Melting the Ice
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: The vampire fledgling Marina encounters Kain and his six sons after her sire threatens to kill her. After Raziel's demise, will Marina's heart remain true to Kain, the executioner himself?
1. Rescue

NOTE: For once, I decided to try out a serious fic. Hope ya like!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legacy of Kain series or any of the characters, except for Marina and Lucius. They're mine!  
  
My sire had cast me out. If I returned to him, he would kill me. He said I was an ungrateful childe. And what was my crime? My crime was this-the issue of independence. My sire wouldn't give it to me. He expected me to be his little mistress, wearing silk dresses and jewels, doing whatever he pleased with me in his mansion. But I would not be his concubine. No. I wanted to be a warrior. A warrior like him. He ignored my request and scoffed that I was just a disobedient "female" and threatened to kill me. So, I left.  
  
I had nowhere to go. If a vampire were smart, she would not to go to a populated town or city. Bands of vampire hunters still existed and preyed on whatever vampire they could find. And a vampire traveling alone was a prime target. I decided to go north to the rocky areas of Nosgoth, a desolate place indeed. The perfect place for an outlaw. It's where I've been ever since.  
  
I sighed and stretched out my legs. If I looked at my face reflected in the pond beside me, I could see a tall and slender woman with long, dark curling hair and a pale heart-shaped face. I was wearing my brown leather armor and I had a rapier sheathed at my side. I shivered when I looked at the water. I knew about its acidic touch and that it was quite lethal to vampires. I had an unfortunate mishap with the substance myself. In this mountainous place, water was collected in crevices everywhere making it very hazardous, but I was still surviving. Surviving, but not thriving.  
  
I slept in old warehouses and caves and fed on the thugs and thieves that would stalk me, thinking that I was competition. I was getting by but hardly flourishing. I felt my body getting weaker and weaker. One day, I would just collapse. But today would not be that day.  
  
I crawled down off the cliff and scaled down the boulders below carefully. It was time to feed again. Meals were becoming less frequent and as a result my hunger was getting more and more ravenous. I finally reached ground and gratefully stepped back from the rocks, but my relief wouldn't last long.  
  
"Vampire!" a voice cried.  
  
I spun around and gripped my rapier. It was a vampire hunter! And two more were arriving. I fought them bravely and refused to back down. The battle ended with the men all dead, but with me severely wounded. One of the vampire hunters had an axe and sliced me across the stomach with it. I gasped and fell to the ground in pain. I knew that I wouldn't be hunting for a while or even walking for that matter.  
  
I looked around. No one was around--for the moment. I knew I was in trouble. Either I would starve down here or someone would come and finish me off. The elements were going to be against me as well because I couldn't move to find shelter. And I didn't anticipate my wound would heal anytime soon. Defeated, I lay on my back and stared up at the night sky above me. I was dreading the dawn.  
  
I awoke to find someone standing over me. Whoever, it was, I just hoped they would give me a quick end and not draw it out.  
  
"Are you hurt?" a low, cool, male voice asked.  
  
Was I? Couldn't he see? A dumb question, I thought.  
  
"You're a vampire," the man went on in a calculating tone.  
  
I groaned and made the effort of turning over to look at him. He was tall with a lean muscled frame. He had fierce golden eyes that burned like torches. His long white hair glowed in the moonlight and blew around his face in the soft breeze. Judging by his abnormally pale skin, facial features, and sharp fangs I could guess he was a vampire.  
  
How ironic! I ran away from to prevent being slain by a vampire, the one who made me no less, only to be killed by another vampire.  
  
"You are one as well," I grunted.  
  
He chuckled. "You are correct, but do you know who?"  
  
The pain in my abdomen was threatening to take over but I bravely stayed conscious. I looked at the vampire and studied his face. And then I recognized him.  
  
"Lord Kain," I whispered.  
  
Then the blackness took over.  
  
I awoke in a grand bed with red velvet covers and crème satin pillows. I scanned my surroundings. Across from me was a white marble fireplace and a fire had already been built. The flames gave off the only light in the room. From what I could see, the room was richly decorated with dark woods and polished metal. Indeed, there were swords and shields adorning the walls.  
  
Whose bedroom was I in? I remembered being struck down by guards and then. Kain appeared. Surely, this wasn't his bedroom was it? But, it must be. He was the last person I saw before I passed out.  
  
I stole a peek at the wound on my stomach. It was healing already, but I was still weak. I needed to feed.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the door to the bedroom open. I tensed. Was it someone coming to kill me? I suppose, I could fight if I had to, but would I win? Not likely.  
  
A dark figure strode into the room. As he came closer to the fire, I saw the familiar features of Kain.  
  
I've heard about Kain and have seen murals of him sketched and painted everywhere. Everyone told tales of him, humans and vampires alike. He was a sort of vampire emperor of Nosgoth. I heard that he was the strongest, most brutal vampire that ever lived, incapable of any decency or humanity, and here I was, completely alone with him in this dimly lit bedroom. Immediately, I sat up in bed and shrank away from him. He laughed at this.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he said.  
  
That was nice to hear, but did he really mean it?  
  
"Here. Drink this. It will restore your strength," he held out a goblet towards me.  
  
Warily, I took it. It was fashioned of the purest gold and studded with rubies. Inside was a thick, crimson liquid. From the smell, I knew it was blood. And the blood was still warm. I looked up at Kain. He was smiling at me in a menacing way, his gold eyes flickering with amusement. Should I drink it? Kain would be the type to poison me, but if he wanted to kill me, wouldn't he have done so already? Then again if I didn't drink it, Kain might become annoyed at me, and I knew that my survival depended on not making him angry. So, I drank it.  
  
"Good girl," he murmured.  
  
Later, when I had drunk all, he took the empty goblet from me. The blood had helped and my hunger was assuaged. I could heal more proficiently now. Although, I had to wonder what would happen to me once I healed.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked me casually.  
  
"Marina," I replied.  
  
"Marina." He laughed bitterly. " A satirical name for a vampire. It means "from the sea" does it not?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I answered honestly.  
  
"Well, Marina, you're here for the duration." He began to pace the room, the firelight playing on his pale features.  
  
"For how long, exactly?" I managed to ask.  
  
"I saved your life. I won't have you running out in the wild to get killed again. Besides, I don't think I've received your heartfelt thanks as of yet."  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
"I think you shall stay here with me," Kain continued. "I saw the dead vampire hunters at your feet. You may prove to be quite an efficient fighter."  
  
I personally did not wish to stay with Kain, but did I dare argue with him?  
  
"Now, Marina," he said. "Please tell me how one such as yourself got involved in such a dire situation."  
  
I had no choice but to tell him the whole story. Kain's eyes were thoughtful when I finished my tale.  
  
"And this all started when your own sire threatened you?" he ventured.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Perhaps I shall return the favor. But not tonight." Kain walked to the door.  
  
"I shall leave you alone now to recuperate," he intoned. "But I will return."  
  
Kain left me then. I heard the soft click of the wooden door behind him. I curled up, completely exhausted on the bed. Then, I started to cry.  
  
***  
  
Even though he was supposed to be working in his own chambers, Kain decided to check on her again. Kain walked stealthily down the hallway and quietly opened the bedroom door.  
  
She was sleeping there so innocently. The woman. awakened something inside him. She was beautiful like an angel yet she radiated a power akin to his own. The girl had what was called potential. It intrigued him. She was but a fledgling, but she was making him feel weak. Was this new emotion he felt indeed love? He didn't know. He hadn't allowed himself to care for any woman. Kain's heart had been broken too many times before.  
  
He looked down at her. As he gazed at her face, he saw a tear of blood run down it. He was taken aback. It was unusual for a vampire to weep, especially in their sleep. Then she groaned.  
  
Kain quickly stepped back into the shadows to remain unseen. Then he left the bedroom completely. She wasn't going anywhere. He would make sure of it. 


	2. Vengence

First, some thanks:  
  
Sylvanon the wolf gurl: Thanks! I hope you continue to like it!  
  
Shiwolf: Marina is lucky-for now. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like!  
  
Vladimirs Angel: We shall see, indeed! Kain can be a very nice vampire when he wants to be. ;)  
  
I woke up later. I had a fitful sleep that left me more tired than rested. It had not been an easy night. To top it all off, I could've sworn there was someone else in the room watching me-several times.  
  
I looked down at my stomach. The wound had completely healed. That was one small comfort. I was relieved until I heard the bedroom door creak open and Kain walked in.  
  
"Are you better, now?" he asked in a playful voice.  
  
"Yes," I replied in a small voice.  
  
He smiled at me, almost leering. I shivered inwardly. Kain was so hard to read. What was he thinking now?  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.  
  
Kain's smile widened. "I told you. You are going to stay with me."  
  
"But what about my sire, Lucius? He'll be looking for me. I know him."  
  
I had a feeling I shouldn't have said that. Kain's grin froze on his face but his eyes burned with an inner fury. "The same sire that tried to kill you?" he demanded. "The sire you've been hiding from all this time? You can't fool me, Marina."  
  
Kain paced around the room then with an enigmatic look on his face. "I really think we should pay him a visit."  
  
"You mean-kill him?" I mused.  
  
"Exactly," Kain hissed. "You owe nothing to him. From now on, I am your sire and your lord."  
  
Did I hear Kain correctly? I must have because the world was spinning in front of me. So many emotions reeled through me. Surprise. Fear. And- satisfaction? Where had that last emotion come from?  
  
"Now, let us go," Kain's voice broke through my thoughts. "We shall pay Lucius a visit, and it won't be a kind one either."  
  
"He's my sire," I tried to reason. "I can't just."  
  
"You must," he interrupted me curtly. "It's the only way your life won't be in any danger. Besides, sire or not, he should be dealt with like any other incompetent vampire."  
  
"Now," Kain breathed, reaching down to his scabbard and unsheathing a long, sharp, wavy sword, "where can we find this sire of yours?"  
  
***  
  
Kain and I set out immediately. I told him where Lucius' mansion was located and as it turned out, Kain's own abode wasn't too far away. It surprised me that Kain wanted to go so soon. I had only just recovered! But he didn't seem to care and insisted that he wanted to bring me along so I could watch my sire and my tormentor die.  
  
I had no regrets. I wouldn't try to save Lucius. I thought he was a wonderful, loving gentleman. Lucius was quite handsome with his long, silky, black hair and molten amber eyes. Admittedly, he had been a good sire-for awhile. He had been so caring and attentive with me. Until he started building his harem. Vampire women of all sorts came to him and all he had to do was send a scorching, flirtatious look in their direction. He even made more vampires for this purpose. Basically, he recruited all the most beautiful women of Nosgoth. I wasn't enough to keep him happy.  
  
Women of all shapes and sizes came to him. Hair color didn't matter nor eye color or any other trivial matter such as that. As long as they were gorgeous, he accepted them with open arms. Lucius treated his mistresses of the house no differently than Vorador had treated his infamous Vampire Brides. It was even rumored that my sire was more of a pig than Vorador ever was!  
  
Lucius had one particular favorite, besides myself. But since I no longer mattered to him, Brianna took the crown. Brianna was the most attractive woman of the household, and she knew it. Her hair was the color of rubies and her eyes were as silver as cold steel. She was a spiteful witch indeed.  
  
It was now crystal-clear to me that Lucius was and always had been a cruel, evil individual that only cared for his own pleasures. But I had to wonder, wasn't Kain the exact same way? I suppose I would soon find out.  
  
Kain's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Is this your sire's mansion?"  
  
I looked up at the intimidating white marble mansion literally glowing in the moonlight. I knew it the place well enough. More importantly, I knew where Lucius would be now. And yes. I would betray him. But then, this was hardly betrayal. It was revenge.  
  
"Yes it is," I whispered.  
  
"Then, let us go inside. But we must be quiet." Kain warned.  
  
"Yes. I understand."  
  
Then Kain looked at me warily and I knew why. He though that perhaps I would join forces with Lucius and turn on him. He would soon find that nothing was further than the truth.  
  
"Lucius is in his library," I whispered to Kain. "He insists to be alone once he's in there."  
  
Kain smirked. "How fortunate for us."  
  
Kain walked forward and I followed. We couldn't walk right through the front door so we went around the left side of the mansion. The small courtyard here had a stone fountain of water.  
  
"A fountain?" Kain huffed. "Not the most intelligent vampire is he? He's just begging to be annihilated."  
  
"My sire likes to impress and adores and creates beauty in all its forms," I explained. "Even dangerous things."  
  
"You're right about that," Kain murmured. Then he glanced over at me.  
  
Was Kain paying me a compliment? I didn't know whether to feel awed or feel apprehension.  
  
"Here is the library window," I whispered.  
  
Kain didn't waste any time. With one swift movement, he smashed the window of the hilt of his sword.  
  
Kain and I crawled into the room through the window, and there standing in the doorway of the library was Brianna. Not Lucius. I could tell that she was none too glad to see me.  
  
"Little Marina, so you're alive. We all hoped you'd died," spat Brianna.  
  
"No such luck," I hissed.  
  
Brianna arched her brow and pressed her thickly painted red lips into a smirk. "And who's your friend?" she sniffed. "He's hardly of regal bearing."  
  
"Watch your tongue, girl," Kain growled. "Do you not recognize the ruler of this land when you see him? I am Kain."  
  
Brianna eyed him evenly. Then she laughed. "I am not impressed. One day, our sire will defeat you and he will become ruler. Isn't that so, Marina?"  
  
Before I could respond, Kain stepped in front of me.  
  
"Move aside, girl," he commanded in a voice that could splinter stone. "We have no reason to fight you. We just want Lucius."  
  
Brianna looked shocked. "We? You're a traitorous childe indeed, Marina! How could you?"  
  
"How could he?" I shot back. "I refuse to be his pet and you shouldn't be either."  
  
Brianna paused for a moment. For a spell, I thought she was considering my words. I was wrong.  
  
"Lucius!" she called. "Your bitch of a childe is here along with an assassin!"  
  
Lucius came running in almost immediately. "What is it dear Brianna?"  
  
Then his eyes locked on me. "You," he breathed. "Marina, you've come home."  
  
"But not to stay," I replied coolly. "I have unfinished business that must be dealt with immediately."  
  
Lucius's eyes glowed red in anger, highlighting the demon within. Why hadn't I seen it before? "What-business?"  
  
"Something that is called vengence," Kain drawled.  
  
"So, my childe's lies have addled your mind, Kain. Yes. I know who you are. You should return her to me. Everything she has told you is false."  
  
"I believe I am the monarch here and I say-you die." Kain lunged at Lucius and I was left with Brianna.  
  
Before I could even blink, Brianna swiped at me with her claws-her main weapon. But I had a weapon of my own. I drew my flamberge and proceeded to strike her down. Brianna wasn't the best fighter, so I decided to use it to my advantage. But, Brianna was too quick and sidestepped me. And then from her hand, she threw an energy bolt at me. Brianna was partial to magic, but it would prove weak against my blade. I dodged the energy bolt and kicked her in the stomach. She gasped in pain. The white silk shift she wore was useless for defense.  
  
From the other side of the room, I could see Lucius had his sword out as well. He was swinging it at Kain madly. Kain mere laughed and dodged Lucius's feeble attacks and redoubled his own efforts. Kain was clearly the better warrior.  
  
Brianna was rushing at me with her talons outstretched. I whirled around her and backhanded her across the face. She hit the floor heavily. In an instant, I was raising my sword high above her head. I hesitated.  
  
"You don't have the courage," Brianna hissed. "Lucius and I always found your sense of humanity sickening."  
  
Angered by her words, I raised the sword again to strike Brianna, but someone beat me to it. Kain was there in an instant and used his own sword to cut off Brianna's head.  
  
I looked up at Kain's face, startled. He was grinning at me. "It's done," he intoned. "But, I still don't know what to do about Lucius."  
  
Lucius was knocked out cold, slumped in the corner of the library.  
  
"You have several options," Kain informed me. "You could dispose of him right now or subject him to a slow burning agony in the Abyss. The perfect place for a disloyal weakling."  
  
"I want to end it right now," I stated firmly.  
  
I raised my sword and looked at Lucius's face one last time. "Goodbye, Lucius," I whispered.  
  
Then, the sword clanged against the polished wooden floor, and then there was no more.  
  
***  
  
Marina was utterly silent as they treaded home to Kain's mansion. Overall, In Kain's mind, it had been a productive night. Revenge was always a worthy cause. And Marina's fighting technique was flawless as he expected. He didn't mind at all letting her into his abode. Quite the contrary. Perhaps she would become one of his lieutenants.  
  
Kain looked over at Marina. Her face was bathed in moonlight. Her pale skinshone like ivory in its glow and her glossy black hair took on a bluish sheen that looked like the twilight itself. Her eyes were a rich molten gold, much like his own but so-expressive. She looked like a goddess of the night.  
  
Slowly Marina's gaze turned on Kain, or rather the sword he carried in his hand. Marina glanced up and her eyes met with Kain's own. Quickly, she diverted her gaze.  
  
Kain decided to save her some embarrassment. She was clearly apprehensive of him. "You're wondering about my sword?"  
  
Marina nodded. "It looks very old and powerful."  
  
"It is. It's called the Soul Reaver. It's an ancient blade that was forged by magic. It consumes the souls of its enemies," Kain explained cheerfully.  
  
"Is it the only one of its kind?" Marina asked.  
  
"In this era," Kain mumbled.  
  
Slowly, Kain's mansion came into view. Then, Kain had an idea. He had an engagement tonight in his throne room and he wanted Marina to be there.  
  
Kain grabbed Marina's hand. "Come. It's time for you to meet my sons." 


	3. Introductions

Kaya De Crystalline: Thanks! And those lieutenants certainly are gorgeous!

Syvia: I nitpick for details too! I think they make the story more interesting. Marina is about 200 hundred years old. I guess Kain would be a good 800-1000 years older than her. (Now, that's an age difference!) 

Sylvanon the wolf gurl: Glad to hear it!

I entered Kain's exquisite throne room. It was a resplendent place indeed, with rose and gold marble. In the center of the room, a mosaic of some sort was on the floor. Gold symbols were engraved on the deep, green circular area. I knew not what they meant.

At the back of the room, was a huge, white marble throne for Kain himself, no doubt. And behind the throne were the Pillars of Nosgoth. Cracked, misshapen, and misaligned. Corrupted even from before my time.

Standing in the middle of the throne room were six vampires. These must have been Kain's infamous lieutenants. They were all handsome, black-haired, and golden-eyed like me. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing a masculine version of myself.

I followed Kain as he led me to his sons. They all regarded me with curiousity, some more curious than most. Maybe, even with some hostility.

Kain pointed at his first vampire son. "This is Raziel, my eldest."

Raziel looked at me and smiled. Genuine warmth brimmed in his eyes. I couldn't help feeling just a little bit—enchanted. I had the impression that Raziel got that reaction from many women.

Raziel was wearing a red cape flung over one shoulder. Embossed across the front was a white symbol. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. 

Kain gestured to the next brother. "This is Turel."

Turel had a huge frame with noticeably pointed ears. He gazed at me steadily, not welcoming me, yet not rejecting me. He wore a green cape with a white symbol on it, in the same fashion as Raziel's. However, it was not the same design.

Kain went on through the line. "This is Dumah."

Dumah grinned at me, flashing his fangs. If I was not mistaken, it was an engaging grin. I had the impulse that he would wink at me, if his lord wasn't watching. His hair was pulled back like the others and he wore a purple cape with his own white symbol.

            Kain slid one arm around my shoulders and steered me to the next youngest brother. "This is Rahab."

            Rahab had the serene gaze of a scholar. He nodded to me politely. He wasn't quite as handsome as the other brothers, but it didn't diminish him in the least. His cape was a teal blue with its own white symbol across the front.

            "This is Zephon," Kain continued in that same authoritive tone.

            Unlike his brothers, Zephon wasn't as muscular, but more wiry. He looked to be agile. Zephon's composure was arrogant. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I was met with hot opposition. Which was just as well. Something about Zephon, I did not like. He reminded me of my now dead sire, Lucius. Zepon's cape was brown with its own white symbol.

            Gratefully, Kain moved me on to the next lieutenant. "And this is Melchiah."

            Melchiah was the shortest brother and I noticed for the first time that Melchiah was bald. No matter. I could see that Melchiah had a friendly personality. He smiled almost shyly at me. He wore an orange cape over his shoulder and his individual white symbol was embellished on it. 

            "This is Marina," Kain announced. "She will be staying with us from now on."

            "What?" a voice hissed. It came from Zephon. "Why?"

            "I don't have to explain my reasons to you, Zephon!" Kain snapped. "She's homeless now, and she's an exceptional warrior as well." 

            Zephon scowled but said nothing more.

            "Raziel, take Marina to her chambers."

            Raziel bowed. "Yes, sire."

* * *

Raziel was kind and sympathetic towards me. I told him about my sire, Lucius, and Brianna as well.

"Well, I'm happy you're here," confessed Raziel. "We need all the help we can get out on the battlefield. The vampire hunters are getting intolerable."

"Not everyone is happy to see me," I pointed out.

Raziel grimaced. "Zephon acts that way to anyone new. He's extremely antagonistic, even to us. Don't take anything he says or does personally."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Turel's distant and rather unemotional, but he never lies. He likes to be alone," Raziel added. "Rahab's the studious sort and is pretty much quiet most of the time. Dumah is a bit overconfident, but he's a good ally to have in a crisis. As for Melchiah, he's very nice. You won't have to worry about him.

"What about you?" I inquired.

"I hang on to my humanity. Unlike _some_ vampires. It gives me a sense of balance. I like to think myself as amiable," Raziel replied.

I felt like I could relax around Raziel. Already, I could feel a friendship blossoming. He seemed like a good friend to have. It occurred to me that that's all we'd ever be. Friends. That was fine with me. I wasn't interested in Raziel that way or with anyone else as a matter of fact. As for Kain--.

Raziel turned a corner in the immense marble corridor that was shining dimly in the torchlight. Raziel stopped in front of a huge wooden door.

"These will be your chambers, my lady," Raziel said graciously. 

"Thank you, Raziel." My eyes shifted to that white symbol on Raziel's cape. What's that symbol mean?"

Raziel looked surprised. "It's my clan symbol. Each of us bear one. We all have our own clan and our own territories as well. I thought every vampire knew."

"I was sheltered by my sire. I knew little of life outside," I explained almost apologeticly. 

"Forgive me. I jut assumed that everyone knew about us. The mortals curse our name and that of our brethren."

            Suddenly, I heard a step in the hallway. Raziel and I both turned. It was Dumah.

            "What are you two doing out here? Having a private meeting?"

            "No," Raziel replied stiffly. "I'm showing Marina her room. Don't you have your own to get to?"

            "I just wanted to talk to our new lieutenant personally," Dumah said, grinning.

            "I am by no means a lieutenant yet." I looked from Raziel's face to Dumah's. 

            "But you will be. Mark my words. Our lord knows talent and to tell you the truth, I see it too." Just as I suspected, Dumah winked at me.

            Had I been human, I would have blushed. As a vampire, I was merely taken aback. Then, I heard another pair of footsteps in the hallway and I knew who it was this time.

            "Dumah, what are you doing here?" Kain demanded.

            Dumah bowed respectfully. "Sire, I just wanted to speak to Marina."

            "That can wait," Kain growled. "Day is breaking and it's time to retire. And I believe your chambers are on the _other_ side of the mansion."

            Dumah bowed once more and strutted away.

            Kain looked at me and I couldn't help but see his anger had softened. "Rest now Marina. You've had a hard enough night. You too, Raziel."

            Kain strode past us. A moment later I heard the click of a door.

            "Kain's chambers are up there?" I asked dumbfounded.

            Raziel nodded. "I sleep in this wing as well along with Rahab and Melchiah. Turel, Dumah, and Zephon's own chambers are in the other wing in the other side of the mansion."

            Raziel turned away and proceeded to walk down the hallway. Then, he hesitated and looked my way. "The door locks in case you wanted to know."

            "It's all right, Raziel. I'll be safe here. I can defend myself."

            Raziel nodded and made his way down the glittering corridor.

            Finally, I opened the door before me that led to my "chambers" and stepped inside. It wasn't the same bedroom, I was in last time. In fact, this room was even more wonderous. A stone fireplace was positioned across the room. Dark, wooden furniture that looked like mahogany lent the room an elegant touch. The bed was expansive and covered with blue velvet sheets. The same blue material made up the drapes that hid the windows from view. This bedroom felt like—mine. As if it had been designed to fit my specific tastes. For the first time in decades, I felt like I was truly home.

            But what about the others? Kain had accepted me but would his lieutenants? Kain's lieutenants had known each other for centuries. They probably didn't take very kindly to my presence at all. I wondered if I would always be this lonely.

* * *

Zephon was having problems of his own to deal with. Zephon couldn't talk about it to Raziel because he had already taken a shine to _her _as had Dumah. And talking to either Rahab or Melchiah was absolutely worthless, so Zephon had settled on Turel.

"I didn't know we were babysitting fledglings now," Zephon complained.

"Kain's word is law. He says she must stay."

But, she's an intruder!" roared Zephon. "And she's a female. The reason there are hardly any female vampires left in Nosgoth—useful ones anyway—is because they're weak."

Turel shrugged. "I don't feel threatened in the least. She's but a waif. Soon, Kain will tire of her and she'll be on her way again."

And just like that, Turel turned his back and began to walk back to his own rooms. 

"Must you be so damned dutiful all the time!" exclaimed Zephon, but Turel did not reply.

             Zephon frowned. Then, just as quickly he smiled. No. He wouldn't let her ruin his good spirits or his position. For he had just came up with a thought that would get rid of Marina forever. And not only would it get Marina expelled from the mansion, it would make her get expelled from earth as well.


	4. Disaster

Space Toaster: Thanks! *takes cookie* 

Tom T. Thomson: We need more Kain romances. But, I'm glad you like this one!

sylvanon: Zephon's a little bugger indeed! It's mainly jealousy.

Shiwolf: Zephon likes to make trouble and that's part of the reason he doesn't like Marina. All the other lieutenants like her though. And Kain's about to fall—hard. ;)

Charcomet: Marina is nice, isn't she? Not like some of those other vamps…

DarKittie: Thanks for reviewing! Here it is!

I woke in the evening and was extremely well rested. Part of me was excited and part of me felt an irrational sense of dread of what this night might bring. Then, there came a knock on the door. It had to be Kain. It must be. But when I opened the door, I saw the appearance of Melchiah, not the master of the household.

Melchiah smiled warmly. "Our lord wants your presence at dinner tonight. You would do him and us lieutenants a great honor by attending."

My heart gladdened immediately when I heard this. Melchiah was so pleasant, as pleasant as Raziel. Maybe my own doubts and fears were exaggerating the situation at hand. Maybe all would be fine.

"Of course," I replied swiftly with a smile of my own. And then I followed him down the wide corridor. He led me to a magnificent dining room that resembled more of a great hall than a room. The floor was covered by red velvet carpets. Sparkling chandeliers—three of them—hung in a row on the ceiling. The cool marble walls had jewels embedded in them. Emeralds. Diamonds. And especially, rubies. Such finery. Kain's mansion was more lavish than my former home could ever be. Gleaming white columns stood on each side of the dining hall, framing a polished oak table. At the head of it was Kain, naturally. I saw Raziel seated at his right and Turel at his left. Melchiah took his seat next to Dumah on the right side. There was only one seat left and it was across from Kain at the other end of the table. The seat of honor. For the distinguished guest.

Hastily, I took it, knowing full well that all eyes were on me. _Maybe this new_ _arrangement was a mistake…_

I glanced up to see that I was seated with Melchiah on my right and Rahab on my left. Raziel. I wanted to sit next to Raziel. At least, I felt safe around him. But, I suppose I wasn't high enough in rank.

Rahab cleared his throat. "Marina. Was that your human name or a name given to you?"

"I know nothing of my mortal life," I explained. "I've always been called Marina. I like it. It feels right."

Rahab nodded knowingly. "Indeed. Your name has something to do with the ocean, yes? Do you miss the water?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," I replied. "I wish that I could just let my hands play in a fountain or swim in a clear lake." Then I stopped. I didn't mean to get so wistful about it. Perhaps Brianna was right. Maybe I _did_ have too much humanity.

But Rahab wasn't fazed in the least. "One day, _I_ shall swim in the waves again. One day, you shall see."

"And one day you shall see Rahab burst into flames." Zephon howled with laughter.

I cringed inwardly. Zephon's cruel laugh cut me like razor blades. Turel smirked a bit and Dumah chuckled. Raziel and Melchiah remained grave, as did I. Kain simply settled back into his chair and casually examined his talons in the candlelight. Perhaps, Kain didn't make conversation at the dinner table. 

"So, you're a good fighter would you say?" Dumah cut in.

I glowered unhappily. I didn't much care for all this conversation being aimed at _me_.

"I think so," I answered truthfully.

"You _think_ so?" Zephon hissed. You better not just _think_ so. Not if you wish to survive with the strongest vampires in Nosgoth."

"I _know_ so," Kain interrupted. "I've seen her fight. She's a remarkable warrior, much like me at a younger age on the battlefield. One day, you shall see that too, Zephon."

I was shocked. Kain compared me to himself? That was quite a compliment. Again, I couldn't help feeling that chill of apprehension steal over me again that clearly asked the question: _What will happen to me should Kain be wrong?_

On a lighter note, I admired how skillfully Kain had shushed Zephon. Now, Rahab was clearly enjoying his own brand of revenge and was smiling profusely about it.

"Perhaps, one day we can train together, and you can show me," wandered Dumah.

"Perhaps," Kain agreed.

Perhaps. There was a multitude of that word.

Kain clapped his hands and the doors to the dining room flew open. Mortal servants streamed in, trembling, bearing golden trays with glinting gold goblets upon them. We had mortal servants as well in my "other" life, but it has never ceased my pity for them. I wondered how it felt to bring in goblets of blood as it coursed through your own veins. At any time, these servants' lives might be taken. But this moment of humanity passed and I began to think with a vampiric rationality. How else would we vampires live if we didn't consume human blood?

The servants left as quickly as they came in. Swiftly, Kain rose from the table and raised his goblet high. "To Marina," he proclaimed. "May we toast to her glorious future here in our noble presence."

Everyone stood up, some more reluctantly than others. They all toasted me and then sipped from their own goblets. I answered the toast and drank from my own goblet as well.  As I did do, I couldn't help but notice that curious little sneer on Zephon's face. It didn't fade all through dinner. 

* * *

The dinner was a success; save for Zephon's interruptions. Kain wasn't sure he could really trust Marina, but he had to admit he thought about her. Like right now. It had been around two weeks since she first arrived. She was making fast friends with Raziel to his delight, and Melchiah, Rahab, and Dumah seemed to have taken a liking to her, but sadly Turel remained unreadable on the subject and Zephon's disdain for her grew with each passing night. He couldn't see why, unless of course, Zephon suspected Marina of something he did not.

As for Kain himself, he had a quite a few civil exchanges with her, but he kept his true feelings hidden. He always had. It was easier and sometimes better to just put on a mask of indifference that everyone recognizes and knows you to be. Hell, it was even more _productive_.

But Marina wouldn't do that. She remained true to herself. He found that quality admirable and it drew him to her even more. She was as emotional as a human, but as strong and dignified as a vampire. Such a rare thing to behold.

So now, Kain sat at his chestnut desk, glossy with a high sheen. Mostly to think, even though he had been supposed to be working, such as writing in his ledgers and checking his maps of Nosgoth, looking at any territories or areas that may have a rebellion brewing. But every time, he opened a book, he saw Marina's face. Kain was fighting his affections for her—and losing. _But would Marina ever feel the same way_ _about him?_

All of a sudden, there came a rap at the door. Startled, Kain stood up and threw open the door once he reached it.

Kain was angered when he saw who was standing there. "Zephon? What do you want? I'm very busy!"

Zephon looked regretful. "Sire," he whispered. "I have heard many rumors about Marina. I wanted you to judge for yourself if they might be true."

* * *

 It had been quite a theraputic time for me at Kain's mansion, to my surprise. I was learning everything, I needed to know. Most of my education came from Kain's own library. From the dusty volumes and tomes, I had learned about Nosgothian history, the Pillars, and the Elements that controlled them. I was particularly interested in the Water Element that governed the Pillars of States and Death. Of course, they were corrupted now. Rahab served as a sort of tutor while Raziel and Dumah improved my fighting tactics with our training sessions.

I was in Kain's library at that very moment, although I was alone. I got so absorbed in my research, I didn't hear or see Raziel come in. Raziel looked intensely worried.

"Raziel," I gasped. "What is wrong?"

"Your presence is required in the Throne room. Immediately."

"But, Raziel what has happened?" I asked warily.

"Don't ask too many questions," begged Raziel. "He's just confused at the moment. I'm sure it's nothing. Follow me."

I had no choice but to follow Raziel to that opulent Throne room. Raziel led me to the center of it and then took his own position with the other lieutenants who were standing off to the side. Everyone looked tense. Kain was seated in his throne already looking like he was passing judgement. _On me_. 

"Come here," Kain grated.

I knew better than to disobey. I walked over to Kain trying to remain calm.

As soon as I reached Kain, he hissed another sharp command. "Kneel."

            I did so and had the queer feeling that something disastrous was about to happen. "Kain," I began.

            "Silence," Kain hissed.   

            So, I knelt there in front of him; my head bowed. I could see the Soul Reaver glittering in Kain's grasp. It trembled slightly as he gripped the hilt, but I knew he would use it. Especially, if he felt threatened. By anyone, even by me. But, what had brought this change around? Someone must have been telling lies about me, even going as far to say I was a traitor. And judging by this scene, Kain must have believed it. And that _someone_ was standing in this very room.      

            I thought about calling out names, but I knew this would just make me even guiltier in Kain's eyes. I remained silent.

            "Sire?" A voice rang out and it was Raziel's.

            "Silence," Kain repeated again, harsher than before.

            I watched as Kain's gripped more tightly around the Reaver. I closed my eyes. I did not want to watch. I wanted this to end for me mercifully quick. I was a fool to have though I would ever be welcome _here_.

            So, stretched my neck out ever so slightly, like one would do who was about to be beheaded. Everyone murmured and whispered. I had decided to be righteous and accept my inevitable fate. Now, Kain was the one caught off guard. He hesitated. _I couldn't take_ _this anymore…_

I began to sob. I did not care if I was crying in front of the most powerful vampire in Nosgoth. Not anymore. I was completely numb.

            Then, I felt Kain's hand come up and tilt my chin so I could look into his eyes. I thought I saw a flash of pity in them—just for a second.

            "Go," Kain ordered. "Just _go_."

            So, I ran out of the Throne room, still weeping.

* * *

Kain instantly regretted what he had done. He dismissed his lieutenants, and marched across the Throne room to the pale corridors beyond. For the first time in his life, Kain felt ashamed of what he had done and was doubting his decisions. How could he ever have suspected Marina of treachery? Zephon would be taught a hefty lesson for making up those falsehoods he "claimed" came from another source.

At last, he approached Marina's door. That's where she would be. He could _feel_ her. Quietly he tried the brass doorknob. It was left unlocked. 

And there she was, lying face down on the bed crying into her silk-covered pillow. She had lost so much and he was making it even worse for her.

Carefully, Kain made his way over to her and lightly placed his hand on her back. She shuddered, which was understandable. Maybe he would always be a—monster. But, he couldn't leave her like this. 

Before Kain could stop himself, he got onto the bed and took Marina in his arms and laid down beside her. He didn't speak and neither did she. Words were useless now. Besides they couldn't begin to describe _this_.

Marina's weeping stopped some and she relaxed against him. Kain ran his fingers through the dark threads of her hair and soon she fell asleep. Kain then resolved to get up and attend to his other duties, but he couldn't bear to. Instead, against all probability, he fell asleep too.


	5. Dreams

Frying Pan Girl: Thanks for the candy! Didn't go trick or treating like some other people were doing. Went to a haunted house though.

Tom T. Thomson: Thanks! Here's the new chapter!

Blood of Angels: Yes, Kain is OOC on purpose. But he gets back to normal in this chapter.

I awoke with a start. Someone else was with me in my room. Then, I remembered. Weeping, with tears blurring my vision, I had retreated to my chambers. Then Kain came in here and… 

I was lying on his chest. He still had both arms holding me tight. His eyes were closed and I realized he was still asleep.

I sighed and closed my own eyes and thought. _Why was Kain doing this? He had been merciful towards me. He had comforted me. Was that possible? What did all of this actually mean?_

I had heard so many horrible stories about Kain. They said he had no heart but this scene proved the contrary. It was almost as if… 

_He cares for you, _a voice inside my head finished for me.

I snuggled up against Kain. Unconciously, his arms tightened around me.

            _And now you care for him_, that same voice sounded again.

            I didn't deny it.

* * *

            _It had been a long journey to Ziegsturhl. The sun had made Kain weary. Dust from the roads had buried into his clothes and had parched his throat. He needed to find an inn of some sort for the night._

            _Bone tired, he looked for a tavern of some sort to quench his thirst. They would have ale or wine to alleviate his craving. But what Kain truly wanted was—water._

            Kain turned to the west and saw the last rays of red sunlight die in the tree-lined horizon. Soon, vampires would walk the cobblestone streets. Villagers hurried past him in vain to get back to their own cottages and cabins. To lock the door behind them and perhaps sit in front of a warm cheery fire with their families or crawl into their beds praying that they would not die before they woke.

_            Kain sighed and turned to his left and paused._

_            There was a woman by a well. Her back was to him and she was currently bringing up a bucket of cool water. He could see her slender shape clearly silhouetted by the dark blue peasant's dress she wore. Her hair was dark and curly and reached her waist. _

_            As if moving of his own voilition, he walked up to her. He didn't need to speak a word. Sweetly, she handed the bucket of water to him._

_            "Here, drink this," she offered._

_            Kain wordlessly took the wooden bucket. Inside, he could see the reflection of the crescent moon shining in the water. Without hesitation, he put the bucket to his lips and drank all of the cool refreshing water. Then, he handed the bucket back to the woman._

_            "Thank you, my lady," he said courteously. Then it occurred to him that he hadn't seen what she looked like. _

_            He looked up from her skirt, to her laced bodice, and finally to her face. His gaze rested on her eyes. Her eyes were so—expressive. A soft brown with gold glints in them. She was beautiful with the moonlight illuminating her face. _Like a goddess of the night…__

_            It was Marina's face._

* * *

            Kain woke with a start. All of the details of the dream came rushing back to him. Two things upset Kain greatly. First, he _never_ dreamed. Second, not only had he dreamed, but it was a dream of his human life. He had never even _thought_ about his mortal life. Why in the name of the Pillars would he dream about it?

            But, of course, the reason was lying right on his chest. Marina had an odd effect on him. A powerful effect. Enough to make him feel that emotion he had not even allowed himself to think upon.

            Kain finally decided to get up. With difficulty. As soon as he let go of Marina, she whimpered in her sleep and reached out for him.

            Quickly, he brushed her glossy hair off her forehead. She smiled in her slumber. When he was sure she had drifted into a deep state of unconsciousness, he left her. Work had to be done to make sure that Marina's existence would be secure. Oddly, he felt that his destiny may depend on it. Not to mention his heart.

* * *

            I looked out the window at Nosgoth's accursed landscape. Mountains, craggy boulders, and deep gullies. No vegetation anywhere. The resplendent moon--a crescent-- shimmered on a lifeless wasteland. The beauty of the glittering stars seemed to be wasted on world such as this.

            I had awakened only minutes ago, only to find the room empty. Kain must have crept out sometime in the night whilst I was wrapped up in my dreams. As the room felt empty, so did I. 

            I didn't wish to stay in my room tonight, nor did I want to pore over musty books in the library. I wanted to feel…alive again. I wanted to go on an adventure where the wild wind would whip through my hair and carry a polished sword in my hand. I hated to complain and frankly, I was glad to be alive at all, but things were becoming more tedious with every passing hour.

            I opened my door which was as intricately carved as all the other furniture in my rooms, and stole into the hallway. I hadn't left this mansion since the night I had disposed of my "past" forever. Inside, I was wondering, _Where would Kain be?_

As I strolled down the hallway, I saw a flash of green turn a corner and come towards to me. Turel. 

            "Marina, I was just about going to come and get you."

            "Why?" I asked suspicious. "Did Lord Kain change his mind? Am I to be executed?"

            Turel smirked. "Quite the opposite. Follow me."

            So I did. I didn't have much choice in the matter.

* * *

            As usual, we all assembled in Kain's Throne room. Again Kain was sitting in his polished throne. And he looked angry. _What had I done wrong this time?_

Kain spoke one word. "Zephon."

            To tell the truth, Kain looked like his old self. Only hours ago, Kain had been uncharacteristically gentle. Now, he was a fierce as I had ever seen him.

            "You have grown too bold, boy. Come up here. _Now_."

            Zephon had no choice but to obey although one could clearly see Zephon's reluctance about the whole affair.

            "Tell me Zephon," Kain went on smoothly, "Have you been fabricating any elaborate stories, hmmm?

            "No, my lord." Zephon's voice cracked at the end, revealing his untruth.

            "Don't you ever lie to me!" Kain struck Zephon across the face, and he was flung across the room. 

            I was shocked. Frightened even, at Kain's explosive temper. But I resolved to look as stony as the others. Dumah however was gazing at Zephon with outright hatred.

            "Don't grow insolent with me, my son." Kain spat the words out. "You have no right to manipulate me into believing falsehoods or try to undermine what I dictate. I almost committed a grieveous error tonight, Zephon."

            Slowly, Zephon got to his feet. "Forgive my treacherous ways, sire. It's only because I am not as superior as yourself."

            "That excuse will not work tonight, Zephon. I think you need to be punished and that your spirit should be reduced sufficiently." Kain declared.

            "What do you mean, sire?" Zephon quietly said.

            "I haven't done this since you were a fledgling. But I think it oddly appropiate since that is how you have been behaving."

            "You don't mean…" Zephon trailed off.

            "I do. Dumah, bring me the lash."

            Dumah bowed. "With pleasure, sire."

            Dumah picked up the object that had been on the floor and brought it to Kain. 

            "On your knees, Zephon," ground out Kain.

            Shakily, Zephon did so. He trembled. _Now he knows what it feels like to be a_ _victim; publicly humiliated and dreading what is to come._

Kain raised the lash. "How about twenty, Zephon? Does that sound fair?"

            "No!" I suddenly cried out. "Don't!"

            Everyone looked at me; startled. 

            "Don't," I repeated. "He has been frightened enough. I'm sure Zephon will think before he acts now."

            Kain shrugged and turned to Zephon. "You have Marina to thank for this one, Zephon. If it were up to me, you would not be so lucky."

            Kain then got up and stalked out of the room without any explanation. 

            "We'll handle Zephon. Don't worry," Dumah assured me.

            "I'll keep an eye on him as well," Turel promised me.

            "And I think we were just dismissed," Raziel said aloud.

* * *

            _"And what does your mystery man look like?" teased Zara._

_            My best friend Zara and I were picking vegetables in the garden for my family's dinner tonight. In all truth, Zara was supposed to be at her own home helping her mother with the chores, but Zara hated serving or even seeing her wicked stepfather and his ill-favored and spoiled son. Honestly, I didn't mind the company, but Zara would most likely get punished as a result._

_            "He's rather tall, with long dark hair, and black pearls for eyes."_

_            "How romantic you are!" laughed Zara. What's his occupation? Did you snag yourself a rich merchant, mayhaps?"_

_            "No. A nobleman."_

_            Zara's mouth dropped and her green eyes widened. "A _nobleman_! Why would a nobleman have anything to do with us common folk?"_

            _"I'm not sure. I don't think about that. But, I'm fond of him and I know he feels the same."_

_            Zara was silent for a moment. A breeze stirred her sandy hair. "You haven't done anything foolish, have you? Men like that…"_

_            "I most certainly have not!" My cheeks flushed red. "How could you think I would do something that improper?"_

_            "I just wanted to warn you," Zara said absently. "Oh. Is that him now?"_

_            Sure enough there was Kain striding up the dirt road holding something behind his back._

_            "What's he doing here?" whispered Zara suspiciously._

_            "He is to have dinner with my family this evening. He's a traveler and needs a hearty meal for the night." _

"What!? _Zara gasped._

_            Kain finally reached us. "Good evening, ladies. And these are for you."_

_            Kain then presented me with with a bouquet of white and blue wildflowers._

_            "Oh, Kain. They're beautiful," I breathed. I looked over at Zara, somewhat embarrassed at her seeing this display. She was scowling at me. Was it disdain? Or jealousy?_

_            "Kain," I said quickly. "This is Zara, my good friend."_

_            Zara nodded but said nothing._

_            "Will you be joining us for dinner as well?" Kain asked._

_            Zara shook her head. "No. I really need to be going. Mother is expecting me." And with that, Zara ran away from the farm._

_            "Is something wrong with her?" Kain's brow furrowed._

_            "No, she simply lost track of the time. She needs to help prepare her own supper."_

_            Kain sighed. "She doesn't approve, does she? I'm sure that most people wouldn't."_

_            "I'm surprised _you_ approve. I see how you act in town."_

_            "It's a facade," Kain explained. "I don't have to put on airs around you. You know me already."_

_            "Will you be leaving Ziegsturhl soon?"_

_            "Not at the moment." Kain searched my face. "I feel like I have a greater purpose than the life of a nobleman. That is why I decided to travel. Social status isn't as important to me as it once was."_

_            Kain then lowered his face to mine. I knew his intention. I closed my eyes and tilted my head waiting for his kiss._

* * *

            The dream had me confused all day. It felt as if it really happened. Like it was really me…but in another time. As a human. True, I had no memories of my mortal life  but—no! It couldn't have happened. I would be as old as Kain if it did. Compared to him, I was a babe.

            Perhaps it was all a dream. _Or did I really see witness something that happened to me over a thousand years ago?_ That thought refused to go away.

            I needed someone to talk to. And I knew just who it had to be.

            __


	6. First Encounters

Shiwolf: Yeah, the story's a little confusing at the moment. I apologize for that. I'll get it straightened out! Zephon's opinion hasn't changed a bit, but he's not in this chapter. I'm not much of a Zephon fan, but he does add wickedness to the plot!

I knocked at Raziel's door.

"Raziel?" I called. "Are you in there?"

"Yes. Please come in."

I carefully opened the door and cautiously stepped inside. Raziel was in the receiving room of his apartments, seated at a desk.

He looked up. "Yes, Marina? Can I help you?"

I hesitated. How could I explain it? I decided to open the conversation on a simpler note. "Where's Zephon?"

"Gone. Back to his Clan Territory. As has Melchiah. Melchiah never stays away from his children for long. They adore him."

I didn't have to ask why Zephon left. Kain had been watching Zephon like a hawk because of what he tried to do to me. I suppose Zephon had gotten tired of the game.

"Speaking of which," Raziel continued. "What clan are you? Are you Razielim? One of my children?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. Great. _Now he'll think I'm trying to hide_ _something. _

Raziel raised an eyebrow. "Who turned your sire Lucius then? Me or one of my brothers had to have created your bloodline."

"My sire kept me in a proverbial cage. He didn't tell me anything of the outside world."

"Strange," Raziel murmured. "I suppose Lucius thought himself a king in his own right. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. We are all Kain's sons and daughters."

I nodded wordlessly. Then, I began. "Raziel. This may sound strange, but I've been having…dreams."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams? They could be prophetic or significant. It's a rare thing for a vampire to do."

"I thought so too. It's been years since that happened. But, I've been having dreams of my—mortal life."

"That's uncommon," Raziel replied. "But I'm beginning to realize that you're not a common vampire. You're special. Kain knows it too."

Raziel shifted in his chair. "But to try to provide an answer for you, you need to elaborate. What makes you think they're dreams of your mortal life?"

"I felt like it was me. It _was_ me. I knew who I was. I felt things. I remember names and places. It _happened_. I know it did."

"Well, maybe it is possible. But--how old are you?" Raziel looked intrigued.

"Around two hundred. And I'm pretty sure I saw Nosgoth _before_ the Pillars fell."

Raziel jumped to his feet. "Then--you'd have to be a thousand years old. It doesn't make sense. Could it be a past life?"

"Perhaps," I replied. _This wasn't going well at all._

I purposefully left the part of Kain's presence out. It might cause even more trouble and confusion. Maybe I should've talked to Kain about this in the first place.

"Well," Raziel scratched his chin. "I'm afraid I have no answer for you, Marina. The only way you'd know for sure is if you—went back in time."

Raziel smiled at his own weak joke. I couldn't resist smiling back. Raziel was so—likeable. Not to mention handsome. True, Raziel looked similar to his brothers, but one could spot small differences. Raziel's hair was a bit shinier than the others; his facial features were a bit more sculpted. His smile was a bit more winning and his eyes had a twinkle in them that the others lacked. It was the same for anyone or anything. Even though the vases all looked the same, there always had to be the best crafted one. Raziel had been the first-born, so he had gotten the largest share of Kain's gifts and vampiric beauty.

"Will you be leaving too?" I asked. 

"Soon. I don't like to be kept away for long. If you'd like, you can come with to my city. The City of the Razielim." 

"I would like that. One day, maybe." But of course, I couldn't just leave. Not without Kain's permission. He had rescued me, so the choice was up to him. This was his palace after all. Even Raziel knew that.

"Well, I really must be going," I announced.

"Yes, and I must get back to work. But if you ever need me again, you'll know where I'll be."

_Was Raziel being coy with me?_

"Of course," I sputtered. "I thank you."

Gratefully, I rushed out of the room. The question was pounding even more heavily in my mind. Rahab! Rahab was a scholar at heart, therefore he knew things that most other vampires did not. He was almost as wise as his master. I decided to visit his room next.

I walked down the hallway until I came to Rahab's door. Where the others' doors had been brown wood, Rahab's was made of black stone. _Because he's different. And_ _that's why he'll help you._

Before I could reach the knocker, I heard a voice behind me. "No one is in there. Rahab left with Melchiah and Zephon last night."

I knew that voice. I spun around and faced Kain. I was aware at once how much taller was and how much stronger. He was almost sinister in his appearance with the torchlight making his golden eyes flare like miniature suns and casting shadows on the contours of his face. He cut an exquisite figure though with his muscled chest, leather pants, and russet cape thrown over one shoulder. _Beautiful, but deadly._

_A snake will not bite you unless you tread on it._ And I had no imaginings of crossing Kain.__

_You shouldn't fear him_,a voice whispered in my ear._ He saved your life._

_And he could take my life just as well, _I thought bitterly.

            "Kain," I said anxiously. "Has Rahab gone back to his own Territory?"

            "Yes, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm going to accompany Raziel on the journey to his city, and I want you to come with us. Dumah will come along for a part of the journey as well since his Territory is nearby. He too has his own city."

            "What about Turel?" I asked curiously.

            "He will go off on his own, as he always does. His Territory is closer to Zephon's and that is not the way we will be traveling."

            "I will be glad to go with you," I said graciously.

            Kain smiled at me. An enigmatic, almost eerie expression. Kain was looking at me differently. This wasn't the same Kain who rescued me nor was it the Kain that had comforted me as I lay weeping. No. This Kain seemed--dangerous. It was the only way to describe it. He was appraising me in a calculating way. What had happened to him? I decided that Kain's emotions could change as quickly as the direction of the wind.

            Under his steely gaze, I trembled. And it wasn't a chill. His luminous eyes were boring into mine and I couldn't look away.

            "Are you afraid of me?" he whispered.

            I knew better than to lie. "Yes."

            Kain chuckled. "There's no need for that. No need at all."

            Kain took a couple of steps towards me. He took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up. Then, he bent down and…knew what he intended. _Just like my dream…_

His lips touched mine and they were soft and cool. I kissed him back before I even knew what I was doing. I felt his arms slide around me and our lips met again and again.

            I was reaching my hand up to touch his face when I head a door click open in the corridor. Hastily, Kain drew back from me. I understood at once that this was to be kept private.

            It was Dumah who sauntered in. When he saw me and Kain standing together, somehow he _knew_. I could tell by the look on his face. However, he wisely chose not to say anything.

            He cleared his throat. "Sire, I just wanted to ask you when we will be leaving for our journey."

            "In a fortnight. The four of us." Kain glanced at me.

            Dumah grinned at me. "Of course. Marina should get to see all of Nosgoth. Although, I wouldn't recommend visiting Melchiah's lands. They're built into a _graveyard_." 

            "Melchiah will be grateful for all I have bestowed upon him. As will you. Marina can visit Melchiah another time."

            Dumah bowed and strolled out of the passage, leaving Kain and me alone again. I wasn't sure what to say or do. Everything seemed to frozen.

            Kain's eyes were on my lips and I knew what he was thinking. I won't lie when I say it felt good in Kain's arms. To be held. To be needed. But—the moment had passed. Kain had put that invisible barrier around himself again. Those that tried to broach it were ultimately impaled on its spikes.

            "I need to make preparations, Marina. You have your run of the Sanctuary of the Clans, but you will not leave. Understood?"

            I wasn't about to argue with him. "Yes, Kain."

            And just like that, he was gone. So. I was still a prisoner some might say. But, in my mind, the only prisoner I saw was Kain, locked away in his own pit of despair. I hoped that one day I would find a key of the purest gold to unlock his chains.

* * *

            His urge for her was stronger than ever. He had thought already of just letting her go off on her own, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He _would_ regret it later. He knew this. Besides, she had too much potential. Potential that would be squandered and wasted on the road without a proper mentor. 

            It was simply too late to change course now. And there was still a mystery to solve. He had begun to see Marina in a whole new light ever since his dream. He wished he could remember her from his past, but he had discarded most of those memories. No. He had no way to tell for certain. However, Kain had the feeling that yes, he did know this woman.

            Kain had a suspicion, but he would have to wait to test it. The answer might be in Lucius' mansion. Perhaps, in the basement. The mansion was up north, exactly where Kain intended to go. Sooner or later, the truth would be revealed.


	7. City of Razielim

Tom T. Thomson: *blushes* Thanks! Glad you like the story!

We set off at sunset. I had departed from the luxurious confines of the Sanctuary of the Clans and had wandered back out into the openness of the night. It was just the four of us. Raziel, Dumah, Kain, and myself. Oddly, I could feel something in the air. Something that told me that when, or if, I returned to this place, I would be changed and nothing would remain the same.

"How far is your city, Raziel?" I asked.

Raziel smiled at me. "It's only around three miles away. We will arrive before the moon rises."

I traveled in the back of the group with Kain in front. Dumah had fallen into step with me. It was then I had a strange thought. What had happened to all the female vampires in Nosgoth? I seemed to be constantly surrounded by men.

But, of course that question would have to go unanswered. We were marching through the familiar stony mountain passes quickly. The brown boulders on either side of me were not unknown to me. The rocks were the only reminisces of Nosgoth's natural world. All plant life had died, the swamps had dried up, and the forest had been burned to ash. We were walking north Kain said, but I had never taken this particular route before.

I looked to my left and saw the tawny glow of the sunset. Its illumination crept up the canyons around us as the sun itself sunk from sight. The sunlight was too weak to do me any harm, and it wasn't as if I was a newborn. I could handle the fiery rays, albeit in small measures. 

In the distance, I could hear the rush of water. Water meant danger. I looked up at the faces of my companions, but they didn't seem surprised. It was then I saw the most stunning and most frightening spectacle I had ever seen.

Four great waterfalls ran down the mountains ending in leveled rocky pools. The pools themselves had streams of white foam cascading down them as well, leading to a central vortex. The water surrounding the vortex was blue-green and emitted a spectral light all its own. Birds cried over the roar of water and flew through the cold mist overhead. I saw precarious wooden bridges strung over the deluge below. It was obvious that one had to cross them to get to the other side and I was leery about this fact. 

"What is this place?" I blurted out.

"This is the Abyss," Kain replied. "Traitors and weaklings are taken to the center and cast off there."

Kain pointed at the swirling vortex. I felt a shiver go up my spine. Kain laughed at this, mildly enjoying my discomfort. "Don't worry, Marina. I'm sure that you would never betray me."

I stared at the whirlpool. It gave off a sense of dread of foreboding. "Where does it _go_ exactly?"

"It's bottomless," Dumah answered casually. "But that's not where we're going If you'll look north, you'll see my Territory."

Indeed I could. Two purple flags bearing Dumah's distinct symbol flanked the entrance through the rocks.

"I call my Territory the Ash Village. You really should visit, Marina. I'm sure my children would be very charmed to meet you."

Raziel shrugged. "You could go with Dumah. I don't mind."

"But _I_ do," Kain snapped. "She can go to the Dumahim lands later. We do have all eternity, you know."

Were Kain and Dumah quarreling over me? It came as a complete surprise. But instead of bringing me a sense of pride, it merely brought me a sense of dread.

Dumah got the message. "Yes. Very well. I shall go alone. I can respect the fact that other arrangements have already been made."

Dumah skulked away alone.

"My city's over there." Raziel pointed towards the west.

"So I see." Two torches lit the way invitingly to a mountain pass. Two red clan banners had been hung, embellished with Raziel's insignia on either side.

"It's time to go," Kain announced. "You can cross first, Marina."

First? I glanced down at the rivers rushing under me worriedly. One fatal slip and I would be killed.

"Will the bridge hold?" I asked.

Kain chuckled yet again. A throaty rich sound. "We can cross together. There's nothing to be afraid of. No one tumbles into the Abyss until I say so."

Kain proceeded to grab my arm to lead my across the bridges to the land of the Razielim.

As we passed inside the canyon walls, I heard the din of talking and laughing within. We floated down the granite tunnels like wraiths. Raziel strutted proudly first in front of us.

Suddenly, I heard shouts ring out.  "The master is back!" "Lord Raziel has returned!"

Then there was a creak of metal and a great grinding sound issuing forth. It was a gate being pulled open. It was then I caught my first sight of the City of the Razielim.

Throngs of vampires lined the courtyard. They were all as beautiful as Raziel and just as well-mannered. Men _and_ women. They looked at Raziel, their father, with affection and admiration. They absolutely adored him.

Kain's talons were still firmly clamped around my arm. In the midst of all this rejoicing for Raziel's homecoming, Kain, with me in tow, stepped into view. And it was if a candle had been blown out. Everyone quieted down immediately.   _And so the dark cloud descends…_

Kain smirked. "Greetings my children. I too have decided to grace you with my presence."

"We are exceedingly glad to receive you, Lord Kain," a Razielim woman squeaked.

"Yes…Of couse…Make yourself at home…" Scattered welcomes were whispered all around. 

Raziel beamed. "Come, my children! Be more enthusiastic! Your grandfather praises and loves you just as much as I do. Feel no apprehension."

There were a few nervous smiles in the crowd. Some shifted their feet.

_They all respect him_, I realized. _But not how they respect Raziel. They love Raziel, but fear Kain. They treated Kain as a force to be respected, such as a thunderstorm, but wished he would go elsewhere._

As if that wasn't bad enough, all Razielim eyes shifted to _me_.

"This is Marina," Kain said simply. "She's one of us. Treat her as such."

* * *

The Razielim were very friendly for the most part. I met many of them. They were all most curious about my origins, but they seemed to accept the fact that I had been tucked away and kept ignorant of all affairs around me.

The city was very grand with mosaics and stone carvings strewn on every wall. Small fires and torches were alit everywhere creating a mysterious yet comfortable atmosphere. The city seemed to branch in all directions. From the central courtyard, to the long flight of slate steps leading down to it. Countless gates were opened into other areas, such as small alcoves and hunting areas.

I was currently standing on the stone staircase next to a monument of some kind. There was a flame burning on a platform and the wall above was adorned with the Razielim symbol, chiseled into the stone and then set with white marble creating a royal appearance. I could guess that it was a type of eternal flame, always flaring, as a testament to the might of Raziel's people. 

I noticed Kain leaning against a wall alone, morosely lost in his thoughts. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. Why didn't he join in the celebrations? _Maybe no one wants him._ _And he knows it. _But they can't exclude him because he is their overlord. 

Before I could make my way over to Kain, someone lightly placed their hand on my shoulder. I tensed. Then, I turned and saw Raziel.

"Enjoying yourself, Marina?" Raziel was positively glowing. 

"I suppose so. But—"

"What?"

"Kain appears to be depressed. I'd enjoy the festivities if he was involved too," I explained. 

"It's the way Kain always acts. He watches but doesn't take part. He just wants to oversee our activities."

"Like a father?" I ventured.

"Precisely," Raziel replied.

"I think I'm going to talk to him."

"Yes. Go on. He won't bite your head off. In fact, he'd probably be flattered by the company. My brethren are cowed by him and won't wander near. Even more so than the other clans."

I slowly walked over to Kain. He was gazing straight ahead and didn't even spot my approach. However, when I reached his side, he turned to look at me, obviously startled to see me there. 

"Having fun?" I asked innocently yet demurely.

Kain snorted. "I never do at these functions. They bore me. I only come here to keep an eye on things when I feel my presence is required. Such is the nature of ruling an empire."

There was a pause in the conversation. A cold breeze blew from the northeast. It smelled like—perfume. Like the perfume Luicius' prizes used to wear. An omen of unfinished business. I could see that Kain sensed it too.

Kain stared at me with those luminous eyes. "I want to search your former sire's mansion. I believe there is something there that Lucius hid that may explain your past."

I didn't need to ask how Kain knew about my past. I could see that he had a confusing dream also that hinted at—something more. 

"What makes you say that?" My voice was scarcely above a whisper.

Kain growled softly. He did _not_ like being questioned. "Something about Brianna. She reminded me of women I've seen before in the same profession. Except we called them vampire brides. I met them in another mansion."

"You mean Vorador?" I could barely speak. It didn't seem probable.  

Kain nodded. "It may explain the time-gap. We shall go there directly."


	8. Hidden Secrets

Tom T. Thomson: True, there wasn't a lot happening when I started, but I think unexpected twists are fun! Glad you like them too! 

Spectral Sereda: Thanks! I hope you like where the story develops.

Shiwolf: I'll try to! I thought my previous chapters were a bit crappy and rushed, so I hope the writing is better. 

bahamut: You wrestle? That's cool. Thanks for reviewing!

Kain and I didn't even stop to talk to Raziel to explain the circumstances of our leave-taking. We just went.

"I remember where Lucius' mansion is located. It's northeast of Melchiah's territory, isn't it?"

"Yes," I answered hastily. My thoughts were elsewhere.

"The mystery must be solved. There is no other way," Kain continued.

I silently agreed.

We reached the Abyss and saw a flash of green heading our way. It was Turel.

"I thought you had gone back to your territory," Kain said evenly.

Turel shook his head. "I came to visit Raziel's city, sire. I wished to speak with him. And when I learned you were there also—" 

Kain made a dismissive wave. "That can wait. Turel, would you like to go on an adventure with us?"

For the first time ever, I saw Turel grin. "Adventure is what I live for. I look for it."

Kain grinned in kind. "Then look no further. It's about Marina. We are going to Lucius' mansion, her former sire. If what is there what I think is there, it may explain everything."

Turel's grin widened. "I shall accompany you. Both of you."

Well, well. This was the first time ever that Turel treated me as an equal.

* * *

Lucius' mansion was northeast of the Pillars in what had been Termagent Forest Swamp. Ironically, Vorador's own mansion had been there as well, but it had since been destroyed by war and decay. Or had it been Lucius' mansion all along?

Lucius' mansion was more or less closer to Dumahim territory. I had been living, or something akin to that, in the canyons on the outskirts there. I wondered why Kain had found me and not Dumah. I suppose only fate had the answer.

Eventually, our journey through the tunnels and rocky passes spread into flat dry land. Once, this place had teemed with life. Babbling brooks bubbled under rafts of ivy and marsh grass. There had been cypress canopies overhead, draping over the expansive trees like cloaks. Now, this area was blank and featureless with patchy dirt so barren that nothing would grow again, broken up by the occasional rotten stump. I was unsure of this land was occupied by other vampires or was part of another lieutenant's territory. After miles of trudging across this godforsaken landscape with my two "associates", we came to Lucius' mansion. I had arrived sooner than I wanted to. I had a new life now, but here I was again. Reopening wounds. 

The white mansion was just as I remembered. Completely devoid of color with tall iron doors and a wrought iron fence surrounding the property. Tall white columns were affixed to the house's front—four of them. They were only decorative, I knew, not structural. 

The mansion had three levels. And dungeons, far below, but I had never entered them. I knew that the entrance to them was in Lucius' library, but I hadn't dared explore or trespass there.

"Is this it?" Turel asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," I replied.

Turel gave me an odd look. "You were not happy here?"

"I've never felt happy here," I murmured.

"No more regrets," Kain stated firmly. "Will you take us to Lucius' dungeons, Marina?"

"The entrance is in Lucius' library, but it is hidden. I've never been down there before."

"No. I don't expect you would've been," Kain mumbled.

The three of us entered the rusty gate that was currently hanging off its hinges, and sneaked over to the west side of the residence. Here was the derelict courtyard of worn stone I remembered so well. Circular cobbled paths swirled around a central fountain. The structure still hadn't run dry. Behind this fountain was a statue of Lucius himself. It was a perfect representation. Same stature. Same muscular chest. Same cruel, thin lips. Same penetrating, yet alluring eyes. Same handsome face. And now he was dead. Slain by my own hand. Lucius would only live through misplaced memories and this lifeless hunk of rock.  

Satisfied at that thought, we crept over to the broken library window. Broken by Kain's own sword weeks ago. We needn't have moved so silently, but we were predators by nature. And experience had taught us to be wary lest a more formidable foe comes along. Or an unwitting victim is nearby. It was our nature.

First, I climbed in through the window, then Kain and Turel followed. The house was utterly deserted. I wondered what had become of my "sisters."

As if reading my mind, Kain asked, "How many ladies did you live with?"

"Around ten. Possibly twelve." Did it matter? They would fall easily to our swords if they still lurked here.

"There's no one here in this abode," Turel reported. "I can sense it."

Looking at Turel's pointed and noticeably large ears, I knew he was right. Had they all died? Perhaps they had all jumped into the Great South Lake when they discovered Lucius' corpse. I inwardly smiled at this imagining. It was then I realized my attitude was changing little by little with each passing night. I was becoming more—self-assured. Maybe even malicious. Would I end up like Kain?

_No_, a voice whispered, _you must remain as yourself so that you may show him._

Where had that voice come from? Show him what? 

"We need to find the entrance." Kain gestured to me, bringing me out of my reverie. "Turel, Marina, smash those cupboards over there. I'll start on these bookcases."

I didn't need to be told twice. In a fit of fury I could repress no longer, intensified even further by the mere sight of Lucius' abode, I knocked the ebony cupboards down, searching for any doorway hidden behind them.  At my display of violence, Turel gazed at me with a new respect shining in his eyes. I had a hunch that up until this point, he distrusted me.

A tremendous crash resounded throughout the estate, as the first heavy bookcase fell. Then, a second. The next sound that came was Kain's voice. "I have discovered the entrance."

Turel and I scuttled over there, stepping over the debris that used to be furniture. Indeed, there was a door nestled in the flocked wallpaper. Kain opened the wooden door by the means of a simple latch, and we were immediately assaulted by the odor of dried blood.

Kain looked amused. "I believe we have found the dungeons."

I peered down below in the darkness the door had revealed. Even with our superior eyesight, we would need a candle, or preferably, a torch to proceed down below. 

"Light," Kain said simply while raising his arms over his head.

Instantly, a glowing bluish white ball of luminosity appeared over Kain's head, throwing off an eerie silver light. Now, we could see beyond the doorway. Stone steps led down into the blackness. Already, I could feel the ghosts of the dead. Or was it the ghosts of the past?

Kain didn't waste time with further conversation. He glided down the steps swiftly, moving with purpose, with the ball of light trailing after him, leaving Turel and I in the shadows. Hastily, we followed Kain.

I didn't want to see the dungeons, but I had to. I saw rotting corpses and bones littering the floor. Cells lined the narrow corridor we moved through. I couldn't bear to look inside them. So. This was the "work" Lucius had to do in his library. The floors were coated with old blood, as were some areas of the crumbling walls. I didn't need to view it, I could smell it. At that moment I felt a loathing for Lucius so deep, I could barely contain myself from shrieking.

"Barbaric," Turel muttered.

"A waste of good blood," Kain agreed. "Blood is better fresh when the source is healthy. I never played with my food."

I breathed a sigh of relief. As cruel and as bloodthirsty as Kain was, he wasn't sadistic. Much.

We encountered a flight of wooden steps and cautiously made our way to the bottom. The stairs creaked under our feet and many of the boards had rotted away. More tunnels loomed ahead of us, wider than the ones we previously explored. And they looked…familiar. I felt a nameless dread begin to stir within me.

Finally, the damp tunnels ended at a rusty gold door inscribed with arcane symbols. Most had worn away, but I recognized the center one. It was the looped infinity symbol, only vertical instead of horizontal. I knew it at once as the symbol of Moebius, the Time-Streamer. Then it occurred to me what this room was used for.

"I knew it," Kain hissed. "It's a Time-Streaming Chamber."

Instead of being floored, I was utterly logical. "So, you believe, I was brought here centuries ago from the past?"

"Let us investigate further," suggested Kain. But I knew it wasn't a suggestion. It was a command.

As soon as we approached the metal doors, they slid open as if beckoning us inside. I wanted to run. Every instinct was telling me to leave, but still I followed Kain and Turel. The doors slammed shut behind us with a final thud.

The Time-Streaming Chamber was surprisingly well lit with lanterns hanging all around, bathing everything in a white-gold glow. The room was circular and rather small. It was painted blue and gold in alternating stripes. Gears, levers, and other machinery were attached to the walls. At the marble floor's center, clear glass was set. Below it, the infinity symbol glimmered proudly.

We weren't alone. I felt a presence hovering above us. Sure enough, there was an upper tier. As I gazed up at it, a shadow shifted. A haughty voice cut through the darkness. 

"Well, Marina. We meet again. You don't remember me, do you?" A figure stepped into view on the upper tier.

I recognized her immediately. It was Lillian, the youngest of my former brethren. Lillian was quiet, and spent most of her nights painting. Or perhaps, plotting. I never really got the chance to know her. She was a striking beauty however, with hair as orange as flames and eyes that resembled liquefied sapphires. 

Back then, she had an innocence about her that reminded me of a delicate flower. But, I now knew that flowers couldn't grow in desolate soil. She was just like the rest. Petty, selfish, and spiteful. Had I expected any different from my "sisters?"

"Lillian. What has become of the others?"

"Oh, _them_. We were all so heartbroken at Lucius' death. Thanks to you, Marina. All was confusion. No one knew what to do. But I did."

"You killed them, didn't you?" I demanded.

Lillian shrugged. "They were weak. Ineffectual. They never even saw it coming. I was bereft at first, especially when I saw Brianna slain also, but I knew I had to take over the household so I could plot my revenge. But enough about me. What about your new accomplices?"

"Enough words," Kain growled suddenly. "I am the leader of this land, girl, and Marina is mine now. We will cleave you in two and burn this mansion to the ground."

Lillian wagged her finger at us. "No, no, no. I'm no longer the baby of the family. I'm stronger now. I know all of Lucius' secrets. Besides, I have company coming. Right _now_."

With that Lillian strode over to a podium, her navy velvet dress swishing after her. Moments later, a rumble shook the entire chamber and there came a blinding white light. When the glare faded, I saw two enormous black demons standing on the chamber floor's glass center.

"I had them on hand. All I had to do was bring them to their new home," Lillian laughed.

One demon lunged at Kain, and the other flew at Turel. Swords were drawn and the imminent battle was commencing.

I should've taken heed at what my intuition told me. I shouldn't have been so impulsive. But rage got the better of me as I ran over to Lillian, meaning to behead her as I had done with Lucius. 

I saw the deadly curve of Lillian's smile, her hand sweeping over the controls. The Time-Streaming Device hummed again and I saw another blinding flash of light. I knew that once more, something was being transported across time. And this time, it was _me_. 


	9. Revealed

Tom T. Thomson: I hope you really like plot twists because there's a BIG one in this chappy…

Bahamut: Glad you like the story, and forgive my stupidity. Didn't know you meant WWE.

Akron: Thanks! Hope you'll continue to read!

I woke in total darkness. No. Not total darkness. Some torches had been courteously lit casting a dim glow in the—Time Streaming Chamber. What time period had I ended up in? Where was I now? 

I got to my feet and cautiously moved towards the door. I took note that the gold doors that had previously been rusted were now polished to a buttery shine as if they had just been crafted. I was in the past then. Meaning that Kain and Turel were in the future. 

I pondered my situation. I could try to get back myself, but I hadn't the faintest idea how to operate the device. I might just end up doing more harm than good. In any case, I couldn't remain here. I had to investigate my surroundings, and I _was_ curious. Curious to see if I had been delivered back to the time my dreams had described to me.

I exited the chamber, but instead of seeing the curving tunnels of Lucius' dungeon, I encountered a hallway with staircases at either end. Of course. Lucius' mansion hadn't been built as of yet obviously. 

It was evident that both staircases converged at the same point. I chose one and stumbled up them. At the top, across from me, was a door, and nothing more. Gathering my courage, I opened it, and prepared to face whatever was on the other side.

* * *

Both demons lay dead on the floor. They were no match for them. And Lillian would soon follow. Kain teleported to the upper tier, taking the crazed woman by complete surprise. He drew Lillian back against him with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other clamped around her throat.

"Where is Marina?" Kain rasped in her ear.

Lillian remained calm, betraying no sign of fear. "Where you cannot reach her."

"Maybe this will clear your memory." Kain began to choke Lillian. She struggled and thrashed against him, but it was no use. Kain wouldn't have dreamed of letting her go. Eventually, Lillian went limp in his grasp. Before she could pass out, Kain loosened his grip.

"Let's try this again. The next thing that touches your throat will be my sword. Where's Marina?"

"In the past," gasped Lillian. "Back to _her_ past."

"Then, you can bring her back."

Before Lillian could reply, the Time-Streaming Chamber shuddered. An enormous cracking sound filled the air.

"The mansion is going to collapse!" Turel cried. "Kain, we must get out of here!"

Somehow, the waves of energy the Time-Streaming Chamber exuded had weakened the foundation of the mansion. Scarcely minutes later, the house would collapse, and it would bury all within it. There wouldn't be enough time.

Kain swore and raked his talons across Lillian's throat. He dropped her lifeless body to the ground. Quickly, Kain teleported back to the ground to join Turel.

"We need to find Marina," Kain said in a brittle tone.

"But sire, the foundation is collapsing. Marina is still alive somewhere, but we will surely perish."

Of course, Turel was always right. Always logical. Kain rarely took advice or suggestions from his lieutenants, but he reluctantly had to agree. Kain's raging emotions would have to be put on hold.

Without another word, Kain left the chamber and rushed through the dungeon with Turel following close behind. As they ran, the house rumbled dangerously around them. It would not hold much longer. At last, they reached the library window. Already, the ceiling was beginning to give way.

Kain and Turel leapt out the window simataneously and dashed into the western courtyard. Together, they stood at its center and watched the mansion fold in on itself. It sunk into the ground, level after level, piece by piece. The great domed marble turrets were the last to fall and shattered into thousands of shards once they struck the ground. And then it was gone. Completely.

_Gone. Marina was gone…_

And for the first time in a thousand years, Kain felt something shatter inside him as well.

* * *

I had emerged on top of an ancient edifice. And so I beheld Nosgoth's former beauty.

I was in Termagent Forest Swamp, but it had life now, and not an infertile husk. The landscape was exactly as I had envisioned it. Dark fringes of trees surrounded the clearing this edifice was housed in with blue-green vines crawling across their trunks and branches. The ground was marshy and covered with algae and ferns. Here and there were ponds and puddles of water, reflecting the red glow of the sunset.

I watched flies dance through the air, their wings catching the dim light, making them shimmer like diamonds. I saw bumpy toads and agile green frogs hop from one mossy rock to another.

However, there was a taint in the breeze and it wasn't just the smell of the swamp stinking in the humidity. Nosgoth was corrupted. I could sense it. The Pillars aired their corruption like spoiled meat in the afternoon heat. The mortals were ignorant of it, of course. But supernatural beings had a sixth sense on such matters.

Speaking of supernatural beings, I knew that ghouls and werewolves lurked behind the tall weeds of the bog. I would need to keep my wits about me. Even though the situation seemed hopeless—I was going to stay alive. I _would_ find a way to return to my own time. But, before that, I was going to learn about my past before departing. And I had the clear sense that someone could help me. Yes. Someone was waiting for me. _At_ _the Pillars_. They lay to the southwest I knew.

I sighed and jumped down from my perch and landed in the unseen muddy water below. With a small cry, I leapt for a craggy boulder that rose from the marsh. A swamp was no place for a vampire. But one vampire chose to make his home here. Vorador's mansion lay east. I could ask him some questions. 

_But then, he would have some questions for_ me, I thought gloomily. I never knew Vorador personally, so why start now? He'd probably make me stay in his abode, and it would be Lucius all over again. No, it was too dangerous. I wasn't going to stay in Nosgoth's past forever. I would make sure of it.

Besides, there was a greater urgency at hand. I needed to get to the Pillars. To look upon them with my own eyes. With my mind made up, I set off in their approximate direction.

I leapt across the hazardous substances by the means of rocks and the bases of old buildings. It seemed that at one time, there was a township or some city established here. Now only these abandoned shells of buildings remained, inhabited by creepers and covered by screens of cypress.

The way to the Pillars was a treacherous one. There was no road or path of any kind. Just impenetrable forest. Slightly off to my right, the russet sun had just sunk below the horizon. But light was of no importance to me. Light is only important to humans, who need it to make sure there weren't creatures like _me_ stalking in the inky blackness. If I looked over my left shoulder, I could see the crescent moon already high in the deepening blue sky. It is indeed true that a vampire's strength increased rapidly in the evening hours. I never saw the heavens as clearly as I did now. It was if I was draining the moonlight into my very skin, and it gave me power and stamina to survive. And for the first time in many years, I felt like I was making progress. As if I had a purpose now. Old chains would be broken.

It was a world of shadows underneath the greenery of the trees' boughs and utterly silent. Pine needles were scattered all over the ground, completely muffling my footsteps. I knew where I was going. The night and I were absolute partners now and I knew as long as I kept the moon in sight, I would discover my destination. 

As I traveled onward, the skies faded into the indigo of twilight. Finally they darkened still to the color of coal. The glowing stars were completely visible. As they pulsed in brightness, I stepped with vigor. I was getting painfully close now.

And then they rose out of the mist, high into the sky. The Pillars of Nosgoth. I scrambled down the grassy embankments bordering the spot and approached the structures eagerly.

Nine of them. They had once been beautiful, or so I read. The Pillars reached even higher than this, touching the clouds. They had been white and gleaming and represented purity and harmony. Now they were blackened and cracked. Deep fractures had settled into each one, some deeper than others. 

The Pillars were destined to be reduced to shapeless stumps and would house Kain's throne in the Sanctuary of the Clans. Maybe Kain was sitting right here, right now, a thousand years into the future. 

My gaze swept over the Pillar of Balance, Kain's pillar. It stood by itself as if guarding the eight behind it. I knew the Balance Pillar was the most distinguished and the most powerful pillar of them all. But it wasn't the one that interested me.   

I walked over to the second pillar on the right, the Pillar of States. I looked up at the symbol etched in the once pure marble. It felt oddly recognizable to me, as if I understood its unique implications. _Transformation. Alchemy._

Searchingly, I touched the base of the pillar. At once, I felt a crackling energy blossom under my fingertips. The Pillars weren't past saving. I felt this at once. The hum of this crackling energy intensified. It was if the pillar was calling out to me, begging me to save it. But its plea would go unanswered. I let my arm drop to my side, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Marina." The sound of the voice behind me was as old and creaky as a coffin lid.

I spun around and faced—Death himself. It was Mortanius, the Guardian of the Pillar of Death. I'd know him anywhere. He wore robes of crimson and black. One could see his bloodered ribs displayed like armor across his chest. His eyes glowed white and a heavy hood framed his ghostly skull-like face. On each shoulder, two curved pieces of clean bone protruded, both lethally sharp. Even though I was a vampire and technically dead already, I could feel an uneasiness settle within me.

"Marina, " Mortanius repeated. "I know of you, child, and of what you seek."

"And how exactly do you know me?" I asked.

"I know of everyone, of course. Your coming was already foretold. Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do. All paths are already predestined."

"What am I to discover here?" I pressed. "Can you provide me with answers to my past?"

Mortanius laughed. "Yes. Of course. I know all about you. And about your sire, Lucius. But one must start at the beginning."

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively trying to preserve a tough exterior, but Mortanius saw through my ruse. He knew of my fright.

"I am here to give you information, nothing more. Besides, you are already beyond my reach, vampire."

I nodded and simply listened. I could hear the trickle of a stream nearby. _Water…_

"When you were human, did you know your father?"

I was about to tell him I knew nothing of my mortal life. But then, all of a sudden, I remembered it all. My mind was ablaze with images.

"No," I admitted. "I lived with my mother and my half-sister Katherine. I had a step-father, but never knew of my real father."

"Your birth father was a sorcerer, did you know? Quite an accomplished one at that. I know him well."

I froze. He couldn't possibly mean…

"_Yes_. You still haven't guessed it by now, Marina. Why you feel such a connection to he Pillar of States? The pillar that is standing right behind you?"

I couldn't answer. My mind reeled.

"Yes, Marina. Anarcrothe, Guardian of the Pillar of States, was your father."


	10. Arrival

Shiwolf: Glad you're still liking it! 

Tom T. Thomson: Thank you! It's nice to know that someone thinks your story is always good. :) 

I knew it had to be so. It _had_ to be…but still, I almost fainted and had to lean against the pillar in question to keep my balance.

Mortanius laughed—a raspy sound, like leaves skittering across cobblestones. "Oh, yes. In fact, on this very date you were born, years ago."

"But it's not possible," I blurted out.

"It is entirely possible and it's the truth. While it is true that Guardians are forbidden to marry, some have relationships, and Anarcrothe was young and reckless then. Or rather, more reckless than he is now. Always the lone wolf, he wandered into Vasserbunde and met your mother. The two loved each other at first sight, or so it seemed. They met each other secretly under the shroud of nightfall, beneath the stars. When Anarcrothe discovered your mother was with child, he knew he couldn't provide for her, and fled. Some might say he was protecting his lover's life and that of his unborn child, but some might say—"

"He wanted no part of the responsibility," I finished. "I see."

"I imagine you do see now," Mortanius replied. "Your mother named you for the sea because that is where she met your father. Coincidentally, that was Anarcrothe's governing Element. Anarcrothe's pillar, The Pillar of States, and my own pillar, are both attuned to the Element of water."

"You have told me all I care to know about my past. Tell me, how did I get sent to the future?"

"Impatient, are we?" Mortanius advanced on me. Then, amazingly, he smiled. "That's good. Remember your fire. As long as you keep it burning, you will survive. But, yes. I believe you wished to know about Lucius? Very well."

I sighed. I felt restless again. My past, present, and future were up in the air. I was discovering things that I had preferred not to know about myself. Fear began to wrap around me like an icy gray cloak. A cloak I had to unfasten and throw away if I wished to survive the tumult ahead. The moon appeared brighter now. Even though the moon was beautiful to perceive, it could easily deceive. _Should I believe Mortanius'_ _words?_

"Lucius was a member of the Sarafan Brotherhood, you know," Mortanius continued. 

That information was certainly intriguing, but I digested it in silence. It was better if I didn't voice my opinions. I didn't want to give Mortanius any leads on how to manipulate me. If he wasn't already that is.

"Lucius, unfortunately, wandered away from his fellow soldiers. He encountered a vampire and became one himself. We believe it was Vorador, or that's what Moebius believes anyway."

"Was Lucius close to Moebius?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Indeed. Lucius was like a son to Moebius, one of his most trusted pupils. Lucius knew he would be hunted down if he attempted to return to the Sarafan Stronghold or meet with Moebius, but strangely, the Time-Streamer already knew everything. Lucius was never seen again, but we always suspected he used one of Moebius' Time-Streaming Chambers to escape. Which is exactly what happened as it turned out."

Suddenly, I was struck with a profound inspiration. It hit me like lightening. "Lucius must have used the Time-Streaming Chamber to bring back the others—including myself."

Mortanius nodded slowly. "Yes. So many women, so many eras."

I was on a roll. Yes, it was all fitting together now. "Then, Lucius would turn them, and they wouldn't remember anything. And Lucius would always return to his mansion in his chosen time period."

"So you understand."

"More than I ever thought possible."

Mortanius stared off into the sky for a moment. Eventually, he returned my gaze with those two ghostly orbs of his. "You have a choice, Marina. You can stay here and live out the rest of your life as you see fit, the life that was stolen from you, as a vampire of course. Or, return to the future."

For a moment, I was silent. Suddenly, another thought floated in my foggy mind. "Couldn't I see my father? Just once?"

"I am sorry, Marina, but he wouldn't understand. He lives in Dark Eden far to the north with Bane and DeJoule, Guardians of Nature and Energy. They are closely allied with Moebius. Moebius would kill you one way or another and would never let you leave."

I tried not to let my disappointment show. But, surprisingly, Mortanius gave something of a smile at me. "You may not be able to see him in person, but I still can show you."

Then, an image flashed in front of my eyes. Mortanius was gone, and in his place was a man in a crushed purple velvet cloak with gold trim. His hood covered his face, but I could see small details. He had a light-colored beard and his cheeks were…scarred. I foolishly couldn't help noticing that we had the same nose.

I could see him measuring out unnameable substances and setting them on a set of gold scales that had been positioned on a rough wooden table. An alchemist at work. There was an iron cauldron bubbling and steaming beside him. And then the vision vanished as quickly as it had come and I was left staring at Mortanius' gaunt face.

"You must choose, Marina. Will you stay or return to whence you came?"

I didn't answer at first. I closed my eyes and saw…Kain. No. I couldn't risk it. Even though this world was more beautiful than Nosgoth's corrupt but inevitable future, I had to move on. My presence here would ultimately be known, and I might even distort future events. I would go.

"I shall leave," I replied smoothly.

"That is a wise decision," Mortanius said quietly. "I'll help transport you there."

"And why _do_ you want to help me?" I asked for the first time. 

Mortanius sighed before speaking in a halting tone. "There are many things that will come to pass that are…unpleasant. I know of Nosgoth's struggling present and eventual decline in its latter years. I want to help set affairs right. You are very special, Marina. The daughter of a Guardian turned vampire. If you have a greater purpose in this universe…so be it. You could become, or are, a key element."

Mortanius reached into the folds of his robes and produced a tiny device that could fit in the palm of your hand. It was constructed of black metal and had arcane runes in orange scribbled across its surface.

"This is a Time-Streaming Device. I stole it from Moebius. That bastard at least owes us something. All you need to do is clasp it in your hand and it will engage."

Hesitantly, I took it from him. I was still vastly puzzled about all this. Perhaps I could ask more questions—if Mortanius was willing to answer them, that is.

"Mortanius," I began.

I never got to finish my sentence. Mortanius' calm composure suddenly took a turn for the worst. He gasped and threw his body upright, as if trying to keep his footing. 

"Go, Marina. Go now—before…"

Mortanius' body shuddered and a different light shone in his eyes for a flicker of a second. A sickly luminance that was—evil. Pure evil and full of hatred. And it was glaring right at _me_. Something was taking over Mortanius' body. Possessing him. A demon, perhaps. I didn't need to ponder over my situation this time; I just acted on instinct. I clasped the small Time-Streaming Device in my hand and I was off.

* * *

Instead of waking up in total darkness, everything was insanely bright. It was streaked across my eyelids. The thought occurred to me to plain not open my eyes. Every time I did, I was confronted with a new line of terrors. No matter. I would have to open them eventually. So I did, and once more was I shocked at my surroundings, even more so than the other places I had ended up in.

I found myself curled up on a circular floor that bore Moebius' infinity symbol. In fact, like the Time-Streaming Chamber, the entire room was circular and constructed entirely of jade marble shot through with shimmering gold. Violet jewels were set into every corner of the spectacular chamber.  Two steep flights of steps cut through three tall tiers. One side of the room was completely brass machinery, one on each level.

The machinery consisted of three metal dials with five different symbols worked into the stone beneath. Pointers shaped like swords acted as some kind of operating mechanisms.

In here, silence had a sound. It echoed off every elaborate surface. A hollow, eerie sound. The sound of…expectation. Like a predator before his fatal lunge.

I looked up and saw a brass pendulum with three prongs hanging over my head. Loops and wires coiled around it, with planets and other shiny orbs strung on them. And the globular ceiling above was a piece of the night sky itself.

_This place is supposed to be a secret._

And it was a secret. A secret I wouldn't be telling anybody about. Little did I know, this was the infamous Chronoplast; hidden behind the Oracle's Cave that had been occupied by Moebius himself when he took on the guise of a wise oracle.

            After a full minute of admiring the craftsmanship and infernal beauty of this mysterious place, I walked up a flight of steps and swung open the double doors that also bore Moebius' insignia. 

            The hallways that loomed before me now were black streaked with icy white. Gold moldings ran along the space where the walls met the ceiling. Crystal lamps had been hung were perfectly spaced and diamond bright. It was like following a trail of gleaming seashells to the water's edge.

            The hallways were long, irregular, and uneven, I soon found out. They curved and coiled like a snake. _Would I ever reach the end?_

I moved cautiously forward, my eyes darting this way and that. Searching for any demons, ghosts, or "old friends". I saw no one, but some _thing_ caught my eye. 

            I shuffled over to some kind of portal. It was black and impossibly large and deep. Deep enough to fall in. Inside, there were hundreds or even thousands of pin-pricks of light. Stars, maybe. I accepted that on a mystical note. Logic didn't seem plausible anymore.

As I stared into the void, a sense of serenity stole over me. I felt my eyes gradually go out of focus. My mind cleared as I swayed gently on my feet. It was then I realized the portal was pulsing. Moving.

            Slowly, an image began to form. As I watched, it began spread out to the edges. An image of the future. An image that _couldn't_ be true.


	11. Confrontations

Tom T. Thomson: You'll see! ;)

Gold Seraph: Thanks! I hope I didn't confuse people too much in the earlier chapters…

Skriana the Shadow Dragon: *blushes heartily* Thank you for your kind review! Glad you like the story! And yes, you need the cookies. :) 

porcelain doll: Yes! Someone shares my views on Kain! Thanks for reviewing!

I tore my gaze away and leaned against the chessboard-colored wall for support. I gasped in utter surprise at what I had seen, but not a soul heard.

I closed my eyes and tried to will away the image, but it was embedded in my mind now. A part of it would always haunt me forever more. I kept seeing the same scene over and over again.

I see Raziel being led to the Abyss, dragged along by Turel and Dumah, their capes visably rustling in the wind. I watch Kain turn his back and give the silent command. The pictures flow together without words, but when Raziel is cast off, I still heard his dying scream.

Frantically, my mind tried to make sense of the visions. The visions of the future. All along, in my heart, I knew what Kain was and exactly what he was capable of. However gentle he was with me, he was that much vicious with others. But why Raziel? Kain was hard to read, and his actions were unpredictable, but this bordered on insanity! Or was Raziel to become a traitor? I suppose that would take immediate action on Kain's part, but to order his execution? Raziel was Kain's first-born and favored lieutenant! Not to mention the second most powerful being in Nosgoth.

If Raziel could be slain, no one was safe… 

            But then, I focused on something as the vision replayed in my mind's eye. Two bloody ragged strips of skin hanging from Raziel's back. They were almost like…wings. They resembled bat wings. I may have been young compared to my "peers" but I certainly knew that vampires didn't grow wings. Unless of course…they evolved. If that were true, it was jealousy that motivated or rather _would_ motivate Kain to order Raziel's execution.

            Out. I had to get out of this accursed sanctum. I still didn't know for certain if this was the future I had been taken out of. And being locked away in these forbidden chambers with my own thoughts that were becoming my maddening by the second wasn't helping the situations. I would have to face the world be it bathed in sunlight or moonlight.

            I ran down the hallway, fixing my gaze ahead of me, looking neither left or right. I felt the presence of other portals, but I hadn't the fortitude to stare into them for further clues. This event with Raziel could happen at any time. Years from now even. How would I survive until then? I might have even been happening today for all I knew. Or maybe Raziel was already gone. Gone to the swirling green eddies of that watery grave. 

            I pulled open another door and kept running, taking no note of my surroundings. I jumped over a stone block and other debris that had most likely collapsed from a higher place such as wooden beams, but I kept my pace. It almost appeared that special complicated locks once barred the way, but had been removed. Had someone else been down here? Did someone else discover the enigmatic portals and had a view of the future yet to come?

            Eventually, the stark whiteness of marble abated and the brightness that had assaulted me at every corner dwindled. In its place was smooth gray stone and dimness. These were canyon walls. The dampness felt familiar to me. Brave moss had disintegrated into slime and lent a slick feeling to the rockiness around me. And then it struck me where I was. If Fate was a person, they were giggling with glee. As it turned out, I had ended up in the same place I had started in. The mountainous region of Nosgoth where I hid to escape my sire's wrath. If that were true, this was located dead north of the Sanctuary of the Clans. Dumah had said he and his children occupied this area. 

            In the midst of my imaginings, I noticed that lanterns were hung on iron hooks here and there, perpetually burning. Someone had to light them at one time. The feeling that someone was watching me from the shifting shadows intensified. Someone…there! I could make out the outlines of a figure standing off to my right.

            I prepared to put up an attack position and…stopped. It was a granite statue. I knew at once who this must be. The statue was of Moebius, the infamous Time-Streamer. He appeared to be a feeble old man with a lined face, loose rumpled robes, and a scepter in his right hand that must have been used as a walking stick at one point. But at the same time, the contours of that lined face showed experience, his tired eyes had a penetrating stare that couldn't be ignored. His robes were fit for a lord of royalty and his scepter radiated an aura of unmistakable authority. First impressions could be misleading. I thanked my lucky stars that it had been Mortanius and not Moebius that had discovered me in my escapade into the past.

            I pressed onward, looking for an exit. A doorway. A window. Or even a crack through the rocks. The tunnels grew cooler and more cramped. I had to be going _somewhere_. Anywhere.

            I spotted yet another awesome sight when I entered the next chamber I found. This room was radiant and it wasn't hard to see why. There was a huge structure in the center of the room that reminded me of a tripod. At the heart of it was a cauldron, blazing with orange and red fire. Moebius secret caves had the stench of the grave clinging to them. All of these flames burning, these structures still intact but stained and mildewed with age, the dusty statues standing guard. It had the feeling of a memorial in a mausoleum.

            I made my way around the immense tripod and squeezed through a partially opened door. I could smell the wintry breezes of the canyons here and make out the dim gray light of the sun trying to poke through. My heart leapt. Freedom wasn't much further now.

            One could hear the dripping of the melting snow slicing through the frigid air. An icy mist clung to my skin and the earthen ground was glazed and slippery. I followed this cave as far as I could until I encountered two tall metallic doors that were fused together for all they were worth. Locked and frozen solid. No! I had no intention of dying here with only a statue of the despicable Moebius for company. He wouldn't get that victory. Not even from his tomb.

            I looked up in exasperation and spied a piece of white overcast sky. I would just have to climb out of that hole. Once more, the idea that I was being tested occurred to me. I looked for handholds in the rock. I clumsily found a few and cautiously began pulling myself up. One slick layer of boulder at a time. Of course, I had months of practice from living off these mountains, if you would call it that.

            I propelled myself through the hole and immediately started my descent. The winds stung my face and the crystalline snow bit at my fingers, but I didn't care. Or even noticed. All that mattered was getting away. To leave these caves and never return. It was only unfortunate I had to carry memories from that hollow place.

            I touched solid ground at last and scanned the area around me. It was all too recognizable. Down to the blanket of the white snow. Always cold. Always bitter. I started walking in what I though was south towards that place. The Abyss. As unwelcome a sight as it was, one needed to cross it to get to my home and to the beings I knew. Would they be considered friends? Truly? But, I was learning many life lessons even if I weren't technically alive. It was dangerous business being an outcast. I wasn't about to revert to that way of life.

            My footsteps crunched on the cold slush beneath my leather boots. I wrapped my arms around me in an attempt to protect myself from these harsh conditions. I couldn't believe that Dumah established a settlement here. Why would anyone want to the feel the blustery winds all day and night, blowing around your body, and scathing your flesh like needles? A human would certainly die at the tips of these canyons. 

            Up ahead, I saw two vampires warming themselves by a bonfire. I saw glimpses of purple silk through their black tough-looking leather clothing. One of them had the Dumahim clan symbol tattooed on their cheek. He was the more formidable of the two.

            I approached them carefully. I would have to walk past them in any case. The least I could do is to try to remain unseen. Perhaps, if they stayed absorbed in their frequent bouts of laughter, they wouldn't notice this lost vampire.

            As usual, luck was not on my side. They sensed me as soon as I stepped into their vicinity. 

            The bigger one with the tattoo and a greasy beard whistled. "Well, now. If you're not the prettiest thing I ever saw in this rough terrain."

            The giant's friend was shorter and leaner with hawkish features. He shook his head. "Let her by, Jasper. She's just another Dumahim taking a leisurely stroll in the snow."

            Jasper sniffed in my direction. His eyes narrowed. "I never saw her about. If she's not of our blood, she's trespassin'. I say, girl, what clan are you?"

            An unknown power surged up within me. I stood straighter. A confidence sealed over my once fearful heart. A hard sure timbre entered my voice. "My name is Marina. My brethren are gone. I lay claim to no clan."

            I was playing with fire, I knew. I could actually feel the heat from the flames. I had been beat down too often and restricted too long. It would not happen again. I would pass these two brutes and they would let me—or else. If Kain had any influence over me, it was becoming apparent now. Or perhaps it was the uncontested power within.

            Jasper whooped with laughter. "Hear that, Marcel? No clan. No brethren. I guess she's ours for the takin'. I'm sure Dumah wouldn't mind. Maybe we should bring her to him right now."

            "You should," I baited him. I have already met Dumah, your clan leader, and he will be sure to escort me home to the Sanctuary of the Clans."

              Jasper's eyes darkened. "You think you're somethin', don't you? Dumah doesn't know you. Our esteemed leader wouldn't associate with the likes of you. In fact, I should kill you for even speaking his name."

            Marcel glared at me. "I don't trust her, Jasper. Let's dispose of her. She's an intruder. Nothing more."

            Another battle. Very well then. I looked down at my side and found that my sword was gone. It must have been left behind somewhere. Maybe even in Termagent Forest a millennium ago. No matter. I would fight them and win. Weapon or no weapon.


	12. Passion

Tom T. Thomson: Thank you very much! Glad you like and are keeping up with the story!

Goolecap: You're welcome! Dru deserves better than what she got…so far. 

I hissed at them and raised my claws up defensively. I had never taken two vampires at once. I only hoped that Kain's prized lieutenant had taught me well enough. According to Dumah, his children were always spoiling for a fight. And I was sure to give them one.

As I expected, Jasper was the first to react and lunged at me. I found it was always better to make your opponent strike first. That way, you could counteract it and exploit their weaknesses if possible.

I dodged under Jasper's arm and sent a crashing blow into the back of his head. Marcel growled and rushed at me, but I kicked out with my leg and made him trip. Marcel landed ungracefully headfirst into the snow.

Jasper roared. Anger marked his features. Rage was the worst emotion to feel in battle. I could use that to my advantage. Expertly, I once again dodged Jasper's furious punches and spun on my heel, bended one leg up, and smashed him in the kneecap. With him stunned, I sent my fist crashing into his jaw with all my vampiric strength behind it, knocking him to the frosty dirt. One down. 

Marcel took that opportunity grab me from behind, looping one arm around my shoulders and wrapping the other around my waist. He then proceeded to roughly expose my neck, going in for the kill. I reared my head back, slamming Marcel right in the face. Marcel's grip loosened slightly. Seizing the initiative, I look his arm off my shoulder and sent my elbow sailing into his nose. I could sense by the way his body tensed he meant to flip me over, so I wrapped my fingers around his throat, distracting him even further. With one swift final movement, I twisted his arm around and tackled him to the ground.

 My predator instincts were singing now. Wanting to kill. And perhaps to feed. I pushed aside those destructive notions and sent Marcel spiraling through the air into a nearby cluster of boulders. I allowed myself to swell with triumph. I had won. This round anyway. 

"Marina!" a voice shouted. "There you are!" I spotted Dumah jogging over towards to me. I waited patiently until he reached my side. Breathless, he began to speak. "What are you doing out here? You shouldn't have come alone. You could have been lost forever."

"I almost was," I replied gesturing at the crumpled forms of Jasper and Marcel. Before Dumah could say anything, I defended myself. "They attacked me first. I told them who I was, but they didn't believe me."

"No. They wouldn't have. Jasper is always aggressive and his companion Marcel does as he does. They'll be fine. But it looks as if they've met their match."

"They had it coming," I blurted out.

Dumah's eyes shone with a genuine pride as if he were my creator instead of another. "You see? I said all along that you have talent. Since you're here, you may as well see our humble village. Just promise not to knock anybody else out." 

Then, Dumah threw his head back and laughed. It made me shiver inwardly, and not from the cold. Dumah's attentions and compliments never made me feel comfortable. Dumah's haughtiness would be his downfall. I was learning that fighting for glory with no restraint was a dangerous business as well. Sometimes, like Jasper and Marcel, you ended up unconscious on the ground.

* * *

The Dumahim were pleasing to the eye and full of witty conversations, but beneath that pleasant shell, they were even more arrogant than Dumah and cast surreptitious, knowing glances at each other when I passed by. A proud people, but extremely vain.

Although, the architecture was marvelous. Beige sandstone buildings had been built, tier upon tier, each one more exceptionally crafted than the other. High turrets and towers with curving points lent a stylish yet lethal appearance. Crows roosted here, staring down at us with their ebony eyes. Elegant latticework done in intricate designs served as windows.                                                                                                                 The Ash Village was more cramped than Raziel's city. Also, where Raziel's city had been more modest in decoration as it was vast, Dumah's township was more like an opulent mansion, their finery crowded together. There was more than one guard stationed at the wooden gates. Did the Dumahim wish to keep others out or secretly keep themselves in? 

Dumah showed me everything, his words laced with honey, but I could sense the overwhelming superiority within. I was terribly bored and becoming more and more irritable. Dumah prattled on and on, even going as far to take me to his own receiving room than had an inlaid stained glass mosaic behind his rather simple throne; the only unassuming thing in the room. Dumah still wanted to take on the façade of a "humble" ruler.

Finally, when I couldn't bear another leering face or a false, showy grin, I requested to return home. Dumah reluctantly gave in. Dumah was probably so self-important, he most likely thought his own domain was the finest in Nosgoth. In all honesty, I thought Dumah would rather have me live with him, but he feared the wrath of his overlord. It seemed he still had some sense in his rather stuffed head after all.

I didn't even glance at the Abyss when I crossed over it. The roar and splashes of water were louder than ever, but that was my imagination I'm sure. I didn't want to think about the whirlpool or Raziel if possible. Strangely, Dumah didn't ask me where I had gone. I eventually accepted the fact that he didn't know about the incident and that I would be a fool if I brought it up. In any case, Dumah only wanted to hear about himself.  And as for mentioning that eerie vision to Dumah, well, I might as well write my own death warrant if I dared to speak of it. To anyone. 

All too soon, we arrived at the main gate of the Sanctuary of the Clans. As usual, it was bustling with activity. Several vampires were loading goods on wagons and carts. I could tell by their learned voices and distant air that they were Rahabium. Dumah grabbed me by the arm and led me through the wrought iron gate and the familiar polished corridors towards Kain's Throne room. The Pillars. Kain would be there, and maybe even Raziel. 

The apprehension that had rooted in me blossomed into fear. My blood turned as cold as the snow I had recently treaded across. Why was I so nervous? Was I afraid of Kain getting angry at me? For rushing headstrong into the Time-Streaming Device? Or was I merely afraid that I would share Raziel's supposed fate? I would never be the same after my travels to Nosgoth's past. I couldn't decide if that was for better or for worse.

_You musn't think of that,_ I scolded. _Not if you wish to survive._

I saw as soon as I entered the room that Raziel was thankfully not present. Just Turel. Besides Kain, Turel was the only one who knew what had happened to me. Dumah was still blissfully unaware. 

"Marina!" Turel gasped. "You're safe!" I relaxed a bit. Turel seemed genuinely relieved.

Kain quickly shot Turel a glare. "Dumah, would you leave us for a moment? We wish to speak with Marina privately."

Dumah looked momentarily confused, but Kain needn't press. An order was an order. Dumah looked side-ways at me, and quietly left the room, his footsteps hollow with defeat. 

My gaze swept over Kain's face. He appeared tense. I bowed slightly. I wasn't sure how to address him or in what manner he would react to me. In time, Kain did react, and it was in a completely shocking way. He smiled! For the first time that I had ever seen.

"Marina," he said in a low tone. "I am so glad you're back. Tell me, what happened to you? And, please, don't leave out any details."

Everything? Even I didn't understand it all! But I couldn't very well make up a story right under Kain's stare on such short notice. And judging by the sight the Soul Reaver, always grasped in Kain's right hand, that wouldn't be the wisest decision.

So, I told my tale, save for the "prophecy" I had witnessed. Kain couldn't know that, and I instinctively knew that Kain wouldn't share a roof with someone hanging a bit of forbidden knowledge over his head. Or let them live for that matter. Turel seemed doubtful when I had finished my account, but Kain looked pleased.

"Yes. Such a place exists in Nosgoth," he said to Turel. "But it's of no importance to you or your brothers. Concern yourself with the present."

Relief spread over Turel's features. Clearly, he did not wish to know of such arcane designs.

"Let us not mention this to the others," Kain added. "Marina was barely gone a day, and it's for the best not to cause any alarm. Especially Raziel. He has enough to deal with."

A shiver ran up my spine. Did Kain know? Had he visited that place hidden in the bowels of the mountains? Was he the one that had removed all the locks in order to glimpse the distant or imminent future? For my sake, I hoped not.

Kain's composure was calm, but something burning in his eyes gave him away. As if he were fighting some powerful impulse. _To kill?_

I was dismissed. Later, I stole to my chambers to get settled in and be alone to decide upon the best course of action. But that was not to be. Scarcely had I stepped into my bedroom, there was a tapping at the door. I automatically thought of Dumah. 

I hastily opened it and nearly keeled over when I saw Kain. Again, he smiled. _He_ _knows._

"Hello, Marina. I was just checking on you to see you if you needed anything."

I returned his smile warily. "No, Kain. But, you are very generous."

This unexpected statement invoked a change in Kain. "I missed you," he admitted softly.

"And I you, my lord," I whispered.

The atmosphere in the room changed. Everything hummed with energy. The low candlelight seemed scorching. I could almost witness lightening waving and lancing through the air. The attraction between us could no longer be denied.

Kain bent his head down and kissed me fully on the lips. I returned his kiss with the same fervor and wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew at once what this would lead to. Kain wouldn't be satisfied with a simple kiss and neither would I. 

Somehow, we steered ourselves over to the bed and lay down next to each other with nothing between us. Not anymore. His passionate kisses enveloped me. Tempted me. Running my fingers through the silvery strands of his hair, I relished the feeling of his skin touching mine, his heart pressed against mine. Then the fires of love consumed us both.


	13. Aftermath

Tom T. Thomson: Again, I thank you! :) 

Shiwolf: I appreciate you're still reading it. And things are going to get very complicated…

Afterwards, I just lay in the circle of Kain's arms. What did this new development mean? Was I to be a clandestine mistress as before? But no. It wasn't anything that demeaning. Kain had wanted me as much as I wanted him.

_He loves you_, that secret little voice whispered again. _Why can't you just accept_ _that?_

Yes. It was plausible. Everyone needed their comforts. Something to love. Someone to hold. And Kain had chosen _me_ as the anchor for what little humanity that remained within him.

I surmised about my long ago dream. I believed with all certainty that Kain and I had been human together. And maybe in love. Perhaps that ancient budding romance was finally beginning to flower. Mayhaps, destiny had brought us here.

For once, I stilled my tumultuous thoughts so I could just feel. Feel the hardness of Kain's chest against my cheek.

He was asleep. I could only imagine what he could be dreaming about. I settled myself against Kain and pulled the silken covers tighter around me. _Around us._

So many conflicting emotions ran through me, but at last, I accepted peace as the strongest of all. I didn't feel threatened in the least. I felt complete. At last.

* * *

Kain didn't regret it. Not in the least. Marina was curled up like a contented lioness against her mate. She was awake. He could sense it.

The woman was his. He couldn't keep feeling just a little bit possessive of her. If Kain was to look inside his "heart", and contrary to popular belief he did have one, he had granted Marina a special place in his affections. He cared for her. Truly. 

It was a safe enough way to express his compassion. To express his love. So long as it didn't impede in his role as ruler. And as long as he was in control, all would be well.

Kain boldly kissed Marina gently on the head. In answer, Marina craned her head up to gaze at him. A soft, sensual smile curled around her lips. Kain couldn't resist pressing his own lips to hers. Marina's eyes were smoldering, guileless, and full of tenderness.  For him. But still, worry knotted her brow. 

"Why?" she whispered sleepily.

"We all need to be loved sometimes, Marina. Even cruel bastards such as myself." Kain couldn't keep the humor out of his voice.

Marina nuzzled his neck. "You're not being cruel now."

Inwardly, the ice that frozen over Kain's heart melted. Not completely, never completely, but enough for a surge of heat to rush through Kain's veins. She trusted him. For the first time in several centuries, Kain felt wanted. And needed.

Kain was touched. Kain's sons stood with him because he was their master and creator. They were obligated, bound by duty, to serve him and associate with him. Marina, however, stayed by his side by her own free will. Or was it something a little deeper than that?

 "My queen," he murmured.

And in the midst of all those warm emotions, Kain reached for her again, seeking to experience that scorching blaze only she could provide, and make her be aware of the same.

* * *

Sated, Kain promptly fell asleep again. I would join him—soon.  I looked up at the rafters on the ceiling and at the bedroom itself. Finally, my gaze rested on a slim white candle, almost burned down to the wick. I stared at the dancing yellow flame. Beautiful, with an orange heart, surrounded by smoky indigo, and glittering russet sparks throughout. It was an appropriate reflection of what I was feeling.

Fire, although destructive, signified cleansing and an eventual rebirth. Was this it? My new life? I glanced down at the sleeping Kain. Well. It could be worse. I felt as if there was a conflagration inside me as well. Burning, smoking, _pain_. Like water sizzling your skin. Like the Abyss.

The hazy romantic scene faded. Raziel. Kain called himself cruel, but was he really that merciless? I hesitantly stroked his cheek. Kain shifted in his repose and grunted softly. Something of a smile flitted across Kain's newly relaxed features. My suspicions immediately faded. Kain looked almost…innocent in his sleep.

A sudden wave of tiredness swept over me. I submitted to it and joined Kain in a misty slumber.

* * *

I awoke once more to find Kain looming over me. I gasped in surprise.

Kain was amused. "Marina. I brought you something to eat." Kain brought a familiar golden cup into view, filled with ruby colored blood. 

"Thank you, Kain." I hastily took the cup. Truthfully, I was beginning to feel worried. This was the second time Kain had fed me. Was he by chance stirring something into it after extracting it from its source?

I still didn't completely trust Kain, but I wanted to. Oh, this was ridiculous. My fears, as usual, were groundless. What would Kain have to gain by poisoning me? Especially after the evening we'd shared. Although…if Kain suspected anything about my journey through Moebius' secret tunnels…

"I thought you'd gone," I ventured, stalling for time.

"Why would you think that? I want to stay with you. In fact, I've been making plans."

"Really?" I stared down at the goblet clutched in my hand. My knuckles were turning white.

"Drink, Marina," Kain urged me. "Don't make me beg." Kain eyed me evenly.

We both _knew_, of course, but didn't dare speak of it. I knew better on all counts. Finally, I pressed the rim of the cup to my lips and drank. It was a pungent, fiery mixture that almost didn't seem human. I nearly gagged, but I drained the cup. Against my better judgment, I might add. _Maybe I _didn't_ know better…_

I handed the empty vessel back to Kain. "It had a unique flavor."

"I suppose it did," Kain preened. "It's a specialty not many taste."

"What plans are you making for me?" I asked. "Will they be fatal?"

Kain chuckled. "Marina, you always expect the worst. You need to be more optimistic."

A question entered my mind then. It had to asked. "Kain, are you sorry about what we did?"

Kain looked as if he'd just been slapped. "Of course not. I am quite fond of you. You know that."

"Like you are fond of Raziel?" _Damn._ Why did I say that? I braced myself for Kain's blow or his explosion of anger. Or both.

Kain narrowed his eyes. "I don't love Raziel, Marina. At least not in _that _manner." Kain laughed yet again. "You are an intriguing woman, Marina. Unpredictable. Like myself. I never know what you might do next. Or might say." He shot me a cool, knowing glance.

I was playing a dangerous game. Kain and I were engaged in a fray all right, but we battled with our minds instead of our bodies and words were used instead of swords. It demanded a fortification of will. Who would win this bout?

"Since you asked, Marina, I was thinking of making you a lieutenant. From what Dumah tells me, you are quite an adept warrior. Quite an honor, if I do say so."

_So you can throw me into the Abyss too? _I would have pondered on that more, but Kain was still speaking.

"But, good sense tells me I shouldn't. Not yet, anyway. The time is not right, as the astrologers would say. You still need experience. So, I have taken it upon myself to officially make you a general."

"And whom would I serve?" I questioned carefully.

Kain shrugged. "Anyone you wish. Rahab needs a new general in his abbey and so does Zephon in the Cathedral. However, I don't think he would be the best choice."

"I shall serve you only you, Kain." I don't know what made me utter it. The words just flowed out of me, but I sensed it was the right thing to say. The _only_ thing to say.

"Very well. You made a good choice. But, we shall worry about that later." Kain lay down on the bed and folded me in his embrace. "You're shivering," he noted.

I was. All of a sudden, I felt hot. My skin was burning up, as if I had a fever. Searing. Burning. _Like flames… _It felt as if there was a great weight on my chest, which was beginning to ache all the same. My head throbbed.

"I feel sick," I admitted. "Ever since—"

Kain cut me off. "It'll pass," he murmured and kissed my cheek.

I looked over at Kain and almost cried out. It was just then I noticed Kain's wrist was bleeding. _The blood…the blood in the goblet was…_

I felt a stabbing pain then in my neck. I realized with a startling clarity what it was. Kain's fangs. Mercifully, I blacked out.

* * *

Kain looked over his newest conquest. It was necessary. It had been necessary. After hearing of Marina's tales, he had grown fearful for her. And for himself. When she told of Mortanius' display of agony and at the evil light in his eyes, he immediately thought of the Unspoken. Who knew what Marina had brought through time with her?

Kain hoped his potent, magical blood would cleanse Marina of any corruption. And he had another reason as well. Kain had a little fetish. He had to know Marina belonged to him. All of the vampires in Nosgoth were his children…except Marina. It pained him to see her ill, but she would be the stronger for it.

Her blood had tasted rich, sweet, and dry. Like fine wine. Searchingly, he kissed her neck, right on those healing puncture wounds. He cradled her in his arms. This beautiful woman. This powerful woman. This dangerous woman. He knew what she'd seen in Moebius' Chronoplast, but he would trust her enough not to tell. Marina would simply have to see things his way, one way or another. And if not, she would ultimately fall. 

It was the middle of the afternoon. Surely by nightfall Marina would awaken. He sighed. She would be the death of him. But he couldn't let that happen. Fate was pulling the strings here. His dreams and newfound emotions proved it. He only hoped Marina would come to understand the wisdom behind his actions. And Raziel also.

If Fate was casting the strings and weaving the together, he hoped they would not unravel. Losing Raziel would be an acute loss in itself. He did not wish to lose her too. It would be unbearable.


	14. Party

Review responses:

bahamut: Um.thanks! I think there's a lot of sides to Kain we haven't seen. Glad you still like the story! 

Tom T. Thomson: It is sweet, isn't it? :)

Twilight Tenshi: I'm glad you like the story! Kain really needs a love interest!

Shiwolf: *bows* Next, things are going to get even more confusing for Marina. And thanks for reviewing! 

Konoko: Thanks! Here's your update!

porcelain doll: This world is certainly in need of some more romance and peace too. Glad you like!

_I was lost. I was near a tavern, that much I knew. Peasants milled around me warily, clutching their wicker baskets close to their sides. Beggars stumbled here and fro. Richly dressed merchants strolled on by in an idyllic manner. No one paid me any notice, I might as well have been a ghost. Maybe I was._

_Cobblestone streets spread out before me, branching into two paths. But I couldn't think of that now. The day was too fine. The sky overhead was a glorious sure blue with misty white clouds, just thin enough to let the golden sunlight filter through. A warm breeze stirred the air.  _

_I walked onward completely oblivious to the bustling town around me and found myself into a shadowy alleyway. A place of despair. An area of error. It was a dead-end. I was trapped. In an inky corner, something shifted behind a pile of broken barrels. _

_I knew who it was. It was always present no matter how hard I tired to deny it. The inky figure moved into view, and darkness spread over the land like a blanket. The sun stopped shining and the melodious birds snapped their beaks shut. The pleasant breeze turned frigid and damp. It was Lucius, wanting to ensnare me in his poisonous grip once again. His eyes shone with that familiar sickly light. Possessed he was; like Mortanius. _

Fright took over me. It blinded me. Always scared into compliance by my old master. Hope had abandoned me. Like a white dove flying off into the velvet night. He had won.

"No, he hasn't," a guttural voice said behind me. A voice that I had never heard before, but somehow, was no stranger to me. 

I spun around as saw the lean form of a middle-aged man wearing robes of soft, wine velvet. His hood hid his face, but I knew who this being was, nonetheless. Father. He held out a sharp silver sword, with sapphire and amethyst gems studding the glinting hilt. "I believe this belongs to you, Marina Mathis. Use it well."                                                                          As soon as I took the sword up, he vanished in a plume of lavender-colored smoke and turned viciously on my adversary. Without hesitation, I plunged it into Lucius' heart. Lucius flared up instantly in front of my eyes and promptly disappeared, his face still contorted; poised to scream. 

_Something else came up behind me and this time I could _feel_ who it was. "You see," Kain purred into my ear. "You're stronger than you think. Now is the time to _believe_."_

_And with that, I woke up._

***

I stared up into Kain's glowing eyes, brighter than the candle flames around us, and all the more vibrant in color. He was grinning madly. "How are you feeling now, Marina? Better I hope. What does not destroy us makes us stronger."

And I did feel stronger. I felt powerful bursting with energy, physically and mentally. I felt much more at ease and a part of something larger, no longer standing at the back. _His _blood ran with mine. How could I describe all that in one simple sentence?

"I feel like me again. Stronger." I licked my fangs.

Kain studied me with carefully. "I didn't give you that strength, Marina. You had it all along. I merely reawakened it. Now, tell me, how do you really feel?"

One word sprang to my lips. "Capable."

My answer seemed to please Kain. He let stroked my cheek gently with one of his talons. I settled back against the mattress, utterly content. Nothing could upset me. I was sure of my _own_ convictions. 

"There is to be a coronation, Marina, in your honor. To celebrate your new status. Sadly, only Turel, Rahab, and Melchiah could attend. The others are too busy, but have been informed."

Raziel. I would not have to see Raziel! What a poetic irony! After I had witnessed those awful portents, it seemed that Fate was deliberately keeping me away. And less than a week before, I would have begged for his company.

"Come," Kain whispered. "It's time."

* * *

The silk cape was draped over my shoulders. It was gorgeous turquoise blue, the exact same shade of the sky from my dream in fact. Another coincidence? Perhaps not. The cape complimented my drab brown leather clothing nicely, giving the illusion of sea meeting land. My signature color. No symbol. I had not a clan, but who knew what the future held?

Kain's face was solemn, but his eyes glowed with pride. Turel and Rahab were exchanging pleased smiles as well, but Melchiah seemed caught between the glow of felicity and the crushing blow of sadness. Suspicion lined his face. I decided I would not be a burden on any of them. They would be able to trust me. Soon, every vampire would see.

I was growing accustomed to basking in Kain's approval and affections. The wild fiery attraction between us had melted us both and solidified us together like two trees growing side by side, sharing the same roots. But what would happen if it ever stopped? No. I had made my decision. I could've chosen to stay in Nosgoth's past and "start over", but I hadn't. I wanted to stay with Kain and see where the present took me, so here I was, kneeling in front of him once more. In respect this time, not abject terror.

Kain nodded to me. "Marina, from this day forward, I appoint you as a general. This shall be recognized by one and all. Is that clear, my sons?"

Melchiah gave a half-hearted nod, Rahab inclined his head to me in a respectful manner, and Turel merely beamed, flashing his fangs in the process.  I smiled back. At them all. It could've been my imagination, but they all appeared to be more at ease. I only hoped that Kain wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Good." Kain's voice was as soft as a silk banner unfurling in the wind. "Marina, you may rise."

I got unsteadily to my feet. Kain was smiling almost gently at me. It was a perfect moment. Until Zephon walked through the door.

"Zephon! I thought you were staying at the Cathedral." Rahab's expression was speculative.

He shrugged. "I changed my mind. I wanted to meet the new lieutenant."

"General," I corrected him.

Zephon sneered. "Such a pity. Obviously, Raziel and Dumah weren't training you well enough. Or perhaps you are simply not of the right form. You ought to have more lessons, Marina."

"And you Zephon, are obviously not in your right mind. You still haven't learned your _own_ lesson."

Turel snorted. Zephon visibly bristled. He did remember the humiliation he suffered at the hands of his master-his near brush with the lash-and like a fool, I stopped Kain! Zephon deserved whatever he got. On the other hand, it proved how much more decent I was.

Kain chuckled. "She has wit, my son, and knows her place. A fair match for anyone. Even you. And I don't remember you giving your father any greeting at all."

The Zephonim clan leader bowed. "Forgive me, my lord. I extend to you my most sincere salutations."

"That's better. Unfortunately, you missed the formal ceremony. However, you're just in time for the festivity." 

"As usual," mumbled Rahab.

Zephon raised an eyebrow. "Festivities? For _her_?"

"We've had precious little to celebrate in decades, Zephon. And if you make any more remarks with that sharp tongue of yours, I shall remove it with my bare hands."

Zephon eyes burned with an inner fury, but there was no way, he could endure a battle with Kain. Nor would anyone let him forget it. Kain's fifth lieutenant set his jaw and strode out, flapping his cloak purposefully, as if showing off a possession that would never be mine. But what did he know? No one knew the position of the stars.

* * *

It was a surprisingly cheery affair. With roaring fires that reflected off every burnished surface and made the rose marble of the floor glow. The walls were of smooth cherry wood paneling with red velvet flocking underneath. A sophisticated look.  

There was even music. Human servants played the instruments in their own orchestra. Other mortal servants brought platters of "refreshments", and some of it was even wine. The other red drink. I again questioned the morality of the situation, but it quickly escaped me. There was nothing I could do to change the natural order of things. It was either them or us.

There was an abundance of Rahabim and Turelim, although very few Melchahim.  I was told the Melchahim were a reclusive bunch and that they were rather shy. I always had to speak to them first, but they were all polite and full of integrity, in spite of how some of the others slighted them. There were even a few Zephonim present. The whole of the clan seemed like a cool, sullen, calculating lot that were overall unpleasant. Zephon's children clustered in their little groups at the fringes. I didn't even bother introducing myself to them. It was clear they were only present for the entertainments. 

The Turelim and the Rahabim were a completely different matter. While aloof, Rahab's children were a cultured, cordial gathering with their lofty ideals and intelligent speech. I got along with them quite well, even better than with the Razielim. The Turelim, however, were completely different. In personality, mind, not in their manner towards me. Turel's brood were so amusing, they bordered on boisterous. They guffawed loudly and treated me like one of their own by congratulating me than once and going so far as to pat me on the back. They were not nearly as intelligent as their cousins, the Rahabim, but they made up for it in fortitude.

The lively tune the orchestra was playing dissolved into a slow melody. There were furtive glances and incredulous huffing before a number of brave couples started to form. It was a crucible of humanity, but nonetheless, several spirited ones waltzed together. Vampires were naturally aloof and joined together only for survival and possibly companionship, much like wolves, but sometimes.   

Rahab was dancing awkwardly with a young Melchahim girl that was a little ragged around the edges, yet still comely in her own way. Zephon rolled his eyes. Obviously, he wasn't in interested in such sentimental, "human" practices.                                  When Turel drifted in my direction, I was genuinely floored. He held out his hand graciously. "Marina, do you wish to dance?" How could I refuse such a sincere invitation? I nodded. He nervously threw one arm around my waist and clasped my waiting right hand, while my left clumsily sought his shoulder.

Turel swung me from side to side, unsure of himself. He almost appeared embarrassed. Turel's talents apparently shone on the battlefield, not in these graceful formations. I had danced more than share in my sire's ballroom, but there was no use mentioning _that_.

Suddenly, there came voice that spoke to my very blood. "May I cut in, Turel? If you or Marina does not mind, of course."

Turel secretly looked relieved. "I've had enough dancing, sire. By all means."

I turned and saw _him_ staring at me with those eyes that glowed like harvest moons. I sent him a swift smile. "Yes, Kain. Always."

Kain wrapped both arms my waist, bringing me close enough to touch. Automatically, I wrapped my own arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his flowing hair. Kain was quite adept and led me around the glistening floor smoothly. A sensual heat was building between us. I was powerless to deny it and let my head fall on his shoulder. Everyone was taking notice now, but I didn't care. No one could prove a thing. I felt like we were the only ones left in the room. He was holding me almost protectively. I felt his lips graze my neck and stiffened immediately and braced myself for that particular stab of pain, but it never came. Instead, he kissed my neck gently.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he murmured, "but it was entirely necessary." 

"I know," I replied as I shut my eyes blissfully.

A slight tremor raced through his body. From pain, anger, or restraint, I could not guess. Kain sighed and seemed to compose himself. And we just held each other until the music stopped.

One hand came up to stroke my raven, curling tresses and the other raised my chin to look into my eyes. His own were sparkling like the chandeliers above us. I looked up at him without fear, silently marveling at his tender behavior. I noticed offhand that he was at least half a foot taller than I, but I no longer felt vulnerable. 

Something was going to happen. Something.unforgettable. Either he was going to caress his lips against mine in front of all his children, or he was going to say one simple sentence.a single word. 

His honey-gold eyes shone with an unnameable emotion, and all I could do was wait for his reaction.


	15. War

Tom T. Thomson: Yeah, I've been really slow on updating. Can't find time to write with all these projects at school. Anyway, I'm happy you liked the chapter!

bahamut: Yeah, I guess there is a little bit of me in Marina. It's the way I write. Well, I'm glad you're liking the story so much!

spectral oak: My little theory is that Kain forgot how to love in the two thousand years he's lived and that Marina broke through the barriers. Just my two cents. I'm glad you like it though!

Shiva: Kain certainly needs some romance in the storyline! Strange how Kain doesn't have a love interest. Thanks for your review!

Rove: Thank you for your kind e-mail. Don't have your e-mail address, so I'm writing it here. Zephon is a little smart-alec, isn't he?

Kain's gaze burned into mine like fire. Like candle flames. His lips parted and…

"Humans!" a voice cried. "Vampire hunters from the damned Citadel are flooding the lands of the Turelim!"

A ragged Turelim came into view. He had cuts across his pallid face. And slashes through his arms and chest, his armor completely ripped away in some places. He had a wild look in his eyes and he was brandishing a rusted dagger. Was he mad?

"Bernard, what is it?" Turel wore a concerned a look on his face. 

"They call themselves the Acolytes of Light," the bedraggled vampire Bernard went on. "We think they're trying to form a new Sarafan order."

The room exploded at once. There were oaths and hardy shouts. Proclamations of "let's kill those vile bastards" were multitude. Conversations ran rampant until one harsh voice grated out, "Be silent."

One and all stared at Kain, including myself. Kain's face was as solid as stone and his words were just as rough. "We must avert this invasion before they can saturate more territories. I propose that we send our strongest generals and prevent the spread of this pestilence."

"I'll assist you, brother," Rahab declared. Kain's fourth looked to Zephon who scowled in reply.

"As will I," Melchiah's voice boomed. I was genuinely surprised to see him there. Melchiah had done his best to remain hidden, or so it seemed.

"Lord Raziel and his best warriors will fight alongside us." Bernard mopped his brow that was stained with dried blood. 

Zephon, who had absent from the conversation so far, smirked. "Why not send Marina? I think it would be the perfect way for her to prove herself. Sire?"

Kain sent his son a challenging glare. "Why, that would be a brilliant idea, Zephon. In fact, why don't you go as well? _I _think you would enjoy the experience immensely."

The Zephonim leader clearly didn't expect this. His mouth fell open in surprise, but he couldn't very well say no. Once again, Zephon sneered at me as if I had something to do with this new development, even though I hadn't uttered a syllable.

Kain stood straighter. Any trace of a man in love had vanished. He was now in his stately stance. The Emperor of Nosgoth. _Would I ever get used to that? _

"We must do all we can to prevent this band of dogs from becoming more powerful. This is the first threat we've had in nearly a century. This must be dealt with immediately. Zephon, Rahab, Marina, and Turel obviously, shall go. As will any other able-bodied general or _lieutenant_." With this last word, Kain eyed Zephon.

Turel came up behind me and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Get your sword- arm ready, general. We're going to war."

***

If I had thought Dumah's territory had looked forbidding, it was paradise compared to the Turelim Stronghold.

One had to pass through the craggy mountain paths, not unlike Dumah's own Ash Village. Then, it grew less cold and the snow melted on the increasingly hotter ground eventually altogether scorching into ash. It was if I was walking into a furnace. And as it turned out, I was.

Turel's lands had an impressive smoking volcano as its beacon. The landscape around me had a warped appearance, like molten lead in a blacksmith's shop, and the soil was just as dark. Coal black and uneven with jagged edges. Mayhaps, this was once an old mining establishment. Deep gullies and steep hills were commonplace. Caves dotted the area, resembling the mouths of beasts. A hellish red mist was scattered on the winds and there was a thick fog swirling around my boots. In spite of the stifling heat, I felt an odd shiver run through me.  A shiver that had stated coincidentally ever since Raziel had fallen into line with me.

Proud handsome Raziel. The perfect specimen. A gold coin amongnst the silver. Kain's treasure. Or was that a lie? I was having trouble focusing while marching beside him. Not a good thing on the battlefield of a potential war. 

When Raziel lightly touched my shoulder, I jumped. "Don't be so nervous, Marina. Your talents speak for themselves. They are after all, only human." Raziel sent such a sweet reassuring smile my way, my heart nearly broke.

_You could tell him right now_, a relentless voice in my thoughts whispered. But common sense ruled out. This was neither the time nor the place. What exactly would Kain do if I warned his first-born ahead of time?

_Then,_ you _would be cast into the Abyss first of all_, that mocking voice jeered. My intuition told me to wait this one out. For now.

I made my best effort to return Raziel's smile. "It's just my first war. I'm not sure what the correct protocol calls for."

The Razielim leader snorted. "A war? It won't go that far. For one thing, we vampires are stronger and we outnumber _them_. However well trained they are, we are the more experienced. This is nothing compared to some of our earlier conflicts."

I had to smirk at that. Raziel along with everyone else in Nosgoth, ave Kain and Turel, thought I was so young. Barely more than a fledgling at a mere two hundred years. A small age compared to most of the others. And here, I had been born in the same time as Kain. When he had been human anyway. I had just been transported through the years. Technically, one could argue I was as old as Kain himself. Mentally, if not physically. Still, there was no use explaining that to Raziel. 

Already, I could feel the bricks of an invisible wall being built between us. So many secrets, unspoken feelings, and hidden guilt. Raziel had been my best companion. Once, I could tell him anything. But now, everything had changed. Inside and out. 

There were fifty of us in our traveling party. I was somewhere in the middle with Turel in front of me and Rahab in back. I couldn't spot any of the others. It was wrong to think as such, but I hoped Zephon was right in front. He deserved it. Would Kain had sent me if Zephon had not spoken up? I knew not, but somehow, I don't think he would have. 

We were currently crossing a wide wooden bridge. Off in the distance, I could see some slate buildings. Magnificent structures with domes that spiraled off into infinity. High archways lent an exotic touch and rows of stained glass windows sparkled blue, green, and red in the light of our torches that were carried by the younger ones. 

"That's my palace," Turel explained while throwing me a casual glance over his shoulder. "That's where those sons of bitches were heading, or so my man, Bernard claims."

We circled around the dark palace and walked towards the mountainous ledges and cliffs surrounding it. The inky stone of these natural formations had orange cracks split through them. Lava, I realized. And blood. There was no mistaking the glistening pools of crimson, making smooth boulders even glossier. Human _and_ vampire blood.

"They must be hiding in the mountains," Turel whispered. "If they have made camp, we'll have a better chance of attacking them by surprise."

Seconds later, I realized Turel had made a fatal error. There came battle cries and shouts from behind us. I turned and saw twenty of _them_ lining up forming an impenetrable barrier, armed with crossbows. The rebels opened fire and our side didn't even have a chance at defending ourselves.

The Rahabim and Turelim retaliated with force projectiles that sent the mortals reeling backwards while the rest of us charged ahead, using every ounce of our vampiric speed. 

In moments, my weapon was out and I entered the fray. The heat of war. It was…intoxicating, admittedly. The humans held their ground even though their crossbows did little good at close range. Many scattered and ran for higher elevations. I joined the pack chasing after them. First, one, then two, and finally three fell before my might. I tried in vain to keep in check the red fury and the bloodlust boiling up within me. A keen blade required a keen mind.

"What do you know? The woman can fight!" Zephon's annoying, sarcastic voice yelled.

I ignored him and focused on the task at hand. At last, the skirmish ended with corpses littering the blood-spattered dirt. Mostly human, but two of the weaker vampires had fallen. A Rahabim and a Melchahim . Melchiah himself was standing over his slain child. Tenatively, I made my way over to his grieving form. 

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

Melchiah shook his head. "_I'm_ sorry. For all of us. There's no glory in these wars. Sometimes, I wish we could live in peace with the mortals, but that can never be. Luke, at least, died an honorable and hopefully a painless death. His spirit is set free."

Melchiah gazed at me with soulful eyes. I didn't know how to respond, but I shared his convictions all the same. All at once, I could feel remorse welling up inside me, but one did what one had to do.

Turel's deep voice floated towards us. "They're in the palace! A whole mob of them! They have to be put in their place. Who's with me?"

Nonetheless, my own voice mingled with the others, despite what I felt inside. With my "army", I rushed the palace and ducked inside as soon as the heavy iron doors were forced open. The mortals had barricaded themselves within, but they were no match for immortals.

All of a sudden, they came at us, like a trap being sprung. Quickly, our opponents formed a ring of steel, their dirty faces leering at us. At this moment, it all came down to pure skill. Who had it, and who didn't. We scattered, seeking our victims and becoming lost in the flurry so as not to become a target. We charged at them in all directions, thundering down the burgundy plush carpeting of the spacious corridors. 

Some of our ambitious generals had climbed up to higher ground and were attacking the rebel forces from afar. I decided to do what I could on ground level. First, I was reluctant to fight, but I soon came to enjoy it much to my dismay.

I didn't even need to see them. They were just blurry shapes. Like misty shadows coming at you, only to be vanquished by the light of a steady flame. And my flame was my rapier, reflecting the burnings of combat off its polished surface, which was covered with ruddiness all the same. Some were old, but most were young. There were even children. One boy looked barely twelve. I supposed any race of people, after having been beat down so much will revolt no matter what the age. If one couldn't be free, why grow old at all?   

I cut down several men-at-arms, and felt the appraising eyes of my comrades on my back. Due to the shortage of female generals, many thought that I didn't even know how to battle and that my new position only came from Kain's bedchamber. But that idea in time would be proven wrong.  

We were winning. Without a doubt. Perhaps we had taken them by surprise after all. There was a pause in the brawl and I allowed my eyes to wander. I first spotted Turel who caught my eye. He grinned. "Marina, the battle is almost won! It's so exhilarating, isn't it?" he called to me.

Exhilarating? I saw the heap of the dead at my feet and the hate on every face around me. The cruelty etched on Zephon's features. The pain in Melchiah's eyes. The sneer on Rahab's lips. This wasn't exhilarating. This was sheer hell. 

Turel strode towards me, his sword slung over one shoulder, eyes blazing with pride. "Too bad Dumah couldn't join us, but he had to defend his own territory from these invaders since his Stronghold is so near. Dumah loves the clatter of metal and the scent of fear."

"Where's Raziel?" I asked abruptly. I wasn't sure what possessed me to, but Raziel had been absent from the front-lines for a long time. Or was he, like Turel, off enjoying himself somewhere too?

Confusion collided with the smugness on Turel's face. "Raziel? I think he went up there with some of his brethren."

I gazed upward and sure enough there was Raziel on a black spiral staircase. He had an intense expression, but with an amused curl to his lips. I couldn't tell if he loved this scene or loathed it. 

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw a bow being raised. And it was pointing at Raziel, aimed directly at his heart. A sneaky human, that resembled more of a bandit than a soldier, was crouched on the rafters above us. There was no way to get to either in time. No way to warn Raziel. But I had to try.

"Up there!" I shouted. "Raziel! Get out of the way! He's going to shoot!"

Too late. The arrow left the bow and made a beeline for Raziel just as he inclined his head towards me. My hand shot out, and a white, sparkling blast exploded from my fingertips and knocked the arrow out of the way. I didn't know what happened at first. Time had lost all meaning. 

Horrified, the human looked down at me. Automatically, I used my newfound power to knock him from his perch. No time to think. My fellow vampires were staring at me in shock, but they regained their wits and proceeded to stab the perpetrator. I was oblivious to the heated conflict on all sides of me. I was staring at my hands as if there was a message written on them that could help my mind understand what was happening to me. My new ability had very much saved the day. Only, where in the name of Janos did I get it? It had been a telekinetic blast I knew.

Then it hit me. _Kain_. He had telekinesis, and I drank his blood right before he tasted mine. Did he intend for this to happen?


	16. Expectation

Tom T. Thomson: Yes, she certainly has!

Shiva: Thank you! I try to update as much as I can!

bahamut: I would've liked to write more, but I had all those projects and reports to do. *grumbles* Well, glad you liked the chapter!

Suddenly, I felt an arm being slung across my shoulders. Startled, I looked into Raziel's admiring face. "Marina, you saved me! I didn't know you had telekinesis!"

I winced. "Neither did I. Is that—bad?"

Raziel chuckled. "Hardly. It's a rare powerful gift. Turel and Rahab can do something akin to that, but your power is like…" Raziel broke off. I knew the nature of Raziel's thoughts. I still couldn't derive if it was a good omen or an eventual undoing. Raziel brightened and started again. "Kain should be well pleased."

My train of thought was broken as a human body was thrown into the wood-paneled wall. Laughing a Razielim picked him up by the scruff of his neck and prepared to feed. 

"Roland, that's enough," Raziel said sharply. "He's dead."

"Who cares?" an arrogant voice drawled. "They're all dead. Cheer with me, brother!"

Raziel's newfound uncomfortable look encouraged me to speak. "Tis an empty victory."

Zephon rolled his gold eyes. "Marina, don't be such a martyr. With powers like yours, we could win even more battles. Don't be so modest. Trust me, modesty gets you nowhere."

"Oh, I'm sure," I replied coolly.

Zephon stared at me for a moment before his face split into a leering grin. "I was impressed by your performance, Marina. We all were. I think I should keep a better eye on _you_." 

With that, the Zephonim lieutenant turned to join the mad cheering the vampires were eliciting. Not one mortal had survived as far as we could tell with very few casualties on our side. This had been a total victory. Why then, did it feel like such a failure? 

Before I knew it, Rahab and Turel were rushing at me, and they appeared rather jubilant. Well, so did every other vampire.

"You see?" Turel said excitedly. "I knew I sensed something special in you. Well done, Marina!"

"We're proud to have you with us," Rahab added. "We'll never forget that you saved Raziel's life."

An odd thought shadowed my mind. I had saved Raziel, _this_ time. Would I be able to save him the next? Nonetheless, I hoped Kain would be in the mood for answering questions because I had quite a few of them. 

***

The trudge back to the Sanctuary of the Clans was uneventful for the most part, except for the mob of my comrades all talking at once and congratulating me from time to time, as if I had been the sole agent that had won the war. Triumph was in the air, but how long would that last?

Zephon was jealous. That was evident by the way he narrowed his eyes at me and Raziel would not stop thanking me. It was overwhelming.

_He wouldn't be thanking me if he knew what I knew_, I thought bitterly. Instead of feeling proud, I felt like I had somehow complicated matters worse. Power came with responsibilities. I needed to rest. Alone preferably. If only everyone would _stop_ praising me. I felt like such a fraud. Were they validating me, or just my new power? I only did what any noble vampire would do. Or maybe that was the problem. Perhaps I was being too noble, and envious enemies were being made as sure as I walking. Hostile creatures akin to the Zephonim, in their eternal quest for domination. 

Also, there was another problem to be dealt with. There was a gnawing inside of me and it was neither fear nor hunger. It was loneliness. Kain. I wanted to see him again. To hear the sound of his voice. To know him. If he would let me that is. Then that aching in my chest turned into a pleasant tingle. It was at that moment, I realized I was in love. With Kain. Oh, how naive I was. It was pathetic, or was it possible? Still, if I was so eager to see Kain, why was I so nervous?

We were walking under the stone archways of the Sanctuary of the Clans now. Only Kain's six lieutenants were allowed into the Throne Room in Kain's presence. Including myself. Obviously, my new power came with certain advantages. After all, Kain had mentioned making me a lieutenant, but "good sense" told that he shouldn't. Would this unique situation change his mind?

Our party approached the throne warily. Kain was seated in it, decidedly looking as majestic as always. His eyes betrayed no emotion whatsoever, as we bowed to him each in turn. It was the customary tradition. However, during the entire rite, Kain's gaze was fastened on _me_.

"Well," Kain began. "Don't keep me in suspense. How did the invasion go? And pray, tell me it's _good _news."

Raziel beamed and spoke up at once. "It was an utter victory for the vampires, sire. Not a one of the traitors lived."

"They rued the day they were ever born," Turel chimed in happily. "Also, I must respectfully add, my liege, that Marina gave a wonderful performance."

Kain looked amused. "Indeed? Marina, would you care to show me what you learned?"

It was useless to deny Kain. If he wanted to see, it would be revealed, sooner or later. I held my hand out and concentrated my thoughts on it. I felt a charge build up inside me and that's when I released. A white ball escaped my fingers and crashed into a nearby vase, literally making it implode. The explosion sent the porcelain shards scattering. 

To my surprise, Kain laughed heartily. "Magnificent demonstration, Marina! You have proven your abilities well."

"Not only that," Turel piped up yet again, "but Marina saved Raziel's life. He was just about going to be shot through the heart with a wooden arrow, until Marina knocked it out of the way in midair!"

Kain grinned in a disturbing manner and turned towards me. At that moment, I really, _really_ wanted to hit Turel.

"At least, Marina, that gift hasn't been given to you in vain. Telekinetic power requires a strong will and a clear purpose, and I can see you are representing both qualities with aplomb." Then, Kain's gaze swept over me in a scrutinizing way as if studying my possible reaction. 

It occurred to me the authority I had over Kain at that place and time. I could tell Raziel and his brothers about Kain's possible intentions and ruin everything. I could do it. I had that choice. But where would that leave me? Would the lieutenants even believe me? Probably not. They were in complete awe of their overlord. I decided to keep my little secret and let nothing show. The prediction might be false. It was too risky. I would have to talk to Raziel alone, but I had an impression that operation would be hindered at all costs. Besides, did I really want to condemn Kain without knowing the facts?

"Thank you, Lord Kain," I said graciously. "I shall use my gift well."

Kain appeared stunned at first and then…rather relieved. "My sons, please leave Marina and I alone for a moment. I wish to talk to her privately."

"Of course," Raziel replied with a smile and marched away. Turel and Rahab each exchanged questioning glances at me before they followed Raziel. Zephon and Melchiah did likewise, wearing masks of undisguised suspicion. The steel doors slid shut; bringing the two halves of the mural of the Soul Reaver adorning them back together. 

Kain sighed and got up from his throne and walked over to me. He was staring at the floor so far. I stood straighter and prepared myself for whatever was to happen. _Does_ _he really want to talk about that with_ him _right _outside_?_

Finally, Kain did look at me. And his amber eyes were glowing. He grabbed my waist and bent his head ever so slowly… It wasn't a demanding or possessive move; it was speculative…seeking… I couldn't resist. Kain had missed my company just as I had longed for his. I met his lips with mine and we shared such a soft, tender kiss, it was a wonder the polished marble floor beneath us didn't melt. 

I couldn't pull away. I was so relaxed there. It just seemed so natural. We held each other for a long moment before Kain finally stepped back. I could see that even he was reluctant to do so.

"I missed you," he said faintly. "Although, I never doubted you would make it out alive."

_I missed you. _Twice Kain had uttered it. And twice that gentle sweetness rushed through me. This is where I belonged. Hadn't Fate already brought me here? But the romantic, idealistic picture shattered when rationality returned. _Yes, and he's also a killer._ _If he could kill his son, he could easily kill you._

I forced that thought out of my mind, something I still could control, if not my muddled emotions. I needed to blot it out to stay sane.

"How do you like your new power?" Kain asked smoothly.

Every word I could think of seemed elementary. Finally, I just decided to play it safe. "It's…indescribable," I replied.

Kain frowned slightly. "Could you elaborate? Indescribable how?"

"It's so—assertive. Potent," I answered truthfully.

"But you musn't let it control you," Kain put in quickly. "I gave that gift to you for a reason, Marina. Don't waste it."

"You have already given me so much…" I trailed off.

"Yes. I realize that. Shelter. A position. Power," Kain ticked off. "But only for you to use to your best advantage."

"Why?" I asked softly. 

Kain stiffened. "Because I want to."

I was going into familiar territory that was very perilous territory indeed. Kain didn't like to be questioned. Why was I pressing the topic?

"I have given nothing to you," I explained carefully. I just feel the need to repay you. I know that nothing is free."

My words sent a change through Kain. A new light shone in his eyes, as if he was drinking me in for the first time, and there was something like _respect _glittering there.

"All that I ask is that you remain faithful to me. No matter what happens in the future," he replied evenly.

What did Kain mean exactly? That I remain loyal to him as a general or as something more?  Well, Dumah's hopes were in vain if that were the case. And as for the future… Kain was silently telegraphing something to me. He looked like a pained father, apologizing for some future event. I could only guess what that might be.

Kain regained his composure and fixed me with his eyes. "I hope you appreciate all I have given you, Marina. Because gifts can be returned."

And there it was. A conversation that began in earnest ended with a threat. Whenever Kain softened, that hard shell had to grow over him again. I supposed that was to be expected. Kain was reminding me who was still ruler and that he was someone _not _to cross. I suspected that Kain was silently begging me not to make him do anything he would regret. Had this happened before? With another woman? I knew better than to ask.

"You are dismissed, Marina. You can go wherever you wish—in the Sanctuary of the Clans," Kain finished. So. I wasn't totally free to visit anyplace in Nosgoth I wished. Facts be known, I would've been very comfortable to stay here, but obviously, Kain had other business to attend to.

I bowed and swiftly walked in the direction of the doors. "Marina, wait," Kain's voice called over my shoulder. 

I turned back expectantly and saw the strain on Kain's face. He seemed to be on the edge of something monumental. _Ask me to stay,_ I pleaded. _Please._

Kain swallowed. "Send my sons in now."

I had the faint realization that was not Kain meant to say, but I wasn't going to explore the issue. I charged through the doors and found the five lieutenants huddled by the opening. They'd obviously been eavesdropping, and unfortunately for them, I could no longer mask my anger, nor my vague disappointment anymore.

"Lord Kain wishes to see you now," I snapped.

Melchiah seemed as guilty as Rahab. Zephon simply tittered. But it was Turel who spoke. "Sorry, Marina. We couldn't help ourselves. Raziel begged us not to."

"And it's not as if we heard much. The doors are too thick," Zephon broke in with a malicious grin.

"I apologize for my brothers' actions. Sometimes, they act worse than fledglings." Raziel appeared embarrassed. 

I gave him a curt nod and turned away. Raziel. The model vampire. The first lieutenant. The noble, righteous leader. Why did he have to be so damned perfect?

I went out to the courtyard to get some fresh air. The sun shouldn't be up yet. I just needed to get out. Away. The situation of both Kain and Raziel were wearing on me. And this new ability of telekinesis wasn't helping the current state of affairs.

I located the Iron Gate that led out to the courtyard and pulled it open. As, I did so a cold wind blew over me. Well, it certainly was a radiant night. The moon was full and bathed the battlements in a silver, otherworldly glow. However beautiful the evening was, it seemed to have a certain "final" atmosphere to it. As I gazed up at the stars, those luminous balls of light, they gave the impression they could converse with one another. They appeared to be larger and pulse all the more vigorously. Discussing the destiny of both man and vampire.


	17. Prophecy

Tom T. Thomson: Well, please don't say it sucks! I'm glad you're enjoying it then! :)

bahamut: I'll try to, lol. I just had a fresh wave of inspiration and almost half of the next chapter is written. You do good stories too.

Golden Seraph: I try to keep the story focused and give everyone their own personality because I think it makes a story even better. Thanks for reviewing!

Twilight Tenshi: Thanks! I'm happy you're liking and keeping up with it!

Rove: Thanks again for reviewing! I would've e-mailed you, but I lost the address along with your e-mail accidentally. Hope you enjoy the future chapters!

As I stared up at the bejeweled skies, I speculated. Damn Raziel. Damn _Kain_. Why couldn't he tell me what he wanted to say? Did he even…no I couldn't even think that word. Oh, I was at my wit's end. As for Raziel, that was another problem in itself. A problem with no solution. These men, immortal as they were, were going to be the death of me.

I gave up, and decided to retire to my chambers. My inner turmoil prevented me from me from further appreciating the clear, sweet light of the stars. I wasn't tired. Quite the contrary. I was anxious and restless, but there was nothing to be done about that. Unless, I told the truth. If that were the case, I wouldn't even have the luxury of beholding the stars. I should've been weary from the war and the dusty road, but I was not. Ah, I ought to rest anyway.  

I marched through the shining, twisting corridors; passing by several guards who didn't bother to give more than a glance. That was fine with me. I was in no mood for conversation. Finally, I approached the door of my bedchamber and was just about to enter, when _that_ voice stopped me. 

"Hello, Marina," Kain said slowly.

I spun around, not surprised in the least anymore. Kain was lounging behind me against the wall, a smile on his features. "Forgive my rudeness before, Marina," Kain continued. "It's just that you have a rather odd effect on me." 

"I know what you mean," I whispered. I flattened my back against my door, unconsciously leaning on it for support.

Kain came over to me slowly. All traces of apprehension were gone. In, fact, he appeared to be in a playful mood. However, I myself was in no mood for games. Kain got the message and let himself relax. Slightly.

"Marina, surely you don't want to be alone tonight," Kain wandered. 

I could only look at him, as I had looked upon the stars. In response, Kain sighed. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I just wished to know if you intended to rest alone." 

I wanted nothing of the sort. I wanted to be with Kain. Tonight. Now. And I could see he wished for the same. What remaining anger and frustration sloughed off me, and the familiar longing returned. I could not resist my temptation. His heart called out to mine and the only thing I could bear to do was to answer. 

I cautiously stepped over to him and he caught me in his embrace and we literally dissolved into each other's arms. Kain kicked open a door somewhere and we fell together on a soft place. Gradually, I recognized this room as Kain. It was just as I remembered. Velvety dark woods. Gleaming decorations. Lush crimson all around me. Red. Red everywhere. It was a warlike color, the shade of blood. Yet, it stood for passion and romance.

And so we curled together in that scarlet room, and let the night take us where it would.

* * *

I woke up on Kain. The day had passed. Everything was still and quiet. Peaceful. The only sound to be heard was the slight rustling as Kain shifted in his dreams. Kain had been so gentle and loving last night. The complete opposite of what Kain became when he settled into his throne. But I knew it was a just a front. Deep down, Kain was _good_. Or at least he tried to be. It was so hard to be gracious in a land such as this. In any case, Kain remained wise, no matter what attitude he displayed or which personality suited him. I trusted him. However, beneath it all, I had the conception that he was just as bewildered as I. 

But, little did I know, nothing would prepare us for tonight. Those heavenly points of light were aligned. The Fates were commanding those stars now. And deep below the earth, in the bowels of the Chronoplast, an old Time-Streamer laughed…

* * *

I was staring at Kain's still features. Suddenly, he opened his flame-colored eyes. They focused on me in recognition as…something more. _Had I truly expanded his sights?_

Kain didn't speak a word. He cupped my face in his talons as if he were handling something precious and fragile. Not knowing what to expect, he took me by surprise by kissing me full on the lips. I returned his gesture rapturously. Kain sighed slightly as he brought me closer to him. He sounded as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"There is to be an important conference tonight, Marina. With all my best. I would like for you to be there as well." Kain watched me tentatively out of the corner of his eye. In answer, I couldn't contain my smile. Things were finally turning out all right. At last. 

"Now go get dressed," Kain purred. "I will call on you later when it is time."

* * *

I found myself in my bedroom an hour later. I had clothed in my best. My old worn and cracked armor had been thrown away, and was replaced with a much more fitted and sturdier suit. My blue silk signature cape showed up on the brown glossy leather beneath just like a turquoise stone resting on freshly plowed dirt or the sea swirling around a rock the color of earth. 

My hair was not tied back or bound. I let it fall in loose waves that were as dark as the waves of the ocean by night without a speck of moon. I had been thinking of the sea for some time. I was reminded of my long lost father Anarcrothe and his Element of water. The very Element I was named for. But alas, I could no longer touch it, much less swim in it.

I wanted to appear feminine, but respectable at the same time. I aimed to be taken seriously. Like a general. _Or a lieutenant_, a small voice reminded me. 

I wondered how Zephon would respond to my musings. He probably expected I would show up in a low-cut periwinkle satin dress and raised heels! I smirked at that thought. I was going to prove how honorable a vampire I could be. Regardless of gender. 

I was ready. Now, all I could do was wait, which I didn't do for very long before a tapping came at the door. I supplicated to the stars that it was not that certain someone who was Kain's first lieutenant and eased it open. 

To my relief, it was not the lieutenant in question, but Turel, Kain's second-in-command. I silently thanked the gods that Turel's bright green cape wasn't _red_. 

Turel looked me up and down with a soft smile. "Marina, you've come a long way. You look wonderful. You wear your cape well."

"Thank you, Turel. I wanted to look my best."

Turel frowned. "For who? For Zephon? You don't have anything to prove to him. You have power, talent, and influence he can't even begin to imagine. That's why he dislikes you so much. You're competition."

"This has nothing to do with Zephon," I quickly lied. "It's just that this is such a formal coronation, I wanted to come across appropriate."

Turel nodded understandably. "Well, it certainly is an important delegation. We have one every year at the fifth full moon. We are to discuss what to do about the invading human armies and how best to divide up their lost territories."

"But, why would _I_ be invited to such a gathering?" I blurted out. "I've only been here a couple of weeks, and I'm hardly a lieutenant."

"Because you're our best general and Kain demands it," Turel explained. "Both reasons are fully justifiable." 

"How shall I enter this meeting?" I ventured.

"You shall be the last to enter the assembly room, as the guest of honor. Melchiah will go in first, then Zephon, third Rahab, then Dumah. Finally, it will be my entrance. And last but not least, will be Raziel. He'll be before you, of course. You will take a position at the back of the Throne room. Most likely, Rahab and Dumah would be on either side of you."

"I see," I replied soberly. Oh, how was I going to pull this off? With _him_ standing right there? This was to be an ordeal. I could feel it.

Almost as if Turel could scan my thoughts, he went onto the subject I most feared. "By the way, have you seen Raziel? I wished to speak with him, but he wouldn't answer his door."

For no apparent explanation, I felt my insides knot up and a cold needle of anxiety slice its way into my chest. I clutched the doorframe for support.

"Marina? Are you all right?" asked Turel, alarm rising in his voice.

"I must need to feed," I murmured abstractedly. 

"Looks to me that you need to rest. Haven't you been sleeping well?"

I nearly laughed at the absurdity of the question. Instead, I forced myself to regain composure and tried to appear relaxed. 

"It's nothing," I assured Turel. "I just need to freshen up a bit more, obviously." My weak attempt at a joke didn't seem to touch Turel. At first, he didn't look too 

convinced, but in the end, the only gesture he made was a shrug. "Of course, Marina. Someone will be by later for you."

            With that, Turel turned around and stalked smoothly down the corridor. I silently shut the door at his back and promptly leaned on it. I thought about faking an illness, but no one in their right mind would ignore Kain's command. _You couldn't do it, could you, you simpering coward? You condemned Raziel. You know perfectly well why he isn't around. It's because he doesn't want to be _seen_.  You couldn't even tell Turel, your closest friend. You condemned his brother to die…_

_            Shut up!_ I shouted at the interfering negative voice. _It's fated to happen. What can_ _one being alone do?_

_You just don't want to lose Kain,_ the nagging guilt taunted. _If you go against him, you'll be all alone. A pariah. You'll cease to exist. You're acting no better than Lucius._

Now_, that _hurt. Before I could argue with myself over the morality of my actions, someone yet again knocked at the door. I was growing to despise that sound. Resigned, I opened it again and found Dumah standing there. I instantly grew uneasy. We hadn't seen each other since that fateful night where Kain and I…I swallowed hard. I feared Dumah and I had parted on poor terms because of my rejection of his advances. 

Dumah, however, was nonchalant. "Marina. It's time."

No other conversation needed to be exchanged. To the lieutenants, this was serious business, and I supposed it was. Wordlessly, I followed Dumah through the many lavish halls of the Sanctuary of the Clans that converged at one point; the great stone entrance that led to the Emperor himself. It seemed that the coronation was about to begin. Everyone was present except for _one_.

"Where's Raziel?" hissed Rahab. "He's never late."

"He didn't answer the door when I knocked," Turel stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't have any luck either," Dumah pointed out.

"Wherever he is, he better arrive soon, or else Kain will cast him in!" Turel laughed.

I swayed on my feet, but managed to keep my balance. I didn't need to draw attention to myself. _Great. I'm already thinking like a criminal._ _Or am I? If I hadn't gone into the Chronoplast and gazed at that portal…_

"Don't make jokes!" Rahab snapped. "It's my presentation now to give the official greetings." Rahab then quickly whisked away, down the long walk where each of us would bow to our overlord and take our place in the congregation. 

I nervously shifted in the cool, marble passage outside while Dumah and Turel left to get their father's blessing. Suddenly, I felt someone come up behind me. I knew who it was. There was to be no doubt anymore.

"Marina," an urgent voice whispered. "Look at me. I've_ evolved_."

I turned around. I had to see them. And there they were. Two great expansive wings. They were so beautiful. Angelic, yet demonic. The duality of the two forces were composed of peach flesh and delicate bone. Curved and majestic. Demanding respect. _Like a bat_. Raziel had the wings of a bat. I took this in rather calmly. But who was I kidding? I had frozen inside.

"They're gorgeous," I said truthfully. "They become you."

Raziel simply grinned and walked off into the distance. Towards his father. Towards his executioner. Oh, what had I done? But, before I could stop Raziel from going any further, I did something I will never forgive myself for. I fainted.

                                                                                                                        


	18. Dark Abyss

Tom T. Thomson: Good to know you still like it.  :)

Tes and Krysta: A new reviewer? Good! You don't have to think of anything original to say. As long as you enjoy it.

GothicMiku13: Another new reviewer! Yay! Shake no more, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

_I was in a natural place. Trees were hemmed in all around me. A ruby wash of light hovered over the landscape. I knew where I was headed. It was sunset. To the southeast was a mystical aura. A location I had visited before. I remembered._

_I instinctively knew the way. The sparkling light grew with strength the nearer I got to the keystone of Nosgoth. The glowing salmon-shaded clouds seemed to approve, floating their wispy tails towards the spot. _

The Pillars never ceased to amaze me. It had crossed my mind more than once. Who were the architects of these magnificent structures? I followed the orange spots emanating from the setting sun that highlighted the slender-tipped grass to the center of those nine columns and found someone--or something--else there.

_The creature definitely wasn't human, but it was scarcely vampiric. The being's skin was cobalt blue and had the downy black feathered wings of a raven. A winged vampire. The creature reminded me of somebody I heard about or someone I read about…_

_The creature was frantic, walking from column to column, finally stopping at States, the Pillar of my birthright. It was if it were searching for some elusive enemy._ Me?

I approached the being carefully, but my quiet footsteps alerted it anyway. It could sense my presence. I was shocked to see the fear welling in the creature's yellow eyes when its head snapped in my direction. Was it afraid of me?

"They're coming, " the being said.

"Who?" I asked, heedless of my own fright.

"The demons who cursed me," the creature replied. "We haven't a weapon strong enough to fight them. Nosgoth is lost. A corrupted world in a stalemate for all time."

"Which weapon?" I had to know.

The angelic demon just gazed at me. "Soul Reaver," it finally whispered. 

I shook my head. "Kain bears the Soul Reaver."

The creature chuckled. A bitter sound with an incomprehensible suffering edged to it. "No, he hasn't."

"A sacrifice must be made so Nosgoth can have a future," a new voice echoed in the gathering twilight. The voice of the graveyard.

Mortanius came into view cloaked in gloom. His eyes glowed with white-hot intensity. "Death and rebirth is a cleansing cycle. This cleansing will be done by the clear, green waves of water."

Mortanius suddenly gasped and almost doubled over. His head fell forward in exhaustion and when he raised it again, I could plainly perceive it wasn't Mortanius. I saw that sickly emerald glow in the depths of his eye sockets. 

I quickly glanced from "Mortanius" to the blue creature and saw…something of a pattern. They were enemies. Two beings—two races battling against each other. For eternity.

The scene slowly faded out and only the evil green luminescence remained. The exact coloring of the Abyss. Winged being. Raziel. Soul Reaver…

***

My eyelids fluttered open and felt something cold and hard beneath my cheek. Strangely, I had the distinct sense of misgiving. Another dream. So many of them now. But what did they truly tell me? That this was right? That Raziel should be a sacrifice for the eventual well-being of Nosgoth? Enough was enough. Raised myself up on one elbow and turned to my right. And there, I saw them. The Pillars. Although decidedly different from what I had seen in my dream. Not mentioning Kain's throne of course, built right in the heart of them. However, this seat of power was mysteriously vacant. Never a good sign.

"Marina? Can you hear me?" a concerned voice inquired.

I switched my gaze to Rahab and Melchiah. Both were standing over me seemingly disturbed. Anxiety was written all over them. Melchiah looked just about to jump out of his skin. After seeing the two of them, everything came to me in a flash.

"Where's Raziel? How did I get here?"  
            Melchiah's face pinched into a pained expression. "Raziel has been charged as a traitor. Nothing can be done for him now. He has committed a grand offense: evolving before the master and then having the nerve to flaunt it about."

Rahab sent his brother a sharp look, then sighed and gave up. "He has committed a grave infraction."

"Did you see them?" Melchiah asked in a low-tone. 

Guilt came over me like a tidal wave. I saw them before anyone else did. Except… 

"Yes," I admitted ruefully. "That was the reason I fainted. Not that it matters now, but who brought me here?"

"Kain," Rahab replied with a slight curl of contempt to his lips. "He instructed us to watch over you until you awoke."

Why here? I could only wonder. Why would he bring me to the foot of his throne, Nosgoth's place of power? Wouldn't it make more sense to simply bring me to my room? Finally, it hit me. Kain was playing his own little game. His rules, not mine. I surmised he wanted to show me who was still in control and that if he thought necessary, he could stomp me down as well. Or worse. If it was indeed a subliminal warning, I got the message.

Without warning, a surge of revulsion boiled up within me. Kain. That fratricide dared carried me here. To think that his hands were on me…yet it paled in comparison to the intimate nights we'd shared. Like last night. Kain had been so good to me ever since we met. He loved me. He must. I could no longer deny my feelings for him. Even in the midst of murdering of his own son. Besides you're no better than he is. You're an accomplice. You knew. Oh, Raziel's blood would be on my hands for eternity.

"Also, Kain commanded that we witness Raziel's punishment," Rahb went on, clearly uncomfortable at the prospects he would be viewing. "However, he said that you could remain here if you wish. He stated that your prescence would not be required—"

"I'm going," I interrupted smoothly. "I have to see him one last time."

"Don't do anything stupid," Melchiah warned. "You yourself know the law as well as we do."

"I feel as if it is my solemn duty," I said with finality.

"Then we best hurry," Rahab murmured.

Not too appear suspicious or seem like I knew too much information, I decised to ask my question. "Where is Raziel being taken?"

"Where else?" Rahab threw up his hands in exasperation. "The Abyss. The site where traitors and cowards meet their fates."

***

I had torn out of the Sanctuary of the Clans with Rahab and Melchiah right behind me. Coincidentally, as in my dream, it was sunset. There, it had been beautiful to look upon; tranquilly washing the landscape in soft golds and turning the wispy clouds pink and lavender. In this reality, it was harsher and far too bright with its glaring, war-like orange shade. Presently, it carried an ominous note. Raziel would never see another.

Blindly, I ran ahead into the stony mountain passes with their tops illuminated with the tawny glow of the dusk and their bottoms drenched in darkness. The brightness above made me progressively dizzy, yet I pressed onward. As I ran, more details of the dream came back to me. Sacrifice…cleansing… How could killing Raziel save Nosgoth? I hadn't the slightest idea what I would do once I got to the Abyss, but I knew I must make it in time. 

Minutes, or perhaps hours later, I skittered to a stop and stared around me in amazement. Clusters of vampires stood on the outskirts of that terrible place. Automatically, I recognized Zephon standing apart from the crowd on the bridge itself that led to that accursed gap. Dumah and Turel had positioned Raziel on the edge of it. Kain himself was a few feet away, surveying the scene like an overseer.

 My insides lurched when I glimpsed Raziel's back. His beautiful wings had been ripped to shreds. They were hanging limply, bloodied and torn, with a broken framework of delicate bone; transformed into useless pathetic flaps of skin with clinging threads of sinew. Who could commit such a despicable deed? I dared not think on it.

"My brother…" murmured Rahab in disbelief. He walked as if in a daze to where Zephon was. After a moment, Melchiah followed. I remained frozen in place, my eyes fixed on Kain. Surely he couldn't…could he? He could call if off anytime he wanted. And so could you.

Kain was striding towards the edge of the Lake of the Dead, his crimson cape whipping around him. From out of nowhere, great gusts of wind had started to blow. This time, I wasn't the only one to notice it. It was almost as if the elements themselves were bearing witness and voicing their opinions. On that note, the eddies of the greenish water below seemed to be welcoming its new guest. There was no mistaking the roaring and splashing from the Abyss was indeed getting louder. It seemed like it couldn't wait to wrap its icy fingers around Raziel and drag him down to its depths. 

I watched as Kain just knelt at the verge of the Abyss, looking down. Contemplating? Then, it occurred to me that I too could wield power here. True, I wasn't as powerful as Kain or have had as much practice with it, but there was no doubt in my mind that I could throw telekinetic energy at Kain and make him tumble down instead of Raziel. It would be poetic justice.

What was I thinking? I couldn't do that to Kain, or condemn any other vampire to die. Zephon, on the other hand, remained an exception. In the end, all I could do was watch. Watch Kain walk back to his original spot and glare straight ahead. Due to my placement in the mass, I alone was able to see Kain's face. Surprisingly enough, there was raw anguish shining in his eyes. It made me gasp. The tiny fraction of movement made Kain's golden orbs flick in my direction, but he quickly diverted his gaze. In shame? I tried my damndest not to notice Raziel cringing in pain and apprehension. Selfishly, I was secretly grateful he didn't see me skulking around. Doing nothing. 

"Cast him in," Kain stated flatly.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. My mind wouldn't register it at first, but I heard it. Raziel's agonized scream. And they did it. Turel and Dumah. Without question. And I had stood back and let it unfold.

Dumah and Turel quickly hurried away, intent to move onto other things and forget what they had done to their brother. Their shoulders sagged with resignation and their faces were haggard. They expressed no triumph over their actions. You could plainly view that everyone shared those exact sentiments. For once, even Zephon wasn't jeering and looked as sober as a priest. I had half-expected to dance with glee.  

"Everyone here has witnessed the fate of a traitor. If any other dares defy my law, they too shall be eliminated." How hollowly Kain spoke those words. I'm sure that he was truly heartbroken over losing his son under the roughened exterior. This was information only a lover would know. But why did he do it? Had he too saw another vision in the Chronoplast?

"Now, let us return to Sanctuary," Kain's voice boomed over the echo of rushing water. I tried not to think of Raziel down there, presumably suffering still. How long would it take for him to die? It could've been my imagination, but every so often, I swore I heard a muffled cry. A cry of anguish. 

Kain marched towards the Sanctuary of the Clans, expecting us good lieutenants and generals to follow, as always. No one could understand why Kain had done what he'd done, but one thing was clear. If Kain was capable of killing his favored son, no one was safe. Including me.

So, we meekly obeyed Kain's order and shuffled along to Sanctuary in a manner befitting a funeral. Raziel's loss was already an acute blow. What would become of us now? And by us, I meant Kain and I. We supposedly loved each other. How much was really enough? 


	19. Dejection

Well, I FINALLY updated. Blame the ten-page term paper I had to do. Thank the heavens I'm going to graduate soon. Well, here it is!

GothicMiku13: Marina's a little confused at the moment. Love-struck you could say. And I'm your favorite author? *blush* Thanks!

Tom T. Thomson: Sorry, the last chapter was a downer. Hopefully, this one will be lighter!

Twilight Tenshi: No, the storyline never does get boring. The vampires of Nosgoth are just so…complex. ;)

bahamut: I admit the chapters have been sadder but its crucial to the story. There's some humor in this one though. If Zephon isn't your fave…

Mikoto Zoku: Thanks for reviewing! Perspective is a beautiful thing. My theory is that the lieutenants felt some guilt at least. Oh, and I can't forget to review your story! 

Shiva: Thanks! I'll try to keep the updates more constant. 

I saw little of Kain for the next several days. I could see why. It was the most miserable week of everyone's existence thus far. There were whispers in the corridors that Kain was mad. The guards feared to be around him. Bitter remarks and veiled threats were prevalent on the grounds of the Sanctuary of the Clans, but I hardly thought anyone was foolish enough to assassinate _him_.

Zephon and Dumah both retreated to their own territories. Zephon's eyes had burned with hatred when he left with his retinue. He clearly had no intention of sharing his brother's destiny. Dumah, however was disappointed. Disappointed in me. I could already sense a growing rift between the lieutenants. I couldn't forget the last evening we'd shared together...

***

Everyone was silent at the ebony table. Muted candlelight wafting in the slight breeze gave off the only resemblance of life in the room. We all sipped the delicious crimson liquid from our bejeweled goblets, not exactly wanting to look at their neighbor. Melchiah appeared to be interested in the craftsmanship of his own goblet. His eyes never left it. Rahab stared straight ahead at a tapestry hanging on the wall. Dumah and Turel sat together, their gaze on the tablecloth. Zephon was currently examining his talons like a cat would. It was not a happy family dinner. Not in the least. Unpleasant intrigues swirled around us like gnats.

Kain himself wasn't in good spirits. That was understandable. All vampires present, including myself, tried to maneuver their eyes away from the empty chair to Kain's right. It would take quite a while to forget about it. 

No one spoke a syllable until Kain simply got up and left. No explanation whatsoever. Not that one was needed. I myself hadn't the opportunity to speak with him since the "event" that was the same destructive magnitude as when the Pillars fell.

Conversations started to blossom once Kain was gone. Dumah and Turel, the executioners themselves, whispered together on some private matter. I was sure it had something to do with the empty chair only inches away.

"How was your day, brother?" I heard Rahab ask Melchiah. Melchiah's only reply was a shrug.

With the others occupied, I suppose I made the mistake of glancing at Zephon who was crueler and more unmanageable than ever before. He had the nerve to smile at me: his fangs wet and shining.  "Well, Marina, there is a position for a lieutenant open now. I'm sure Raziel would be honored."

I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and punched Zephon right in his sneering mouth. He toppled over and hit the marble floor—hard. Rahab gasped. The others just stared as Zephon slowly drew himself up. He gingerly touched his jaw and his fingers came away red with blood. He glared back at me hatefully. "I see Kain and his _mistress_ have a lot in common."

With that enigmatic sentence, Zephon got up, spat on the ground in contempt, and stomped out the door the exact second Kain reentered. Kain looked bewildered, his gaze trailing after Zephon who was currently swearing in the hallway, the term "bitch" coming up more than once. Then, Kain's eyes swept over the fallen chair and at _me_, still standing menacingly with one hand clenched into a fist at my side. I stiffened as I watched Kain watching me. For a mere general to touch a lieutenant was a serious violation. Punishable by death.

A shadow of a smile flitted across Kain's face. He made no comment whatsoever as he sat down at the head of the dining table. Oh, what sis that smile mean? Was it an approving one or just the opposite? I saw first-hand what happened when Kain disapproved of something.

The room once again descended into silence. Then, the hasty exits began. Rahab stood from his velvet-covered chair and formally bowed to excuse himself. Turel did the same; his lips curved in a smirk. Presumably from seeing his annoying brother knocked on his head, I'm sure. Eventually, only Kain, Dumah, and myself were left. Kain looked first at me, then at Dumah. Realization seemed to light up Kain's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. With a side-ways glance in my direction, he too strode away from the table.  

With Kain gone, Dumah turned to me. There was a seriousness in his features that I could only begin to understand. His next words startled me. "Marina, I want you to live with me. In my fortress."                                                                                          I was too stunned to reply, but there was really no need. Dumah was continuing, rather nervously, I might add, the edge of his talons tracing along the rim of his cup. "I know you don't think much of me. Like the others, you think me selfish and arrogant, but believe me when I say, I want to take you out of this place. I mean, I realize I'm not _him_…"

"Dumah, please," I stopped him abruptly.

"He killed Raziel, Marina! What's to stop him from doing the same to me, you, or any of the others? I sorely miss my brother, even though at times I resented him…"

"Enough! You know nothing about Raziel and certainly nothing about me." I was half-tempted to slap Dumah's self-assured face.

"I know that Kain is using you just like he used him." Again, I was speechless, giving Dumah time to coax me further. "If it's power you're concerned about, you needn't worry. I intend to be stronger than _he_ is. Not even Kain shall be my equal. And the two of us will live in peace. Why not give it a try? You have noting to lose at the moment, but if you remain here, you may stand to lose your life."

"I'll stand to lose more than that if I go with you," I whispered.

"Marina, I care for you. Can you not heed my advice?"

"No," I said flatly.

"You value him that much," Dumah huffed. It was a blind guess, but Dumah was right on target. "Maybe Zephon was right about what he said."

"Maybe," I agreed. "The truth is Dumah, I have no intention of becoming another man's prize to display to his friends." With that, I got up and dashed to the door. As soon as I shut it, I could hear something crash through the dining hall beyond as if something hard hit the wall. Dumah's cup.

***

I gazed up at the dark glossy rafters above—remembering. I purposefully had no tapers lit and instead let the bluish silver light of the full moon filter through, bringing the semblance of a magic realm to a rather gloomy room. Everything shimmered in that ghostly aura. _Ghost._ Would Raziel return as a ghost to haunt me? Suddenly, I realized he already had. In my guilt.

Why didn't I do something? Was I just in awe of Kain? Had I frozen up whilst under some sorcerer's spell? Or was I simply too much of a coward that didn't have the nerve to stand up to their own lover? _Emperor_, I corrected myself. Always an emperor first. Well, enough was enough. What I was about to do could cost me my head, but I required answers. 

I left the entrancing moon its unearthly light illuminating my chambers of velvet and finery to the stark marble halls of reality; perpetually lit with a golden haze from the torches in the wall scones. I was going to pay a visit. 

I found the door that hid the answers and knocked on it thrice. The hollow thuds from my knuckles echoed all around me. Slowly, my heroine routine left me, and I once again regained common sense. About five seconds too late. This was a mistake. Pure and simple. The man who just murdered his son in cold blood was on the other side. Someone who hadn't spoke a word to anyone since that day. Why now? Should it be any different? Why rouse a lion from his den? Too late. The wheels were already in motion.

As if possessed, I just waited there stomping my foot. It was all I could do to prevent me from bolting away and leaving an empty threshold. I heard a rustling inside and then…footsteps. I tried not to let the tenseness on my face show as I quirkily thought over and over that this encounter would be the same as suicide. The dark humor somehow twisted a wry smile on my lips. A smile that quickly faded as the door slowly swung open and I saw _him_ standing there. Still tall: still dangerous.

I stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. His golden eyes smoldering, his white hair glowing like quicksilver around his shoulders. He took me in and then smiled, an almost forced curl to his mouth. "Hello, Marina. What a nice surprise."

I ignored his banter and tried not to let my courage fail me. "Kain, may I talk to you?"

Kain's eyes sparked with suspicion. "Is this what I think it's about? Did Dumah put you up to this?"

"No. I came here on my own. I've been feeling guilty and I need someone to confide in. We both knew about the situation with…Raziel."

There. I dared speak the name of Kain's deceased childe. Murdered by his command. Killed by my refusal to contradict him. As I stood there, I could've sworn a glimmer of respect shone in Kain's yellow orbs. Or conspiracy. In answer, he opened the door wider and motioned for me to step inside. 


	20. Stormy Conversations

Review Responses:

Tom T. Thomson: Hee, Zephon getting slapped around is always funny. No offense to Zephon fans however. Thanks for keeping up with the story!

Mikoto Zoku: Some people think there's too much grief, but it's crucial to the plot. Kain's conversation with Marina should be sweeter though. Thanks for reviewing!

GothicMiku13: Ah, the wonderful school building. If they hand me one more project to do… Anyway, thanks for the review!

bahamut: Grounded? That's harsh, isn't it? :) Ah, here's the next chapter anyway. Hopefully, the next update will take a shorter amount of time.

Shiva: Thanks for reviewing, faithful reader! The updates have been slow, but I should have more writing time in the summer.

The door closed behind us in an inaudible click. As, I watched that crack of light spilling from the corridor outside disappear, I was left to wonder: had I entered the web of the spider?

"Now, Marina," that liquid voice began. "What exactly do you wish to discuss?"

I turned to see Kain glowering there, with his arms folded across his chest, but there was a resignation in his eyes that almost made him appear—vulnerable; like a long-suffering father or an aggrieved mentor with an unruly student. I decided to break it to him as gently as possible, lest he break my neck.

"Well, Kain, I just wanted to ask you…" I trailed off. Suddenly, there was a very distinct lump in my throat.

"Yes?" Kain practically hissed. "Go on. Don't let your courage fail you. _Tell me_."

"Why?" I blurted out. Foe what purpose? How could—"

"How could _you_?" Kain shot back. "You stood back along with all the others and watched him die. Even better, why didn't you try to stop me? You had plenty of chances in the many days before."

Kain looked genuinely curious about this. But how could I answer his question when I couldn't even figure out the answer myself? "I kept believing…you wouldn't. Not to Raziel. Never to him. I procrastinated, thinking I could tell him whenever I chose, but it just happened so…so fast…"

"Honesty is important to me, Marina," Kain interjected. "Tell me the real reason. I don't want to hear any more untruths, for I am no fool. You wouldn't want to know of the consequences."

"Because I love you." There. I said it. The words tumbled out of me like water from a bucket; further soaking Kain's sodden, tumultuous emotions. Would this information overwhelm him?

Kain was seemed taken aback. "So, you claim Raziel died for love. From your love for me. Is that right?"

I nearly broke into anguished sobs from the stupidity and absurdness of that statement, but I forced myself to continue. "It was purely for selfish motives. I feared for my own wellbeing and for our relationship. Everything was going so well, and I didn't want to shatter it. But I feel no love now, not even for myself. Only evil."

"Marina, you're not evil. You shouldn't label yourself as such."

"Because I'm incapable of it?" I whispered bitterly, blinking back tears. Oh, he was just like any vampire herein. Thinking me sweet and innocent. A little harmless stray brought back to Sanctuary of the Clans to amuse the master. Unable to commit any unscrupulous act.

"Not at all. It's because I would've done it anyway." Kain's confession had the same effect of an avalanche shaking the earth. Indeed, it was almost as if the floor shook with revelation. Kain, however, was unfazed.

"I did it because it was predestined. A sacrifice had to be made so Nosgoth could by some small chance have a future."

Kain's words were so like the words from my dream. Slowly, I closed my eyes and tried my best to remain rational and calm and not give in to hysterics. "The Chronoplast," I murmured. "You…"

"Yes, Marina. I was there. I too saw the portal. Amongst others. At first, I did not understand, but the more questions I asked, the more answers I found. Finally, I'd an epiphany of my part in all of this. Like any father, I would have to guide my son to his future."

"His future? Forgive me, Kain, but in the bowels of the Abyss, I think no being can have a future."

"He does. He shall be reborn. The savior of us all. I can only hope that you shall have the good fortune to witness this yourself, Marina." Slowly, Kain's countenance turned from full of good will to defensive and calculating. I decided to simply plop down on the familiar crimson bed. Whatever Kain was planning, I was too tired to care.

"You were the one thing I didn't plan on, you know," Kain whispered. "And above everything, you kept my secret. I am vaguely impressed by that."

I could feel the heat of anger rise through my system; making my very blood boil. I was his co-conspirator? Certainly not! Did he not value his son's life at all? Kain judged my reactions perfectly and raised his hand to halt my near meltdown. "Rest easy, Marina. I blame least of all you. You need not carry that crushing guilt with you. I would have committed the deed under any circumstance. There was nothing you could've done to convince me otherwise."

"And if I had told you before?" I ventured.

"Well, we'll never know, will we?" Kain replied smoothly.

I was frantically trying to piece it the picture together. "You mean to tell me that Raziel is not dead."

"One day, we shall see him again. However, should anyone learn this, it could damage what remains of our fragile empire." Kain eyed me. "I'm sure you can keep another tidbit of information in confidence, yes?"

"Of course," I sighed. "No one would believe me anyway. I'm not even sure I believe in it myself."

Kain chuckled. "Don't worry, Marina. You'll just have to learn to trust my decisions and myself included. I hope someday you will."

"I pray so too," I mumbled. _Another secret. At least the worst is over. Right?_

"Not that it's any of my business, but what goes on with you and Dumah? I got the clear impression something was amiss."

I couldn't very well refuse Kain's inquiry, and besides, I _wanted_ to tell him. "He asked me if I wished to reside in his fortress."

"And?"

"I resigned." I felt vaguely empowered after sharing this.

Kain gave a depressed sigh. "I have lost not one, but three sons thanks to Nosgoth's doomed destiny."

I had to sympathize with him despite his part in Raziel's, my dearest friend's, execution. Speaking of which, Kain had breezed through _that_ topic quickly. I had taken notice to this. Everyone had. Zephon no longer feigned loyalty to Kain and retreated to his Cathedral, a place I would never visit, I knew, without a full army behind my back. The Zephonim leader was presumably plotting against us all. Zephon seemed intent not to become another Raziel. Dumah had left after I rejected his "kind" offer. Sadly, Dumah considered Kain more of a rival now than ever. This left only Melchiah, Rahab, and Turel. Without counting myself, of course.

"Ah, so you see the truth. My sons have abandoned me. I don't really blame them though."

"Not all." I could scarcely believe it. I was experiencing empathy for Kain's plight? Something he created himself? "You have three loyal sons."

"Melchiah fears me and he isn't strong enough to stand on his own. His brothers would annihilate him. Melchiah needs my protection. Eventually, he'll forget this and think of it only as a terrible dream. As for Rahab, he knows where his interests lie and who protects them. His intelligent mind will wrap it around in such a way so he can live with himself."

"As for Turel?" I was amazed at Kain's perceptions. His inklings were akin to my own.

"Turel's confused, but he'll continue to serve me. Turel appreciates power and he knows which side possesses more. But what of yourself, Marina? Like I've stated before, you're unpredictable. Something comparable to the ocean tide. I can't read you, but perhaps you could enlighten me. Why do you choose to stay?"

"For you," I admitted truthfully. "You need somebody. I intend to stay faithful."

Kain sniggered. "I haven't heard that line in centuries."

"It's true," I insisted. "I consider this place to be my home. Because you inhabit it."

Kain appeared to be dumbfounded yet on the verge on unfathomable emotion. Something I had recently found out Kain had. "Even though, I condemned my son to die? Do you not think me insane and repugnant?"

"No. Nor tyrannical," I replied thinking back to Dumah's tirade and those three carefully chosen words to describe Kain.

"Actually, the last term I agree with."

This struck me funny. I couldn't stifle a slight giggle. Kain attempted a weak smile towards me with those round, glowing, vigilant eyes…just watching. It was if Kain was searching for a hidden dagger that might stab him in the back. Yes, Kain had a guilty conscience. In that moment, my fluttery afeared heart sat tranquilly in my chest and I was overcome. He was so grief stricken. Others may not have been able to see it, but I did. In an instant.

To show I understood his pain, or at least tried to, I tentatively stretched out my hand and sought Kain's own. As I held his claw-like talons in my two palms, I noticed he was trembling. Logic didn't rule me now. Common sense had evaporated. I quietly rose to my feet and leaned against him. We stayed in this position for an undeterminable amount of time before we wordlessly sat back together on the bed.

With him more level to me, I dared to put my arm around his shoulders. I didn't particularly care if he pushed me away, or went as far to call me a traitor and throw me into the Abyss right after Raziel. We had both shared in this loss, and we had both been in love.

Yes, I loved him still. I knew at once that this gesture was overly familiar in a time of crisis and that it was analogous with petting an injured wolf. Still, I had to _attempt_. I might never forgive myself for Raziel's demise, but I could forgive Kain.

Kain sighed and took me in his arms; at last accepting my attentions. All we could do is to hold each other. To comfort each other as the bejeweled evening skies outside clouded and a slow steady rain began to fall.

Our faith was to be tested. In more ways than one. I could only hope against hope that we would be able to weather the storms ahead. As if on cue, a rumble of thunder punctuated my thought. Harsh lightening flashed, its blinding light streaking throughout the entire room. Was this a foreshadowing of things to come?

No matter. We would be ready. We needed to depend on each other in the turbulent days ahead, but I suspected that no one, not even Kain and I, knew the magnitude of how Nosgoth and the very framework of the Sanctuary of the Clans was to change…


	21. Suspicion

Review Responses:

Tom T. Thomson: Thanks again! Glad you're still liking my story! Yours is good too.

Varewolf: I haven't really thought that far ahead. But, Raziel probably will make another appearance…

Smoke: Nope, this is definitely not the end. :) Thanks for you review!

Agent-G: I'm going to take it at least to Soul Reaver. Although, taking it to Defiance would be an interesting development. Glad you liked the story.

bahamut: Sounds like a good crossover. Rip the Disney characters to shreds! Appreciate you're still keeping up with the story!

Shiva: Nope, still here! Glad you like the conversations in the fic, and that you don't find them boring. (I thought they might be.) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Kain and I had grown closer in the weeks to follow. Slowly, the whispers and furtive glances abated. And Kain reigned supreme once more. Raziel was all but forgotten. While this could appear traitorous to some or disrespectful, I personally felt it was time to move on. Of course, not many shared my philosophy on the conscious level. Me; who fraternized with the enemy. In the eyes of the Dumahim and the Zephonim, I was a clod of dirt that somehow managed to attach itself to Kain's royal boot. As for the Razielim; they outright hated me. I couldn't blame them actually. Their future was up in the air and could be struck down at any moment like a hunted dove.

This left Melchiah and Rahab, whom like me, for whatever purpose, decided to remain loyal to their sovereign. Rahab the scholar and Melchiah the outcast. At least, they hadn't thought me a usurper. The only way to describe the remaining lieutenant, Turel, was that he was neutral. Detached even. Turel became short-tempered and elusive, not only to us, but to his own children. The Turelim were left to their own devices most days. Strangely enough, Turel himself seemed to be the most relaxed with me. If only he knew that I was guilty as he.

It was on such a cold night that the parched ground glittered with frost and the stars resembled those same chips of ice that the message came. Dumah and Zephon weren't in Kain's favor anymore and as a result, they had decided to rebel. A war was brewing. This time, it was dissention in our own ranks: vampire against vampire. No longer a full-scale conflict against humanity; it became a civil conflict amongst our kin.

Thankfully, the Razielim remained neutral and uninspired. They wouldn't even choose a new leader. Still, they were wracked with grief for their father, Raziel. Raziel's loss completely crippled the clan. I'm sure they longed for the simpler days. I did too. No one wanted to think on a complete invasion. Personally, I think we would annihilate ourselves.

"Hopefully, it will not come to that." Rahab whispered to me in a rather confident tone.

Rahab was a diplomat at heart, but quite an able-bodied warrior as well. Rahab wished for peace, and his children shared his philosophy. The Rahabim were the levelheaded determined ones; formulating strategies to age-old problems, always vying for the impossible. Such as healing these sorry state of affairs in this empire.

Rahab and I talked outside the Sanctuary of the Clans. Milling around us were more of Rahab's descendents. They rode on cars, dragging wagons full of goods behind them. The Rahabim were the only vampires brave enough to sail upon the lakes and rivers of Nosgoth and trade with the other Clans. It was a cloudy, humid night with a dangerous mist in the air and thunderheads up above. When the wind blew, it carried the scent of moisture. Traveling vampires be wary. Woe to the one of our blood who could not find shelter. Perhaps, that was why the Rahabim edged around the gates of Sanctuary so fearfully. Then again, fear itself was a disease in this land.

"Zephon wants to make trouble again, you know," spoke Rahab, not quite yet breaking me from my reverie. "Dumah too. However, Turel has promised to stand with us. That is some small comfort, don't you agree, Marina?"

I was still lost in thought. "It might rain."

Rahab stiffened for a moment in confusion, then relaxed, his voice traced with wryness. "Yes. It does seem to be inevitable."

"The humans will celebrate. They will sleep safely tonight."

Rahab leaned back against the stone wall of Sanctuary. "Ah, yes. There will be parties in the streets on the Human Citadel."

"The Human Citadel? Where's that?" I asked curiously.

At once, Rahab grew uncomfortable. "It's…located where the Abyss is. A tunnel that cuts through the emerald waters."

_Emerald waters? How eloquent_, I thought. Of course, they had since been stained with blood.

I immediately wished I had not brought it up. "Well, to my understanding, we have enough forces on our side to defeat our—"

"Enemies," Rahab finished for me. "My brood and Turel's both possess telekinetic power. Like yourself, Marina."

"What of Melchiah? Will he stand with us?"

"Of that I am not certain. His children are worried. It is reported that all he does is brood. The incident may have very well broken him."

So. This was how it was to be referred to. The "incident." No one dared speak the word "execution," much less the one who had been involved. It was just as well. Thinking about it could only air out bitter things and fears that lingered about like a winter chill. This theory proved true by the way the others threw speculative glances on their neighbors, openly considering who might be next.

As luck would have it, Melchiah wandered into view, his ocher cape crumpled, swishing behind him as he moved erratically through the crowds. Melchiah gave the impression that he was being hunted; as if there were a pack of wild beasts behind him, waiting to erase his existence if he made the slightest wrong move. It occurred to me that Melchiah might be trying to remain unseen. Rahab, however, did not oblige.

"Little brother! Come here and join us away from the damp winds."

Melchiah appeared reluctant as he haltingly marched towards us. He looked to paler than usual as if he had not been feeding properly. His eyes were incredibly sad. Haunted. Like he had lost something terribly important. And, indeed he had. I hadn't realized how close Melchiah really was to Raziel until this moment.

"My brother? Are you ill? You look unwell." Rahab sounded alarmed.

Melchiah's clouded gaze swept first over the Rahabim leader, his elder sibling, and then at me. At first, I thought Melchiah did not comprehend. Finally, he spoke. "Alas, I have not been sleeping. Nightmares have plagued me."

"They will pass in time. Naturally after any traumatic moment…"

"Traumatic moment? It's the end! The end of us all!" Melchiah exploded. "Wait. Wait and see. Perhaps this is our Maker's plan. To keep us alive until such a time He can rid himself of our presence before we can become more powerful than Him."

"I'm sure Raziel's fate will not become our own," I put in quickly, intentionally using the being in question's name. The less intrigue the better. This was intended to soothe Melchiah, but instead it seemed to have the adverse effect.

"That's what you say now! But you too must evolve, Marina. We are all alike. When that evening comes, in all probability it will become our last."

I was speechless. Melchiah was visibly upset, not to mention irrational. Warning surged through me. I had to return Melchiah's senses, and I knew a sure method to do it.

"Do you hate Kain for what he's done?" My voice trembled with emotion, yet I stood with unwavering conviction. I wanted to discover Melchiah's concerns. At the moment, his countenance was frightful. I wished to prevent Melchiah from doing or saying something he might end up regretting. On the other hand, I was truly curious. Would Kain ever be forgiven for his misdeeds? More importantly, could he forgive himself?

Melchiah, once so accommodating and friendly, now so hostile and paranoid looked back at me. Really looked at me. Slowly, I saw realization descend. I could only hope that it wasn't so obvious to everyone else. As if to punctuate this, Kain himself strode out from the gates of Sanctuary. Kain's always commanding, always vigilant demeanor came off as menacing as he stalked through the ranks of his descendants. These descendants were mostly Rahab's offspring and instead of being awed by his presence; they seemed questioning. Kain ignored their anxious glances whilst gliding in the direction of our gathering. Truly, he held himself like a god among men. If this was Kain's goal, it worked. Melchiah's verge of jumping out of his skin was testament to this.

With purpose glittering in his eyes, Kain situated himself in front of us and to the most unnerved. "Hello, Melchiah. You have been keeping to yourself, have you not? I have not seen you in many a week."

Melchiah was frozen, akin to a trapped rat. "I…I have been fortifying my defenses, my lord," he stammered.

"Against me?" Kain leaned in closer.

There was a noticeable bulge in the Melchahim leader's throat. I felt embarrassed and at the same time sympathetic for him. "No, my lord. Against the wiles of Zephon."

"Why would Zephon wish to harm you?" Kain asked innocently. Oh, yes. Kain was playing a game. Trying to catch his youngest off-guard in an effort to decide if he was a real threat.

"Because of my…location. He may hope to conquer me."

"You still have not answered my original question," Kain purred. At Melchiah's hesitation, Kain continued. "Terrible things happen to those that do know whose side they are on. I'd want to make sure I am not one of them."

In his mind, Melchiah was on the edge of the Abyss. He decided to choose the lesser of two evils. You could actually witness him making this decision. "That is exactly what I meant. My location in regards to you. I meant my loyalties to the Sanctuary of the Clans, sire."

Kain wasn't visibly impressed at Melchiah's sycophanic attitude, but the suspicion cleared from his features, at least. Kain then moved onto Rahab. "What of you? What brings you to Sanctuary tonight?"

"Overseeing my children and the wares they have brought," Rahab replied smoothly.

Kain smiled and put his arm around Rahab's shoulders. At once, the younger vampire was uneasy. Anyone could see that. But, he wisely chose to relax and remain inconspicuous. "That's what I like about you Rahab. Your integrity coupled with your responsibility. Not to mention your common sense. You'll go further than most of your brothers."

Kain was digging for something. Either he was checking for any plot that would overthrow him, or he was weeding out the weak. I hated to think thus, but perhaps Melchiah was right. Partly.

Kain's golden orbs finally rested on me. I had no idea what to expect. "And Marina. How pleasant to see you again."

"As it is to see you, my lord." I answered respectfully.

A teasing yet dangerous glint surfaced in Kain's eyes. "No need to be so formal, Marina. You can say my name as I can say yours."

"You seem in better spirits, my lord," Melchiah blurted out. _Why did he have to say that?_

"Yes, I am in a better mood. Time has healed me," Kain's eyes flicked in my direction. Was I missing something here? Although, being vulnerable was not a sound idea when Kain was near.

"I agree, _Kain_." My voice spoke his name distinctly.

Kain grinned at me merrily. "It's good to see that your spirit hasn't been lacking. Oh, and Marina, when you have time, come up to Sanctuary and see me. I have a gift for you. You know in what room." Kain might have well as winked. A look of understanding passed between Rahab and Melchiah. Great. Not only Zephon and Dumah, now they're catching on too. They'll be labeling me as a whore before the rainy season was out.

"Well now. I shall leave you to your conversation." With that, Kain turned his back and headed back to his palace.

I was left awkwardly standing with my "friends". "Friend" was such a novel term. Everything was divided into military definitions—ally or enemy.

Melchiah made some small sound. "I think it's time for me to go back. Good journey." Melchiah was embarrassed. From his lack of courage where Kain was concerned or with my relationship with the ruler himself, I knew not.

"I must be getting along as well," Rahab said with false gaiety.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. It made my heart turn to ice. _Such as the ice in the Oracle's caves…_

"Where will you go, Rahab?"

"To my Clan territory. To my Abbey."

I smirked in spite of myself. "An abbey? You share something with Zephon. You both seem to take delight in converting holy places."

"What better place for an unholy vampire to make a nest?" Rahab joked.

The light moment passed, and once again I felt fear thread its way through me once more. "So …you'll be gone. All the lieutenants will."

Rahab got my meaning. "You will be fine. Mark my words. Should something happen…" he trailed off.

Yes. The Rahabim Stronghold would be the safest, but I hadn't the slightest idea how to get there and everyone else was hostile. Truth in point, I was ensnared.

Rahab smiled politely. "You'll find shelter if you need it. Goodbye for now, Marina."

Wordlessly, I watched as Rahab ushered his children back to the elusive ships that were anchored somewhere off the beaten path. My only escape route.

Resigned, I started for Sanctuary. Alone. The others had a home to go to. Except me. For the first time, save for the guards and the servants, it would just be Kain and I. And at the worst possible time too.

I steeled myself and propelled myself through the archway of Sanctuary. Kain did not like to be kept waiting.


	22. Gifts

Review responses:

Tom T. Thomson: Yeah, that was ironic. Sanctuary ended up deserted… Anyway, I enjoyed your fic!

Varewolf: Kain will play nice…maybe. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

bahamut: I'll have to check your story out sometime. But, thanks for keeping up with mine!

xCandyApplex: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much! :)

Agent-G: I might take it to Defiance, but that might get complicated. I think I'll at least take it to SR2. Glad you still like!

( )

Kain was already there in my bedchamber; my most intimate of places. He had his arms folded across his chest, staring down at my bed, with its navy blankets of soft velvet. He appeared to be lost in thought, but I knew differently. He was judging my every reaction.

Silently, I pulled the door shut behind me. "Kain?" I called out. "I'm here."

"Good. Why don't you come closer? I won't bite." Kain was in one of his rare moods. Amusing and witty at first glance, but secretly full of intrigue underneath. I remember well what these emotions led to.

"Of course you won't," I said brightly. "I am not your enemy."

"Because I _choose_ not to," Kain corrected crisply.

Stalemate. Kain was not going to negotiate, so I chose simply to walk over to him. I noticed at once he held something in his hands. _Too small to be a sword…_

I gazed down at the bed. Was Kain too thinking of our romantic interludes shared there? Those times of comfort and passion, yet Kain would always be gone before I awoke. A phantom lover. The flames in my brick fireplace had been allowed to die out and left only ashes in its wake. I wondered if that's what Kain's eyes resembled now. Glowing embers; flaring with internal heat.

Cautiously, I stood next to Kain, dually noting the vicinity and the fact that I barely came to Kain's shoulder. "You wanted to see me, Kain?" I pressed.

"Yes, Marina. To give you this."

Kain held out a book. It was exquisite with an ornate silver clasp. More sparkling silver in the form of embroidery spread down the sides of the sapphire blue cover giving the illusion of moonlight filtering through twilight skies.

"I sucked in a breath. "It's beautiful. What's the title?"

"Whatever you wish it to be. It's your journal."

I was speechless. A gift? Now? What was the occasion? With Kain, there was always a reason.

"Don't you like it?" Kain questioned. "Is it the design? I would've given jewelry, but that's rather common, isn't it? I thought this more personal."

"It's just so…unexpected. I'm to write in this?"

"Of course. Your thoughts, your hopes, your _dreams_," Kain smiled a bit. "Most of all, write truth, not fiction." At my expression, Kain chuckled. "You still do not trust me, Marina? Believe me, I have no desire to read your views or opinions. I just want you to have something honest to pour your soul to. Something to confide in—"

"I thought I already had something like that," I mumbled. Then, I realized my blunder. It had been on the tip of my tongue for days, and that just goes to show you, if you keep thinking of saying something, it'll pop out.

Kain raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I expect we're not talking about another journal."

"No. But it's in the room with the journal." I was acting bolder than I felt. Perhaps I did have a death wish as Zephon once kindly pointed out, but since he was the one wishing for my death, I didn't take that into account.

At once, Kain's eyes narrowed. "Marina…"

"I shouldn't have said that," I said quickly. "Do not think me presumptuous. You just seem so hateful these days."

"Hateful? Is that what you think?" Kain whispered. I watched Kain advance on me. I was stricken, not to mention embarrassed. What did I think I was doing? Chiding Kain as if he were a week-old fledgling instead of an elder ruler?

Though Kain's movements were threatening, his eyes were not. They appeared to be uncharacteristically sincere. Or that's only what I could assume. There was no telling with Kain. "I'm being protective. Of not only myself, but my children as well."

"By scaring us?"

"I must investigate who is being loyal. Fear creates a common bond, does it not?"

"I thought with me, you already knew," I confessed.

Kain gave a sigh. "Trust me, Marina, and I will trust you in return. Also, you should consider yourself lucky I let you speak your mind. I have struck others down for far less criticism."

_Of course._ Kain could put me down, and I was a twice a fool to speak my thoughts so scathingly to someone so much more powerful than I. However, secretly, I expected this situation amused Kain. No matter. I would try my damndest to remain civil under Kain's scrutiny, not to mention in response to his slight outburst. Immediately, all anger drained from me and was replaced with an eerie calm. A detached silence. In that state, I watched myself take the journal from Kain's claws. It was soft. A plush cover that felt richer than any fabric I had ever touched.

"Thank you, Kain. It is lovely." My answer seemed to satisfy him. For now. Before I could even draw my next breath, Kain bent down and kissed me playfully on the lips. A cool feather-light touch that both shocked and delighted me.

"Worry not, Marina. Fate shall find a way." Kain then slowly retreated out of the shadowy doorway, leaving to my thoughts.

Since mulling over Kain's hot and cold demeanor would do me no good, I maneuvered myself to the bed and opened the cover. In flowing script, a curious phrase was writ:

_Time not only heals, but also delivers._

I could only guess what that meant. Damn Kain, his double meanings, and his enigmatic riddles! Shouldn't the "author" have mentioned that time meant nothing to a vampire?

Completely spent and emotionally exhausted, I laid my head back on the pillow and entered the only place where one could find any peace in these oppressive times.

( )

_I was marching towards my destination. The form I carried was reverently covered with a white sheet that flapped and threatened to escape my grasp with each new lash of the winds that surrounded me. The sky above was sickening green. It was oddly familiar. The shade entranced and repulsed me. But, I had to stop gazing above. I could look neither right nor left. Only ahead. _

_I walked across the wooden bridge and made my entrance on the stone platform. And there it was. The Abyss; there to greet me. I stared down at the turbulent, hungry waters. They had tasted the blood of so many of my kind. It was only fair that it should get this as well. It had little purpose now._

_I unsheathed the Soul Reaver. A powerful weapon. The worst of its kind. Once destined for greatness; now an antique left to gather dust. Without another glance at it, I let both cloth and sword drop down into the churning Abyss. I watched the Soul Reaver fall end over end, gleaming silver, until it disappeared. An unhappy past time. I alone had the courage to do what no one else could._

_My business done, I turned to walk away, until something caught my eye. The Abyss, swirling with limes and ceruleans, had darkened into a bloody crimson. In horror, I witnessed something rise out of it. Something with _wings_. _

_I couldn't see the monstrosity, but I heard it. Its leathery wings beat at me, driving me away from the Abyss, or perhaps hoping I would fall in. It followed me with a vengeance as I ran into the teeming storm. Flapping above my head, scratching my scalp, and getting tangled in my obsidian hair._

_In my vain effort in trying to escape, I did not notice the cliff in front of me. As I fell, I could make out the features of the northern mountains of Nosgoth. I saw the Chronoplast come into view, a site of unfinished business. Finally, I plunged down to an icy moss-covered bottom. A place of desperation and terror. _

_Frantically, I searched around and saw only lost glowing souls. Enveloping me. Terrorizing me. Guilt. I consigned him to this fate. _Only Time will tell…

( )

I woke with a start. These nightmares were getting intolerable. I groaned and rolled over towards the window. The drapes were shut. I calculated that it must be early afternoon. All the same, it had the appearance of a gloomy day. Only a cold bluish gray light dared filter through. Alone, the Sanctuary of the Clans silent, I was left to think.

This dream rang of prophecy. I wondered perhaps if this was a Dark Gift. The ability to interpret dreams that led to the future. However, it never showed itself until I moved here. I _was_ guilty. That much was certain. But what would the Soul Reaver and Raziel's execution have in common? How would I even obtain it? The only way I would get it would be from Kain's corpse. Somehow, I suspected this portent didn't form under the circumstances of guilt alone.

With a sigh, I leaned back and threw myself across the bed. In the process of doing so, my elbow bumped up against the spine of the journal. Looking down at it, I had the vague impulse to write, but quickly dismissed it. My thoughts were better off unread. In the state of irritation I was in, I remembered how I felt in my dream. So confident, So sure, so _arrogant_. Luckily, I didn't have much to be vain about.

Maybe it wasn't simple arrogance, but indecision. Not knowing which way to run. Such as that sinking sensation I experience when I fell from that cliff in my sleep. Would I end up making the wrong choice, no matter what I did? How much influence did Fate have in this?

I tried to push the dark, depressing imaginings away, but I could not help sensing the inevitable. Before this was over, more blood would be spilt. One could only hope that it would not be my own.


	23. Reckoning

Shiwolf: Hey, long time, no see! :) I appreciate you're still keeping up with the story. Just out of curiosity, are you going to continue yours?

bahamut: My last chapter was a little rushed. Don't worry, I was planning on making them longer! Fanfiction probably has only so many chapters you can use.

Shiva: Yeah, Kain and "cute" usually don't go together, but it's fun to explore it. Anyway, I appreciate your reviews!

Varewolf: Grammatical errors are never good. I'm actually a little obsessive when it comes to proofreading. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

Agent-G: Raziel's return is in the works. I'm still trying to figure out the best way to do it. But this chapter deals with something else of Raziel's…

_January 20_

_Everything is the same, but it's not. At long last, Dumah and Zephon sheathed their swords and now there is an unnatural silence in the land. No word if they'll be back. Zephon firmly plants himself in his Cathedral and has his food brought to him by his children and meek vampire worshippers. Dumah is consolidating his power and delights in razing nearby nameless human villages. However, he seems not up to the task of challenging Kain's power. Perhaps he knows that half of the vampires in Nosgoth is still loyal to their ruler and does not want to suffer the possible indignation of losing a war. As for me, I am the displaced one. At least, the long tension in Nosgoth has broken at last. Except for the Razielim. They…_

            A firm knock on my door disturbed me from my reflecting. Sighing, I snapped the sparingly used journal shut and hid it under my mattress. A juvenile place, but it served in the little time allotted. "You may enter," I called out graciously. I felt no fear at saying this, for I also had a dagger under the mattress for possible unkind callers.

The door opened and a now customary figure shuffled through. It was Deborah, my "servant". It was still hard for me to label her as such. I had not desired a servant, but Kain insisted. Deborah was the nervous sort, but moved and conducted herself with a hidden grace. Deborah was a very young Razielim, not even six months old. I would have preferred one from an alternative Clan for obvious reasons, but Kain made the decision, not I. Yet another mystery I would have to solve.

            Deborah was a beauty in the classic sense. Those tilted silver eyes were as bright as the stars and that glossy ginger mane reminded me of ambers. She wore a simple white dress with a laced bodice. Her hair had been pulled back with an orange silk ribbon so as not to get in the way of her job.  

            "Good Evening, miss," she greeted me warmly.

            " Good Evening, Deborah," I replied.

            "I came in to see if you needed anything. Does the fire need more wood?"

            "It does feel a bit cold in here," I said obligingly. In reality, I thought the temperature perfect, but Deborah loved having work to do, as I soon found out. If I assured her everything was fine and her services were not needed at the moment, she hung around my door, pouting slightly. Even though it was wrong, in my mind anyway, to lord over this girl, I rather enjoyed some of it. Finally, there was a vampire that was younger than I.

            "How are you tonight, Deborah?" I asked conversationally.

            Deborah smiled at me shyly. "Quite well, miss. Although, I can't say the same for my kin."

            "You mean the Razielim?"

            "Yes. It's so much more cheerful here in Sanctuary than in my city." In the back of my mind, I thought Deborah mentally deficient. Sanctuary? _Happy?_

"Well, that's understandable. Your beloved leader is gone," I murmured, desperately trying not to mull over the Razielim "situation."

            "Hmm?" Deborah had her back to me whilst she tended to the fire.

            "I said the Razielim are grief-stricken because of the fall of their beloved leader," I repeated.

            Deborah shook her head slightly. "I really didn't know _him_." She punctuated the last word, refusing to speak the name. She was just like the others in this regard. "I was Made scarcely two months before the execution. I only saw him two, possibly three times. I never spoke to him personally. He was always surrounded by admirers, or his brothers."

            _Or me. _"So, how did you come to work in these halls?"

            Deborah shrugged. "For experience, I suppose. Anyway, I like it here. It's better than hearing the depressing rumors."

            I was alert at once, for some of these "rumors" had reached my ears as well. "What rumors?"

            "That my race is damned. As our leader fell, so will we all."

            Deborah's back had stiffened and her voice had a strained edge to it. This topic was obviously difficult for her to speak about, so I decided to drop it. There were other ways to get information. Before I could get a word in edgewise, Deborah chattered on. "In any case, it certainly is a privilege to work for the lady of the house."

            I froze. "Really?" _Most likely, she means the _mistress_ of the house._

            Deborah had the audacity to giggle. "Of course. Everyone knows you're the uncrowned Empress of Nosgoth." With an uncharacteristic mischievous gleam in here eye, Deborah turned to face me. "Surely, you must know."

            "Actually, I don't. This is the first I'm hearing about it." My tone took on a hardened edge.

                "Oh, I did not mean to upset you, miss. It's just silly talk." Deborah immediately dropped her eyes to the floor. "I'll just be hurrying along."

            I watched as Deborah scuttled out of the room. After all this time, I still did not know what to make of her. She seemed so meek, yet I sensed something devious about her. It was becoming more apparent with every passing night. In fact, I wished to turn her out of my service. Unfortunately, I had to take the matter to the king himself.

            I wandered out of my chamber to the door with the scarlet bat wings that I dreaded. Kain told me that I could walk in anytime I chose, but to be on the safe side, I knocked.

            "Enter," a voice informed me.

            I opened the door and walked inside the familiar interior. Kain was seated at his desk writing something vigorously, almost as if he were taking notes. Seconds later, he stopped and looked up at me. "Yes, Marina? Is something wrong? Did you need something?"

            "It's about Deborah, Kain. She has been telling me unsettling things. I wish to turn her out of my service."

            In reply, Kain motioned to a chair for me to sit upon. "Let us discuss this further, then."

            I sank down into the plush red velvet, watching Kain direct a smile towards me. It did not comfort me. "So, Marina, what seems to be the problem?"

            "Deborah appears to be the devious sort. She has repeated several bits of gossip to me and I wanted you to clarify it."

            Deborah seems to have forgotten her place; that much is certain. I wouldn't tolerate it. But, what exactly did she tell you?"

            "She told me that her Clan feels that they are damned; that they are to be destroyed."

            Kain smirked. "No doubt. Rumors circulate like wildfire. But, somehow, I feel that there is something more. What did Deborah say that truly upset you?"

            Again it felt like I was embroiled in a chess game of words, and Kain was the more experienced player. What else could I do but forfeit? "Deborah said that I was your Empress. The "lady of the house," as she put it."

            "And this upsets you?"

            "People should not make such assumptions. That girl should be—"     

            "Disciplined?" Kain inquired.

            "Sent home," I corrected him.

            "To the Razielim lands? No. I'd watch her here."

            "But she seems so innocent!" I blurted, surprising myself by coming to her defense.   

            "So does a rosebush, but one does not always see the thorns," Kain countered. "And to answer the question, I do not consider you my Empress. I am in no need of a co-ruler, especially now. To me, you are a goddess, a goddess of the night. That's how I first envisioned you."

            "What _will_ become of the Razielim?" I pressed, not letting flattery throw me off.

            "Kain sighed. He did that a lot now, as if keeping this Empire together was making him weary. "If they cannot help themselves, they will be picked clean by the other Clans, I suppose. The Razielim are becoming bitter. Personally, I wouldn't trust a one of them. With no touchstone, they are turning as corrupt as the Pillars."

            _Then, why did you hire one to be my servant? _I wanted to ask this, but I held my tongue. I silently pulled myself together and nodded. "I understand, Kain. I wish to return to my chambers now."

            I was aware of Kain's eyes on me as I left the room and made the trek back to my own. As I did so, I noticed the guards pacing the corridors were Rahabim and Turelim. Where the Razielim were once the most loyal and respected, they were now the outcasts. No wonder they were soured. When I approached my door, I immediately noticed that my door was left ajar. _Who had been in here?_

Cautiously, I stepped inside, anticipating an attack, but none came. I noticed that my drawers had been rifled through and the bed sheets had been hastily rearranged. A coldness seeped through me; the coldness of knowing. Of accusation. I knew who had been in here. I could just imagine her excuse for having come in here. _Oh, I was polishing your jewelry, miss. Oh, I could not find the candlesticks. There was a rat…_

            Indeed there was a rat. To confirm this, I spied an orange silk ribbon unfurled on the floor. Someone was quite careless, weren't they? I lifted up the mattress and saw that my journal was not in the same place. Not to mention that my dagger was missing. Of course.

            I snatched up the ribbon. From behind me, I felt a presence in the doorway. I spun around to see Kain lounging there. Wordlessly, I held up the ribbon. He shook his head. "You see what I mean, Marina? The Razielim are not to be trusted. It's only a matter of time."

(   )

            It was inevitable what happened next. Slowly, but surely, the Razielim population was declining. There were innumerable counts of cruelty, such as mass executions and many quiet ones also. Deborah was one of the first. She sneaked into Kain's room and tried to stab him while he slept. Unluckily for her, he was only pretending to be deep in repose. She too was marched off into the Abyss with the others--for betrayal. Consequently, we found my dagger at last.

            Worse still were the bounty hunters, members of other Clans, seeking to gain favor by nabbing a few Razielim. The Turelim took the most part in this, gleefully turning over their disgraced brothers that were for so long preferential over themselves.

            We could look at this matter anyway we wished, but this fact remained certain. Ultimately, _we_ were the monsters and the unfaithful and treacherous Razielim were the martyrs. But were they a true threat? Deborah was only one Razielim out of a race of hundreds.  

            As the storms lifted and more pleasant weather graced our world, the internal storms raging within me brewed more wickedly. The persecution of the Razielim only added to my guilt. However, I had not contributed to the apprehension of Deborah. Still, I was _present_. And I couldn't blame Kain anymore, for I had come to the same chilling conclusion as he. To prevent war and to protect our existence, the Razielim had to be dealt with. Imagine what Raziel would think now, his corpse and once glorious wings disintegrated, his children slain, and his lands derelict!

            I did not witness the executions, personally. Raziel's was enough. Besides, I didn't want anyone to have reason to suspect me. I kept a calm composure during the long nights ahead. I had even befriended a few of the guards. But, I would let not a one of them too close, lest they have a trick or two up _their_ sleeves.

            Most days it was too bright and glaring for me, or any other vampire to sleep. It was such a hopeless situation, that I spent much of the next week in my chambers. Something that had not gone unnoticed by the master of the house. Kain always found someway or some reason to visit me. He expressed such heartfelt concern, it was nearly impossible to consider it could all be an act. I knew I had to move on and go forward in this new world, corrupt as it was, but it seemed the only thing I could do was to mourn, and endeavor to figure out Fate itself. Indeed, some nights, I felt as if entire constellations of stars had shifted positions

            On some particularly bad evenings where regret and worry consumed me, I wept, and there was always a figure in the darkness aware of it. Yes, the same hand that had instructed his eldest to be executed comforted me. Now, as Kain held my shivering form in an attempt to soothe me, I wondered exactly what he was. First, he was my rescuer, then my lover, my possible enemy, and now…_maybe all three._ _Or, perhaps, not any._

            The only thing certain was that the future would continue. And I would have to discover my role in it.


	24. Traitor

Review Responses:

Tom T. Thomson: It certainly is! The tension will be released in this chapter.

Varewolf: It's always fun to theorize plot holes. Hope you continue to like the story!

Agent-G: 200 chapters? Then I have nothing to worry about here; I don't see this going over 50. I'm pretty much going to write this a few centuries at a time and will show how the lieutenants de-evolved over time.

bahamut: That sounds like a good idea! I'll let you know. For now, I'm trying to get this story finished. I have off and on writer's block, hence the slow updates.

Shiwolf: I'll be looking forward to the story then!

Gold Seraph: I'm glad you enjoy my story! The journey angle was what I was going for.

Shiva: No, you should not! Not unless you want fang marks in your neck…

Eventually, my despair lifted. Gradually, bit by bit. What was past was past. Raziel and his Clan may be gone, and I well knew the part I had played in that little scenario, but other matters were staring me in the face. My survival for one. And naturally, the other five Clans that were becoming stronger and more hostile of their neighbors by the day.  Kain was a different matter altogether. He was discreet, keeping his distance, while being absently polite with me the whole time. Almost as if he didn't have a care in the realm! I was beginning to get frustrated. Hanging around Sanctuary, whilst watching the world fall around our ears was taking its toll on me. Thankfully, my prayers were answered soon enough. For better and worse.

                One evening, Kain sent a messenger to inform me to meet me in his Receiving Room. His throne, in other words. I was genuinely surprised to see Turel there at the appointed hour. The remaining lieutenants seemed to avoiding this place like a disease. Turel was more like his old self. He was in much better shape than I had seen him last. As devastating as the loss of his brother was, Turel obviously was starting to bask in the glow of being Kain's right hand. Raziel's former position. _Had the Razielim truly brought their destruction on themselves? _I wondered. _By not choosing someone among themselves to rule in his place? If they had done so, the Razielim might still be in control now, instead of the Turelim. _"Might" was the key word here.

            Turel wore a new cape that was even finer and richly decorated than his first. The emerald green silk of it once represented the envy Turel had felt for his elder sibling. Now, it signified prosperity, profit, and pride. Turel also donned new armor that appeared to be especially crafted for him. I was getting the impression that great care had been taken to maintain Turel's new status. Perhaps he too had extra servants and a mistress or two to help him dress. After all, it was his right.

            I stood there in the doorway, ramrod straight, waiting until I was summoned. The sound of Kain and Turel's shared laughter floated towards me. Obviously, the two were discussing something very amusing, although the former's gaiety was more forced. Kain's always scanning eye suddenly fell on me. "Marina! Do not lurk in the shadows. Come up here with Turel."

            Obediently, I marched to the spot in question. My demeanor may have seemed harsh, but it served to disguise the prickling nervousness with me. Ever since certain events transpired, no _sane_ vampire enjoyed being sent this room.

            "Marina, I have called you here to discuss an urgent subject that must be dealt with immediately."

            I waited. I braced myself…

            "It might be to your advantage to accompany Turel to the Zephonim lands post haste."

            Well, here was something different to say the least. I looked to Turel for clarification, but all he gave me was a reckless grin in answer. The arrogance behind it was enough for me to bristle in disdain. However, I sensed that beneath the highly decorated surface, he was still the same person. Possibly.

            "You see, the Zephonim have been sacking my lands. They make their way here, deface and plunder, and head homeward by dawn, now that there is little resistance to stop them," Kain explained. "My own guards can only do so much. I want you, Turel, to deliver this proclamation to the Zephonim leader. If they still choose to defy me, they will meet their fates according to my law." My eyes followed the roll of parchment as it was handed from emperor to lieutenant.

            Turel turned to me. "So, Marina, will you do as our lord suggests and do me the honor of traversing with me? I promise it shall not be boring."

            I glanced at Kain questionably and his golden eyes flashed knowingly like the sun's rays rising over the horizon line. He had somehow caught wind of how bored I was, and in his mind he was doing me an act of kindness. Or was it something else?

            As if reading my thoughts, Kain replied promptly. "It's not a long journey, Marina. The entire experience will be good for you. It's not as if I'm trying to get rid of you," he chuckled.

            "Fine. I shall go." The sharpness of my tone surprised even me, but I was determined not to let Kain get to me.

            "With my army," Turel added boastfully.

            "Your army?" Was there going to be _another_ war on top of it?

            "Of course; for protection. The Zephonim aren't exactly the friendliest race of vampires. Besides, they wouldn't dare challenge the best warriors of Nosgoth."

            How sure he sounded. "Where are the Zephonim clan lands?" I inquired.

            "I know the way. It's not very far."

            "It would be for the best to leave as soon as you can," Kain broke in.

            "We'll depart presently, my lord," Turel promised. He bowed and sauntered away in a manner that would put a prince to shame, leaving me to follow. With a sigh, I too bowed to my lord, and turned to walk away, until a hand grabbed my arm, gently pulling me back.

            "We'll talk later about more pressing topics," Kain whispered. Clearly, I was more transparent than I had thought. My feelings for Turel and what had exactly led to his newfound prestige were blatant. I stared in Kain's eyes for confirmation but he simply playfully motioned over in the direction of the doors. "It's high time you saw more of this world, Marina. Go on. But, do be on your guard."

            And then there was nothing really more to say.

(   )

            "How much further is it, Turel?" I asked; my voice lost in the strong gales of wind that had sprung up.

            "Not much," Turel called back. "It's only half a day's journey from Sanctuary."

            Behind me, the voices of the Turelim floated up to meet me. The Turelim were now a fair match for the Dumahim. They were just as arrogant. The affableness of their Clan had vanished along with their condemned brothers. Still, I knew the game. I couldn't afford to rouse any more enemies, so I pretended to be as pleasant as I could. I chose to believe there must be _some_ good in the Clan left.

            Before I could question Turel further, he continued. "Have you ever been to the Silenced Cathedral?"

            "No. What is the history of it? I've heard it mentioned before."

            "The Cathedral was once a place of worship and sacredness. It was populated and built by the Sarafan. Humans. It was humanity's master plan to destroy our race with one single deadly tune emanating from the tower. Of course, Zephon and his brood took over, and the Cathedral was "silenced," hence the name."

            I took this without comment, taking in whatever scenery I could, whilst Turel talked on. "You've never been this far east, have you?"

            "I haven't," I replied. "I've only seen your Clan territory and Dumah's." The other territory I had visited was better left unsaid.

            "Zephon's territory is no more impressive than mine," Turel said with a shrug. "Yet, he does have a coveted spot. You can see the entirety of Nosgoth on top of the Cathedral. It's a great military base, and the Zephonim aren't lightweights in combat either. That's one of the reasons why I brought my entourage." 

            The muddy mountain road, damp from perilous evenings of rain—which could start again at any moment—winded downwards, becoming steeper and steeper. After another wide turn, there it was. A majestic imposing structure, that rose high above us akin to a sentry. The bottom was wide and the upper reaches spiraled into the misty clouds themselves. The Silenced Cathedral had many levels, marked by small windows that served the purpose of not only spying from a distance, but to attack from as well. Once, the structure had been painted gold…

            I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it. The Cathedral's burnished gold must have sparkled in the sunlight, glittering all the more fiercely against the backdrop of a crisp blue sky. Sarafan in white tunics bearing halberds and claymores patrolled the area…and that's where the fantasy ended. The Sarafan were no more saints than we were monsters. I opened my eyes and took in the reality of the rusted bronze sheeting that flanked the presumably stone walls. The road led to a wooden drawbridge that was suspiciously laid out before us, connecting to the immense arched entrance.

            "Marina, are you meditating? Let's go!" Turel shouted.

            I glanced at Turel's concerned face, ignoring the scattered sniggers behind me. Instead of being embarrassed, I spoke truthfully. "I was only imagining what it must have been like over a thousand years ago."

            "Not good, I expect. Especially if you were a vampire. However, the Sarafan might have been more accommodating than the Zephonim you are about to meet."

            There were a few murmurs of agreement in the sea of Turelim behind me. Apparently, no one, not even Kain himself, enjoyed coming here. The Zephonim though were much lower in rank. Zephon wasn't equal to Turel or Dumah in battle and the same went for their offspring. How bad could they be?  

            Our company moved across the bridge, our weapons ready. We clustered around the great wooden doors as Turel pounded on them with his meaty fist. His loud knocking could wake the dead. A minute passed before the doors opened a crack. A sharp, pale face poked out. "Yes? Pray, why do you crowd around the our home like a pack of frightened mortals?"

            Turel cleared his throat. "To give your leader an official proclamation that comes from the order of Kain himself."

            "And he couldn't come here himself? Strange. Cowardly, if you ask me," the Zephonim smirked.

            "I could have you executed for treason!" Turel hissed.

            The Zephonim's smile grew wide. "Personally, I think Lord Kain had done enough killing. I don't need his new puppet Clan threatening me. But, if it pleases you, step this way."

            A slight growl escaped the Turelim's lips. It was lucky for the Zephonim that he moved to throw open the doors, or Turel might have very well struck him. The Zephonim bowed to dramatically to show our retinue inside. As soon as we stepped within, another blast of cold wind blew against the weathered structure. The air echoed around the stone walls, blowing around the rickety wooden rafters above us. It was if the element were warning us away. In fact, it seemed as if it was always perpetually drafty here. The hollow echo from the air current was like an eternal presence, never dissipating.   

            "Well, now," the Zephonim went on. "My name is Thomas. Now let me introduce to the rest of the Clan."

            As if on cue, a sea of vampires appeared from the shadows. They glided silently, whispering through the ledges above our heads, crawling along the walls, moving into view from every direction. Had they been here all along? They were silent killers; that much was certain. It appeared as if they had eluded Turel's senses also.

            Turel's face was a mask of anger. "What is this? Are we about to be ambushed?"

            "Not in the least. We will show you to our leader's chambers now. Me and this young lady will escort you."

            Thomas made an elaborate gesture and a young woman emerged from the darkness. It shocked me that she was mortal. Her robe was of silk in an olive shade. Gold jewelry adorned her bare arms. The Zephonim Clan symbol was tattooed on her left shoulder like a cattle brand, yet she had not the semblance of a slave. Pearls decorated her fussy golden curls. She wasn't scared in the least of the vampires that surrounded her. Indeed, she had a haughty air about her, a behavior that could get one slain here.

            "This is Samantha, one of the vampire worshippers that pays homage to our race. Not to mention, Zephon himself. Samantha is his favorite."

            Samantha gave us a bored, arrogant glare and rolled her violet eyes. "Zephon will be so _pleased_ to see his brother." Samantha's wandering gaze caught my eye. I could only imagine what I looked like next to this pampered girl. Also, my colors were not of the Turelim sort. I was definitely an outsider here. "Who is she?" Samantha jerked her chin in my direction with interest.

            "She is none of your concern." Turel informed her coolly. "This general is an emissary sent from Kain himself."

            Samantha gave me an incredulous leer and spun on her heel. "Come with me. The sooner you meet the master, the sooner you can return home." No, we were not welcome in this place. That much was lucid.

             Still, we followed Samantha and Thomas through empty halls and corridors with unimpressive architecture. There was hardly any finery here. Just cold, gray, smooth stone and more ledges and secret passageways than the eye could discover. What did the Zephonim hope to hide here? One didn't choose such an isolated spot on location alone. Besides this, the heavy gloominess of this Cathedral oppressed us at every turn. This raised another question. Why did the Zephonim reject comfort and extravagance? Perhaps, it was a way of rejecting their former humanity further. If they employed vampire worshippers, they did not have much respect for human life as a civilization. These were more thoughts I had yet to put to voice. For now, I did what was commanded of me. I followed the mistress and the manservant, keenly aware that the others were sneaking around us like a pack of wolves tracking prey.

             After walking up our third staircase, I was beginning to feel tired. "Does your master have his quarters on the moon?" I asked Samantha jokingly.

            Samantha took this as a personal insult. She whirled on me. "Our lord has a penchant for protection. Especially when nameless riff-raff barge through his doors." My eyes of heated gold met the worshipper's cold violet.

            "Easy now, Samantha. We warned you what that kind of attitude would lead to here," Thomas growled, apparently fed up with catty woman as the next vampire. This human did not realize how fragile her position really was.

             "Zephon likes it," she replied dryly. "And here we are. Up that last stairway, you'll find Zephon's personal rooms. Now, I really must freshen up for this evening's entertainments." With a passing whiff of heavy perfume and flashing jewels, Zephon's mistress was gone. I silently gave thanks that I had been delivered from my life of passing luxuries and the company of conceited women.

            "Five of you may enter," Thomas instructed us. "It wouldn't be proper if the whole regiment came barging in."

            "Fine," Turel said smoothly. "Marina and my three best warriors may come." Evidently, Turel's "best warriors" knew who they were, because three men automatically joined their leader at the front. I recognized one of them. His name was Darien, and was one of the guards I had befriended at Sanctuary.

            "Zephon will see you in, I expect. Try not to waste his time."  His job done, Thomas quickly disappeared; his hands behind his back, slouching into a stalking gait.

            Without even a customary knock, Turel threw the doors open and I expect it wasn't from eagerness to see his brother. Zephon was completely aware that we had been milling around outside. He stood in the center in the room; a chilling sneer on his face that was a cruel parody of a "welcoming" smile. "My brother. I knew you were coming." Then, Zephon's eyes unfortunately drifted to me. "Ah, Marina. It's been a long time."

            "Not long enough," I mumbled. I casually scrutinized Zephon, from his elegant russet fur-lined cape to the tips of his shiny leather boots.

            "I share your sentiments perfectly, my dear," the Zephonim leader jeered. "But, I expect you haven't come to chat. What news do you bring, _brother_?"

            "To give you this." Turel reached into his cape and pulled out the roll of parchment and unceremoniously tossed it to Zephon, who caught it with the quick reflexes like a cat. _No, more like an insect…_

Zephon unrolled it carefully and turned to the side so the torchlight would illuminate the parchment. It was nearly too dim for anything to be read in here. As I watched him, a painful thought sprang into my mind. _He looks like his brother._ Of all the lieutenants, Zephon resembled Raziel the most. All the more reason why the Zephonim leader turned against his sire.

            Finally, Zephon turned to us. "This is rather dire news, isn't it?"

            "Kain orders you to retreat from his lands or suffer the consequences," Turel said stiffly.

            "I think I myself came to that conclusion," Zephon sniffed. "Tell Kain that I was not aware of these…raids. I will deal with the disobedient fledglings myself. This _is_ a Zephonim matter."

            "And that's it? That's the end?" Turel questioned, plainly disappointed he had not received a larger reaction from his sibling.

            "No. This is." Without warning, Zephon crumpled up the paper and carelessly threw it on the flames of a nearby brazier. "Notify _your_ emperor that I no longer wish to serve him. I will keep off his territory so long as he keeps off mine. Should this be a problem, the Dumahim are always ready to negotiate."

            Here it was; the situation full circle. You could have knocked Turel over with a feather. Dumah would join forces with Zephon to rally against the "tyrant" to preserve their freedom if we pursued them. There could be no further doubts. I recovered from this proclamation first. "We understand, Zephon. It would seem that loyalty is not a popular virtue these days."    

            "Kain should know it," Zephon hissed. "Someone who would advance a whore yet slay his own creation."

            It took me great restraint not to grab my rapier right then and there, but it would not be a sane idea with so many witnesses. "Magnificent word play, Zephon. Tell me, when did this intense hatred start?"

            "Everything was fine before you came here." Zephon had a murderous look on his face and took a threatening step towards me, and I took a step back.

            "It was destiny. Nothing stays the same, even for immortals. And I'd venture that your destiny is about to become grim very soon, as soon as we deliver your message to Kain." It was a vain effort to preserve my dignity, but it worked nonetheless.

            "Someone should teach that girl some manners," Zephon growled. "I'm her elder."

            "But you're not mine," Turel pointed out. "You have shown your true colors. Rest assured, we will deliver your message. Since, our business is done, we shall return home."

            "Home?" scoffed Zephon. "You call Sanctuary your home? It's a prison. But I refuse to be a prisoner any longer."

            "Let's go." Turel motioned to open the door that led to freedom.

            "Oh, and here's something else to remember. If any vampire dares trespass on our territory again, they'll be eliminated immediately." That mocking voice could drive a pin into your heart. None of us answered. None of us turned back. Only one thought pervaded our minds. It repeated over and over. _Get out while you can…                     _


	25. Changing Conditions

Responses:

sharky: A new reviewer! Awesome! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

bahamut: Don't get me started on spyware! My computer's been infected four times! Oh, and I'll get back to you on the story idea should you still want to write one.

Soul of Ashes: Zephon's a real pain, isn't he? I never liked him. In the boss fight those eggs would never stay lit. Thanks for reviewing!

Varewolf: So, it's a good thing the story's twice as long. At least I know it's not getting stale. Thanks for your review!

Sorceress Annie: I appreciate that you like the story!

The cloud of defeat hung over our entire company on the arduous trek back to Sanctuary. There was no good news to report, and the Turelim pride was bruised. Naturally, this could only lead to uninhibited behavior and irrational fights.

"Who does Zephon think he is?" a Turelim female snarled. Jade was her name, I think.

"He can't just betray his entire bloodline that easily!"

"Kain will modify his attitude pretty quickly, if you ask me."

"No one did, Eli."

And so forth.

As for me, I was happy to soon be rid of my bickering traveling companions. This hike would be so much more enjoyable, had I better comrades. Soon, the Turelim would walk over the hill and return homeward, leaving their leader to report Zephon's intentions. Perhaps some of the tension stemmed from the impending storm clouds above us. However, I found it rather exciting. I shared one common interest with Rahab—I loved water. Whenever it rained, I watched from my window. The sound it made as it trickled into streams through the cracks of the masonry was soothing. I burned myself quite a few a times when I was newly Made, but haven't touched the element since.

Slowly, the Sanctuary of the Clans came into view, all six colored flags waving proudly, each representing a lieutenant and his respective clan. What startled me was that scarlet banner; the scarlet banner with the dreaded symbol that I would never forget. The insignia reminded me of a question mark, now that I could see it in a new perspective. A question mark representing the ultimate question:_Why?Why was it still hanging there? Would it ever be removed?_

Turel glanced uneasily at the structure. With a false smile on his face and mock cheerfulness in his voice, he dared to ask. "Who wants to accompany me?"

No one volunteered. No one spoke up. At any moment, it looked as if the Turelim were going to literally run back to their homeland just to get away. Many haven't seen Kain in months and preferred to keep it that way. Sighing heavily, Turel turned to me. "Forgive me, it appears my children have turned coward on me. I guess it's just the two of us." Well, it's not as if I had any choice in the matter. I_did_live there.

Turel and I made our way back into Sanctuary. I knew the palace well by now, but there were some areas that I had no permission to set eyes on. The dungeons, for example. I myself did not know for certain, but a base like this must have some holding area for prisoners that dared defy certain authorities. In truth, I had no desire to observe them. Some of the lower, crueler vampires used the jails as a source of entertainment. I could only hope that Kain and Turel were not among them.

As I walked through the hollow corridors, I noticed there were less guards and servants present. Whether they had abandoned their duties or met their deaths by their employer, I was not of liberty to say. In any case, the golden doors with the carving of the Soul Reaver carved upon them came into view far too soon. I always felt vague apprehension at the thought of meeting Kain. The doors slid open invitingly and then banged shut behind us. I looked to the Throne of the Empire, with all nine monuments of the past arrayed behind it, but lo and behold, Kain was not there.

"Where is he?" I whispered to Turel in a sotto voice. Turel could only shake his head in reply. "Perhaps he is outside in the courtyard."

The two of us stood there for a long moment, The new first lieutenant possibly practicing what he was going to say, and how to break it as gently as possible, so as not to incite Kain's considerable anger. The, suddenly, I felt it. A slight breeze on the back of my neck. Someone was sneaking behind us, and they were drawing closer. I made a motion to block the impending the blow, but our hunter was quicker yet. A claw seized the back of my neck. "Turel!" I choked out, getting his attention.

The leader of the Turelim finally noticed and jumped up in sheer fright, completely taken by surprise. A claw was on his shoulder too._Wait. A white claw with long and black talons?_To confirm this suspicion, I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Don't be so nervous, Marina. You honestly think I would break your neck?" Kain's claw dropped away. "And you, Turel. Marina saw a probable assault coming, yet you were oblivious. One must be more careful, my son."

"My lord," Turel stammered. "I was taken aback. Forgive me, for I was lost in my thoughts."

"Not a good situation. You must keep alert at all times. No one is invincible, nor safe. Not even in your own chambers."_He must be referring to Deborah…_

"But, sire, your intent is to scare us?" Turel had regained his footing and was starting to bristle.

"This is my throne room, and I can skulk in the shadows if I wish." Kain's voice grew irritated. "Now, my_childe_, what were you pondering so intently? Is it about Zephon?"

Kain didn't miss a beat. Somehow, he_knew_. "What news did he bring?"

Turel let the information come out in a rush. "Zephon informed me to notify you, Lord Kain, that he no longer considers you his ruler and wishes to remain a sovereign in his own right, over his Clan. If any invaders dare to trod on his territory, he has said, and I quote, that he will "eliminate" them."

"Did he say anything more?"

"No," the Turelim responded. "Actually, I think ourselves lucky we weren't pursued. He's extremely hostile."

"Let him go," Kain commanded stiffly. "We'll leave him to his delusions, though I doubt he'll ever come to his senses. A disobedient lieutenant can be of no use to me"

"Sire, shouldn't he be punished?"

"No. He's old enough, I suppose."

I suspect both men forgot I was in the room. This conversation was stimulating to say the least, but personally, I wanted to wander away somewhere. After an encounter with the Zephonim, anyone would need to regroup. Unfortunately, my request was to be denied.

"Excuse me, Turel, but Marina and I must talk in private. You do not mind, do you?"

"Not in the least. I'll be nearby should you need me."

"That will not be necessary, but thanks for your concern." Kain was not in the mood for arguing, and no one dared to infringe on his convictions. In the end, Turel was left with a hangdog expression and strode out of the deep marble chamber, his purpose completed for the moment. So, again, I was left alone with_him_.

Kain grew quiet and his composure became straighter. Nonchalant, he paced a bit, taking his time. At last, he faced me. "You do not approve of Turel's new position?"

_This_was what it was to be about. Turel. "He has earned his status, but I do not care for his attitude."

"He was always arrogant, it has just happens to be more pronounced. Although, I must admit, I indulge it. It is the only way to govern my sons. Tell them what they want to hear, give them what they want, and they shall be kept ignorant of anything else."

I was shocked to hear him speak thus. Did he use this same method to direct me as well? "You think that your sons do not truly care for you?"

"Zephon is proof of that, but he may have his territory, and so can Dumah. Still, I have lost half of my children, one way or another. What would you do in this situation, Marina?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this. Kain was exceptionally cool, but underneath he was clearly exasperated. In this state, he was more dangerous than he already was. The fact that he could easily dispose of me in the Abyss remained a disturbing reality. It could be such a small thing as giving the wrong answer or taking too much time considering it. "Well," I chose my words carefully, "I'd focus on what I do have left."

Kain stared at me a moment, then chuckled yet again. "Sweet Marina. If only things were that simple." He swept over to a nearby wall. It was then I took notice to it. Clan emblems, painted and engraved on every surface in the hall. Instinctively, I knew which one Kain stood at. The Razielim Clan motif. What was once a joy to behold would never to be seen again. A keepsake of the past; it didn't represent anything anymore. Kain let his claws trail over the scarlet symbol. "But, then, things aren't as simple as we'd like them to be, are they?"

I was struck speechless. I waited quietly, not daring to disturb Kain in this condition. With a deep sigh, Kain glanced over at me. "So, Marina, do you still dream?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Though not as much as I used to."

"Hmm." Kain lingered at the wall. I was quickly becoming uncomfortable. "My lord…am I dismissed?" I tried to keep the hope out of my tone. I never liked when Kain turned introspective. Much of the time, it led to violence, due to the line of guilt smoldering below.

"Not quite." Kain flashed me a secretive smile. "Marina, it would mean a great deal to me if we shared supper tomorrow evening. Certainly you are tired of taking your meals up in your chamber?"

How could I refuse and keep my life in tact? "Yes, it is rather lonely. I accept your invitation."

"Good." Kain sounded relieved he wasn't rejected._Did he actually expect he would?_Gratefully, I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Marina?"

I turned back. "Yes?"

"Wear something nice. The dinner table is not a battlefield. I trust you can leave your armor behind?"

"Of course."_This was getting worse by the minute._

( )

_Wear something nice._What game was this? Would this be a romantic dinner? I had no energy to deal with this, and the worst part was I had no one I could confide this to. Many would consider me lucky the master held me in his affections. And yet, nothing was further from the truth. I wandered into the center of the courtyard, moving silently across the scant patches of grass. Bits of vegetation had been allowed to grow here, but I expected they would rot too. I made my way to a stone bench. Well, at least, now I could regain some peace.

Suddenly, two figures darted into view. Turel and his favored son, Darien. Darien at least had an excuse to be here. He was a guard of the palace. Why did Turel want to stay here? Resigned, I waved over to them. "Turel! Darien!" As I expected, they charged at me, never missing an opportunity for a conversation. No Turelim did.

"Hi, Marina," Darien said cheerfully. "Wonderful weather we're having, eh?" To punctuate this remark, the sky rumbled threateningly. It was going to storm. Perfect.

"Dawn is approaching." Uneasily, Turel gazed up at the gray sky.

"So? The sunlight cannot burn us." Darien countered confidently

"No, but it is nearly time to rest, and exhaustion can just be as deadly as the sun for a vampire on the road." Turel was unusually serious, and I wasn't the only one to notice. Darien answered with a shrug and ran his fingers through his long, unbound, smoky hair that was more akin to dark brown than black. He leaned towards me. I was totally unprepared for what he said next. "Marina, you're so unlike any other vampire in Nosgoth."

My heart jumped in my chest. "Really? Whatever do you mean?"

"I can't quite describe it. I've never even_seen_you until last year."

Perhaps you haven't seen her because you were too busy chasing the young vampiresses around Sanctuary." Turel replied dryly.

"Perhaps I've been wasting my time." Darien grinned at me charmingly. Oddly enough, his arrogant demeanor turned me off at once. Imagine that.

"Step away, Darien. I'm pretty sure she's spoken for." Turel teased.

I sighed impatiently. "Could we talk about something else, please?"

"No need to get defensive, Marina. Everyone in Sanctuary knows, and to be honest, I'm glad. Glad that Kain has found someone." I was genuinely floored by this declaration. Turel was not one to speak in earnest.

Darien opened his mouth to speak, but wisely shut it.

"You look like you need to be alone, and I need my sleep. Goodbye for now, Marina." Turel nudged Darien gently.

"Oh, yes. We all have to wake up at precisely at sunset with the bats." Darien gave me a parting grin and stalked off with his sire. Gloomily, I settled into my seat. Did everyone know? Was it so obvious? And if so, why was I so nervous about it? I couldn't answer that last question for myself.

I sat for a long time and watched the faint pink hue of the morning glow on the horizon, just before it was extinguished by a huge thunderhead. It was getting suicidal to stay out here, but I felt like I had to wait. For what, I hadn't the slightest idea. Then I felt it. A drop of wetness trickling down my cheek. Another struck my forehead, and yet another hit my neck. I had stayed out too late and it had started to rain. My own fault. However, before I could bolt from the bench and seek shelter, I noticed something. I wasn't burning. No pain. No irritation.

Hesitantly, I held out my arm. Where was the acidic agony as the water soaked through the netted fabric of my sleeve? There was nothing, save wetness. Curiously, I got up and walked to the center of the courtyard. As I did so, the sky opened up completely and a driving rain came down. It was a torrential downpour. Quickly, I was soaked to the skin, but there was not any stinging accompanying it. I could only stand there in stunned amazement, as the storm slowly subsided. Without a thought in my head, I scurried towards Sanctuary and let myself in the iron-gate. I need to get back to my room to dry. On the other hand, I couldn't let anyone see me. That would raise quite a lot of suspicions, suspicions that could lead me to my doom. I silently threaded my way through the glittering black and white marble corridors and made my way up the ancient stairwell that led to my chambers. At the moment, the torches were my own witnesses.

After making sure the coast was clear, I dashed down the last hallway that gave me access to my door. Everything was going according to plan. Most of the vampires must be asleep. I blessed my good fortune and…froze. Right in front where I wanted to go were two guards. One was Melchahim and the other was Rahabim. Guarding the entrance to my room! This was ridiculous. Tonight of all nights. Where were they when Deborah came barging in?

"Samuel! Are you falling asleep again?" the Rahabim growled and shook his partner awake.

Samuel yawned. "Sorry. I'm not used to being up this early."

"You won't last long here if you're not alert! Your sire said you would be superb for this job. Or, do I have to give your Clan lord a detailed report?"

"I just want to stay here a moment," the Melchahim mumbled. "We can rest a bit."

"You irresponsibility astounds me! Tell me, what happens if we are found this way?"

"We'll say we were guarding Kain's sleeping quarters. That's a good enough excuse isn't it?"

The Rahabim glowered at his impudent charge. But, in the end, he relaxed and made a dismissive wave. "Ah, I suppose there's no harm in it. Be quiet about it though."

"That's the spirit!" Samuel replied heartily.

Unfortunately, our plans clashed at this space and time. I was not content to languish here, hidden behind a vase, in the perfect position to be spotted at any minute. I had to create a diversion. But how? I didn't want them running over_here_, I wanted them further down the hall. In a flash, it occurred to me. I looked down the hallway and saw an ornamental shield hanging on the wall. As quick as lightening, I threw a telekinetic blast at it, making it literally jump from its place; sending it skittering around the curve of the corridor.

The Rahabim started. "Samuel! Hear that? There could be a Zephonim ruffian lurking with a knife in the corridor and you always want to sleep!" Word did travel fast around here. Already, the guards had been alerted of Zephon's motives.

"Let's go get 'em, Victor! Their head will be mounted on a silver platter." With a battle cry, Samuel took off with Victor trailing right behind him.

_Our_best_guards_," I thought blandly as I got up and dashed to my door. I immediately locked it as soon I stepped inside. It was then I noticed I was dripping. Damp spots of rainwater had soaked into the carpet. I could only pray no one notice outside where exactly the water led_to_. Also, I hoped against hope the offending trail of liquid dried over time and that no one would take much notice to it. This was not a good state of affairs to be involved in, especially during such a tumultuous times where "traitors" were being executed.

Alas, I was still soaked to the skin. There were no towels in the room. Really, what use would a_normal_vampire have for one? I couldn't use the coverlets on my bed because surely they would not dry in time should someone come in here. The chamber was too damp. With a heavy sigh, I placed more wood on the dwindling fire and puffed it into a steady flame, slowly but surely. It was my only option.

I shivered in front of the fire, my arms wrapped around me tight. My skin and hair would be passable by tonight, but my armor wouldn't be. A good thing Kain told me to wear something nice. In other words, a gown of some kind._Kain_. Should I tell him about this? If I did, the dinner discussions wouldn't be boring. Then again, afterwards, Kain could deal with this as he saw fit. Like he did with Raziel.

I sat down on the floor, weighing my options. What could this possibly be? Could this be a part of the "evolution" every vampire was expected to go through? The only thing I knew about evolving is that it landed Raziel in the Abyss. I didn't even know if hiding this from Kain was a possibility. For all I knew, he could've been watching me in the courtyard from the window. It wouldn't be kept a secret forever. So many decisions to make in so little time.

I watched the blaze in front of me as it crackled and popped. It reflected my emotional status. There, I pondered my situation. I knew at once I wouldn't get any sleep.

_Darien was right. I'm not like any other vampire in Nosgoth, and this uniqueness may very well be my undoing…_


	26. Dinner

bahamut: Don't worry, Samuel will return. As for the story, you have a lot of ideas. Sorry I haven't replied about that, but college is starting in a week, and I'll most likely have less writing time than I do now. I'll have to see how it goes.

Smoke: That's all right. As long as it's not a flame, I'm happy. Hope you liked, anyway!

Varewolf: No strawberries, thanks. :) Marina isn't a Rahabim, but she does share certain properties with them.

Selphiefan 89: She isn't evolving yet, but she is maturing.

Soul of Ashes: You're right, she wouldn't die in the Abyss, and this will factor in the story together. But, Marina and Kain will stay together. For now, at least. I hate writing sad stories.

Shiwolf: Great, I see you still like the story! Thanks for your review!

Shiva: Kain will find out yes, but with interesting results. ;)

I awoke on the floor, still curled up next to the fireplace. Of course, the flames had long since died, leaving only cold ashes in its wake. And then I remembered.

It was sunset. I could sense that. To prove this analysis, a sliver of tawny light was upon the floor inches away from me. The day was gone, and the indigo of night would soon be here, and with night, came dinner. Dinner with Kain. And you _never_ made him wait. I was in enough trouble already.

Slowly, I got up, and ran my fingers through my now dry hair. I could only pray he wouldn't notice that it wasn't soaked only hours ago. Well, I couldn't think on it any longer. I had the present dilemma of what to wear. It had to be something…appropriate. Many would wear the most outrageous, daring ensemble and present themselves like a plumed peacock. There were scores of opportunists vying for Lord Kain's attention though I was not one of them.

I crossed the room and threw open the intricately carved wooden door of the wardrobe open. Deborah had done me a worthwhile service after all. She had outfitted me with several gowns. I suppose I would have to choose one. An article that wasn't too tight, sans plunging neckline as well. I swept past the burgundy velvet, the gold silk, and the gossamer silver. Finally, one dress in particular caught my eye. Cerulean blue satin with trailing, wispy sleeves. It was elegant and tasteful. Perfect.

I hurriedly put it on and quickly fastened a thin silver chain around my waist. On the end of it was a single sparkling sapphire. I decided to make the gown itself as aesthetically pleasing as possible. Within reason, of course. For my feet, I found a convenient pair of silver slippers. After a few more minor adjustments, I dared to look at my reflection. A misty, ethereal figure stared back at me. Wow, it had been a long time I had donned a gown. I looked to be hardly a general, but still, I was female, and it was to be expected that I wear feminine things at certain affairs.

Pleased in spite of the situation, I decided to leave my neck bare and my ears unadorned. My black hair flowed behind me like a waterfall…oh, of course! Was this outfit too obvious? Blue? Blue was the color of water traditionally. But then again, I always wore it. _Relax, you're being paranoid._

Well, I was as ready, as I ever was going to be. I opened up the door and wandered in the direction of the dining hall. To my dismay, two figures floated towards me. Couldn't I walk once in these halls without being spotted? Worse, the form ahead of me seemed to be that of Turel. I would never hear the end of it now.

Snatches of conversation drifted to me. "It's haunted, I tell you!"

Turel sighed. "For the last time, Samuel, Sanctuary is not haunted by ghosts. Believe me, I've been here centuries before you were even born. The shield fell; that is all."

"It fell?! It didn't just drop to the ground. No, it was flung across the room! And no one was here; I checked myself!"

"Maybe a Rahabim was playing a joke on you. They do have telekinetic force, you know."

"Of course! Victor, that son of a— "

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, boys."

Turel's gaze switched on me. "Marina? Is that you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? All I did was change my wardrobe."

"Well, it looks…nice," Turel wandered weakly.

Samuel stared at me a moment. "Have I met you before?"

"Not directly," I answered truthfully. _If only you knew… _

"Her name is Marina," Turel replied. "A general."

"Really? Of what Clan?" How suspicious Samuel sounded. Whilst the emperor himself could understand my situation, as well as his highborn lieutenants, the younger fledglings with their familial ideals might not trust me fully. _Everyone_ here had a Clan. Of course, I was not a present-day vampire. I hailed from the past, before the lieutenants themselves were even reared, before separate Clans came into being. I wasn't about to explain that. Not here.

Turel, however, knew my story. He had been present while I explained it to Kain in the throne room. For whatever reason, he decided to save me from persecution. "She's of my Blood," he responded quickly. Perhaps _too _quickly. "Although, she is working undercover, seemingly under the guise of no Clan at all."

This answer appeared to satisfy Samuel's curiosity. "So, you're like a spy, then?"

"In a sense." I answered neutrally.

Samuel grinned happily. "I like secrets. Don't worry, it's safe with me."

"Good. Now, Samuel, the east wing does need some guarding. There is a guard that could be called there, yes?"

"All right," Samuel grumbled. "Time to pick on the lowly Melchahim." He heaved a dramatic sigh.

"No, time to pick on the _lazy_ Melchahim. Get to work!" Turel laughed.

It was clear this was a typical banter between the two vampires. "Aye-aye, captain!" Samuel made a little salute and made his way down the corridor.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Don't mention it. No one has to know. I haven't breathed a word of it to any of my brothers." A sudden grimace flashed across Turel's features in that moment. _Yes, Turel. And one of them will never know._

"Listen, Turel, I really have to get somewhere…" I began.

The Turelim leader put up his hand for silence. "No need for that. I too have a destination to reach." With a parting smile, I confidently walked past Turel.

"Oh, and Marina?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Make it a night to remember." So, Turel knew. I watched him stride down the hallway until he disappeared from sight. I was alone again in Sanctuary. I did know some of the guards for companionship, but I wouldn't take much stock into Darien or Samuel. _Make it a night to remember._ It might be, but not in the sense Turel thought.

A heavy sight escaped my lips as I located the ivory doors to the dining hall. Without a second thought, I flung them open. The table had burnished gold place settings that shimmered from the fires of many a candelabrum. A scent was in the air; a scent I could not name. It was spicy and musky at the same time. Incense was most likely smoking the far corner of this magnificent chamber. However, my dinner partner was not here at the moment. Was it too early? Perhaps Kain meant around midnight instead right at twilight.

And then, the shadows in the back of the expansive hall melted away and Kain stood there. He had been in the darkness for an indefinite amount of time. The rapid transfer from the gloom to the light made me really look at him again. Tall, striking, and uniquely handsome. He cut a majestic figure in his crimson silk and oiled leather. His flowing hair appeared to be woven from starlight, and his eyes took on the same color and intensity as the candles burning around us. For a long while, we were both speechless. _Does he know now? Can he see it?_

Kain cleared his throat. "Marina, you look…" He stopped.

"Beautiful?" I teased gently, not daring to be too presumptuous.

Kain frowned slightly. "Different." _He knows. He always knows._ However, I was not willing to show my card yet. Perhaps I could soothe his suspicions. I smiled at him. "You set an impressive table."

"The servants did it," Kain replied offhandedly.

"Oh." _This was not going well. Not in the least._

Kain continued. "To be perfectly honest, Maria, you look radiant. Your very hair appears to have taken on a new shine. Whatever is your secret?" Indeed, I had the inner sense that this barrage of questions would continue all evening until the mystery was solved. _Damned if you do, damned if you don't. _On the other hand, Kain couldn't execute me in the Abyss, since I was invulnerable to water. No. I would just swirl endlessly in a purgatory, with no place to move onto. Self-consciously, I gestured towards the elaborate table. "Shall we sit down?"

Kain did so without objection, and I followed. He took a glass bottle and uncorked it with one of his lethal talons. Those claws could kill. One quick slice to the throat. I wondered morbidly if Kain had ever done that before as he poured a burgundy substance from within into the two precious, glossy goblets. This liquid was not blood, but had a heady, pungent fragrance nevertheless. "It's wine," Kain explained. "Try it."

Well, I needed something to help me relax. With my splayed fingers around the heavy goblet, I drank several quick gulps. The flavor was rich and sweet with the slight tang of age. "It's wonderful," I commented. The sensation of anxiety was so strong; I did not notice Kain had not taken a single sip from his. I peeked at Kain over the rim of the gold vessel and saw him studying me. I had not yet answered his query, this I knew. I was obviously going to have to be the one to break the ice. "Kain, as a matter of fact, there is something I want to tell you. I'm not so sure how well you're going to take it, but I feel I must tell you anyway." This statement was indeed true. I couldn't hide it from Kain much longer. The tension in the room was building. Against my better judgment, I would tell him.

"Kain, how soon can a vampire evolve?"

The goblet on the other side of the table trembled a bit before it crashed on its side, spilling ruby liquid down the sides of the polished mahogany. "What?" Kain seemed to be taken by complete surprise. "Why on the Ancients' graves would you want to learn about that?"

I wondered at the expression Kain used, but it didn't daunt me from saying what needed to be said. "Because, I think I may be evolving." Kain's voice took on a deadly serious tone. "Marina, you are entirely too young to evolve. You must be mistaken."

My response was pert. "I'll show you, if it pleases my lord."

This boldness of mine was suddenly new to my usually cautious temperament, but I decided it was time. No more secrets or deception. Just maybe, he would understand. Or was I making the same exact mistake as Raziel? No matter. I rose from the table and simply turned in the direction of the doors. The sound of a chair scraped behind me, and before I knew it Kain was inches away, following me like a dog on a scent. I steeled myself and marched down the corridors towards the gate I sought. I couldn't just tell him, I had to show him.

The night air was cool but pleasurable when it met my treacherous skin. It ruffled my satin skirt, winding it around my legs. The courtyard was eerily silent, or so I thought at first. Some muffled giggling coming from behind a black marble column told another story. When I moved closer, I saw it was Darien and a younger vampiress. She was Rahabim ironically, the teal of her ruffled dress told me that. A dress that was about to be peeled off at any given moment, I'd expect. I was at once reminded of her sire, Rahab, and his desire for conquering the waters. Clearly, I had beat him to it. Darien!" Kain barked. "I expect you're doing your job to the best of your ability?"

The Turelim guard shot about five feet in the air. "Forgive me, my lord," Darien stammered. "I got side-tracked." Meanwhile, the Rahabim girl was flinging her untidy dress about, in a vain effort to cover her exposed bosom. "Oh, but I see. As for you, Carrie, you know better. I should like to cast both of you out and sent in disgrace to your homelands! Perhaps a night in the dungeons would straighten you out."

"Forgive me, please!" Darien begged. "The strumpet distracted me!"

"Master, he is lying! He is guilty as I! Give me one more chance. I shan't disappoint you again!" Carrie had tears in her eyes. She had obviously not been in trouble before.

"You should thank the stars above that I have a more important issue on my hands at the moment! Copulate on your time, not while you're on duty!" I had never seen Kain so violent in manner, but strangely it did not affect me. "Now back to your separate duties!" Kain ordered. "And may I never catch you like this again!"

Carrie and Darien scurried off, leaving the emperor and I alone in this walled courtyard. Surprisingly, the guard and the serving maid had taken no notice of me at all. Had I become invisible? An impossible, mythical being that camouflaged against the sapphire backdrop of the evening skies? Had I finally lived up to Kain's namesake as a "goddess of the night" and simply melted into the inkiness above?

As soon as we were alone in this shadowy stone place, Kain fixed his attentions on me once more. "Go on, Marina. Show me. I'm waiting"

Defeated, I walked to a birdbath that was filled to the brim with the dangerous transparent substance. Kain watched on curiously. Slowly, I lowered my pale hand down to the crystalline water. Oh, knowing my luck, whatever had happened twelve hours ago was a momentary fluke and I would be screaming in pain, holding my injured limb, hopping up and down with scorching pain. My companion, however, was composed. He had folded his arms across his chest and was waiting patiently enough. Before I completely lost my nerve, I plunged my hand down into the depths of the basin and kept it there for a bit, my fingers scraping the bottom. My eyes met Kain's. He stared back. I could not read his expression and that worried me.

Quickly, I pulled my hand up, but let it skim upon the surface reminiscent of a fish, before delicately shaking it off, being careful not to let any drops of it land on Kain. He would see it as an act of betrayal, I was sure. I gazed into the hostile orbs of the ruler beside me, endeavoring to gauge his reaction. I held my breath. All motion stopped in the courtyard. Suddenly, Kain grinned. Now, it was _I_ who was suspicious.

Kain chuckled. "Marina, you actually scared me for a moment! This is wonderful!"

I took a questioning step back. "It is?"

"This is a precious gift, indeed," Kain went on. Tell me, when did this happen?" 

I told Kain the story of my experience in this very same courtyard an hour before sunrise and all the trouble it took to return to my chambers unnoticed. He nodded thoughtfully. "It's good that you don't tell anyone at this point. It's too early yet. You should learn the full extent of your new ability first. So, you must be the "ghost" Samuel spoke of."

"Guilty," I replied. "You're not angry, then?"

"Why should I be? We are not rivals. In fact, I am joyous for you. You are also handling your telekinetic power exceptionally well, or so I hear."

I was at once embarrassed. Samuel's ghost stories were circulating around rather rapidly from mouth to ear. Then, another thought stole over me. "But, Kain, where would I obtain such a power?"

"You have a unique heritage, Marina. That may very well be the cause of it" Kain responded mysteriously.

I paused and glimpsed into the full birdbath, and an amazing sight caught my eye. The moon had ascended into view, and was being reflected in the glistening liquid being held in the hollow basin. Not such a remarkable spectacle, granted, but the beauty of the glowing silver crescent above us reminded me of something. Something I had seen in another time and place. Something ancient. Centuries ago perhaps… Kain was looking too. What he said next completely startled me. "Marina, what exactly _do_ you dream about?"

"Old memories and pictures. Of Lucius, for example, and my former life with him." I was exceedingly nonchalant.

"What about your _human_ life, Marina? Your father?" I gasped. "My father?"

"You can say his name. Anarcrothe, the last Guardian of States. You said yourself you were named for the element he served. These implications may have made you invulnerable to water. In time, you may become quite the sorceress with the right training." "That can't be!" I blurted out. "When I was newly Made, the water burned me. Badly, if I remember correctly. I never came in contact with it again."

"Maybe the gift matured in you over time. Some abilities do. You could have been invulnerable to water many decades past. But this was not what I meant. Have you dreamed about actual moments in your mortal life? "

I wracked my brain. Eventually, some remembrances returned. "Well, I dreamt about my childhood home, friends, and--" Out of the blue, it washed over me like a tidal wave. Kain. He had been there, hadn't he? But no. It couldn't be. "I dreamt about you," I confessed. "You brought me flowers and were going to sup with my family and I. You were a traveler of some sort. At the time, I thought nothing of it. A fever dream, mayhaps."

"I _was_ a traveler," Kain mused. "I visited many towns. I dreamt _you_ were in the town of Ziegsturhl. You offered me water from the well."

Wonderingly, I gazed into the birdbath across from me. The reflection of the moon gaily danced upon the rippling pool. This decorative basin could be compared to a well. "I cannot recall, but I was from the town of Ziegstruhl, I believe. It was rather close to the Pillars, wasn't it?"

"Yes, to the south. It was the town where I… " Kain trailed off.

I drew closer to him. "I understand."

He shook his head. "It was an evening much like this one when I met you—in my dream. A crescent moon blazing in a sky studded with stars; refracted in all shining surfaces below. Liquid and solid."

"I hadn't pegged you for a poet, Kain," I said laughingly, trying to break this sudden serious mood.

Kain, however, was not finished. "Don't you get it, Marina? We've known each other before. Before you were spirited away in the Time-Streaming chamber to present-day."

Deep down, I knew Kain was right. The more time I spent with him, the more it became apparent. "So, what happens now?"

"Nothing. All will continue as usual. This happened over a millennia ago, yet it does change something between us."

"You're taking this unusually well," I commented.

"How else should we take it?" Kain asked matter-of-factly. "We are all individual creatures with unique pasts and unknown futures." Kain was acting uncharacteristically kind. His golden eyes stared down as if truly seeing me for the first time; they flashed in the darkness. I'm sure my own did as well. He was silent now. For better or for worse, the probability of the two of us standing in this courtyard would have been slim given our roles through history, but Fate had changed everything. Maybe we _were_ meant to be together. Two kindred spirits. One heart. One starry night.

Out of nowhere, Kain gently kissed me on the lips. It had been so long. "Come, Marina. Let us go back inside; where it is warmer. We can resume our evening."

I did not mistake his meaning. "Let us stay out here, Kain; under the moonlight."

Amazingly, he accepted. And so Darien and Carrie's situation became our own.


	27. Swimming

Selphiefan 89: Yeah, I can see your point. Kain can be quite irrational when it comes to the relationships, but that makes it more fun for the storyline. :)

bahamut: Thanks for reviewing, faithful reader! And keep up with "The Rightful Master." I'm not kidding, it's one great crossover.

Varewolf: Well, here's the next update. Hope it's as good as before; I'm trying to take the story to another angle.

Smoke: I know what you mean. But then, blood is mostly water, and vampires drink that. I guess it all depends on your perspective.

_250 years later…_

The world around me was a hazy blue. Down in the depths, I opened my eyes. I could hear garbled wailing around me. The voices were calling my name, but I ignored them. I just let myself be carried away on the lulling current. I noticed a rusty iron gate on my right and a winding tunnel to my left, but I was too exhausted to care. I couldn't stay down here forever, though.

Defeated, I let myself drift up and took a gulp of fresh air. Whilst bobbing in the wonderful wetness, I looked up and spotted Melchiah and Rahab lording over me. "Marina? I've been calling your name for the past two minutes!" Melchiah began in a lecturing tone, for this was his lake, in his territory. "I thought that you'd drowned." I grinned at him. "There is nothing to fear, Melchiah. I won't drown."

"Of course, she won't. She's a great swimmer. Better than me, or so I grudgingly admit," Rahab put in gleefully.

The Rahabim leader had been utterly joyous when he began to realize that water no longer burned him. It had been a slow process for him and his brood, not instantaneous as it had been for me. Rahab was also not keen on the idea that I had braved the sea years before him, when it had been _his_ lifelong experiment and ambition. But soon enough, the Rahabim resistance to water became a trademark. Many vampires were insanely jealous, but they had their own abilities to develop and cultivate. Sadly, the more the Rahabim race took to the waters, the more they could not stand in direct sunlight. It seemed that one trait was exchanging with another. In another century or two, perhaps the Rahabim tolerance to the sun would dwindle completely. Still, Rahab chose not to worry. Instead, he dove into the clear greenish water. Melchiah watched from a discreet distance with a mixture of awe and envy on his features. It was a well-known fact that the Melchahim had no gift to call theirs at the moment. The Rahabim swum, the Turelim had sonar abilities coupled with their superior telekinetic powers, and the Dumahim had grown more stalwart than ever and were the strongest fighters of us all. Indeed, the Dumahim were overrunning the land. And the more territory the Dumahim clan claimed; the richer and more arrogant their leader became. This arrogance would be their downfall, I privately felt. As for the Zephonim, they had settled down into mature but deadly clever individuals. They were extremely quick with impossibly fast reflexes. None surpassed their celerity. Of course, the lieutenants would evolve soon. Once they had received their distinct gifts, evolution wasn't far behind. Some did not relish this thought. I remembered a conversation Rahab and I had once shared.

"I don't want to evolve, Marina, but I know I must," Rahab brooded. "It is the way of us vampires. I suppose it's foolish vanity, but I rather like the way my body is now. Not mortal, not bestial, but something in between. The best of both worlds."

"Kain has evolved, and he doesn't appear that bizarre," I offered, trying to be helpful.

The Rahabim lieutenant pulled a face. "Yes, but Kain is my _creator_. The lower in rank you are; the more hideous the transformation, and I have three brothers born before me, you understand."

I must have made some small sound, for Rahab quickly changed his answer. "Two! Two brothers, I meant."

And that was where our conversation ended. Raziel's memory lingered, but it had become easier to forget, if we chose to. Not one being breathed a word of it in Sanctuary. It was believed that by saying the name of the "lost clan", the Razielim in other words, was bad fortune.

"Marina, please come back to this plane!" Rahab's voice cut into my mind. "Let's race!"

I sent him a challenging smile. "Always happy to oblige."

After Melchiah solemnly counted to three, the two of us tore across the lake as if we were children and not two immortal creatures, one already approaching his fifteen hundredth year. I swam in a perfect line; gliding just under the surface. My movements were deft and could hardly be detected from above. I kicked my feet and propelled myself fiercely whilst arcing my arms into alignment. I loved the calm coolness swishing past my face. It was so therapeutic. I suspected I adored it more than some of the Rahabim; some of which merely took if for granted now.

I redoubled my efforts, using my already aching muscles, until I reached the craggy edge of this natural lake. Perhaps I had graced these same waters when I had been a human girl centuries ago. Maybe that's why I knew my way around it so well. Better than Rahab obviously. He was still swimming the last few feet.

Sputtering, Rahab surfaced and brushed back his dripping black hair away from his face. He looked at me. "Marina, it would seem you have won again. You must have cheated! I refuse to believe that I have lost for the fourth time in three days. Melchiah! Did she cheat?"

Melchiah shrugged helplessly. "I honestly do not know, brother. I couldn't even make out her form under the water. I thought she must have melded with it."

"Well, mermaid, you have won this round, I dare say." Rahab made a dramatic, amusing bow.

"Can you not believe that a woman can beat a man?" I giggled.

"No, I think you're holding out on us. You must be part fish, as Turel so kindly pointed out to us."

Turel had teased for many weeks after watching me swim, calling me a "mermaid of the deep" and the like. However, Kain disagreed on this aspect. He insisted that I was a true "goddess of the night." Speaking of Kain, he rarely joined us on these expeditions. Why should he? He could not swim. Nevertheless, he did caution me not to waste my gift. He told me I could access more places than he, in fact. I suppose his logic was correct.

"But all the games shall end soon," Rahab continued. "You are lucky, Marina, that you do not have to worry about your own evolution for at least another five hundred years."

"It's fated to happen, so what does it matter? For our race, a month is like a day and a year is like a week," I replied with wit. I hated when Rahab did this. He was the only lieutenant that bemoaned this fact of life. Turel and the others were all eager to transform. Why fight it? Then again, it wasn't my time yet, so I wouldn't know.

The Rahabim had no answer to this.

( )

"Yes, you are dismissed, Anne. Return to your regular duties."

Anne, the clumsy Melchahim vampire she was, nearly tripped on her way out of the throne room. Kain sighed to himself. She could easily be replaced, but she was so meek and nervous, she did anything that was commanded of her. Why trouble himself? At least this was one servant that wouldn't be sentenced to the Abyss. She would not make a single enemy here.

Bored, Kain inspected his now cloven hands. Over the past two centuries, and even now as he was sitting, he was slowly becoming less human and more transcendent in appearance This was both a blessing and a curse in itself. It set him apart from the rest and made his underlings quake in terror, yet there was still the issue of companionship. Not many felt close to the cruel, unfeeling emperor of Nosgoth who had sent his first creation into the depths. Presently, all Kain had was the Pillar of Balance behind him for company. Sometimes, like now, the stone became icy cold and low wailings and whispers could be heard in the vast, hollow chamber and then quickly vanish. Ultimately, Kain ignored it completely. But, perhaps Samuel had been right. Maybe Sanctuary was haunted by a specter. A phantom of the past.

On the other side of the coin, Kain wasn't completely lonely. His servants and guards chose not to leave, but their motivations were most likely due to the effort to preserve their own lives. He didn't blame them. They should be happy to work for their overlord, bringing honor to their various Clans in the safest place in Nosgoth. Although h some saw it as the exact opposite. But really, what else was left? The time of any kind of prosperity was drawing to an abrupt end. And so was the peace and quiet in the room, he imagined. The bedraggled form of Anne reentered the room. She bobbed and curtsied as if her very existence depended on it. _"Should it?"_ Kain mused wickedly. "Begging your pardon, my lord," she stammered, "but the esteemed lieutenants, Rahab and Melchiah, along with the lady general Marina have come for an audience."

How she trembled so. Kain shook her off with the wave of his much changed hand. "Yes? Send them in then."

"Right away, my lord." Anne scurried off, hurriedly adjusting the snow-white cap on her head so that none of her untidy auburn hair showed.

Within seconds, both of Kain's loyal sons appeared. His only sons, nowadays, with the exception of Turel, who became more secretive by the day. Possibly, Marina had been right. Maybe it had been wrong to give Turel such rank and sway in the vampiric society. He was proving to be quite unworthy of the honor. Dumah and Zephon had rarely visited Sanctuary. Their opinions had not changed. The less that was said about them, the better. Following the two lieutenants was Marina herself.

Kain took in her appearance and found her as striking as the time he first beheld her. Her black, waving mane was as glossy as ever, and her eyes still held that same fiery glow that had never wavered or dimmed. While it was true that most vampires had gold eyes, each specific shade of it was different. The gold of Marina's eyes reminded Kain of a bright harvest moon rising through the infinity of space. Unlike other vampires, her soul was shown clearly through these radiant orbs. Her other facial features had not changed in the least, but her personality certainly had. She was just as imaginative and courteous as before, but with a new flair of self-confidence. Marina's body showed evidence of this. Her limbs were more muscular now, due to various conflicts over the years and especially her swimming sessions with his aquatic childe. Overall, Kain thought her as an extraordinary creature. A most lovely one too. He had dabbled with the thought of appointing her as a lieutenant, but suspected those positions would most likely no longer be needed in the future. Why shortchange her? She provided a distraction, a companion, and a_…lover…_

"You wished to see us, sire?" inquired dutiful Rahab.

"Of course I want to see you. Why else would I have brought you here?" As Kain watched Rahab frown, he chuckled a bit inside. It was always good to keep his sons on their toes. They would thank him for it later.

"As you may know, the Human Citadel is quickly becoming a problem. The mortals are using the rivers as passages to get onto vampire territory swiftly and virtually unseen. If they are spotted, they simply use the water as their escape route. They are also using underground passages that empty out on the former territory of the lost Clan. Now, is there anyway we can resolve this problem? Obviously, your other brothers do not seem to care, so I have come to those remaining for pertinent advice."

Melchiah was silent as usual. He was always the last to speak. Years of being outshone by his brothers had obviously halted his ability of speech until they had shared their views first. Meanwhile, Rahab the intellectual cleared his throat. He always had some plan, and it was always a bit more genius than Turel's belief that a battle should blindly be carried out so every human would know "the wrath and fear only the teeth and claws of a vampire could bring." Had it been up to the Turelim, our food supply would have dwindled completely. Another son came up with the ideas once. A true visionary he was; way ahead of his time. How ironic that a truer statement would never be spoken or thought about _him_.

"I've a theory, sire. We should seek out these underground passageways immediately, and plug them up," Rahab smartly answered.

"Yes, but this will not prevent the mortals from attacking. We know not what their plans are."

"Why not infiltrate?" a feminine voice spoke up. With wonder, everyone gazed towards Marina. This was an infraction, of course, for a lesser vampire to override a lieutenant general's judgment was a punishable offense, but then, given the circumstances, Marina wasn't exactly a minor being.

"You mean, with weapons ready? Wouldn't that cause widespread unrest?" Melchiah questioned.

"No, I meant spying. Seeing what they know, if anything. We could sneak into the Human Citadel." Marina went on in a voice tinged with excitement.

"An interesting perspective. But, most of these tunnels could be flooded with water. In fact, the entire citadel is surrounded by this treacherous element—for some." Kain sat back in his throne and surveyed the scene around him. Well, this was getting amusing.

"My childer could do it, sire," Rahab spoke up, not to be outdone. "We can stand water's acidic touch."

"Of course. By the way, who won this time?" Kain asked nonchalantly.

Rahab shifted feet. "Marina. Again."

"It was only by a hair," Marina chimed in.

Kain nodded ominously. Suspense was part of his charm. "Very well. Rahab, if you do not think the task too difficult, you may send in some Rahabim to gain access to the Human Citadel."

"As for me, my lord?" Marina spoke up.

Kain silently noted that the girl was far less timid than she had been. However…

"I am sorry, Marina, but this mission would be far too dangerous. The Human Citadel is a stronghold in itself. Soldiers with experience far more than yours have been discovered and disposed of in a manner that even I am hesitant to describe. In fact, I would even discourage Rahab himself to go, if the situation wasn't so dire."

Her face fell, but deep in her eyes, Kain could see a light of understanding dawn. She wasn't too old or too young by vampiric standards, but she was barely four hundred. Still inexperienced for some of these shifty mortals whom have been taught from the cradle to hunt vampire flesh.

The meeting eventually dispersed, and Kain watched the three faithful members of the court exit. Though one thing disturbed Kain greatly. The rigidity of Marina's spine and tightness of her shoulders as she turned to leave indicated that somehow or another, she would find a way into the citadel. He only hoped total disaster could be prevented.

( )

"Don't take it personal, Marina. He only looks for your safety."

"He does a good job of _that_," I commented miserably. "He hardly lets me out of the walls of Sanctuary."

"You're over-reacting. There's nothing in the Human Citadel that is so amazing to be seen," Rahab lectured on. "It's a mess of dirty mortals huddled around dilapidated buildings. A sad sight in all truth."

"But are _you_ going?" I dared to ask.

Rahab sighed. "I don't have much choice. Besides, I have traversed to the Citadel many—a few times before," Rahab finished in a rush.

"You're not an adept liar, you know," I replied bitterly. At his angry stare, I decided to give it one last try. "Since you _do_ know the area so well, not much could go wrong. I could journey in your stead."

The Rahabim shook his head. "Don't be naïve, Marina. These humans look for suspicious groups that travel together. Especially those in disguise."

There would no convincing anyone here. I nodded meekly and wisely dropped the issue. Yet, surprisingly, Rahab did not. "Look, we'll be leaving at sunset in three days time. I might consider taking you, but it is Kain you'll have to convince, not me. It is his word that is law."

Easier said than done. Over the next two days, the stony set of Kain's features effectively discouraged me from negotiating with him, or even making much noise around him. I brooded over my situation as I waded in Melchiah's lake. Why did I want to go into such hostile territory? Was it to prove myself to the company inside Sanctuary? Was it a result of my unruly, insatiable curiosity? I wanted to go. I was strong enough. I had been in wars over the past few centuries, and I couldn't enter one human settlement? Had I been one of Rahab's own children, I'd have been allowed to go I imagined.

Finally, the evening approached. I paced my chamber, wondering what the best course of action would be. I couldn't leave through the front entrance. Too obvious. There were hidden side-entrances, but I had no idea where they led. Probably right to Kain's study. The sound of clanging distracted me in the corridor outside. It sounded like a heavily armored guard.

"Is this it?" a loud voice yelled. I recognized it immediately as Samuel's. He had become no more discreet in behavior since he had been inducted here. Seconds later, there came a harsh murmuring that gradually faded away into an uneasy silence. No doubt the careless Melchahim guard was off somewhere being scolded.

So. Kain had sent orders that I should be watched carefully, under the chance that I might do something ill advised. There would be no coming or going through that portal without an escort. A sudden flash came into my head. A revelation. _If Kain wants you to stay here, and is even expecting you to run off, why try it now? Why try it at all? You're not going to get away with it. Do you _want_ to anger him? Besides, there may very well be a valid reason why you shouldn't go._

Instantaneously, I shook off my common sense and instead received an inspiration. To get out of here, I would have to make it appear that I would neither a threat, nor a burden. Samuel, who was painfully gullible, would be quite easy to convince that he could take his business elsewhere. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, I flung open my door and "stumbled" into the hallway beyond.

"My lady? Are you well?" Samuel immediately trotted into sight. _Perfect._

"No, I'm not well, am I?" I said in a faked dazed voice. "And I had so wished to walk the grounds tonight, too." I added just the right amount of mock resignation in my tone.

Samuel looked me over. "Is there anything I can do?"

"It's not serious; all I need is rest. You may inform the master I'll be staying in my room all evening, if you would."

"Yes, my lady, you can count on me. It must have been some bad blood, eh? I don't know what these mortals are eating nowadays."

I nodded gamely. "I'm sure I'll be much better tomorrow."

"I don't doubt it, miss. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be with Rahab in this infiltration mission, seeing as to how you share certain abilities with his kin."

"I'm afraid not. It's much too hazardous for a girl like me." I tried to keep my voice level and serious.

He snorted. "If you ask me, they all treat you like a china doll. I'd go myself, but I haven't the skill. The water in those tunnels would burn like a…"

"_Samuel!_" a voice roared. "Come here right this instant!"

The Melchahim guard paled. "That sounds like my sire," he whispered. "I must really be in for it now."

I watched Samuel hurry away. Angrily, I slammed the door behind him. Melchiah was here. Why? Oh, but I couldn't give into fear now. I was not content to sit back on a wooden shelf akin in the manner of a "china doll", as Samuel kindly indicated. There was only one escape route left. My window.

I flung aside the heavy drapes and opened the window wide. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Everything was silent except for sound of bat wings gliding on the air as they searched for prey. I gazed to my right to witness a spectacular sunset that washed the craggy mountains in bright gingery gold and tinted the sky a rich pink haze. I longed to be outside to explore. Just once. But there was still the matter of getting to that desired result.

My eyes went down, and I spotted another slate window ledge maybe around twenty feet away. It would be risky, but I had to attempt it. This would be the night to prove myself. Without another thought, I plunged down through the chilly dusk atmosphere. Chances were good that I would land right on that ledge. I had more than my share of practice with high elevations and rock climbing. Months of living in the mountains taught me that.

Unfortunately, my aim was not as decent as I had anticipated. I landed on the edge of the outcrop in an extremely awkward position. Instinctively, I pushed forward, heedless of the glass of the window in front of me, and ended up crashing right through it. Slowly, awareness returned to me as I sat on the plush carpeting of the unknown chamber closing in around me, amidst the shards of the broken glass. _What had I been thinking? They'll surely call for the guards now, and I will be caught._ This plan was going terribly wrong.

Still, there was not a moment to spare. I dashed out the window and blindly tumbled down. Luckily, I touched ground this time. Well, I had made it out of Sanctuary. Now what? I was reluctant to carry out my original agenda, but do it I must, or face the consequences. It was too noisy up there now. Besides I was enough trouble already, what was a little more? Subconsciously, I had the stark realization that my attitudes were changing. Whatever had spawned this craftiness and belligerence? I couldn't decide if either were admirable qualities.

I rushed to the front of the Sanctuary of the Clans, taking special care to keep out of view. I was at once alert of the heavy carts stationed there. Rahabim were tending them. I wondered vaguely if they were bound for the Human Citadel. Cautiously, I wandered to the back of one of the heavy carts and lifted up the cover. Inside was clothing. Cloaks to be exact.

Taking a few furtive glances around me, I picked up the cloak and inspected it. The article was woven of heavy wool and was a rather drab gray. Such a forgettable shade of dye. Anyone would pass it by. In other words, it would be a faultless masquerade. This thick concealment would hide my features, and hopefully would draw no attention towards me. I would look like a grieving widow or a hermit mayhaps.

Slinging the robe over on arm, I sailed across the dusty earth to the cavernous trail towards the Citadel. I couldn't account for my complete abrupt shift of personality, but I hoped that Fate would be with me at least. But, of course, sometimes that was a menace in itself.


	28. Victim

Review Responses:

Shiva: So, Marina's changed behavior is a good thing? I thought she was getting too mousy. As always, thanks for your review!

bahamut: Dolls can be creepy, especially the ones with no faces and there's just a blank face. Well, anyway, I'm glad you're still liking the story!

fan: That I will. Thanks for reviewing!

Selphiefan 89: Yeah, screw male dominance! :)

My footsteps echoed in the long abandoned lands of the Razielim Every surface was covered with grime, soot, and dust. There were no more lavish parties presented here. No food was brought here. Tears and laughter had both been silenced when the occupants had been disposed of. Not even the birds cared to come here, although an ebony raven would be appropriate to signify the sterility of this place.

Curiously, I looked up towards the great staircase I remembered from before, that was once crowded with gaily dressed, engaging beings on every step. Surprisingly, the raised, leveled monument that had been built under the former glorious and well known Clan symbol was still burning. This Razielim flame was not allowed to die out completely apparently. But, instead of a testament of their celebrated achievements, it served as a memorial to the simple recollection of their existence.

Averting my eyes, half in shame, I trudged through the vacant territory. I had no idea what I was looking for. There were tunnels of some kind, perhaps underground. Hadn't that been what Kain said? I pondered this as I walked past alcoves that had served as homes for Razielim individuals, partners, and families. I gave the mosaics and the scarce decorations that were left behind no heed. I hadn't the desire to steal them like the Dumahim and Zephonim raiders in the past had done. I just kept my pace. Although, I couldn't help wondering what Raziel would think of me now, sneaking through his Clan territory at twilight, without permission from the master. Would he scold me? Or would that teasing glint enter his eyes and simply chastise me playfully? Swiftly, I moved such morbid imaginings out of my mind. There would be no help for it now. Dark thoughts would only serve to impede my attempted undertaking.

I moved through the sparse torches that were curiously lit and ventured into the inky shadows. To the west, I smelled…yes! Water. This liquid element had a strong, damp, metallic scent that could be easily be traced. However, others never noticed its presence. I suppose it all depended on the vampire himself, or rather _herself_, in this case.

I approached the small river that wound its way underground. I could see the crevice where the substance gushed out. Fortune was finally on my side. This crevice appeared to have been smashed open; leaving deep fissures in the natural stone formations around it. A band of strong mortal men could've easily done it with their clubs and axes. Yet, it had the look of a forgotten course, as if it had not been used in many years. _At least there shouldn't be anyone within, _I thought wryly.

The channel was just wide enough to squeeze through. I forced myself through the moss-covered walls and took great care not to slip on the slime-covered ground. I wound the cloak around the back of my neck; so it would keep dry in the wet, oily waterway. Thankfully, the tunnel broadened the further I charted my way through it. I kept following the bends in passage, hoping to see _something_, so long as that something wasn't an unfriendly vampire hunter or an enraged inhabitant of the Sanctuary of the Clans.

At last I reached an iron grate. It was rusted through and was quite easy to bust open without much straining. I left the waterway behind me and found myself in the middle of a deep trench. As my eyes scanned the area, it dawned on me this was once a busy river. A place where children came to play, where women went to wash, where animals gathered, and where fish were caught to feed and nourish the people. Now, it was completely devoid of any sign of animation, and there was only a stream of dirty water in its wake before it merged with another waterway further down the tunnel. _Well, this was a good as place as any to get myself costumed before I am spotted from above. _I wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. As much as I hated to do so, I splashed some of the foul water on the wool garment I carried. I had less of a chance of being accused of as a vampire if I had some of that "acidic" substance _on_ me. Perhaps they would take me for a fisherman; I would blend with the crowds going home for the evening.

Taking a deep breath, I draped the cloak over my shoulders and flung the hood up over my head. Then, I walked down the lonely ditch until I spotted a rickety wooden ladder. It would be the sole method to get out of here, under the circumstances. I could easily scale the walls, but that would raise more than one pair of eyebrows here. The ladder held as I cautiously made my way up and consequently reached the top. I immediately noticed I stood on a cobblestone street. Such rare means to build a road in this day and age. Foolishly, this awed me. _I did it. I got to the great armored Human Citadel on my own…_

I set my feet upon the road, and wandered into the city itself. It was so unlike any place I had visited. _Mortals._ All around me. All hurrying homewards and closing up their shops for the day. The streets were surprisingly more modern in design than the vampiric communities. Had the humans been advancing their own meager technologies to set them apart from the beasts?

I put all questions aside for the moment and drank in the sights around me, such as they were. The Human Citadel was a hodge-podge of buildings of every shape and size. From tall brick ones that housed whole family units no doubt, to simple wooden shacks that barely had enough living space for one person. Every tenement was built painfully close together. Obviously the humans depended on each other to protect themselves from the vampire "plague".

On every corner of the smooth walkway surrounding the uneven street was a wrought-iron lamppost. I suspected each one was kept perpetually smoldering through the night. Not that it mattered. A vampire could stalk the roadside at either sunrise or sunset. I watched and listened until a family of humans hurry into my line of sight. It was a woman in a stiff apron layered over a pale green tattered dress. Her two children clung to her skirts, both of them dressed in worn clothing.

The little boy spoke rapidly. "Mum, the market is still open. We can get them eggs." The woman sighed. The wrinkles in her face showed her age, even though she was no more than twenty in my opinion. "The eggs are gone. The meat's gone. Everything is gone. We have to wait until next week."

"Will we starve, mother?" the little girl with the ruddy face and tangled yellow hair whimpered.

A determined edge entered the woman's voice. "No, of course not. We still have vegetables from the garden. We'll survive."

The boy made a face. "I hate veg-tables."

With devastating fierceness, the woman smacked her son across his cheek, startling all company present. "You'll eat what the gods gave you, Jacob!" All of a sudden, the woman gazed straight at _me_, loitering on the other side of the street. It was if she could see into my soul. I began to get nervous. She couldn't tell, could she?

"Go on! Get going, you old hag! There is nothing to be seen here!" she snarled, clamping both hands around her children's shoulders and dragging them away. Despite her harsh words, I smiled underneath my cloak. _A hag. An old hag. Then that is what I shall be. _I moved along down the road, taking in whatever I could. I noted that much of the Citadel lived in poverty and there was a good deal of anger in the air; anger directed at the mortals' overlords. Against my race. Against me. Not mentioning the lingering fear and anxiety permanently engrained in the humans' daily lives. Rahab had indeed been right. This was a treacherous place. __

I followed the road as it wound around the depressing edifices. The first stars were appearing, but one could hardly see them due to the suffocating cloud of dark smoke obscuring the view of the sky. The smoke emanated from every chimney of every home here to keep warm. As a result, the air conditions here had become quite polluted. Coupled with the squalid water and the lack of food and industry, it was no wonder how and why the mortals had turned savage. Still, they did not attribute these conditions to the corruption of Nosgoth itself. Instead, this blame was pinned on the vampires. Whether they were right not wrong, I could not say.

I paused at a small waterfall. I watched as rivulets of water came down the concrete walls and drain into an unseen grate. The origin of this stream was from a rusty pipe positioned at the very top. The sound was soothing, but the smell was not. This water carried the slight stench of the sewers. It had to be connected to the plumbing system.

I was keenly aware of the mortals milling around me. Most were hurrying home, yet others came out of their doors, leaving the safety of the hearth behind. As one man pulled out a formidable sword from the secrecy of his cape, I understood what they were. _Vampire hunters._ More than I had ever seen before. There were at least ten on this street, and there would be more to come as the night progressed. But, no matter what, I must remain calm. I resolved to do this.

I quickened my gait and went further down the cobblestone street, against both my common sense and better judgment. In the opposite direction, I saw a young, pretty, blonde woman hurrying with a great spring in her step, as if the hounds of hell were at her thick heels. Before I could investigate further, I bumped into a heavy body. The odor of liquor permeated the air as the figure unsteadily turned around to face me. It was a man in torn and dirty apparel wearing a crumpled, stained, broad-brimmed hat. He had a grizzly face with a sickly looking beard. He smiled at me evilly, revealing his rotten teeth.

"Good evenin' miss. Care to give somethin' for a poor ol' guy down on his luck?" He jiggled a tin cup in front of me to illustrate his point. Just by glancing at him, I knew this man didn't wouldn't take no for an answer. My analysis proved correct when he seized my arm. "Ya got a shilling for Harry? Or somethin' else under those robes?"

Panicked I would be discovered if this man got really daring, I ran in the opposite direction, away from him. The exact same route the blonde had taken barely two minutes ago. I ran until I ended up in a side street that was fairly close to the grate in the deep gully where I had entered the city. Oh, how I wish I had stayed at Sanctuary. The Citadel was perilous. I didn't think it possible, but these mere humans were exceptionally ferocious, especially when underestimated by a lone, prideful vampiress. The scene laid out in front of me made my situation all the more precarious. The pretty blonde had attracted trouble to herself. She was baked up against the graffiti covered wall with two thugs circling around her. One of them had a knife. I knew what I had to do. For her to escape and for me to get _home_.

"Why don't you give us that little necklace you're wearin' sweetheart? It would brighten up our collection so."

"Never!" sputtered the girl. "It's been in my family for generations!" She clutched the sparkling red gem at her throat fiercely.

The other thief chuckled. "Such a treasure is wasted on a waif like you. That piece would generate a lot on income for two well-bred businessmen such as ourselves."

"You won't have it!" The girl angrily darted forward through the gap between the two brigands, taking them by surprise momentarily, but ultimately she was caught and roughly shoved back to the wall.

"You'll pay for that, bitch," the thief with the knife hissed.

I didn't waste another second. I reached inside my boot and retrieved my dagger. I threw it squarely at the thief's knee; making him crumple to the ground. The other with the bald head looked at me. "Seems like we have company, Fitz."

The second man came rushing at me and I eluded his grasp easily. Whirling on me, he attempted to cuff me in the face, but I swiftly blocked his attack. I smirked. _Humans were so easy to beat, particularly those that preyed on the weak._ My arrogance would cost me. I didn't anticipate his knee coming up out of nowhere, setting me off balance. He managed to land a hard punch on me, knocking my head backwards and throwing my hood back. He gasped when he saw my face. "You're not human," he stammered.

"Neither are you," I sneered back. I backhanded him across his own face and sent him flying into the wall, inches away from the terrified girl. The brigand named "Fitz" feebly tried to crawl away. I decided to let him be. He wouldn't be walking for quite a while. My work was done here, and I needed to leave the Citadel—now.

"Thank you, miss," a weak female voice squeaked. I spun around towards the blonde. She looked terribly relieved and seemed oblivious to the pale, golden-eyed, fanged creature standing a few short feet from her. Her eyes were shining from tears of gratitude. Upon closer inspection, I saw that those two glistening orbs were green…and very familiar. _Where had I seen that hue of green before?_

"You're very welcome," I replied dazedly.

"I don't care whoever or whatever you are. May the gods bless you. You have brought honor to our family." Whilst gazing at her in this reality, my mind's eye created something entirely different. There was another young girl my age with green eyes and sandy hair. She was brave and out-spoken, not unlike the girl I who I beheld now. My best friend, as I remember; yet I never saw her again after _someone_ visited my former house. _Could this be a descendant?_

I didn't have time to pursue the matter before the mob arrived. I was caught now. Wordlessly, I watched them come at me. Men. Twenty of them at least, most armed with crossbows. Some dressed in full armor; their necks protected by heavy metal. I had disobeyed my lord's orders. I had decided to travel alone, and no one knew where I was. Now I was about to pay the price.

"We finally got one! The night wasn't a complete waste after all!" one of the men cried.

"Kill her quick," the leader with the halberd grunted. "It's the best way."

"Quick? I could devise other methods to dispose of her. Some of which would take days," another cruelly commented.

"We're doing heaven's work, Drago, not performing you base desires," the leader of the mob growled. I noticed he had a fiery red beard to match his considerable temper.

"No!" The blonde's harsh cry cut through the mob. The crowd fell silent. This girl seemed to exert some power over them and momentarily I found out why. She fell to her knees in front of the leader. "Daddy," she whimpered, "let her go. She has saved my life from two brigands that would've--"

"Enough!" the leader roared. "A lion will not befriend a lamb. The vile beast probably wanted you as its prey. A vampire would never do anything selflessly for a mortal. When will you learn, Teresa?"

Teresa sadly glanced back at me. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Quickly, she got up off the cobblestones, and scuttled off.

"Now, where were we?" the leader of the pack viciously inquired. "Oh, yes. Vampires killed my wife, you know. Ever since that day, I have taken an oath to knock out as much as you bastards as I possibly can. Think about that while you're writhing in hell. Ready your weapons, men!"

I stood there calmly. There wasn't a damn thing I could do. My memory took me back to where I had faced three vampire hunters at once. That was right before Kain and I met for the first time. However, this time Kain wasn't here to save me. If I barely defeated three or four of these contemptible brutes last time, there was no feasible way I could take on two dozen, no matter how much my power and age had increased. Deciding not to cowardly show fear, I stared them down. And waited.

"Fire!" the leader roared. But before a single arrow could hit its mark, I felt something knock into me, sending both of us crashing to ground. I turned to see who my rescuer was and found myself staring into the face of Rahab. His normally composed features were washed with frustration. "Rahab!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," he snapped.

I did not look up to see the carnage around me. I didn't see the Rahabim attacking the temporarily defenseless humans who had foolishly wasted their arrows on a bare wall. Some of the others ran when they saw the troupe of at least fifteen immortals strike at once. Within seconds, corpses began to litter the ground. Half of the mortals that were left scattered; Teresa's father, the vampire leader, among them. The weak were left to die. Man himself was vindictive, vampires aside.

I finally picked up my head and watched the last stray humans scurry into the streets. I was grateful beyond belief. "Rahab," I whispered. "You saved my life." "Come on, Marina. Get up," Rahab urged me in a hardened tone of voice.

I allowed him to pull me up. "Rahab," I began. "How…"

"…did we find you?" he finished. "It wasn't easy. Someone spotted you leave Sanctuary, just as you pilfered that cloak from our carts. We were immediately sent to find you. You can thank Adrian for that. He's a brilliant tracker." A rather tall, handsome Rahabim with an angular face and silvery eyes stepped out from the others and nodded to me politely enough. He was dressed in chain mail with cerulean adornment embossed across the front that resembled something akin to a fish.

There was a burning question in my mind that consumed any other thought. "Who saw me leave?"

"That's not for you to know. Now, it's time to return home to the Sanctuary of the Clans. You should be thankful you have a proper abode to return to. By the way, the master wishes to see you immediately."

Intuitively, I could sense what was to happen next. Kain was going to kill me. Metaphorically or physically, I wasn't sure. I could only wonder what my punishment was to be for defying him. However, he couldn't threaten me with the Abyss. Or maybe I should be afraid of that. Perhaps if I were cast in, I'd be doomed to swirl in its depths forever in a living death, with only Razielim bones for company.

Mutely, I followed Rahab, keenly aware that they were many glares thrown at me. I had endangered their lives, and ruined the infiltration mission. The mortals would be expecting us now. But not only that, I had endangered my _own_. And for once, I wasn't talking about the human militias.


	29. Punishment

Review Responses:

bahamut: The girls are getting pretty nutsy these days. It's the change of the seasons! I'll have to check out Alien vs. Predator.

phoenix: Thanks! Raziel will be returning in a couple of chapters, but I want the story to progress to a certain point though.

Selphiefan 89: Yup, Rahab the savior. Him and Turel are my faves. As always, your reviews are appreciated.

Smoke: At least it wasn't thumbs down! Thanks for your review!

Shiva: That leash is about to be broken. Hope you have a good time in Japan! Thanks for reviewing!

The Sanctuary of the Clans came into view more quickly than I had expected or wanted to see it. The place seemed calmer now. The carts that had been parked out front had left. Everything inside appeared to be eerily still. The hour was late, and a luminous full moon was beginning to set into the mountains, only to spring up again the next night. For the moment, I let myself relax in its peaceful silver rays. The stars were at their brightest. They pulsed secret messages to each other, perhaps discussing the destiny of the world. _Or one vampiress._ How I longed to stay out here instead of going inside and facing…

Our company stopped in front of the gate. "Open, Samuel. It is Rahab, son of Kain."

Samuel came to the heavy wrought iron gate at once with a smile spreading his lips. "Yes, well, I can clearly see that, my lord."

"Enough of your games! Open the damned gate!" Rahab growled.

"Of course." Hastily, Samuel opened the gate wide. I was the last to pass through it due to the fact that I had intentionally situated myself at the back of the line to avoid the harsh looks and criticism. Yes, it was almost my last night out. Yes, I had been in danger. Yes, I did not get permission from the master to leave. But, I was a fledgling no longer. Some failed to realize that.

Samuel finally took note of me as our group rushed past. "Lord Rahab, you found her. She's back!"

"So she is." Rahab responded casually. "I trust the mess of broken glass is cleaned up?"

Samuel bowed awkwardly. "Yes, my lord. She gave us quite a scare. Is she hurt?"

"Does she look hurt?" Rahab queried sarcastically. "She's walking. Maybe you should do the same, and be guarding the south wing." With anger and surprise twisting his features, the Melchahim sentry stomped away. It was highly unusual for Rahab to get cross, or even to get a little bit irritated or annoyed, so _something_ was amiss. Something was to happen. It was happening right in front of me. The closeness that had been bringing Rahab and I together like two streams running together had frozen into ice. Our bond was melting away reminiscent of frost on a window being exposed to sunlight.

"Stay here, men," Rahab instructed. "I shall handle this." With that, the leader of the Rahabim closed his clammy fingers around my pale arm. There would be no escape now. I was being treated like a prisoner! I waited until we were away from the others and out of earshot out of the meddlesome guards and curious servants to have my feelings made known. "Rahab, is this really necessary? I know I broke Kain's law but--"

Rahab's fingers tightened around my arm. I gasped. "You did more than that!" he hissed. "You proved to Sanctuary that I can't take care of my wards! You undermined the entire defense of the Sanctuary of the Clans to do something as juvenile to sneak out into forbidden territory; a place you were given fair warning to avoid by the Emperor himself, no less! What's more, you disobeyed my order. I told you to accompany me _only_ if Kain consented. And you broke the rules anyway!"

"I'm sorry," I began. "I didn't mean…"

"Apologies mean nothing, Marina. Prepare yourself. Kain just may very well teach you a lesson."

Eventually, the door to Kain's chambers loomed in front of my face. Once a welcoming sight, it was now abhorrent. I wanted to be anywhere else. Anywhere. _What exactly would he do?_ Rahab's grip had not let up. Not once. "Open the door," he ordered. "I'll take you inside."

"Are you going to stay?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "This is a private matter. Do not worry; you have nothing to fear. I don't believe this is an offense punishable by death."

Shakily, knowing that my trepidation was evident to Rahab's dark amber eyes, I opened the huge wooden door. Inside, one single candle was burning. Everything was quiet. Shadows appeared to be the only occupants of the familiar expansive room. I breathed a sigh of relief. However, my heart quickly sunk into the ground.

"Sire?" Rahab called out. "We're here. We found Marina."

"Good. You may leave, Rahab." Kain's rich, menacing voice echoed in the darkness. And just like that, Rahab left. If I died, I decided _he_ would be the one I would come after.

"Come here, Marina." Kain ordered. "I think we have a lot to discuss, don't you agree?" He addressed me as king to subject, not lover-to-lover. I honestly was not accustomed to him speaking to me in this manner. It looked as if I would get an education tonight.

Not daring to disobey him, I moved in his general direction akin to the condemned facing the gallows. "Yes, Kain?"

Abruptly, he stepped into the light. I stepped back in surprise to see him suddenly standing there. The gravity of the situation was finally hitting me. I needn't have seen his features to know his emotions. I could feel his eyes burning through my skin, similar to twin warrior suns striking an unprotected surface; causing it to burn and blacken. He was _livid_; that much was certain. "Now, do you have anything to say to me? Anything at all?"

A simple admission of guilt wouldn't do, and I wasn't about to beg for mercy. I decided to accept what was coming. I wouldn't quake in terror before him. "There's nothing I can say," I said truthfully. Stealthily, I watched Kain come over towards me. I shivered slightly and it wasn't from the cold. It was from pure dread. "I saved a girl's life today. In the Citadel," I stated matter-of-factly. There. At least I would have the delusion that I had done something decent, and maybe if I were lucky enough, Kain may decide to go easier on me. The ends _could_ justify the means.

"Her life wasn't yours to save," Kain reminded me contemptuously. He circled me slowly, finally coming to stand behind me. I trembled slightly when he placed his claw on my shoulder. I could feel the tension in his form and the seething rage spreading through every muscle. I felt like a tiny black field mouse in the talons of a huge white owl, afraid that the slightest twitch would cause me to be eaten.

"What will my punishment be?" I whispered, closing my eyes in resignation.

Abruptly, Kain whirled me around in one swift, fluid movement so that I was now facing him. My eyes sprang open and met with his own. He smiled sinisterly. "I honestly haven't decided yet."

One could only imagine what Kain thought and what his motivations would be. I felt his eyes burning through me and noted that he was gauging my reactions as carefully as I was endeavoring to estimate his. I knew how some of the other disobedient vampires through the centuries were sentenced, execution aside. They were magnificently rewarded with a "holiday" in the dungeons below, but that was for more extreme cases, or so I hoped.

"Let me pose you with another scenario. What do you think you deserve?" Kain continued maliciously.

"How the hell do I know? You're supposed to be the ruler in this room," I retorted viciously. I was honestly surprised at myself for being so brazen. _Now_ I would have it coming, and as it turns out, my instincts did not fail me.

"Correct, Marina, and you had better damn well remember it." Without warning, Kain's arm shot out and struck me to the carpet—nearly five feet away.

The first emotion that registered in me was shock; mere moments later, self-righteous anger replaced it. How _dare_ he? "Bastard," I ground out at him.

"Really? I can think of an equally abrasive word that describes you at the present." Kain sounded vaguely amused. Calmly, Kain then walked over to a nearby chair and sat. He looked over at me a casually as if I were a mewing kitten that got its claw stuck in the rug. "Oh, Marina, whatever am I going to do with you?" Sneaking out into the middle of the night, putting yourself and your comrades in danger…"

"It wasn't my fault!" I argued. "The humans--"

"There would have been no trouble at all if you had remained herein!" Kain raged.

"Like your doll?" I questioned, keenly aware of the thick, red, velvety stream of blood exiting the corner of my mouth. "A little doll in a pretty dress that sits on your shelf?"

"Marina, that is enough!" Kain roared. "As usual, you are being overly dramatic. I have good reason for everything I decide. Look what the Human Citadel almost did to you; that is proof enough."

Still on the floor, I watched Kain rise from his position to pace around his quarters. "Women are very dangerous creatures," Kain mused. "So many times throughout history, empires have been reduced to rubble over idle passions. Some ladies are exceptionally crafty, ambitious, or beguiling. I have encountered this situation before and dealt with it accordingly."

"But I am not competition for your empire, Kain. I just want the basic personal freedom everyone else has." I tried my best not to let my voice tremble.

"Freedom? No one is free in Nosgoth, not even me. We are all bound in some way; in servitude to higher forces."

"Should I be treated like a possession then? Honestly, I feel little different than I did with Lucius." My words shocked myself the most. I had not spoken _that_ name for over two centuries…

"I'm _not_ like him because I lo—" Sadly, the crucial words were cut off. Wonderingly, I stared at Kain and he returned my gaze with heated impatience. "Well, Marina, we are straying from the original concern here. I told you that you shouldn't have entered the Citadel under any circumstances and you broke your promise. I wanted to keep you safe, but nonetheless you will receive your punishment."

I sighed deeply and braced myself. I didn't exactly have a choice, now that the lieutenants and their descendants were hearing my story, turning against me in quick succession. Pleasing their lord was more invaluable than our petty friendships. Unless I became an outlaw like the Dumahim…_NO. Never. _I wouldn't sink that low.

So what would I get? An execution? Twenty lashes? A sentence in the dungeons? I didn't know. My intuition was clouded by the oppressive darkness in this room; present company excluded.

"I know what you're thinking, Marina. Do not worry. I have no designs on your life, yet I haven't the heart to humiliate you." _Heart?_ The bastard had one? Speaking of which, my lip was starting to swell. And hurt.

"Marina, you shall remain in your chambers for an entire fortnight. Your food and other needs will be brought to you by the servants. For future reference, don't even consider trying to escape. The guards have had their alertness heightened after the trickery you pulled. Actually, I should thank you in one respect, Marina. You have proved to the guards how slothful they really were. Should you be caught outside your door, you will not like the results. Are we clear?"

Kain had never talked to me that way. Ever. Part of me wanted to bawl, and run away from this newly cruel, violent man, back to my room I would now be a literal prisoner in, away from this empire and especially the accusing stares of the condescending Rahabim. But, of course, this would be infantile behavior. I wanted to retain whatever dignity I could. A fortnight in my chambers. That wasn't so bad, was it? It could be much worse, but then again, what was worse than your own lover turning against you? "I accept your terms, my lord," I replied neutrally.

"Good, although your acquiesce doesn't matter, Marina." Kain stooped down and "gentlemanly" held out his hand. I reluctantly took it and allowed him to set me back on my feet. "Now, run along, Marina. You truly are lucky you haven't been killed, or have gotten anyone else slain in the process."

"Of course." I bowed formally to "my lord" and turned to leave. As I did so, I helplessly watched a crimson drop fall through space and land on the lush cream-colored carpeting. Forever stained. Forever marred. I knew he was looking at the sudden eyesore too. Without another sentence, I retreated back to my chambers, never caring to come out again.

( )

It was the tenth day of my imprisonment and it was a trial. No. More of a torture. I was publicly in disgrace. I was allowed no visitors or even walk the walled marble corridors. The only measure of freedom was for my window to be open, and in that scenario, there were leering guardsmen gazing up at me, obscuring whatever beauty of nature I could grasp. Some were happy I had finally taken a fall, and had been cast out of the master's favor. I imagine by now the polished door to my chamber was now a sort of spectacle. A servant brought me food every sunset and then quickly slammed and locked the door behind her. It was a miserable first week, and the second wasn't looking much better. I still had four more days and nights of this.

Privately, I congratulated Kain for devising this. A quick whipping, while degrading, would have been over with. It would have taken less than a week to heal. I suspected that Kain wanted me to break down. But I would not. In the solitude of the quarters that had become my jail, I cried into my bed sheets, so that all sound would be muffled. I wonder if _he_ listened at the door in the effort to hear it. Perhaps, I should be _singing _and laughing while I languished the nights away. That would make every passerby stop in his tracks. However, in that case, the others would think I had lost my mind. Maybe somewhere along the way I did.

I did have one sole comfort. That soft, indigo blue, velvet journal. It was a place to pour out my innermost thoughts and feelings—that were none too kind at the moment. And it only slightly disturbed me that it was a gift from _him_. The entries in the beginning were written with scathing bitterness, but eventually they dissolved into short, wistful paragraphs. I wanted so much to see the rocky shore of the lakeside that I was denied: to blissfully dunk myself under the slight waves of the greenish foam-topped water. I had come to rely on the element to soothe my spirit and caress my skin. It hadn't even rained. Oh, and the moon.

The moon was perfectly shaped and emanated pure quicksilver, transforming the war-torn landscape into something fantastical. But I was fated to pace within my tower alone, and not walk under its invigorating rays. The candlelight that was provided to me seemed harsh and abrasive. Destructive. It only served to rouse my anger when it was burning, but ultimately left me in tears with a puff of smoke when the day began anew. With each new cycle, I felt emptier than before.

On the fourteenth night, I was nearly climbing the walls like a Zephonim. _Zephon. Dumah._ Had their causes and reasons for splitting away truly been in vain? Perhaps the further away from Sanctuary and the tyrant that ruled it, the better. Finally around midnight, where the moon was at its height, the door to my tomb opened. A mild Victor stood framed in the doorway, the torches of the hallway beyond spilling after him. He was one of the Rahabim guards I knew. Friend or foe, I was not certain. "Your sentence is over, my lady. You are free to leave if you choose."

Leave? Did that mean leave for good? I imagined so. I suspected Kain might be washing his hands of me. I thought I caught sight of some sympathy in Victor's face, but I coldly rushed past him all the same. I didn't look at anyone as I darted past the marble corridors of this lavish prison, and no one paid me any heed. Let them follow me if they wished if they had nothing better to do.

I wandered down the mountain crevices, letting my feet take me where they would. The points of pure light above me were my sole companions. Or conspirators. My friend the moon lit the way to my favorite place. The Melchahim stopped to stare at me before returning to their nightly business. They knew me. I was hardly an intruder here. The Melchahim were far less judgmental than the "pious" Rahabim.

I skimmed the familiar jagged shore and plunged right into the cool, refreshing waters of the lake I loved. I had no idea how long I swam and twirled and floated through the depths. The temperature near the surface was just right, but the water swirling at the bottom was chilly. I adored both. I watched delightedly as plumes of the sparkling substance sprayed over me as I cut through the gentle waves. To the east, I watched the sky lighten a honey gold complimented by orange and salmon clouds. I had never swum in the morning or the afternoon. Always, it had been during the evening. I figured the sunlight combined with the water might overload my defenses. But, contentedly, I chose to lie on my back and gently float; riding the faint current as the winds picked up by the minute. We would soon find out. In all truth, it had been a long time I had watched such a scenic sunrise before.

The first rays of the golden orb that hit my damp skin were warm, but not unbearably hot. It was a relaxing feeling. I stayed there and let the water heat up around me. I was not burned, nor on fire. I was vaguely disappointed.

Sighing, I got out of the lake and made my way back to Sanctuary. I had not seen one other solitary being out here. I was half-expecting to see Rahab or Melchiah, but neither arrived. I was still to be shunned apparently. Obviously, without the master's favor, a female could accomplish little here.

Since I had nowhere to go, and the sun was gathering fiery strength, I decided to seek shelter in Sanctuary. I could always find somewhere more convenient later. I went up to the main gate and found Samuel standing there.

"I assume you want to go inside, Marina?" he asked nervously.

"If that's still allowed," I replied moodily.

"Yes. Make yourself at home. I have heard no other reports dictating otherwise." He opened the heavy metal gate and I pushed on through. For the second time, I stalked through the wide corridors that led to my chambers. I wasn't tired, I just needed to rest in someplace dark. Alone preferably.

I opened my door and stepped inside. My eyes scanned the area and I caught a glimpse of white leaning against the wall. Oh no… _There he was. Like a bad dream._

"Hello, Marina. I wish to have a little discussion with you."


	30. Contrition

Review Responses:

popo: Thanks for reviewing!

bahamut: Yeah, bad me and my evil cliffhangers. I too have had my account suspended for the past few days. :(

Smoke: As for the punishment issue, I'd agree that it's the worst punishment possible. Kain and Marina sort of have a love-hate relationship at the moment..

phoenix: Men only say it under the possibility of death it seems. I guess Kain's more Kainish in this chapter because he's written more in character.

NeoSparda: Writer's block does suck, partially why I'm updating the story so slowly. I think it's finally coming together though. Thanks for your review!

Danaee: Thank you for your kind review. Good luck on reviving your fic!

Shiva: Why, thank you! Marina does eventually breaks her bonds and becomes more independent as the years go on.

Selphiefan 89: Yup, Kain's pretty arrogant, but you have to love the tragic hero appeal! ;)

( )

I watched the tall, pale, muscular male lounging there. Casually, he was examining his sharp ebony talons that were of considerable length. A shaft of sunlight rested on his mane of white hair, but he seemed oblivious to it. At last he noticed me even though he was keenly aware of my presence all the while. "You're back."

"And you're here," I responded bitterly.

"I have been waiting for you for nearly…hmm…three hours now," Kain informed me leisurely, absently gesturing to an hourglass whose sands had long since drained. "I feared the worst."

I disregarded his apparent concern. "Three hours? Imagine being locked in here for over three hundred."

Kain instantly scowled at me. "Still so brazen. I had hoped this time would've made you reflect more on your attitudes."

Ignoring Kain for the moment, I let my eyes roam the room patterned with light and shadow that I now knew every crevice of until my icy gaze rested on an indigo rectangular object hastily thrown down on a polished wooden end table near the intruder himself. My journal. Except I had left it in my drawer. _Kain had found it. _And read it, presumably. From cover to cover.

"You read my journal?! After you gave it to _me_ as a gift to pour _my_ thoughts into? You had no right…"

"I had every right. The journal is in a bedroom that I own; a room I have a right to access, Marina, at any time I choose. It's in _my_ castle. Oh, and for your information, I quite enjoyed reading it, though I suspected it would be filled by now."

"You honestly had nothing better to do than to rifle through my things?" I was indignant. Did this man mean to control everything?

"Only if it will help the person in question." Kain sent me a reproving glare and broke his leaning position so that he was back on his feet. Lightly, he paced the span of the room never taking those intense gold eyes off me.

"So? What did you wish to discuss? Was I not supposed to leave—again? Victor said I could go wherever I chose."

"Victor was not mistaken. I asked him to give you the message personally, but that is not why I am here." Kain moved towards me furtively and peered at me closely. His own burning gaze locked on my lower lip. "It's healed. Believe me, I am sorry for striking you, Marina. I confess; my temper got the better of me. But, I at least can admit my mistakes."

"And I can't?" I ventured. "Yes, Kain, I admit my actions were a little…"

"Marina, I have decided to extend to you an avenue of greater freedom." Kain went on smoothly, running over my words like the ocean waves skimming across the shore.

I was not sure I had heard correctly. "My lord? You mean that?"

"Oh, and suddenly I'm your "lord" now? I thought I was a bastard the last time we met."

"It was a reflex," I replied, narrowing my eyes. "I harbor no ill will towards you, and technically you are my overlord. You are the master of the entire span of Nosgoth."

"I know my current position in the world. But the real question is, where do I stand in yours?" At my abrupt and total silence, Kain continued. "I have decided to let you roam where you wish. You are not a fledgling anymore, and I am sure you can provide for yourself. However, I would strictly advise you not to wander on enemy territory, for obvious reasons. And if I forbid you to enter an area, I expect you to obey my edict, like any general or lieutenant would. Do we understand each other up until this point?"

Mutely, I nodded. I felt the most threatening part of the storm pass. So whilst the hail and lightening waned, I made my inquiry. "Um…about the journal. How much did you read?"

"Enough. Some pages were far more fascinating than others; especially the last entries." A smug smile spread over Kain's usually sober features; a smile more sinister and conspiratorial than I would've liked.

I was ashamed I had ever put such thoughts down on paper and ashamed that I was embarrassed about such a trivial matter. Still, I felt mortified. My personal space had been breached, and the man they were directed at knew all my hidden emotions and passions_. Stop it! You're acting like a bewildered mortal girl that had her diary read by the desired object of her affections. He wants this reaction from you. It's not the end of the world._

Breaking into a forced smile of my own, I attempted to level with the beast. "Well, I hope it held your interest."

"Indeed it did. I can remember my favorite passage: "'why must the man I love be my enemy?'" He took me in superiorly. "Now_ that_ interests me."

"I meant every letter of it," I shot back without thinking.

"Of course, or you wouldn't have written it. Out of curiosity Marina, do you love me enough to be your enemy?"

_He's mocking me. Right this instant. Why do I put up with it? Damn Kain and his mind games both! _Obviously, I had no answer for him. My mind could not compete with Kain's manipulative intellect.

"There is a gossamer line between love and hate, Marina. Which sector do I fall in?" Kain was acutely watching me, eager to hear my reply. But where Kain surpassed me intellectually, I exceeded intuitively. The wrong answer could send him out of this door forever. I decide to respond in the same evasive manner he had. "We are always most hurt by the ones we love."

Before I could make the smallest reaction, Kain growled deep in his chest and charged at me. I couldn't defend myself from the crushing force of Kain's lips against mine. Shocked, my mind froze, but my body did the exact opposite. Hungrily, I willingly accepted Kain's advances. It had been far too long. In the past year, we had barely touched each other. All hateful emotions rushed from me like a floodgate opening; transforming into a waterfall of passion. Our fierce, frenzied kisses generated pure energy. It was almost as if I could perceive red and blue crackles of it behind my closed lids, intangible, but ever present. Serene sapphire and raging ruby: both merging into an unearthly amethyst.

Cleary, Kain's passions were not something to be reckoned with. The wildfire had been unleashed. I had the sense those two lonely weeks had a profound effect on Kain I couldn't even begin to imagine. Ardently, Kain craned my head so that our noses were nearly touching, and possessively looped his arm around my waist, pressing me up against him. I had learned, with the exception of the incident a fortnight ago, that Kain exercised great restraint on his emotions such as his substantial anger and vexations. However, I had not known that this passion, which in saner and more measured circumstances could be termed "love," was included in that baked, turbulent landscape of feeling as well. I had just assumed Kain was growing colder and more distant as the centuries passed. I now knew better. He needed me as much as I needed him.

Gently, I touched his face, daring to entangle my fingers in those long locks of white hair. What color had it been before? Blonde? Jet? Strangely, it didn't matter anymore. Here was now; not the distant past of over a millennia ago, or the near future where Nosgoth could very well collapse on itself. Kain's rough, demanding gestures did not scare me. In fact, it made me more determined to show him my own brand of affections. I was certain that my firm yet tender hand could quell the ravaging lion. With a shiver of the unexpected pleasure of being nurtured to; Kain yielded to _me_. The aggressor had become the victim. This time, _I _was the one who guided us over to that cobalt, velvet-covered bed.

( )

When I regained awareness again, dusk was upon us, tinting the skies a heady golden smeared rose. The last of the conflagration had been extinguished by a sweet, coursing rain. Our passions were sated, and I felt whole again. I only hoped that the one slumbering next to me felt the same. For the first time, Kain hadn't left me alone and retreated back to his own chambers where he always reassumed his role as a cold, rigid ruler of this cruel wasteland. For now, we were but two lovers sharing the same warm peace under a stunning sunset. Secretly, I never wanted it to end. However, the outside world intruded, thrusting me back into reality with the slamming of a door. Darien, the Turelim, stood in the latticework of the orange glow coming in from the windows and the approaching inky darkness from the interior corridors that promised night would soon be here. The expression on proud Darien's face was coolly composed, until he peeked at the bed and found the unexpected "guest" and I together.

"My lady," he sputtered. "Oh…_my_ _lord_, I…uh…"

Kain groaned irritably and pushed himself up in the sitting position so he could face his guard. "Darien? Whatever is the emergency? As you can plainly see, I'm attending other matters at the moment."

I giggled out loud at the pure irony of this. Years ago, Kain and I had caught the Turelim in nearly the same compromising situation with a Rahabim female that had since returned to her own territory. Kain sent me a mischievous grin but kept his imposing eyes locked on his grandchilde.

"S-Sire," Darien stammered on. "I w-wished to tell the lady Marina that—"

"That can wait," Kain relied impatiently. "I shall meet with you outside, when I am fully clothed." To illustrate his point, I wrapped the bed sheets more tightly around me, hiding my modesty from Darien's often prying eyes. Had the Turelim the opportunity to redden with embarrassment, I strongly believed he would've. Finally leaving us in private with his disappearing form and the slam of the door, Kain turned to me earnestly. "Come outside with me, Marina. I want to hear this too."

I had expected this business finished. Reluctantly, I rose from the comfort of the bed and slipped on a silky silver gown that would reflect the light similar to the fair moon herself. I arranged and settled my raven hair over my bare shoulders. I no longer felt the need to prove myself. My trusty, well-used, oiled leather armor could rest for one evening. My perpetually masculine mode of dress did nothing for my wellbeing or self-esteem anyway. I was ridiculed all the more for it.

I followed Kain out into the corridor where Darien was waiting silently, shifting from one foot to the other. Didn't he know about Kain and I? Everyone else seemed to. Perhaps, some didn't really know until it was right in front of their face. Although Darien's features were friendly and calm enough now, his posture remained wary. "Now, Darien, what do you wish to tell Marina?" Kain asked.

The Turelim coughed. "Well, I wanted to inform the lady that I support her even though she is in public disgrace…"

"Public disgrace? Where did you hear such a ridiculous thing? Zephon got away with worse throughout his miserable existence—and still does."

"Yes, my lord, but Zephon is a lieutenant," Darien replied heatedly. So. The truth comes out.

"_Was_ my lieutenant. Does not Marina, a general by all rights, deserve the same consideration? Or were you visiting her chambers for another purpose? You have quite a reputation yourself, Darien."

Again Darien was struck speechless. I sensed that Kain had guessed correctly. Darien had figured he'd take advantage of the poor, hapless, possibly friendless female and offer his consolation and "understanding". Yes, I was beginning to see a picture here.

Darien ran a shaky hand through his loose ebony hair. "I was thinking of nothing of the sort."

"Good. Have you any other proclamations to put to voice? Then, I believe your shift has begun. I'd start with the courtyard." Kain spoke these words in a courteous tone, but underneath there was an icy timbre that rang with unquestioned authority. Darien nearly tripped over his own feet scrambling away.

Kain chuckled darkly and switched those presently mirthful eyes on me. "You don't have to stay in this cold, damp palace anymore, Marina. Go enjoy the night air and mingle with your friends, if you so desire."

"Friends," I muttered. "Should there be any left."

"Don't be discouraged. They'll have all eternity to get over it." Oddly, this opinion sent a shiver through me. What if you never got over it? What if your burning hatred preserved forever, even beyond the grave? Not a pleasant thought. "Will you accompany me?" I blurted out.

Kain appeared to be shocked for a moment before he quickly recovered his wits. "I am sorry, Marina, but not tonight. I am meeting dignitaries in the Assembly Hall around midnight. Dumah will be among them."

I froze. "Dumah? Why ever would he return? Hasn't he been banished?"

"Certain circumstances need to be addressed," Kain replied tersely. "You may listen in as well. I'll be taking precautions against the war-hungry Dumahim."

I nodded. That was about as far as I going to get. "I'll meet with you later, then."

"Later," Kain agreed. Silently, I watched him whisk away; the crimson of his cape fading from sight until it faded into the pooling dimness.

Feeling a bit dejected, I left the presumed safety of Sanctuary and wandered outside. The Dumahim would be here in mere hours. I had not seen Dumah in four centuries and honestly wouldn't care if it were four centuries more. I couldn't help but wonder what he would think of me now, in this slinky fabric. Perhaps I should've worn my thick armor after all. _No._ I couldn't let him, or anybody else get to me. I would be tougher than that. I _was_ stronger than that.

Wandering down the craggy rock formations of the familiar mountain slope, I spotted a figure. Curious, I approached it, instinctively already knowing whom it was. Melchiah was walking my way, from the direction of his territory. His head down, he did not notice me at first. "Melchiah, I called to him softly, "it's me."

With a jerk, his bald head snapped up. Recognition lit his eyes. "Marina! You're here."

"Did you think I had been executed?" I teased.

His face darkened. "I was worried," he admitted. "Ever since that night, Rahab has stayed in his territory. He's perpetually moody nowadays."

"I am not surprised," I murmured, gazing up at the darkening sky and at the hoary orb rising into it.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Though it was indeed reckless of you; it was undeniably brave. I myself have never wandered into the Human Citadel. My siblings are more suited to that terrain."

"Speaking of which, Dumah is arriving soon."

"I know," Melchiah cut in. "That's why I'm traveling to Sanctuary this eve. And you? Are you going…swimming?"

"No," I sighed. "I suspect my heavy heart would sink me."

"Is it about Dumah?" Mechiah shifted feet.

"Yes," I whispered. "That must be it." A strange depression was starting to weigh on me. I hoped it would be a passing stage, and not a permanent handicap.

"You're wearing a dress," Melchiah said out of the blue. This irrelevant comment disrupted my gloomy thoughts. I simply looked at him. "It's nice," he added. "You should wear them more often." Inside, I gladdened. It was so refreshing to meet a male you could consider a friend, without treating you like a child or a cherished possession.

"Come, let us go for a walk before presenting ourselves at Sanctuary," I suggested. And under the illuminated indigo and obsidian skies, we did.

( )

We arrived early. Kain sat upon the dais with every usable guard arrayed around us. This was a protective measure; something we desperately needed against the wily Dumahim. Eventually, midnight came and went. Ten minutes passed. Then twenty. Kain uttered an annoyed sigh and tapped his claws on the smooth marble surface of the throne. Dumah would come late, of course, for when it convenienced him.

Nearly thirty minutes passed before the arrogant Dumah breezed through with his entourage of ten soldiers behind them. Their cold eyes and haughty laughter sickened me. The richly embroidered purple silk of their capes were offensive. Purple: the color of nobility. Did Dumah fancy himself royalty all along?

The Dumahim leader bowed mechanically to his maker with a malicious, ironic smirk twisting his lips, loathing the deed, I was sure. This Dumah was not the same man I remembered. He had always been difficult and self-important; always the first one to fight for the base desire of glory to further his own gains, but I had never seen him so vindictive. Rather cowardly, I slipped behind a nearby column, not wanting to be spotted.

"Welcome Dumah," Kain's voice boomed. "As to what may I owe this honor? What did you wish to discuss?"

"Greetings my lord. The honor is mine to be in your presence," he replied affably. I traded a guarded look with Melchiah standing some feet away, and snorts of derision could be heard around me. What did Dumah really want? Surely, Kain wasn't that stupid to believe his prodigal child's words.

"Indeed. Now, explain your purpose for calling a meeting here tonight. I'll excuse your tardiness." Kain shifted in his seat.

"Well, I have a request, sire. A request only you can grant me."

Kai leaned forward. "And?"

"I am asking permission for my clan to have rights to settle on the abandoned Razielim territory." With that, the room exploded. Short, shocked gasps were exhaled and whispers were legion. The word "blasphemy" and "cursed" were multitude. I too was appalled. How could Dumah ask for such a thing? Next to Kain himself, he already had the largest territory in Nosgoth. Why did he need more? The Razielim lands were too close for comfort. They lay just to the west of here.

Kain struck the Soul Reaver against the marble floor. "Silence!" he roared. Those flaming eyes fastened on Dumah. "Why exactly do you want it?"

"It's not like Raziel is going to use them again. I wish to expand my city," Dumah replied with a shrug, as if this were entirely acceptable.

"Hold your tongue!" Kain hissed. "Those lands will remain vacant for the time being. You will keep to your own."

"Why? What will they be used for?"

"Certainly not for a military base for your own exploits!" Kain countered.

I could listen to no more. Wandering into the cool, polished hallways beyond, I went to the lavish entrance chambers that had recently been built. Priceless vases were on display here…and two individual pools of clear water. This disturbed some vampires, but luckily this place wasn't used much. Most preferred to use the original means of entry to the Throne room. Exactly why I chose this secluded spot. I sat on the lip of a tiled pool and gazed into the liquid for an indefinite amount of time. The numbness at hearing the fallen being's name coupled with such outrageous designs attached to his once beloved city needed to dissipate. Then I heard it. Footsteps. More than one pair: all marching together. He had discovered me.

I stood and sharply faced him. His proud face was directly in front of me. "Hello, Marina. I thought I had caught sight of you."

"Hello, Dumah," I responded formally. "You look well."

"You look better." Dumah's gaze raked me up and down lustfully.

"I see you haven't changed," I said disgustedly.

"No, and neither have you. Or perhaps you shall surprise me yet."

A titter came from behind Dumah. Upon glancing behind him, I recognized the features of a Dumahim I detested. Marcel was his name. I remembered how his friend and he had attempted to capture me on their frozen, snowy territory after emerging from that accursed Time-Streaming Chamber.

"I suspect you haven't changed much either," I remarked dryly. "Where's your friend?"

Marcel scowled. "Jasper is dead. Humans."

"I'm sorry--"

"Don't feign sympathy, Marina. We know your type," Dumah snarled. "You and my two idiot brothers are too good for us, right?"

"I never said that."

"And you never shall." No warning came when Dumah swiftly and fiercely pushed me into the water below. From below the tepid, shallow depths, I overheard Dumah tell his partner three words, and those three little words could reveal so much about a person's character. _"Say she tripped…"_

However, the joke was on him. I surfaced, my skin still intact; much to Dumah's dismay. Up above, the Dumahim leader looked down at me. He was astonished, but recovered quickly enough. "So, the rumors are true. I thought they would be in this particular case." This information have proven correct, Dumah and his crony went on their merry way.

Angrily, I scrambled back on the tile floor and made my way, dripping wet, back into the main interior of Sanctuary where Victor, the Rahabim, immediately took note of me. "My lady? What happened?"

"Ask Dumah!" I snapped as I rushed to my chambers to change.


	31. Transformation

Review Responses:

Selphiefan 89: Yup, Dumah is acting nutsy. He'll get his though, as we all we know. Thanks for your reviews!

sharky: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

phoenix: Dumah's just a bit insane at the moment. The open involvements between Kain and Marina will continue. Some things just can't be kept a secret. ;)

bahamut: The story does sound good. Lana is cool. Although, I can't think of the slightest new storyline in my head. Ideas?

( )

I shook the last of the water out of my waving hair. My new attire consisted of a burgundy velvet robe with gold trim that was pleasantly toasty. I peeked at my reflection in the alabaster and silver looking glass. Even to myself, I looked like I was harboring a secret. There was no way I could hide the events that had transpired. I would have to tell Kain. As if this night wasn't painful enough already.

Dumah's betrayal had sent a stab of grief through my heart. Though we had not parted on the best of terms, I had considered him a faithful friend. He had trained and joked with me. We had fought together on several occasions, both of us wholeheartedly supporting the other. He had been a mentor and made me feel welcome here, as in the spirit of an older brother. Now, he had turned traitor: no better than Zephon. How many towns had he conquered now? How many renovations has he made to his own city? That's all Dumah really cared for. His conquests.

No longer wanting to add to the agony, I left the interior of my bedchambers and sought out Kain. The time was early morning and the sun would soon be upon us, but what did it matter? I knew for a fact that this would be another sleepless day. On my way through the cavernous halls of marble, where I had not spotted one guard, a certain thing Dumah said unsettled me. Most likely, it was nothing serious, but still it persisted. _My two idiot brothers. Two. _Zephon was definitely among them, and Raziel physically could not. In all probability, one of the referred was Melchiah and the other Rahab, leaving only…Turel. No one had seen _him_ in a while. What was he doing on his territory of ash, slate, and volcanic rock? The Turelim had seized the lighthouse that was formerly in Sarafan hands, so they too were migrating. What did Turel wish? He had grown decidedly more distant. I would have to remember to ask Kain later. Should I ever find him; that is.

My footsteps sounded strangely hollow on the polished floors. The torches were burning low and all was eerily silent. Where was everyone? I made it to the Throne room only to find it empty. _Had the Dumahim slain everyone herein?_ Almost despairing, I followed the familiar path to the dining hall and found the very person I was searching for.

( )

Kain sat morosely at the crafted, expensive table; moodily drinking the sweet crimson substance from his goblet. The sweet blood had been mixed with wine, another red substance, yet sourer than the first. And he needed it. He hovered over a map of Nosgoth that had been drawn and reconstructed by a Rahabim named Gregor. The Rahabim were about the only ones that cared for such scholarly matters.

Suddenly, there came a footstep. Kain tensed, automatically on alert for a Dumahim sword. He looked up and saw a female figure come towards him, swathed in a becoming ruby-red robe, that complimented the pale tone of her skin and night dark hair. The candlelight caught the golden trim; making the hem of her velvet clothing gleam. Marina. Just the person he wanted to see.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Yes, Marina? Something you wanted?"

Haltingly, she spoke. "Is…Dumah still…here, by any chance?

"No. He left peaceably enough an hour ago. Why?" Kain knew he should feel more concerned, but this was becoming burdensome. Everything was.

"He did not deal very peaceably with me. Look."

Marina swept over to him and held out a length of her ebony hair. "Don't touch it. It's still wet."

Kain inwardly bristled at her direct, accusing manner of speaking. "Yes, I can see that. What of it?"

"Dumah. He pushed me into one of those pools in the interior entrance chambers. He sought to end my existence, but was unaware of my immunity."

"It doesn't surprise me. He seeks to end the existence of us all."

A trace of annoyance flashed across Marina's face that he could not fathom. "If he had killed me, what then?"

He didn't need this. All he wanted was to get back to work, so he could prevent harm to future vampires. "The important thing is he didn't. Dumah's gone, and he will never be allowed to return."

The vampiress appeared to fold into herself disappointedly. Though defeated, she went on. "Have you heard from Turel? Is he well?"

Kain allowed himself to smirk. "More than well. He entered the state of change nearly three weeks ago."

"Really?" she inquired excitedly. "How long have you known?"

"Dumah deigned to tell me tonight, however I cannot understand why the Turelim clan did not inform me."

A queer glimmer shone in Marina's eyes while her features shadowed over with guilt; almost as if she knew a terrible truth and should be evident to him as well. As a matter of fact, he did know the reason, but he could not allow himself to dwell on it. "Are you worried about him?" Kain boldly asked.

"Yes," Marina admitted. "It's been many weeks…" Kain had to laugh. A dry chuckle. "No. It won't kill him. Some vampires take longer to evolve, and some continue to change their form over the years after the first onset. Do not worry, Marina, he will remain alive." It would remain unsaid that another being had simply changed form overnight and he had not survived the process.

Marina pulled up a cushioned chair and sat beside him. Strangely he did not object her forwardness. "How will he appear? Will he be in the form of you or me?" She was as interested as a fledgling inquiring about the value of blood or the burns left by the cruel sunlight.

Kain set down his pen. "Well, most likely no, Marina. As you know, those that were reared last will receive lesser and lesser portions of the gifts I have bestowed upon them. The power will become more diluted by the time Zephon and Melchiah evolve. Turel's transformation will involve his natural abilities, and what will be of most use to him and his future tasks. There's no telling what he'll instinctively decide to look like. His form could expand to such a size that he could become unable to leave his Clan territory."

"Will I too evolve?" Marina asked slowly as if dreading to hear the answer.

"I honestly do not know, Marina. You will change form in some appearance as vampires who age ultimately do, but not in a manner as my sons will."

She nodded; a drop of water shaking from the tendrils of her hair in the process; landing on the glossy tabletop, only a mere two inches away from his pallid flesh. Her innocent inquisitive nature and feminine allure were misleading. She could be quite dangerous and formidable, as an ally or enemy. He could not underestimate her. But it was not as if he did not trust her. Her swirling, passionate nature could flow from one thought, position, or purpose to another. She was not a grounded force. Also, she bested him with invulnerably to water, a medium even he would not be able achieve.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "It was an accident. I shouldn't be here now. I am hazardous to…"

"Me? Yes, but not in the way you assume." Kain, on a vague impulse, found his claws gently threading their way through her hair. Immediately, the wetness burned his skin, stinging like acid, but he paid it no heed. Marina gazed back at him; shock and confusion etched on her features. At last, Kain withdrew his limb, ignoring the burning irritation that would disappear soon enough. The same went for Marina herself. It appeared as if she suddenly wanted to disappear too.

"Kain?" she breathed. "What--"

"The hair will dry, Marina. But, really, such a petty concern need not be discussed further. When it does, it will cease discomfort me." He fixed her with a smoldering, unwavering gaze. He hoped she did not mistake his meaning; should she take the invitation that is.

Marina visibly blinked in uncertainty, but she possessed a clever mind. She knew what he meant. He watched her calculate and sort out her emotions, as if pouring them to one vessel to another. Of whatever excuses she could conjure, she chose honesty. "Yes. Perhaps in a few hours, it shall."

Slowly, he watched the vampiress retreat into the shadows and quietly close the doors behind her. Kain had made his offer. It was up to her free will now. He only wished she hadn't taken so long to consider.

( )

I was back in the relative safety of my rooms. Strange how I sought them out now, when only a day ago, I would have braved the Abyss itself just to escape. The world had literally turned over on its side due to Dumah's invasive visit. The only good thing that would come out of this would be the high probability that my transgression would be forgotten now. I was old news. The Sanctuary of the Clans was currently abuzz with the rumors of a Dumahim attack.

I could still remember the fire in Dumah's eyes and the malicious smile that spread over his features as he pushed me into the water below, gleefully plotting to kill me if he could. Why had Dumah turned so hateful towards me? I feared that question would go unanswered.

The other unknown factor was Kain. Sometimes he was the affectionate lover, sometimes a ruthless authority. He was _waiting_ for me. Did he want some sort of commitment? Could anyone commit to him? Could one attempt this with such a changeable force? Maybe this was all sport to him. Then again, he never behaved this way with any other. There were the occasional fawners and so-called devotees, flirting with their overlord in an effort to gain his favor and to become a bed partner, mistress, or even "Empress"; a word used mainly in the vocabulary of the deluded fledglings that still held true to the concept that the human tenants of desire and lust would advance their own positions. Kain turned them all down in quick succession. A few of those overambitious females later flirted with death. Kain did not enjoy being played.

I had found no solutions to my problems in the last ten or so solitary days. In fact, I think I had compounded them more. As the black darkness outside lightened into cerulean, I silently watched the stars disappear. Those points of light had guided many beings, but I no longer could ask help from them. Dawn was approaching rapidly. The horizon line became more pronounced as that ball of fire crept ever upwards. The sleeping hour was at hand for all immortals. I had until then.

How serious was Kain? Did he desire something more? I had thought of myself as a clandestine lover, not a mistress or a whore to be shared among many, but as someone to equally share a passionate union with whenever the mood struck. Oh, that sounded so empty now. I hadn't allowed myself to grow too close to Kain, out of fear he would turn into a monster akin to what my sire was, but over the past three centuries, hadn't I seen evidence to the contrary? Or perhaps I simply did not want to feel the sting of betrayal again. But on the other hand, Kain had already felt that same pain—many times.

I did not waste another second. Too many times I had mooned and deliberated matters that I should have instead of acted upon. If my intuition was correct, a door was closing in my face. Soon, it would shut completely. I did not think Kain prying or demanding. He just wanted to know. And so did I. Speculation served no one after two hundred fifty seven years.

Without a backward glance, I stepped into the hall and closed my door, not even bothering to lock it. What would any intruders find there? An outdated journal that had already been read? I would need a new one soon anyway. Also, the rather somber colored book was in need of repair. The velvet had been nearly worn away as well from my fingertips brushing against it so frequently, more often than not thinking about the giver of the gift.

As I approached my destination, a slight cough distracted me. I turned to find Darien there, watching me with questioning eyes. I had almost wished it were Marcel or some other Dumahim warrior. Through the Turelim guard, the secret was definitely out. Darien liked to talk, and obviously, he saw a lot as well. If Darien knew, all the guards knew. But was I to feel shame?

"Darien, you scared me," I lightly scolded.

"My lady Marina frightened me in turn." His ready grin was a bit too wide, a signal that he was nervous.

"I frighten you?"

Darien shook his head, his tense grin wavering. Frankly, he looked spooked. What was he afraid of? Had it been made too plain for him? Darien had made it a point to flirt with me on nearly every occasion. Perhaps he now feared the potential wrath of Kain, though I doubted that would happen. People had heard rumors about "the girl" and the master, but they were never proven. Until now. Well, Darien had the truth right in front of him.

"Are you going inside, my lady?" Darien was vainly trying to compose himself. I couldn't understand why this was such an astonishment. Had I not been visiting this room ever since I arrived at Sanctuary? It was the first place I had been brought to after I had been rescued from certain death in the mountains.

"Yes," I said in a clear voice. "Kain has invited me."

"Oh," the guard wandered. "I hope you have a good sleep then, my lady." I watched Darien quietly make his way down the corridor and turn around the corner. I suppose the thrill of our meetings had dissipated. He had not referred to me as "my lady" in many years. Darien would just have to court another comely Rahabim vampiress, instead of me.

I grasped the crystal doorknob and turned it. The door swung open easily. Tenatively closing it, I scanned the crimson and sable room. The fireplace had been allowed to grown cold with only a pile of ash left in its wake. Finding no one here, and suddenly so unbearably tired, I reclined on the crushed velvet bedspread that was the exact shade of blood. My head upon the satin-covered pillow, I closed my eyes. This could be considered treasonous, but Kain had made his intent perfectly lucid.

After settling into a light sleep, a slight creak disturbed me. The bed shifted. It appeared the inhabitant of these chambers had returned. Curiously, I lifted my head and stared into those molten gold eyes. He was here.

"Marina. I'm rather surprised to find you here." He was jesting of course. _Or was he actually sincere?_

"So am I," I whispered.

Sighing, Kain leaned back with me. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his embrace. My head upon his chest, I smiled. While not sensual in nature, this was sweet. A pure kinship between two supernatural beings that had chanced to take on a romantic turn. Blissfully, we slumbered together.

( )

_600 years later…_

"It rains again," Rahab croaked. "How lovely."

I knew Rahab wasn't being sarcastic. He loved the rain. They all did. They rejoiced under the steel gray clouds and shrank away from the invasive golden light that sought to break through the deepest depths.

Rahab, floating on his back, let his razor-edged fins move along with the waves. His intense orange eyes closed as he sighed; his slimy silver scaled body undulating beneath the water. I watched him from my perch above his pool. Rahab's lands had flooded over the years, much to his delight. Relentlessly, the rains pelted this abbey, overflowing the former main waterway that connected to the open sea, leaking into the streets of the once holy cluster of buildings. The water was nearly up to the first-story windows, and there were still three more levels to go. Down below, there were tunnels where the Rahabim slept. There was a division that served as a nursery for fledglings, far to weak to even risk surfacing for fear of a stray beam of sunlight.

In the distance, an immense wooden ship was coming in, solely controlled by Rahabim. No one else could brave the ocean. Except me. This was noted by Rahab.

"Do you swim anymore, Marina?" he rasped, opening his fish-like eyes and swinging them towards me. Rahab's voice, always so deep, had roughened considerably. He now sounded like he was growling instead of using actual speech.

"No. I do not," I admitted, brushing back my curling black locks, aware of rivulets of water running down them.

"Why? Does the temperature not please you?"

"I prefer dryness in my older age."

"The dry land can become so boring, but it's your choice. I have not seen fire for _centuries_. Can you imagine that?"

"Too well." I shifted on the wet stone. It was becoming uncomfortable and a cold, gusty wind was picking up. I had other business to attend to, but you simply did not pick up and run out on Rahab. It just wasn't done.

The Rahabim themselves had changed a decade or so after their master. It was a preview of what they would have to face. For one who dreaded the change, Rahab seemed to enjoy it the most. He reveled in his new form, always surrounded by his kin, and ultimately in his element. He had not seen any of his brothers. They physically could not visit him. I suspected that Rahab was secretly happy about that.

"I wonder what you shall evolve into, my dear," Rahab continued. "Will you too reside in the lakes and rivers?"

_Please spare me from such a fate. _"I honestly have not thought about it much."

Rahab chuckled darkly. "Perhaps you should. You're nearly eight hundred. Once you hit your millennium, you start thinking pretty quickly."

He was right. As usual. Self-righteously lying in his mossy lagoon, he couldn't wait until I had the opportunity to experience the rapturous "joy" of it. Each of the brothers had transformed, breaking their last tie to humanity. In appearance, and sometimes in manner as well. Of course, some had lost that earlier yet.

I gazed up at the boiling sky. Thunderclaps sounded. Desperately, I wanted to get away from this place. It felt like I was being drowned. Rahab was a frosty acquaintance and I was never sure if he was friend or foe. We were never as close after I had snuck into the Human Sanctuary that night. With lightening forking across the clouds, I decided it was the perfect moment to use my excuse.

"Rahab, I have much treasured my trip, but the storm is growing worse. I promised Kain I would be home soon."

"All right. But please, do return, Marina. My abbey is always open to you."

Ignoring his mocking, superior smile, I stood. As I did so, the Rahabim from the boat looked my way, observing me with hooded eyes. Though I swum like a Rahabim, I was not one of their blood. They were more than a little suspicious of me, especially the younger ones. Maybe they felt hostile to this being on their turf, with human features, long mane, and soft skin. I supposed it was true that I was beautiful compared to the Rahabim creatures whose appearance were suited to their personal skills and ability to survive, not for vanity. Gender wasn't much of an issue anymore. From this vantage point, I could see their slick aquatic bodies resembled that of a shark's.

Turning away, I made for the arched doorway. Out of sight of Rahab, I allowed myself to change. My skin stretched taut as my face lengthened. My legs and arms automatically hit the ground. I watched intently as they changed into snowy white paws. My newly grown tail lashed out behind me. This wolf form was faster than my vampiric body, and my furry legs literally flew over the landscape. In the past two centuries, it seemed that I inherited another ability from "father's" Guardian heritage. The Pillar of States was the transformation pillar, hence this animalistic alteration. Either that, or it was a sleeping talent present in all vampires, but only waking up in some. Kain, for example, could turn into a smoky mist at will. It was rather extraordinary to behold.

Distant rumbles could be heard as my paws kicked up dust and small stone fragments as I charted the familiar route home.

##TBC. The chapters are a bit longer than before, huh? I don't know how long the story will be, but I intend on bringing Raziel back within the next four or five chapters. Happy reading!


	32. Family

Review Responses:

bahamut: The quest in the elemental plane sounds neat. Should I e-mail you? I think I have your address somewhere…

Shiva: If I update twice in one week it's a miracle. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

phoenix: Wolves are my favorite. They're so mysterious. Marina will not be Empress, but she does rule in a way, from behind the scenes. She will remain a love interest though.

Mandy the Vampire Champion: Thank you very much! For the fanart and the review. I've replied to your e-mail, btw.

NeoSparda: Evil writer's block is gone—for now. I think I can take this to the end of SR without too many brain glitches. Thanks for reviewing!

I clambered down the mountain path with the Sanctuary of the Clans coming ever closer into view. Not many served at the "crown jewel" of the coronet that was Kain's empire anymore. Everyone was more concerned about strengthening their own clan's fortifications. All the mortal servants had been driven away. Blood was drunk, not saved for any other purpose. Meals were scarce these days, as fewer mortals were being born. The ones who had access to the best game were the Rahabim, who could break through the protective waterways encircling the Human Sanctuary. Rahab's children simply captured whomever they could and stocked them into huge fishing nets. That was how they did business.

Some vampire guards chose to stay, but the number had been reduced by more than half. Victor had retired. Samuel had lost his position when Zephonim ransacked the palace one evening while he was on watch. It was up to Kain and I to drive them out. I had slain five or so myself due to my growing physical strength. Kain had killed ten or more. After the rest scattered, he thought it best to _let_ some of the guards go, thinking it a conspiracy. In their stead, Kain had hired two more Turelim. Kain particularly liked that clan, for whatever the reason. Darien was one of guards still with us. He too had evolved physically, but his attitude had not. Transforming into my vampiric form once again, I walked through the iron-gate. The old wooden gate had been burned down and since repaired. When I entered, no sentries greeted me as they did before. In fact, this hollow place could be considered abandoned; yet everyone knew better than to assume such. For the duration, there would always be _one _being present here. The Sanctuary of the Clans had no entertainments, little finery, and whatever courtly manners had been allowed to grow here had promptly withered after the evolutions occurred. Amazing how the lieutenants brought this place to life. With no unity, and these barbaric, uncivilized fledglings being hired, luxury could no longer be cultivated.

I traversed down the damp marble hallways that had lost some or most of their luster over the centuries. It wasn't as if cleanliness was a major priority. That was humans' work in any case. I approached the bronze doors that led to the Throne room and slid them open, totally unprepared for the scene inside. The two Turelim brutes, Konrad and Ivan, had a mortal woman between them, who was desperately struggling against her captors. Her pleas of mercy went unanswered.

"Please, let me go! My blood would be too bitter for your taste!"

"At the moment, your blood is not what we want. We'd rather have your screams instead." Ivan chuckled wickedly.

"Yes, I agree with my brother. We haven't had amusement for so long." Konrad chimed in.

I rushed into the huge chamber so I could inspect the woman more closely. She was outrightly beautiful with her perfect complexion and waist-length smoky brown hair that was loosely waved. It appeared so wonderfully soft. Also, she had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Something drew me to this human. I could not put my finger on it.

All gazed my way as I came into view. However, my own eyes wandered to the throne itself. Searchingly, I looked into Kain's expression in a futile attempt to read his emotions on this matter. The Emperor of Nosgoth nodded towards me in greeting. "Marina. Right on time. Have you met our little trespasser?"

"_You_ kidnapped _me_!" the woman roared. Not thinking better of it, she displayed her defiance by spitting on the floor in contempt, aiming for Kain himself in all likelihood.

"You'll pay for that!" Konrad yelled as he backhanded her to the ground.

"Please master, let us keep her below. It'll be a pleasure to break such a feisty wench."

Frowning, I walked over the girl and watched her feebly crawl across the floor while the Turelim guards sadistically guffawed. Standing right in the girl's path of "escape," I addressed her gently. "What is your name?" Purposefully, I kept my voice low and gentle, yet slightly threatening. In my experience, this method of speaking worked for all mortal ears. Those that were smart anyway.

She looked over at me, tears misting her emerald eyes. "Eleanore," she whispered. As I took her in, some sort of pendant tumbled out from the interior of her dress, lying starkly against her pale skin. On a precious golden chain, hung a sparkling red ruby. A sudden flash of memory exploded in my brain of another helpless human female, her back to an alley wall, with the same green eyes and the exact identical necklace. _Not again…_

Fate had presented itself in the Throne room. Would I save Zara's and now Teresa's descendant once more? What was the significance of the necklace? It obviously did not ward off danger. How could I let this girl be degraded and used as a toy for these fools? Kain did not offer his opinion. I knew his feelings on humanity: all mortals were the same. Even if that were true, I felt I had to protect this one from certain doom.

"It's okay. You will not be harmed," I assured her as Eleanore sat on her heels, trembling from her silky head to the scuffed toes of her boots. I suspected in better spirits she would argue my statement.

"What?" Ivan growled. "You have to be kidding. Or do you just want her for yourself?"

"Silence," I hissed. I wasn't about to let this one push me about. I was his elder. Swinging my gaze over to Kain, he stared into my face searchingly. I could nearly glimpse his thoughts. _Why this one? Should she matter?_

_ Trust me, _I messaged to him. Vocally, I asked my question. "Could we not spare this one, Lord Kain? I believe I knew her grandmother centuries ago. I recognize the necklace. She's different. I can sense it."

"May I see the necklace, girl?" Kain inquired mildly. It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. I only hoped that she complied. I remembered how her ancestor Teresa fiercely clung to it, even when two knives were positioned squarely at her throat. With clumsy fingers, Eleanore unclasped the pendant. I took it from her and gave it to Kain. While it had been in my hand, it had felt strangely warm to the touch, as if the stone identified me somehow. Indeed, with the torchlight reflecting off it, the ruby seemed to be made of liquid fire.

Kain studied the necklace closely, looping the chain over his cloven hands. He scrutinized it from every angle, searching for markings or symbols of any kind presumably. However, after closer inspection, it seemed to be just a piece of jewelry. Perhaps extraordinarily well-made, displaying exquisite craftsmanship that had been lost for generations, but ultimately a normal object.A bit disappointed, Kain handed it back to me. Eleanore nearly snatched the pretty necklace out of my hands where she proceeded to fumble with it, desperately trying to clasp it around her neck. The girl was so nervous; she could not complete her task.

"Here. Let me help you." Eleanore cast me a wary glance, as if the idea of a vampire being so close to her neck alarmed her, but really, what choice did she have? She allowed me to pull her to her feet where upon I moved aside her glossy tresses and clipped the ruby securely around her throat. The Turelim surveyed the scene hungrily.

"Tell us, girl. How did such a fine necklace come into _your_ possession?" Kain was no doubt referring to her poor appearance; to her dirty woolen dress, and a drab brown shawl that had holes chewed through in several places.

"It's a family heirloom," she said weakly, "dating all the way back to the Pillars. It has passed down to the oldest female of every generation of our family."

Kain smirked. "How quaint. But, spare us the genealogy lesson. Who was the _first _to obtain it, and through what means?"

"It was a wedding present from Brendan, my grandfather, to Katherine, my grandmother, over a thousand years ago, back when the Pillars were pure."

For me, all time stopped. My mind froze. Brendan. Katherine. _Katie. _This couldn't be a coincidence. "Your grandmother," I interrupted. "Katherine. Was her last name Mathis?"

Eleanore was visibly shocked. "Y-yes," she stammered. "How in the world did you know? Or at least it was before she married my grandfather."

The room spun around me. Just when I thought nothing else could surprise me. Katherine Mathis, my younger half-sister. Brendan was Zara's younger brother. After I had been abducted, Katie had continued to mature and married into Zara's family, hence the connection of emerald green eyes. Oh, but then this would make this girl…_my niece. _My own blood relative.

"Marina, what is it?" Kain sounded vaguely worried. "Are you ill?"

"I think we're related," I confessed, smiling weakly. "In my human life, my sister's name was Katie. I was known as Marina Mathis, daughter of Anarcrothe."

"So, it _is_ true. I didn't believe the rumors about our family being connected with the States Guardian." Eleanore's lips could barely move. She was stunned with revelation.

"But the blood of Katherine's mother, _my_ mother, flows in both our veins," I pointed out. Eleanore looked to be none too sure about that.

"I take it we're not killing her then," Ivan said mournfully.

With a wave of his claw, Kain dismissed both warriors. This was now our situation. As pleased as I was about my original family surviving, Eleanore understandably did not seem too thrilled about the prospects of a vampire aunt.

"Are you keeping her?" Kain asked mildly.

"No," I decided immediately. "She belongs to the world of light. She has no place here. Besides, it's not safe. I shall escort her back to the Human Sanctuary this night."

Kain did not reply.

( )

Eleanore was currently wearing a blue-gray velveteen cloak over her shabby wool clothing. The article was mine, but I had others. It wasn't as if I got unbearably cold anymore. We walked together in silence. More than once on the trip, I could feel her keen, hard, emerald eyes on me, but that was to be expected. Why should I be trusted? I was a vampiress, and she was a mortal woman. All the girl could do was pray I would keep my bargain and bring her to safety which I had every intention of doing.

Eleanore suddenly broke the silence. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I told you, I'm taking you home. We're almost there."

"Aren't you going to feed upon me?"

"I promised not to."

"Forgive me, but I never believed it. My parents both think vampires are evil incarnate. In fact, my father and uncles are all vampire hunters. That's how I was discovered. I'm a look out for them, scouting to see if there were any vampires threatening the area, but one sneaked up behind me. I tried to call for help…" she trailed off.

I snorted derisively. "Your father hasn't much respect for you if he takes you along on such expeditions."

"It's for my own good, he claims. Although I am not his wished for son, he treats me like it. Says I should be able to defend myself. My mother agrees with this. As you can see, I'm an enemy of sorts against your kind."

"Why are you telling this to a vampire?" I inquired, more suspicious than angry. "That brazen attitude could get you killed."

She smiled a bit. "Just seeing if you keep your word, miss."

She had courage. I'll admit that. I could more or less see the resemblance between us, for we both had the same curling hair that tumbled over our shoulders like a waterfall. However, this girl had no Guardian blood within her. Katie and I had different fathers. Both had left when we were infants if I can recall correctly. I knew not of the future, but this time, my human fifty-fold great niece would be protected.

Eventually, the gates of the Human Sanctuary came into view. I dared not tread inside. I would only watch over Eleanore until she got inside. Then, I would leave. I too was taking a risk. I remembered Teresa's father; bushy red beard and battleaxe displayed quite vividly. Vampire hunters never ceased in their crusades.

Doubtfully, Eleanore gazed longingly at the city, then at me. Calmly, I looked back at her, my arms at my sides. I had no desire to attack. Eleanore smiled rather innocently. "Thank you. For everything. Now we have a vampire in the family!"

"Yes, but I don't think I'd want to meet your relatives," I joked bitterly.

"I won't tell them. I promise." The woman left my side and walked a few feet ahead. Quickly stopping in her tracks, she dared to turn on her heel to glance back at me…lovingly? I didn't want this mortal to get the wrong idea. Yet, I had a burning question that needed to be investigated. It was now or never.

"Eleanore? Please, is your necklace mystical in any manner? Or is it an ordinary piece of jewelry? I will not take it from you in any case. I am only curious about it."

Eleanore set her eyes down upon the sparkling ruby and stroked it tenderly. "It is an heirloom crafted in the days before the Pillars became corrupt. It is a pure stone, maybe the last pure thing that exists. Is that not magical enough?"

I believed her. "Very well. May you be blessed with good luck in life, Eleanore."

"And in yours, Marina." I watched her slim form march through the river mist and promptly disappear inside the Human Sanctuary's walls after sharing a few words with a mortal guardsman. She was out of harm's way. For the present.

( )

I returned to the Sanctuary of the Clans later. In my wolf from, I made the trip back with ease. As the large stone palace came into view, I was immediately disturbed and a bit amused at the same time. A large bonfire had been built in the front of the wrought iron gates and the Turelim guards were whooping and _dancing_ around it. Why did everything interesting happen while I was away?

A vampiress again, I approached the madly laughing idiots. "Whatever is going on?"

Darien blinked at me and grinned broadly. "Marina! Dance with us. Dance for joy!" Darien grabbed me with his clawed hands, pressing me to his bare green muscled chest. We stumbled together on the dusty earth in a parody of a waltz, his large hairy feet crushing mine. "Ouch! Darien, please!" I shoved him back. Still giggling, he chose to continue his "waltz" with Ivan instead.

"Tell me what's going on at least. What is there to be so happy about?"

"Think, Marina. What is the best thing that could happen to us?" Konrad questioned.

I folded my arms across my chest. "The Pillars have been restored."

This only made them hoot harder. "No, Marina! Dumah is dead! Do you hear? Dumah. Is. Dead!" Konrad sang.

"He's dead," Ivan agreed. "Rotten bastard."

My mouth agape, I stated at each of them in turn. Genuine happiness shone in their eyes, and they all smiled at me dumbly. They were serious. "Excuse me," I gasped, and ran inside Sanctuary. I began to dart towards the Throne room, but thought better of it. He would not be attending an audience now, would he? He would most likely be strategizing. The library it is then. I located the polished oak and brass decorated doors, swinging them open quietly.

And there he was. Sitting morosely at a faraway table that was distinctly larger than all the others. He was writing in a book, perhaps his own journal. Meaning painful death if I peeked over his shoulder to read the rune script that I understood quite well. I never allowed ancient knowledge to die. "Kain," I called softly. "Are you okay?"

"You have heard the news?" Kain banged the brilliant maroon cover of the journal shut, slamming down his writing utensil in unison.

"I expected you would be glad," I mused.

"I cannot abide my son's stupidity. He brings shame down on all our houses!" Kain snarled.

"What exactly happened to Dumah?"

Kain stood up and wheeled on me, his crimson cape whipping around. His eyes were alight with anger. "My son got too cocky. The human settlements that he conquered were building a secret citizens army, and he knew nothing about it. Nothing! He called himself a king, and now he's a corpse!"

I was immediately concerned. Kain wasn't the type to rage on so. Sitting on a nearby tabletop, I listened to the story. "Dumah underestimated them. His arrogance has been his downfall. The mortals came on a clear day where sunshine was plentiful, and slain them while they slept. There are dozens of Dumahim carcasses scattered everywhere in the snow."

"As for Dumah himself? How did he die?"

"Staked apparently. He's still situated in his throne. The incident happened three days ago. Shortly after you left for the Human Sanctuary, a flood of Dumahim kneeled at my feet and begged for forgiveness. They are leaderless and vulnerable."

"Do you trust them?" I tapped the table beneath me patiently with one talon.

"What do you think?" Kain growled. "But, they are unfortunates. _Strong _unfortunates. We could use their protection. They have brought several of their treasures along in the attempt of placating us. Believe me, Marina, it would be wise to allow them access here. I would prefer to keep an eye on the fragmented clan, so plots cannot be formulated."

"Could they not revive Dumah?" I pressed. "By pulling out the stake?"

"_Stakes_, Marina. And yes, they could. Yet, knowing the psychology of the Dumahim Clan, do you think they would?"

No. They would not. With Dumah dead, his children could rule themselves, without their sire's approval. Loyalty was not a Dumahim trademark. The Dumahim knew they had a shining opportunity here. They could repopulate and take back those lost territories when they grew more robust, and then occupy some new land that they could ransack themselves, without paying tribute to a clan lord. It would take time, but what else did we vampires have?

Kain's deep voice cut into my deliberation. "So, Marina. Did you escort Eleanore back? Or did you choose against it?"

"What do you think?" I countered in the same manner he had with a teasing smile spreading over my lips. I could not help it.

Kain returned my mischievous expression, his anger seemingly evaporated. "I think you let her go, and walked her to the front gate."

No, actually. I watched her enter from afar."

"That's what I thought," Kain murmured, half to himself. This was a side of the emperor that others had scarcely even glimpsed. I was pleased I was able to cheer Kain up. Not many could anymore.

I wasn't expecting what happened next between the ceiling-high wooden bookcases that spilled over with leather tomes. Amongst the muted candlelight, Kain kissed me fervently. Eagerly, I returned his gesture of affection. Behind closed doors, which included the library, the bedchamber, and the dining hall; this was appropriate. Kain was less inclined to proclaim his now obvious fondness for me in front of his guards and messengers. Still, maybe it was better this way. Some demonstrations should be kept private.

Regretfully, clawed feet were clicking in the worn marble corridor. They had discovered us. Stealthily, they would wait by the door, eavesdropping while under the pretense of "keeping a good watch." Would Kain hire the brutish Dumahim too for guard duty? Why not cast them all out? No one could be trusted.

Kain broke the kiss and stepped back. "Not here," he murmured. "I believe I may be summoned at any moment."

But he was wrong. The clattering of armor and boisterous voices passed on by, leaving us in solitude yet again. "Come," Kain whispered. "Outside."

Yes, sometimes it was better being out of Sanctuary than in. The walls were too thin here. Making our way across the deep lushness of the wine carpet, we left behind the world of wood and paper and prepared to enter a mystical dimension under the midnight sky, when mortals like Eleanore slept, and vampires like us _lived_. Hand in hand.

TBC


	33. Possibilities

Review Responses:

Selphiefan 89: Glad you like the writing! :)

bahamut: Sorry, I haven't e-mailed, I only got to work on this story today, and to start thinking of another one…anyway I'll e-mail you soon. Halloween was crazy.

Smoke: The ruby's still relevant, but I'm not sure how important I want to make it in the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Valnazzar: I have resolved to get this story completed. I hate having an unfinished fic hanging around. Thanks for your review.

NeoSparda: I don't want to follow Soul Reaver too closely, but I will include just enough to get the story through. I'm planning to have Marina to do her own thing.

Shiva: Nah, I don't care for Dumah either, although he does seem to be popular. Appreciate your reviews as always!

_Ghostly jade mist surrounded me as I gazed around the warped, alien landscape. The screams and wails of the lost sounded in my ears. It hurt. Yet, I found the strength to walk into a small cavern. Something was here. A surprise. Waiting in the shadows. In the blackness, two flashes of sickly green jumped out at me._

_"Is anyone here?" I whispered. It was appropriate to whisper when standing on someone's grave._

_The cave lightened and I was amazed at what I had discovered. I'd found him. He'd been alive all along. Raziel was crouched in the corner appearing just as regal as before. The vivid scarlet cape trailing along his shoulder dominated the cramped space; the only true spot of color in here. His well-toned body was quivering; shaking to the tips of his leathery wings. His tangled ebony hair had fallen into dull eyes that appeared to have lost their vibrant, fiery glow. Raziel's head was slumped towards the ground, not looking at anything. Not even at the stones themselves._

"_Raziel," I said gently. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Because your race sent me here," he murmured. "I hide now."_

_"From whom?"_

_He looked up at me, his eyes pure balls of green radiance now. It was harsh to look upon and made my own eyes ache. "Them," he croaked._

_I gasped in fear as the cavern suddenly rumbled and rocked, already in the process of crumbling to the ground, as if there were vicious beasts tearing our shelter apart. Quickly, I darted through the narrow opening. And then I realized what I had done. I had failed Raziel…one more time. Leaving him to be crushed._

_In shock, I watched on as an eerie wind began to blow, carrying the howls and moans of the dead, Raziel now among them. It was…unnatural. I had the distinct feeling I wasn't on earth anymore. Suddenly alarmed, with an unnamable sense of terror uncoiling within me, I fled. But I wouldn't run far, I knew. My misdeed had stained me. The wails only grew louder the further I ran. Cutting through the rocky wasteland, I desperately searched for an escape. Eventually, I came to realize, there was none._

_"Soon enough, you'll be joining your corrupt family!" an ancient voice roared._

( )

"…and then I wake up," I explained.

Turel gazed at me wonderingly; his large, shining orbs studying me carefully. I took in his fearsome appearance. He was hunched over like some feral beast on all fours. He large, curved ears dominated his green-scaled face. The spikes on his back were blood stained and terrible. I worried for Turel. I really did. He seemed so quiet and secretive; yet so despondent and agonized. I related to him the most. I needed to talk to someone besides Kain about my macabre dreams. Melchiah would shake in fright and offer some wisdom about "the inevitable doom that awaits us all"; Rahab, not being the dreaming sort would grunt and change the subject, Zephon would probably laugh and promptly bite my head soon after, and Dumah was rather indisposed. I trusted Turel, even though no one else shared my opinion. As for Kain, he would glance at me, fire lighting his eyes, and agree it was an ominous sign of things to come and that nothing could change it. Was it for the best I forgot about it until Raziel reemerged from the grave? I was still skeptical about this.

Turel rasped noisily. The exhalation echoed around his lair of obsidian and volcanic rock. A convenient hole in the ceiling let in the only source of light; making the interior of Turel's chamber glitter like black onyx. "It seems as if we may have a family reunion," he commented sarcastically.

"Do you believe the dreams are prophetic?"

Turel sighed. "Maybe. The land knows something is wrong. The earthquakes are becoming more frequent."

This was indeed true. The dusty ground rumbled and shook beneath us more regularly. First, it had been every couple of years. Now, it was nearly every year. What was next? Monthly? Weekly? When the soil was littered with cracks and broke off into the Abyss? Something was in the air. Something was happening.

"Have you talked to Kain?" Turel went on leisurely as if he had all afternoon to chat. And he did.

"Yes," I answered tightly. "He believes it's an omen." As soon as I had spoken, fear overwhelmed me. Had I given too much information? Was it wrong to be speaking so plainly about what very well be our fate?

Turel chuckled. "You needn't be anxious about your affairs. I won't speak a word to anyone. I've kept your secret for centuries, remember?"

I did remember. Turel had been in the room while I had explained my long, complicated, newly discovered history and birthright to Kain. He hadn't spoken of it. Not until now that is.

"How did you know I was nervous?" I asked good-naturedly.

Turel kept looking at me with that deadpan expression. He stepped a bit closer to my crouching form. "Because of your heartbeat. It grew faster before."

Quickly glancing at his ears, I wasn't going to argue. Turel meant no harm, but I was beginning to feel ill at ease. "Have you heard the news about your brother?"

"Was my brother. There was no love lost between Dumah and I. It doesn't matter anyway. We shall all be as one in the end."

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Nosgoth is corrupt. With every word we speak, it becomes tainted further. Nothing can reverse it. Soon, it will be unlivable for both the vampire and human races. Death is our shared destiny. Beings such as we can only bide our time--" I did not wish to hear anymore. I made a motion to leave, but Turel's next sentence rooted me to spot.

"--unless we leave this period and begin anew." He eyed me conspiringly.

To my credit, I did not suddenly become deaf. Nor did I lose the ability to speak as many did when something unpleasant was revealed. We both knew there was another way. We were the only three that had this wisdom. This "privileged knowledge." In the mountains, above the Ash Village, was a chamber. A beautiful marble chamber filled with machinery that could transport you to another era. A Time-Streaming Chamber. I had vowed never to go near one again. However, I couldn't. I wasn't going to be an abandoner.

"The Time-Streaming Chamber I arrived from." I said blandly. "No. I too have not forgotten."

"It's our only chance," Turel wheezed. "Don't you dare mention this to any others. The Dumahim and Zephonim deserve whatever reward they reap."

"I won't," I hissed. "I haven't."

Turel moaned softly and reclined on the stone floor. He always seemed so pained. I considered Turel's strategy for a new beginning. I could leave. I could've left already. But really, what did I have to look forward to in the past? The Brotherhood of the Sarafan? Spending time with them would make my time in the present almost plentiful. The Sarafan methods to kill vampires were too terrible to list. Besides, one name held me back from exploring the earlier milestones of Nosgoth's history. Kain. It would hurt to leave him. One could only move forward, and never glance back. Yet, secretly, I wondered about Kain. He knew of the Time-Streaming Chamber. I was genuinely surprised he had not used it earlier. Was he waiting for something? Raziel's return? Perhaps.

Also, if Turel knew, all the Turelim knew. The Oracle's Caves may be guarded by his children someday. The entire Turelim Clan might decide to disperse on the winds of time, and not suffer the fate of the Razielim.

"Have you talked to any of my brothers in the past few days?" Turel questioned, reluctant to end the conversation.

"Rahab. We spoke of my future evolution." It was pointless to lie. Turel could sense every little twitch and bodily reaction that would betray my truth.

"Oh, that. I personally wouldn't worry, Marina. You'll be an amazing being, you can be sure of that. You are the child of a Guardian, you know. It'll be quite an interesting development."

"So, you don't believe I will become like Rahab?"

Turel sniggered in the dimness. "You, with a fish tail? I think not. You may swim like a Rahabim, but you're not. You are akin to Kain. A special being, created by special means."

Well. Turel's perspective was certainly fresh and different, although I didn't completely agree. I have had enough. Standing, I attempted a smile in Turel's general direction. "Thanks for listening, Turel. I enjoy our talks together. You're not blind like the others."

"I assume you mean "blind" figuratively. Physically, I believe I'm getting there."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the huge shape in front of me. Turel's eyesight was poor, and it was failing still. I supposed Turel would have the senses of a bat in the future by using his exceptional hearing to find his way around his territory and hunt for blood. "I'm afraid I have to leave, Turel. I'll visit you again soon."

"I'll be waiting."

( )

I gazed at the expanse of blue in front of me. Impulsively, I dove beneath the waves. I had been avoiding this lake. It had too many memories that were best left forgotten. Melchiah and Rahab used to meet with me here for leisure. Then, Rahab had been happy, and we had swum together in races for play. I had been happier too; not filled with dread as I was now. Closing my eyes, sitting on the rough bottom, I thought of a better time with the refreshing, soothing, cool pressure all around my body. Embracing me. If I cried beneath the water, no one would notice. My tears were no different than the element I was surrounded by.

I opened my eyes finally, drinking in the hazy, green scene spread around me. Was this what the bottom of the Abyss looked like? Was Raziel really in a place that was very much similar to this?

Suddenly, the lake water wasn't as relaxing anymore. I propelled myself upwards and surfaced, feeling the sharp, frigid wind slice across the skin of my cheeks. I in the direction of the rocky outcropping and pulled myself up; the droplets of wetness rolling off me immediately soaked up by the parched terrain. I scanned the area for any unwelcome visitors, and with a start realized I was no longer alone. I watched a tall form come towards me, emerging from the nighttime shadows. Bracing myself for a fight, I fluidly slid into my defensive position.

Fortunately, I recognized the voice that issued from the darkness. "Always ready for battle, Marina?" Kain stepped into the silvery light of the moon.

"Of course," I replied rather defiantly but good-humoredly as well. "You never know what's lurking about."

"Never fear, it's only me," Kain answered with a bit of an ironic smile. "And, it seems like I have succeeded in my task to find you."

"You were looking for me?" I was shocked by this. Searching for lost vampires was not in Kain's nature. If one disappeared, it was assumed they weren't strong enough to survive in this empire.

Kain fastened his golden eyes on me forlornly. "You were gone for three days. I sensed you were here, so I decided to meet with you."

He missed me. He wouldn't admit it—ever—but it was there; this much was clear. Clearer than the lake that lay behind me, or the crystalline brightness of the stars above. My heart went out to him. "I'm sorry I stayed away for so long. I set out for Turel's territory and spent the day, then did some traveling and exploring on my own, and next I had a wild urge to revisit the lake…"

"Think no more of it, Marina. But, what were you discussing with Turel for so long, may I ask?"

"Various matters of state," I replied briskly. "Yet, somehow my dreams entered the conversation also."

Kain's pleasant smile immediately disappeared. "That was not wise. Those dreams could have profound meaning that others might misinterpret. You could draw hazardous conditions to yourself."

"I only told Turel. He knows more about my origins than the others do."

Kain sighed impatiently. "True, but Turel cannot be trusted fully. None of my former lieutenants are. In the future, I'd put no such prophecies to voice, not even to me."

It was if I had been slapped. Slowly, the depth of Kain's "opinion" dawned on me with absolute lucidity. He was correct. I was putting myself at great risk. In any event, Kain couldn't prevent the inevitable. If Raziel was destined to return, there was no help for it. The incessant dreams were my yoke to bear.

"I watched you swim," Kain said huskily. "It was magnificent to behold. You were so graceful under the water, more dexterous and skillful than Rahab at his best.

This unexpected praise astounded me. First, he was scolding me, now…he was complimenting me? I would never understand the males in this empire, especially the one standing here with me at present. Did I dare reveal what Turel's possible plans for "a fresh start" entailed? I would, but not tonight. Shivering slightly in the ripping north wind, I turned to Kain. "You think my aquatic abilities impressive?"

"Absolutely. Swimming is one medium even I would be able to accomplish. You are quite a rare creature, Marina."

So everyone kept telling me. Wrapping my arms around myself, I quivered in the nippy air. It was relentless enough to chill a vampire to his bones. Where had I conjured up the idea of jumping in the freezing water anyway? A moment of desperation? Passion? Kain took in my quaking form, and wordlessly removed his rich velvet cloak and draped it around my shoulders, taking care not to touch the beads of liquid on my skin.

"Thank you," I murmured. "You are very kind, Kain."

"I can be kind, Marina. Although at times, I have been forced to be cruel." I stared at him wonderingly. What could I say to that testament? Nothing. "May I escort you home?" he continued. "Or are you going to spend the evening out with the beasts? Not that there's any difference between them and those inside the Sanctuary of the Clans."

I felt myself smile at this witty assessment. "I'll go back with you, Kain." I longed to wrap my hand around Kain's own, but I couldn't. The wet sheen that coated it made that gesture impossible. It struck me that my immunity of water would always be a barrier between Kain and I, much like a dike that split a river in two.

( )

I bolted up from the bed, gasping for breath. I did not remember the dream itself, save it had been terrifying, just like the others. After a while, I relaxed and let my body drift downwards. There were no demons lurking, no beings with glowing green eyes, or mutated creatures with sharp claws. And no Raziel. Oh, here I was in this artificially darkened bedroom, late in the afternoon, scared like a little human. When a vampire slept, all he needed to worry about the human sneaking up on him with an axe or a bow. We met the lethal creatures when we awoke at night!

I glanced over to my right and was met with a pair of smoldering, glowing, gold eyes, but was unafraid. "Another one?" Kain's voice asked gruffly.

I simply nodded and moved closer to him, sliding my arms around him. Not objecting, his own wrapped around me. Our lips met. Years and years ago, I had decided to sleep in Kain's crimson bed, a mutual arrangement. Though I still had my cerulean blue bedroom that held my scarce possessions, I rarely spent the day in there. This was more convenient, and the lumbering guards were none the wiser, not that it mattered what they thought. I couldn't stop thinking if the bold, newly devoted Dumahim would replace the reserved, cagey Turelim in this service.

In this quiet hour, when Kain slumbered again and his arms went still, I wondered about exactly or who I was. I was no longer the pampered concubine, or the naïve vampiress, or "the girl" anymore. I was taking on another role, yet I hadn't the slightest idea what it was. Was some mystical hand drawing up every destiny and I had somehow detected a change in my own? What could I accomplish, this daughter of a Guardian turned vampire? I guessed only time would tell. So, along with everybody else, I would wait.

##TBC. Well, there's another update! I'm thinking of writing a Sebastian fic next from his human life to how he became Lord of the Industrial Quarter. Just an idea floating around, nothing planned yet. Sound good? I always wanted to do something in BO2 era. Oh, and look for bahamut's and my joined fic which is in the works at the moment.


	34. Warnings

Review Responses:

Smoke: Yes, I am preparing for SR. You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter…

Selphiefan 89: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

_225 years later…_

I wandered into the deep tunnel carved out of heavy stone. My host would be beyond the gate, the gate that hid the inhabitant from the rest of the world, including his own brothers. "Melchiah?" I called out. "I'm here."

"Yes," the former youngest lieutenant hissed. "It's so good to see you. I haven't much visitors these days as you can imagine."

I watched as the huge figure approached, covered with rotting skins and tattered gore. Melchiah's harsh, beady red eyes stared right through me, yet I was not disturbed. Even to most vampires, Melchiah's appearance was hideous, as was his offspring's, but it wasn't their fault. Since Melchiah had been the last to be raised, he had received the smallest portion of Kain's gift. His body had begun to disintegrate, so he had to acquire human flesh to layer over his moldering features. Still, deep down beneath all that flayed skin, he was the same being he always was. Melchiah, always gentle, thoughtful, and kind; although, some madness had crept in as of late and preyed on his uneasy mind.

Melchiah was my only companion outside of Kain. Rahab had completely secluded himself in his flooded bell tower and Turel had gone missing. I myself had lead a search party through the sooty, rough Turelim Clan lands, but soon enough everyone else came to the same perplexing conclusion: Turel had left. Somehow. Someway. Somewhere. No one provided any information, and nothing could be proved. Had he picked up his massive weight and left? Had he been assassinated; his body now dissolved in a stagnant lake somewhere?

"Have you evolved yet, Marina?" Melchiah croaked, interrupting the flow of my musings.

I gazed down at my cloven hands and at my white skin that had taken on a faint teal cast. A side effect from the nights of my marine escapades, I supposed. Aside from this, no other changes had taken place. "Can't you see me, Melchiah? Do I seem any different?"

Melchiah grunted, and with effort pushed himself through the bars of his resting place. Melchiah's sole ability was to pass through barriers, much like Kain's talent of mist form to undermine portals and doors. He stepped close to me: heavy feet rumbling the concrete underground chamber around us. Melchiah occupied the lowest living space; living under the levels of stone floors that contained his mechanically based territory. The Melchahim were quite industrious and ingenious with their methods of welding gears and levers; creating defense systems no one dreamed possible. All was steam-powered and technologically advanced. Sadly, the rest had de-evolved into a dark age.

It happened a few short decades ago. Vampires created now had lost all sense of reasoning or decency, two essential cores of humanity. They had become misshapen monsters, a number of them not capable of the slightest syllable of speech. The things these fledglings did best were fighting, killing, and feeding. Of course, some Clans had changed for the worse more than others. Regretfully, the new generation of Dumahim served as our guards at the palace, though there were barely a dozen of them on hand. They hardly helped in an emergency, and could not comprehend certain concepts. Yet, they had a home. Kain feared a rebellion if he turned them away. Also, Kain surmised they weren't intelligent enough to contrive any schemes against their emperor. Consequently, they obeyed their lord without question.

Melchiah's breath rasped in his throat, as if it were hard for him to move. At last, he stopped, towering over me. "You do look different, Marina."

I felt a twinge of sorrow for the deformed being. He forgot so many things. Recent things anyway. He knew I had evolved. I believed that innately he understood. Oh, we had been through this countless times.

"Yes, I have. Remember, Melchiah?"

Melchiah's soulful eyes were blank. I sighed and tried again. "Have you been well?"

"You can see for yourself," Melchiah snarled. "All I can do now is watch the world collapse around me while I rot underground. One small comfort will be if Nosgoth _does_ cave in, it'll flatten me first."

"You do not mean that," I whispered. "Someday, soon…"

"I won't live to see "someday," Marina, and neither will you," he hissed.

I listened patiently to his ramblings and eruptions. They quickly dissipated if you simply let them burn out into nothingless. Usually, I would soothe him of a tale of Nosgoth's past when we were all happier and lived together, where the silver crescent moon could actually be witnessed rising into the sky. I haven't admired the stars in years. The skies were always gloomy and filled with steel-gray clouds of smoke; forever polluted from countless wars and bonfires that kept the wild, fanatic vampire hunters warm at night.

Melchiah suddenly halted and grew deadly silent. He drank me in. "Have you been sleeping well, Marina? I haven't. I am plagued with nightmares."

I frowned, not liking where the abrupt turn where this conversation was going. "I can relate. I used to have terrible dreams, but they ceased within the past century."

"Yes, but I think my dreams will most certainly become a reality. I've dreamed about _him_, Marina. He's going to return to us." The slightly mad vampire's eyes attained a faraway, glazed stare.

"Who?"

"Raziel. Have you not heard? He will return. _Soon._"

"That's impossible," I blurted out. "No one survives the Abyss!" Yet, intuitively perfectly well Melchiah was telling the truth. My brain just didn't want to believe it.

"He _will_ return. Like an avenging angel, he will come back. Don't you see? He's going to kill us. He'll start with me first, of course. I was the last to be raised, and now I will be the first to be slain. Then, he'll go in order, ending with…" He paused. Time was standing still. My blood had frozen in my veins. "…you," he finished at last.

I could tolerate no more. "Melchiah, I must protest—"

"Protest all you want, but it won't save anyone." He was oddly resigned about this.

A keen desire to get away as quickly as possible raced through me, but it wouldn't erase the validity of Melchiah's words. Would Raziel come back…for revenge? Yes, I believed it. Killing every brother in succession—ending with me. Would he go after Kain too? He had ordered the execution, so Raziel would probably hate him the most. Did Kain even know of this? What were his plans?

I felt chilled and uncomfortable in this hollow, dank, subterranean chamber. It was time to leave. "Melchiah, I'm going to return to Sanctuary now. There are other affairs that I need to attend."

"The Sanctuary of the Clans." Melchiah drew the words out longingly; the discussion of prophetic dreams had completely slipped from his mind. "Tell me, is it still the same?"

I did not hesitate to answer. "No. It's entirely different."

* * *

Moodily, I swept over the dusts of the old rotten earth that was our "land" through the craggy mountain paths that had once fascinated me when the sun was setting and the brown stone became washed with pinks, reds, and purple hues. Now, the pleasure of the sunset was denied us. The sky had become as desolate as the earth below. I became akin to a shadow, skirting over the rough stones and small hills of dirt. Dead dirt with no nutrients left to even grow a weed.

At least there was water, much to the mortals' joy and the vampire's despair. I sided with humans in this matter. However, one day, the water may cease to flow and eventually dry up. Then you would know the end was at hand. With no water to satisfy human thirst, there would be no more vessels for human blood. What would become of their fate? Our destinies were tied together more than these overzealous hunters that hailed from both races would think. I couldn't help but think about Eleanore. Did she have a little daughter? Or did my former family come to an end sooner than the rest?

The huge structure housed the marble and iron world operated the "administration" behind closed doors. Kain was ruler in name only. Respective Clans knew who their true leader was. Excluding the Dumahim naturally, since they had no Clan lord. The Dumahim were a plague and had finally committed the heinous act of seizing the Razielim Clan territory. Kain had no objections this time. Perhaps, Raziel could get his own revenge on them, should he decide to return.

I passed within the open gate, with no guards standing by as usual, and whisked down the empty, depressing, dull corridors where the marble had been worn down and dulled in luster by thousands of passing boots and clawed feet whilst wearing their heavy armor. It had nearly sparkled in the past, but here in the present it was old and needed to be rebuilt.

I found my way to the Throne room and opened the brass doors, long ago etched with an emblem of the Soul Reaver on each one. There, Kain sat, staring over his shoulder at the Pillar of Balance. I had caught him doing this more than once. It was almost as if he was staring it down or challenging it to speak. Sometimes, I swore it even talked back. I heard a woman's voice, or so I thought, when I chanced to enter this chamber alone. It seemed as if the very wind wailed and howled throughout this room; sounding like a ghost crying. The Pillars _could _be haunted. But that notion was ridiculous. Wasn't it?

Kain was still glaring as if he could see something I could not. Maybe Raziel's spirit had came home. Still, I was concerned. "Kain?" I called out tentatively, vainly wanting to get his attention.

He stopped glaring immediately and turned to me. "Marina, I've been expecting you."

"Oh. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Kain chuckled slightly and rose from his throne. He always did that in my presence. Privately, of course. Our entire relationship had been kept clandestine, though it was partly unveiled now. Back in the days where the lieutenants walked the corridors outside when I had first arrived, it had been near impossible to make this news plain. I liked when he did this. Treating me as an equal instead of a subject. It would be uncomfortable on both our parts if he remained on his seat of power dictating to me when we shared the same bed.

"Yes. Something extremely important and very serious." The words were foreboding, yet Kain's facial expression said otherwise. A bit of a smile curled his lips. _He was going to cast me out._

I was instantaneously alarmed. "What is it, Kain?"

"I am afraid the hourglass has run out. The end is upon us, and you will need what to do to preserve your life if necessary."

He _still_ had that awkward grin in his face. Wait…awkward? I had never known Kain to be out of the loop or be out of poise at any point I had known him. This must be grave. If he predicted Nosgoth would disappear in the morning with all inhabitants along with it, I would've believed him.

He sighed. This conversation obviously pained him. "Things don't last forever, Marina. They run their course and they ultimately conclude. You've spent over a thousand years here, and I hope you have treasured every one, despite the circumstances."

I dreaded to hear what was coming. "And?" My voice wavered. I was close to tears. I couldn't help remembering when I had cried in front of him when he thought that I was a spy sent here to harm him due to Zephon's lies. He had spared me, but I felt that if I wept now, he would never forgive me. I _was_ eleven hundred years old, not barely two hundred anymore.

"Raziel will reemerge soon," Kain whispered. "I know this for a fact. He will spare no one, he will be so blind with hatred."

I lost it. "What will we do?" I cried. "Are we to kill him again?"

Kain frowned deeply. "No. He must complete destiny. I will help him do this."

_I? _"Am I to stay here then?" I asked feebly.

"Absolutely not. If anything happens to me, or you are in real danger, go to the Time-Streaming Chamber. I know you have not forgotten it. Turelim have overrun it, but you are friend and ally to them. They will not interfere."

"Where shall I go?" The framework was crashing down around me. I was as bewildered as a newborn.

"Anywhere, so long as it's not in the future. Anyplace in anytime will have better prospects than this bitter wasteland."

"As for Melchiah, Rahab, and Zephon?"

"Be smart, Marina!" Kain lashed out. "There's no hope for them. They've served their purpose. Indeed they have. You can't keep saving everyone. No one can. But now the time has come to tell you of another secret about Raziel and his brothers."

Quietly, I slumped to the polished marble, ornately patterned floor. Nothing could surprise me.

Kain lowered his tone and calmed down somewhat. "Marina, have you ever gone into the Tomb of the Sarafan?"

He didn't need to say anything else. I was in shock, and I had suspected something akin to this for centuries. "They were Sarafan? All six of them?" I guessed.

"Correct. I raised them all: endowing each corpse a bit of my soul. I cared for them that much, Marina. In life, they had been Sarafan inquisitors. I thought that you should know. There will be no more surreptitiousness. On my part anyway."

Somehow, I rather doubted that. Slowly I steadied myself to my feet. I silently swore at myself for breaking like that under pressure. I gazed into Kain's eyes and was quite amazed at what I saw. They had misted over. I had done it, so it seemed. I had succeeded in melting the ice around Kain's heart. However, such was an empty victory when I examined my own. In that instant, I was overcome with such revelation that I almost fell right back on the marble below. _Ice…_

Kain and I were not so different. In the entire process of helping heal Kain and loving him, I had failed to notice one thing. The coating of ice sealing around my own heart. All this bitterness had been welling up within me. Lucius. Zephon's taunts and jeers. Raziel's death. Nosgoth's continued corruption. All these uncertain and unrelated factors had taken hold of me, eventually making me oblivious to everything. No wonder I could no longer swim. You needed to be at peace and harmony within yourself for a truly enjoyable experience. How many occasions had I been utterly wrathful and had vented my anger by stomping the land in contempt as I walked? Kain and Eleanore had been exceptions. They had broke through. Yet, even now as Kain was telling these tales, the hurt that was generated in me was turning to resentfulness. Kain appeared to be moving on, while I was stuck in the arctic past. I had never gotten over Lucius. I had never gotten over the belief that I had been cheated when I was brought a thousand years into the future as a vampire. It would hurt to confess this to Kain. This certainly would make our relationship a little less meaningful, wouldn't it? At least he was being honest with me. My own deceit and selfishness had too strong a hold. I could feel its iron clutches squeezing the humanity right out of me. How could I not have noticed it? Had Zephon been right to call me a bitch?

"Marina? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Not physically. I'll be all right," I replied. _Meaning that I'll swallow the hurt down yet again, adding more ice to my internalized defense system that will in turn feed my self-righteous attitude. _

"I think I'll retire early," I mused, leaving Kain standing in the center of his throne room, his destiny towering behind him.

* * *

I lay in the crushed velvet bed with the coverlet up to my chin in the soft lamplight. I wouldn't sleep today. There were so many thoughts and new information to digest; I swore that had taken material form in front of me behind my closed lids. What had Raziel looked like in his Sarafan armor? As a human? What color had their hair have been? I highly doubted they were all ebony-haired. This was a vampire trait more often than not. Perhaps, one had possessed an auburn mane or had been born blonde. Did Rahab have a fixation with water back then? Had Zephon always been as cruel as he was now? Useless speculation.

I shifted and a sigh escaped my lips. My lifestyle was coming to an end. I would see Raziel again, and when I did, it might be the last person I lay eyes on again. How soon should I leave? Did I plan of leaving? I needed to reevaluate my options. What did Kain plan to do? Should I not leave with him? We had been together for so long.

As if on cue, Kain entered the shadowy bedroom and lay down next to me. I could feel his eyes on my back. "Marina, are you asleep?" he asked gently.

"No. Sleep will not come this day."

Kain tenderly turned my head over towards him and kissed me full on the lips. I returned his affectionate gesture fervently. This could be our last morning together. He knew it and I knew it. We took this opportunity to explore the comfort of each other's arms. Afterwards, Kain whispered one sentence I would never forget.

"I love you."

There. He'd finally admitted it out loud. I hadn't heard those words for so damned long.

"I love you too," I murmured. Finally, against all odds, I slumbered at last.

* * *

Far below the craggy shelves of rock, a being sat up and gasped. A voice came to him, rumbling in his ears. A soft, reassuring voice. Speaking of better things and blessings to come. And vengeance.

The being stared around the pit-like room alive with pulsing tentacles running hither and thither as if a giant squid was dangling from above him. He remembered. His past, his name, his father, his brothers. More importantly, he remembered what they did to him.

Hauling himself up from the spectral mists, he listened to his benefactor's voice. His maker's voice. Soon, he began to understand what needed to be done. Woe to any who got in his way…


	35. Revisited

Review Responses:

Smoke: Actually, you're on the right track on how the story's going, but I'm not going to spoil it. (Not sure if you'd want to.) Thanks for your continued reviews!

phoenix: I'm planning to go into the time of the Defiance period right before the damning of the Pillars while Raziel and Kain are in SR2. Marina will meet up with them eventually. The romance factor is definitely not finished. ;)

Varyssa: New reviewer! I hope you liked the story…all 34 chapters of it!

DuoPhreaks: The story will continue, although I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be. And you added me to your favorites? Thanks! :)

* * *

The day was surprisingly mild, with the sky a sea of gray clouds swollen with rain. The air tingled with—expectation. Electric shocks were racing through the atmosphere, promising that nothing would be the same again. But I couldn't I have cared. I've known this for a long time.

Back at Sanctuary, I had stared at Kain questioningly, wondering whether or not to say goodbye. For good. Still, I had left, as was my habit to explore the territories. I wanted to do what I normally did in the hopes that nothing out of the ordinary would happen. Not that there was much left to explore after a millennia of living here. _Would we see each other again? Would one of us be killed before the week was out?_ I knew not. No one could know.

For whatever reason, I had chosen to revisit the City of the Razielim. It seemed appropriate after all, due to my dreams. To conjure up all memory only to dispose of it later. Yet, something seemed wrong. In fact, something was profoundly disturbing.

I approached the main gates of the city that were kept closed perpetually with a Dumahim guard flanked on either side. The sentries would usually let me in. If they felt like it that is. However, this day, the gates were flung wide. I was instantly puzzled. _Had the Dumahim finally developed some manners and had decided to be welcoming for a change_?

_No,_ I later decided. _No way in hell._ Not considering whom their sire was. The Dumahim clung to their holdings and possessions like misers. No one could even touch the heavy gate of the city they usurped without their permission. I sensed something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. A chill went through me. I hadn't felt this way in years. I had only experienced this forbidding chill once. Right before Raziel's execution; around nine hundred years ago. Oh, _he had been here…_

All the Dumahim were dead, their bodies impaled with spears. Some were burned; blacked by the torches affixed around me. Some stubs of wood scattered about provided evidence of this. It had evidently been a massacre. None were spared. Just like the Razielim. We had not spared them from their acid fate. The father was taking vengeance for her children; the gates of his city crashed open as testament to his claim.

I gasped and leaned on the stone wall for balance. My head down, I breathed deeply, trying not to faint. I fainted before when he had shown me his wings. Wings I knew he would come to possess and then be cruelly taken away by the burning waters below. Did he still have them now? A buzzing had begun in my ears, my head spinning. _What should I do? What could I do?_

Melchiah's territory lay beyond. And it appeared as if Melchiah would get his wish. He would be the first to be released. Perhaps he would feel joy at this deliverance. I thought about warning him, but that would be impossible. My life was in danger too. I couldn't warn every brother. _You can't save everyone,_ Kain's words reverberated in my brain.

No. I couldn't. But I could save _one_. Ignoring the tense fear that threatened to drag me down, I ran out of the walled courtyard and into the mainland again. As I sped onward, I felt my body taking shape in my animal form. Like a comet, I rushed on Sanctuary, thoughts blurring my mind. Was his trail still fresh? How could I have not seen him while walking towards the city? It was almost as if I had moved right past him, yet we hadn't met each other. Ws he on another plane of existence? A ghost? _Stop thinking!_ I ordered myself. I would only bring about my own downfall if my mind were elsewhere. I tore across the earth and right inside the entrance of the Sanctuary of the Clans. Once on the familiar marble floors, I let my wolf form ease into my vampiric, womanly state. I near skidded across the corridor in my haste.

Even as I darted through the curving, branching hallways, I had the acute foresight I would not be in them ever again. Despair wanted to crush my heart once more, but I slapped it away. No matter what it took, I would survive and so would _he_.

I found the doors leading to the throne room standing open. The sight terrified me more than anything in my life. Was he in there right now, preparing to plunge a sword into his father?

Strangely, when I crossed the threshold in a rather sedate manner, steeling myself for what was to come, there was no one there. No one. Empty. Curiously, I marched to the center of the chamber and heard something crunch under my boots. I looked down and gasped aloud. The Soul Reaver was shattered in pieces. A piece of the blade here, a piece of metal over there. A shard to my left, a fragment to my right. I hadn't thought it possible, but it seemed as if the sacred sword had recently exploded with ferocious force.

Suddenly, I heard a woman laugh, as though a bit insane. The same harsh cackling I imagined I heard before. My eyes widened as a woman materialized in front of me. The woman was once very beautiful I could see. Half of her face proved that fact. It was lovely, with a blue eye, flawless profile, and luscious pink lips. The other, the monster half, was that of a decaying corpse. Her long, blonde hair was marked with patches of white and appeared as stiff as straw. She wore a ragged black dress that was arranged in various wisps about her, yet the shoulders of the garment were tattered, with bare skin showing under the interlaced straps of fabric. The dress had obviously been worn for a very long time. The style of it was nearly ancient. Then I noticed for the first time that she floated above the ground and radiated an eerie light. A ghost then. A specter. Haunting the Pillars. So, this is what Kain had been glaring at so intensely.

"He is gone, Marina, and will receive what's coming to him," she spoke, a wicked gleam entering her pale blue eye.

"Who are you?" I asked straightening my spine. "How long have you been here, haunting my beloved?"

"Your "beloved" condemned me to this hell for the past two thousand years, but I was bound here longer than that. My name is Ariel, and I was once the Balance Guardian and a great power in a great land."

"Ariel? I read about you. You were the Guardian of Balance before Kain." I was awestruck.

"I _am_ the Balance Guardian, the last one Nosgoth has ever known. Kain is quite incapable of performing his duties." Her voice was very cold.

"You have been haunting him all this time," I murmured.

"Yes, and now the time has come for justice. For both of you."

This spirit certainly wasn't on my side. "Kain. Is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately. He teleported away, right after he smashed the sword on his son's head."

_Raziel had been here? _"Where did they go?"

"Presumptuous wench. Why should I tell you anything? I know who you are of course. You're Anarcrothe's dirty little secret and the lover of the man who betrayed me, the man who is the embodiment of the corruption of this land. I have watched you two carry on for centuries. Kain doesn't love you nearly enough to take you away with him, does he?"

I ignored her jeers and obvious disdain. "How did Kain wrong you?"

"He didn't tell you? No, of course he wouldn't. Kain had a chance to save this corrupt nation. He slew all the crooked Guardians. Except _your _father, Marina. I rather forget who killed that one, save that it happened right here at these Pillars. Kain, officially being the last Guardian, had to sacrifice his own life for Nosgoth to be reborn. Yet, he chose to preserve himself and become an emperor of the earth he had damned. Kain is the last surviving Guardian, and if his life were to be taken now…"

"Nothing would happen," I interjected. "I believe what you say, Ariel, I just do not think Kain's death would mean anything. There is something else here. Something far more demonic than any could fathom." I remembered this from my dreams. They had hinted at something far less lethal than the consequences of Kain's "choice."

Ariel scowled, and pure hated gripped around that milky blue eye. "I have tried to tell you the truth. I told Raziel the truth too. He will finish it if you won't." With that, the spirit dissipated into the air.

"Wait!" I cried plaintively, but it was no use. Ariel, stuck between real life and real death, had retreated back to the spectral world.

I gazed around the room around me, and the full brunt of the blow hit me. I was in danger. And so was Kain. But, I wasn't about to be a romantic heroine. Kain would look out for himself, and I would do the same. Should the Fates be good to us, we would meet again on this plane or the next. Or in hell. Wherever the souls of vampires went.

Sighing in defeat, I left the Sanctuary of the Clans, not even bothering to glance back at it. It had served its purpose. It had sheltered me. Left on my own, I had to find my own way and my new destination. I would go to the Time-Streaming Chamber. That was my current goal. Nay, my beacon. Somehow, I would operate the machine and leave. Maybe Kain would be there by some chance. Naturally, this would be much easier if I had gained Kain's ability of teleportation, but there wasn't much I could do about that.

Following the bends of the smooth tunnels of rock, I emerged onto the hanging wooden bridge that was strung over the Abyss. Hardly glancing below, I made my way to the center platform. I was halfway to Dumah's territory. I would just have to risk it. Besides, Dumah himself couldn't do me anymore harm.

"Marina," a memorable and impossibly recognizable voice drawled behind me, "how fitting that we meet again here. Although, the outcome will not be the same as before."

I didn't hear it. If I didn't see him, he didn't exist. Still, to preserve my neck, I had to be ready for him. Bracing myself, I turned to take in Raziel. The first emotion that registered in me was shock, then amazement, and finally pity. Raziel resembled a walking corpse more than anything that was mortal or immortal. His ribcage was showing; his body completely stripped clean of any skin or organs. All that remained was pure muscle that barely hid his bones from sight. He was stained dark blue with glowing colorless eyes set in his cowl-covered head. The cowl was actually his Clan cape, the red dye of it faded into a muddy brown, with the Razielim symbol still starkly embossed across it. This hid the lower half of his face. I didn't dare think on the implications _why_. Raziel's ebony hair remained however; tangled and massed on his head, no longer sleek and straight in a ponytail. It was so horrible and so sad; I knew not whether to express sympathy or hostility, though the latter might be more appropriate.

"Raziel? Is that you?" I was stalling for time.

"Yes. Behold what you have done to me."

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"No, you never do anything, Marina. Still, you look as beautiful as ever. I have taken Melchiah's soul and I would've taken Kain's if I had been quicker. With this."

I watched in wonder as a sickly evil green sword uncurled from his claw, a blade radiating an inner light of its own. "This is the Soul Reaver released from its corporeal prison," he explained. "It will sustain me now. Also, it has been entrusted to me so that I may vanquish my enemies." He took a threatening step towards me.

I backed away slowly onto where I thought the opposite drawbridge leading to the Dumahim territory should be. I immediately found myself teetering on the edge of the platform. _Where was it?_ I flicked my eyes behind me and swore. The bridge was gone. It had snapped from heavy usage, and there was no way I could make that jump. Raziel was inches away now. Too late. I was going to die. Melchiah had been wrong. He was the first and I would be the _second_.

Raziel advanced on me. I swore he was smiling behind his cowl. "Any last words, Marina? Anything? Can you think of anything to say with those pretty lips?"

"No." I replied finally. "I knew, Raziel. About everything. I went to a place in the mountains and spied into a portal that showed the future. I _saw_ you evolve. I _saw_ your entire execution, and I didn't tell you. I didn't warn you. I'm sorry. So, now there is nothing more to say. I _do_ deserve this. I know that now."

This was quite different from what Raziel had anticipated. His eyes flared up in confusion and dimmed down again, narrowing accusingly. "You didn't tell me, did you? You kept it to yourself and chose to side with the murderer. You should have thrown _him_ into the Abyss. You and my brothers. I shall take my vengeance, and nothing can change that."

I could've thrown Kain into the Abyss. With one push of telekinetic power while Kain had bent down to inspect the swirling pool, I could've. What a treacherous being was I. My sins had caught up with me.

Raziel readied the spectral blade and instinctively I moved away, consequently losing my balance. I fell away from the platform; the exact place where Raziel had been cast off. I tumbled down into the depths below. There was nothing to break my plummet. Save the water. I hit the bottom somewhere, striking my head off something. Promptly, I blacked out.

* * *

_"What should we do this one?"_

_"She's special. Is she on our side?"_

_"Who cares?"_

_"No. She belongs with the vampire, but perhaps she can be bent to our designs…"_

I gasped and inhaled a jet of fresh air. My eyes sprang open. I lay on my back, cold water flowing rapidly around me. I was lying on hard, ragged stone. Strange. I had thought there had been other beings with me, discussing my destiny. Who were these other beings, the anti-vampires? Who else had learned of their presence?

Groaning, I sat up on the shelf of rock I had landed on. I looked over and saw more levels of rock, finally leading down to the Abyss itself. I had been spared from the vortex. I stared at it; that lime unblinking eye, in all its glory. It was rather striking, despite the fact that it glowed with pure malevolence. The more I stared, the more I felt myself drawn into it. I leaned over slightly, my fingers scraping the edge. _No!_ I snatched my hands away. Whatever allure this whirlpool promised; I would not be a part of it.

Instead, I decided to look up, and became happy at what I saw. The way to the Dumahim lands were in reach. All I had to do was climb up the natural stone formation that served a wall, leading to the sloping path. The lane was accessible while beneath it in the water.

Amazingly, I grinned. I felt joy course through me, similar to the waterfalls around me spilling into each other. The coldness lapping around me didn't feel quite so bitter. Raziel obviously didn't know of my immunity to water. I was saved. Yet, instantaneously, I felt a stab of grief. Zephon. Rahab. It came to me in a flash. They were dead. Suddenly sorrowful, I mourned the loss of Rahab. About Zephon, I couldn't care less. As wrong as it was, I began to enter better spirits knowing that he could never maim again. Meaning I didn't have much time. Dumah was left, and Raziel would find him. Raziel would revive his brother just to kill him, or burn his motionless carcass. Technically, if the numerous stakes were removed, Dumah could become animate. Raziel would never let that matter rest. Then, he would be after…

I sprang up on my feet and began to claw my way up to the mountain trail. After several failed attempts that ended up with me on my back in the shallow pool, precariously close to the lip of the Abyss, I at last hauled myself up. Not sure how I did it, I gazed down at the Abyss once more; the shrill cries of the birds flying above me echoing in my ears. I supposed it had been an act of sheer determination.

Using my wolf form, I trekked down the road, the temperature turning colder as I did so. I was entering the higher elevations after all. Even as I ran, icy slush began to bunch up under my paws. It wasn't long after until a light snow began to fall. I quickened my pace. Every second counted. I could've been knocked out for hours.

But, it didn't matter how fast I traveled in the end. As the snow grew heavier and the Ash City came into view, rising out of the smoky winter mists, another jab of anguish entered my heart. I whimpered as if I had been shot with an arrow; my animalistic tongue lolling out. Dumah was slain. Just now. Somewhere, Dumah's soul was being released and Raziel was glowing with triumph, his spectral sword of jade light flaring. Four brothers. Gone. Somehow, I was connected to every sibling. I could sense the exact moment their lives were taken. Now, Raziel bore the Soul Reaver in a sense. No longer a physical blade, but a pure laser of energy. Is that what it really did? Steal the souls of others? Maybe all four of them were locked inside with no hope of escape. I did not wish to the fifth.

I bounded into the city, instinct taking me to my destination, but the trip was so arduous. Raziel had been gifted with strange new powers and was three steps ahead of me in most respects. Perhaps he discovered an easier route, but I had to get into the Oracle's Caves the only way I knew how. It barely dawned on me that centuries had passed since I last set foot in the Ash City. I had no time to comment on its expansions or intricate architecture. Simply put, it was built around where I needed to go.

I scarcely took notice of the Dumahim corpses around me, but they were there. Fresh kills either from Raziel's hand or from the motives of the human hunters that camped out here; rejects from the Human Citadel that decided to dedicate their lives to wiping out my race. The mortals never did let up their attacks on the Ash City after they invaded it hundreds of years ago. Some Dumahim, however, were seemingly well and looked after me when I streaked past them. They did not follow or go on the offensive. To them, I was a wolf, nothing more. Not an invader in any case. If they had more intelligence, they would've known the wolf population in Nosgoth had become extinct six centuries past.

I sniffed the air, searching for something. _Anything. _Some sign that the Time-Streaming Chamber still existed. Another hour ticked past. I was in complete despair. Raziel could've found Kain by now. Maybe he could talk some rationality into his son. I tried to cling to that thought, but it escaped me. A dead man knows no logic. In frustration, I howled at the lightening sky. In that instant of rage, I _remembered_. It struck me like a ball of fire. Amazing how anger could restore memory.

I found the approximate spot and allowed myself to change back into my natural form. Then, I began to climb until I found the partially hidden hole. _Yes._ The entire roof had not caved in as of yet. Gratefully, I let myself slide inside, landing hard on my knees. I was unused to climbing such heights. I hadn't a reason to for so long.

Once on my feet, I inspected my situation. Well, it was cold. To illustrate my point, a fresh blast of cold wind struck me from behind. I gasped. Turning around, I was confronted with two heavy metal doors that were partially ajar. The thick coating of ice that had frozen them shut had been cracked. _Someone_ was going my way. How had they got in using an actual door? Evidently, a being more powerful than me.

An unnerving sense of nostalgia crept over me as I traversed these twisting tunnels. They had not changed. What surprised me were Turelim bodies scattered all around. _Turelim?_ Had Turel himself been…_transported_? However, that didn't concern me. What I needed to pay attention to what exactly had dispatched of them.

All locks were opened. _Someone_ had solved them. I had an intensely bad suspicion about this predicament. What if all was lost? What if it was too late? The more ground I covered, the worse the situation became. It appeared as if every single one of the bolts here _had_ been reset after my second arrival, and now, they had sprung open again. If Raziel was ahead, I had to stop him.

I knew I was close when I encountered the halls of dark and fair colored marble running together; slanting ever downhill to that extraordinary chamber filled with brass machinery. _Where was Raziel? Where was _anybody?_ Were they all dead?_

"…completely." There. I had caught the tail end of a conversation, and I had heard his _voice_. Kain was near, and so presumably was Raziel. Right beyond those doors. I ran at them, knocking them open, but I wasn't nearly fast enough. Not for the two mighty beings that is. The Time-Streaming Chamber stood vacant. They had left, but so would I.

I stared up, and saw that the mysterious portal was open again. It was beckoning me to step inside. To come in. Its invitation hung in the empty chamber. Soft luminosity emitted from it. Within, I could chance to find both Kain and Raziel and start a new beginning. My role in this era had passed. It was time for a change. I could investigate the life that had been stolen from me, from us vampires altogether. I dove at the portal and literally jumped inside. There was brightness and a sense of distortion coupled with dizziness like I was being twisted for a brief instance; then all was still as I was dropped onto a floor below. A floor from another age.

TBC


	36. Time Never Dies

bahamut: Oh, I'm sure she won't mind! I got your e-mail, btw, and will reply once I figure out some ideas. I never heard of some of those games before…

Smoke: That's what I thought, since Raziel took his sweet time actually going into the portal. Well, thanks for reading!

fan: I'll try my best; thanks for reviewing!

Aki: I like your new name, and also appreciate your continued reviews! :) Sorry to hear that you were sick.

Varyssa: By "evil dead cow" I guess you mean Ariel. Yeah, she sucks. Thanks for your review!

Selphiefan 89: I thought that Raziel after his ordeal in the Abyss was a bit unbalanced, and since the Elder God said to kill every vampire, I figured that Marina should be no different.

phoenix: I guess Kain might be immune to her powers. And, yeah I did stick the Hylden in there. Oh, and thanks for your compliment! I was thinking about writing a book about Victorian London or something similar.

Mandy the Vampire Champion: Kain in love…who would've thought? It's good that it's believable, I didn't think it would go over big. I'm happy that you like the story!

Wow! 8 reviews! Thanks everyone for your support! :)

* * *

With difficulty, I raised my eyes and up and struggled to a crouching position. This new world was hazy and swam in front of me. Gradually, it shifted into focus, and I could make out the white marble dome-like room around me; decorated in mint green and gold. The lights around me were set into glass, and hung suspended into the air. There were no crude torches affixed to stone walls. Still, even this present beauty could be deadlier than the primitiveness of the past. Or the future rather. I could only guess that this was a time before Kain's empire.

Clutching my head, I stalked out of the smaller Time-Streaming Chamber, and entered a huge span of area completely built of stonework. The floors were set in an ornate pattern of gray bricks. The walls were smooth stone, occasionally broken by a huge marble column. These columns held up a huge vaulted ceiling, pierced with windows on either side. They were open with a fine, warm breeze emanating from them. I could glimpse azure sky for the first time in centuries. A lazy white cloud hung in the atmosphere above this spacious building; whatever this building was.

Then I saw the banner, hanging innocently on the opposite wall, rustling slightly in the soft wind. My posture stiffened. I recognized it. A golden sun framing the broad shoulders and profile of a youth dressed in angelic white robes dominated the top half; wings sprouting from his auburn hair, his hand on a polished, perfectly formed column. A turquoise eye commanded the bottom half. All of this blue and gold could only mean one thing: _Sarafan. _I was in the Sarafan Stronghold! It seemed as if time was intent on destroying me. How cruel fate was. The sight of someone familiar could alleviate this misfortune, but as far as I could tell, I was alone. Without a weapon. But why were there no guards after me? Had I not tripped an alarm of some kind? And why was I thinking this way? I'd curse myself yet. If no one noticed my presence, I would live that much longer.

There came a dry chuckle from behind me. My hopes were dashed. Instantly, I turned on my heel, and adopted a defensive pose. Still, I was not prepared for who stood before me. I had asked for someone familiar, but this definitely was not what I had in mind. Moebius was leering at me across the chamber and was moving ever closer. The Moebius in the flesh: not in stone as I had seen him before. I knew already that he was enemy, and unfortunately, the source that knew all information I needed.

Moebius' finely wrinkled features curled into a "welcoming" smile. The tattoo of the upside-down infinity symbol on his forehead made his penetrating eyes wholly fearsome. I took him to be bald; shaved like a monk due to the heavy hood framing his ancient features. His robes were blue-gray velvet with thick, regal gold trim. His boots nearly reached his knees, and quite frankly should've worn by a younger man. However, they did make him appear spry, as I'm sure he was already to have hoodwinked so many people without getting killed. For the first time, I noticed the staff he held. It was a curious scepter; crowned with a glass orb that swirled from surface to deepest depths with a curious mixture of cerulean, gray, and violet. The actual staff that supported this heavy crystal was crafted of the finest gold with two snakes of orange and red twisting around it; eternally bound by a union of precious metals. This staff obviously stored some sort of magic. In fact, I was growing rather uncomfortable looking at it. I definitely didn't want it too close to me, or Moebius himself for that matter.

He bowed to me. "Welcome, dear, to a new world. I am…"

"I know perfectly well who you are, and I know what you do, Time-Streamer," I replied coolly. "You are Moebius. Kain told me all about you."

"Yes, but you have never met me personally, have you? Kain likes to elaborate tales. Really, I'm just an old Guardian that does his duty. There is nothing immoral about me or what I do."

"The books in our former library said differently," I smartly answered. I had to keep my wits about me. Moebius always searched for a crack in your defense where he could plant a seed of doubt.

He changed the subject. "You are Marina. Correct?"

I stepped back questioningly. "How do you know my name?"

"I can see across the spans of time, _Marina_. I saw you, and what Nosgoth will become thousands of years in the future. Time never dies. Or lies."

"What era am I in?" I inquired deliberately, testing to see if he would offer any kind of direct help.

He laughed at me. Right in my face. "Dear Marina, you have no idea how to play the game, do you?"

"Obviously, I don't," I snapped, "but you're not going to have the opportunity to cheat." Foolishly, I took a few threatening strides towards him.

Moebius' "pleasant" smile of a hospitable guide transformed into the scowl of an evil magician. He raised his staff defensively. The orb atop glowed, and I froze in my tracks. Then, a burning ache began in my stomach. Within seconds, a sudden white-hot agony mercilessly raced through my entire body; centering in my middle. I could no longer stand upright. Falling to my knees, I clutched my abdomen. Trying to crawl away proved impossible for I shockingly discovered I was paralyzed. I was at Moebius'mercy. Breathing heavily, I stared up at the decrepit wizard grinning at me, relishing my suffering. So, I had been right not to trust him.

"Sitting comfortably, I assume? Very well, I will explain your current position in the world. You are inexperienced about how the game is carried out, so I will teach you. First, know that the staff I hold in my hand serves me well against my honorable crusade against the vampires. It incapacitates them by causing extreme pain. Presently, the Sarafan Order has nearly been disbanded, but I have nobly taken up the sword and am leading my own army against the fiends. This place, the Sarafan Stronghold, exists in name only. Are you listening, dear?" I glared up at him hatefully. Smirking, he continued. "Seeing as to how this structure holds a Time-Streaming Chamber, I am compelled to watch for new arrivals. Also, I feel quite an attachment to this place. Malek is the only Sarafan left now, but he keeps to his bastion to the north. Such a shame that one day this building will be ruins." Moebius was preening and providing information I didn't need to make my torment last longer. Grunting in a pain that seemed to intensify be the minute, I wished he would get to the point.

"The Fates have chosen to deposit you in the midst of an exciting period, Marina; the height of the vampire executions. Few are left. This is successful for all humanity. Before, the Sarafan Order solely hunted the unholy ones. Now, every citizen in Nosgoth hears the call. There are vampire hunters in every forest, town, and city. Travel may be difficult, as you can well imagine."

Moebius leaned over me, observing my torture. "I'm sorry for the effects of the staff, dear. You'll just have to bear it a little while more. I have news of Kain and his whereabouts."

"And Raziel?" I gasped.

Moebius chose to ignore my question. "Kain is five centuries in the past before you, beyond your reach for the moment. But, I promise you; he shall walk in this era later. You'll see him soon enough."

Satisfied with the board in front of him; his pawns in place, Moebius stalked away. "I'll be around if you need me." Moebius said offhandedly. "You'll regain your strength soon. The agony will pass—this time." With that, Moebius teleported away.

And so I was left to ponder my situation; thankful I had not broken under pressure. I let out a deep sigh, my eyes roving over the cold floor. The pain began to ebb, and my mind slowly started to clear. I had a pretty good idea where I was in history. Malek was alive. Moebius was alive. Theoretically, all the Guardians would be well, including my _father_. I had been to the past before; Mortanius knew me. He was Anarcrothe's partner as well, holding up the other end of the water element. They could be possible allies. Since there were few vampires left, I could hazard a guess that one still remained. The father of the vampires himself: Vorador. Incidentally, he was the one who sired Lucius, which would make us somewhat related. As for Lucius himself…

_He could be here!_ I _could be here, though in human form. _It was an interesting thought. I had heard many dangers of traveling backwards through time and causing great repercussions in the future. However, the future was damned. Anything I did here could be considered an improvement to the wasteland I knew. On the other hand, I could damage the delicate balance further. For the first time, I was utterly alone. Originally, my sire hounded me, and then later, Kain gallantly brought me to his home. What would I do? I had no orders to follow, and no sanctuary to return to. Still, I was on unsafe terrain. Reasonably, my primary goal would be to get out of this stronghold as quickly as possible before Moebius sends any unpleasant surprises my way.

I stood on shaky feet, and proceeded to leave the vast hall through a set of wooden doors. I followed tunnels of stone, courtyards of tile, and marble corridors throughout the Sarafan Stronghold. There wasn't a soul here. Moebius' army must be hunting, meaning I could encounter them anywhere. I wasn't sure if this was a second residence for Moebius or an actual military base, but I didn't wish to find out firsthand. I passed a suit of armor holding an extremely wicked claymore with a jeweled hilt that was studded with sapphire and amethyst gems. It was sharp, silver, and strong. Three fine qualities to describe any weapon. Deciding I could use it more than the man of metal could; I yanked it from the structure's gauntlet and studied the heavy sword in my hands, puzzling over it. It appeared familiar to me, but I couldn't remember from where. The memory of a cobblestone street and an inky figure teased at my mind, yet I couldn't comprehend it. Hadn't I done something with a sword akin to this? I distinctly remembered feeling victorious. Could this be my future savior, or a mere shadow from a fragmented dream?

Gripping it tightly, I moved through the eerily quiet edifice. It was mostly straightforward because of all the locked doors and blocked hallways. This was an enormous building to upkeep obviously. Few fires lit the interior, save for the ring of hanging lights that illuminated the hall beyond the Time-Streaming Chamber which were probably Moebius' quarters. I had to rely on the natural sunlight from the windows above to explore the fortress.

At last, I reached the final door and threw it open, relishing the fresh air. The sky was pure cerulean, the brightest blue I had ever seen it; broken by an occasional fluffy white cloud that resembled cotton. The trees in the distant were _green_. How long since I had beheld a living plant! I rejoiced inside my heart, for the temperature was warm, the skies were beautiful, and nature was lush. I would love to gaze up at the bejeweled evening atmosphere here. Still, I had a mission to do. There was no set assignment, yet I felt I had to do something to set things right. I did not know what Nosgoth needed, but I could find out.

Thus, I encountered my second obstacle: the lake in front of me. I could swim, but what to do with this heavy sword? It would sink, dragging me down with it. I looked across the lake at the opposite shore. Next, I looked down at the sword in my hands. If only I could move it from here to there. Throwing it would be amateurish; it wasn't an arrow after all. On the other hand, I _could_ fling things great distances using other methods. I had watched Kain skillfully pitch weighty, disobedient vampires against the wall whilst utilizing his telekinetic powers, and I myself had practiced long, tedious hours developing my own. There was no reason I couldn't hurl a sword across the rather small body of water. I considered my telekinetic ability to be fair, even though I wasn't perfectly accurate.

Laying the claymore down, I seized it with power of my thoughts; my hand clenched in the action of lobbing the weapon, and with an explosion of out rushing energy; cleared the reflective lake where it bounced harmlessly on the turf opposite from me. I quietly cheered in triumph, for I didn't want to attract any attention to myself by whooping outloud. Grinning, I lowered myself down in the royal blue waters. It was cool, but not bitter cold. Perfect.

The water was the deepest blue I had ever laid eyes on, almost cobalt under the sun's rays. Happily, I plunged below the depths and was on the other shore within twenty seconds. I would enjoy spending the entire afternoon here, but I had more important tasks to accomplish. Besides, I probably shouldn't boast the fact I was immune to all liquids. That secret knowledge was to my advantage should a life-threatening situation come up.

I snatched up the formidable sword before another could take it, and proceeded to climb up the dense emerald banks. And so I was on the road, my former life and the Time-Streaming Chamber in back of me, with the unknown paths ahead. I stepped into the wilderness and followed the trail of brush, tree roots, and pine needles, automatically on alert. No matter at the magnitude of the elation I felt that I was alive and in a place that was equally vibrant; an overzealous brigand could easily rob me on both counts. As in the future, rocks on either side of the road came up to meet me; but in this era there was a dense curtain of woodland trees being supported by the topsoil above with yellow flowers and grass growing below, surrounding the earthen trail. It was entirely peaceful. Smelling the scent of damp leaves was payment enough for having to endure Moebius' "lesson."

But where would I go? Instantly, after I asked, the answer came to me: The Pillars. Where else would a vampire in search of some revelation travel? Unfortunately, there would be impediments throughout the whole of the forest, and the first had chosen to confront me already. Ahead, two groups of humans were glaring each other down, amidst all this beauty. Clearly, the mortals took all this pleasant scenery for granted.

The group to the right consisted of two men and a woman. They were dressed strangely. The woman held a halberd, and the two men carried simple broadswords sharpened to a wicked point. Tattoos adorned their flesh, well-used leather armor covered their peasant's clothing, and they sported black and red hourglasses on their backs. What this symbol meant, I couldn't guess for certain, but I had my suspicions. The gathering on the left consisted of three burly men bearing axes and wearing chain mail. The three men on the left were plainly better prepared for battle, but the others on the right were insistent.

"This is our post! It has been for the past three months! We're not leaving!" the woman snarled.

The leader of the men on the left smirked. "Well, lady, we're takin' it. You don't own the woods, ya know, and neither do your weaklin' friends escortin' ya."

"You hunters from Steinchencröe are all the same. We have orders from Lord Moebius himself," one of the males on the right snarled. So. This was Moebius' army. Given the circumstances, I'd have to agree with the three burly men from Steinchencröe, though both sides were a common enemy.

"True, but everyone knows Moebius is a lyin' cheat," another of the hunters jeered.

I applauded the men from Steinchencröe.

"You take that back!" the woman on the right growled, before rushing at the mocking hunter.

"Hold, Sandra!" a man from Moebius' army cried. Soon, the argument between the two forces exploded into a full-scale fight. I could laugh at this sight. The mortals were opposing the mortals. Mayhaps they would slay each other without me raising my sword. With few vampires to kill, civil conflicts were starting to brew.

Rolling my eyes, I let the battle be. This wasn't my problem. The result ended with the three men retreating, leaving this coveted area to Moebius' forces. I was genuinely surprised; I had expected differently. Moebius' army was greatly trained. Could I take them all on at once? As fate would have it, I would have to.

"Look, Theodore! We're being watched!" the belligerent woman called out.

_Damn._ I had been spotted, there was no use pretending it hadn't happened. I stepped out onto the woodland path, and let them see what creature was spying on them.

"I've never seen anything like it!" the woman, Sandra exclaimed.

"Yes, it's an old one," the other unidentified man mused.

"Its skin is bluish," Theodore murmured. "Never saw that in a fiend. Perhaps Lord Moebius would be pleased if we brought it back for further study."

"_She_ isn't interested," I assured them.

The three soldiers quickly organized a triangle with the two men in front and the woman with the halberd in the back. Though Dumah had tried to kill me, he taught me everything I knew about battle formations. With a wave of my hand, the man on the right fell due to the telekinetic force, taking the woman by surprise. Wasting no time, I concentrated my efforts on the other male soldier with the broadsword. I could tell he relied heavily on his partner, for his skill was not well honed. Dropping his unconscious body on the forest floor, I turned to find an enraged Sandra and Theodore. Wasting not another second, I lunged at her, conjuring another telekinetic blast to take care of Theodore. Soon, the scuffle was over. I hated to wage war, but one had to _survive_.

And so, the woods turned from a beautiful, enchanted place to a dangerous, hostile place. I walked, completely aware of this. How humans had warped this world and turned it into a hazardous existence. I was thrust from an empire ruled by vampires to this life where mortal kings cowered in their territories, letting their armies take what they wished. Nosgoth was corrupt in either era.

I approached the Pillars after steady walking through the thickets, avoiding the clash of swords wherever I could. Those that challenged me regretted me. I was a thousand year old vampiress with centuries of experience in the art of combat. The knowledge I had so painfully learned came rushing to the surface like steam, burning all who dared attempting to take my head.

Here, heading towards the most sacred site in Nosgoth, I hoped to find some answers. I was beginning to feel akin to Kain, simply doing what needed to be done, whilst eliminating every being who interfered. However, any rage I had accumulated dissolved when I looked up at the nine columns that punctured the very clouds themselves. From a distance, they appeared to be a magnificent sight to behold. But, if one looked closer, it was clear they were corrupted to the core. No longer pristine and white; they were cracked and brown. I never had the opportunity to see the Pillars pure. I only hoped Kain and Raziel, presumably in the past, would have the chance.

I stood in the absolute center. And waited. Someone would come. It had happened before when I visited the past. Although I couldn't blindly trust anyone, I did require a starting point. As I stood there, I had the keen sense someone was near me. To confirm this, a sudden breeze rushed past my ear. I glanced over and wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if another person was there. However, there wasn't another soul here. Warily, I peeked at the Pillar of Balance. Surely, Ariel could be hiding behind it in a spectral plane, but she seemed to be in no mood to talk. Still, the feeling that someone was right next to me increased. Perhaps in another era…

"Kain?" I whispered.

The wind rustled the tree branches around me, but there was nothing more.

* * *

Kain stood in the center of the Pillars, waiting for his charge to find him. Raziel would meet with him soon. All plans were in motion—those that he knew of anyway.

Kain allowed himself to admire the polished beauty of the perfect structures behind him. They wouldn't stay as such for long though. He could sense it. Soon, they would _both_ witness what was really at stake.

But why did he feel as if someone was right there with him? It couldn't be Ariel because she was not yet slain. It felt like someone he knew. Someone familiar. Someone…_her_.

He did not mistake it. Somewhere, in another time, Marina stood at the same exact site. They were together; connected by a bond that could be felt across centuries.

He allowed himself to smile; something he did not often do. _She had made it._

TBC


	37. Struggles

Review Responses:

bahamut: I made you smile? Gosh. I also sent you another e-mail. Thanks for keeping up with the story!

NeoSparda: Yup, I'm continuing it for at least 6 more chapters. Thanks for your offer of help, but I still have some good ideas yet. Appreciate your review!

Varyssa: Thay will be reunited: one way or another. (Yes, I like being mysterious.)

Aki: Your name is pretty, and not to look like a copycat, but I finally decided to change mine too. Thank you for your continued support!

Selphiefan 89: Kain and Raziel went to SR2, and I stuck Marina in Defiance, the part where Raziel originally went to and Kain had to catch a portal later to get there. I think this coincides with BO1 too. As always, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

A pleasant flowed through me. _He _was here. I felt it. _Kain_ was here, five hundred years in the past. We still stood together, and even the sands of time couldn't separate us.

My reverie was harshly broken when I really felt someone materialize behind me. "Marina?" a vaguely recognizable voice ground out. "Whatever are you doing here? Did I not send you on your way?"

Mortanius, the Death Guardian, glowered at me, although he appeared entirely different. His robes were scarlet and magenta instead of crimson and black, but with the same blood-tipped rib bones displayed across his chest. No longer wearing a robe to obscure his features, I could see his ebony hair was slicked back from his pallid, skeletal face. His eyes glowed white in their sockets. Staring openly, I noticed he was dressed as richly as any prince. _What had changed?_

"You did set my feet upon the path, but now that path can go no further," I explained. "I have left my time, and returned here. I assume my coming was foretold."

"You assume too much," Mortanius replied with a hint of a smile. "Yet, I assume that you want my help."

"I'm not sure where to begin," I said nonchalantly, "so, I decided to begin at the very origin of this land. I have met Moebius already."

Mortanius grimaced. "Then, you _are_ in need of some guidance."

"You don't care for Moebius?"

"We have…an unpleasant shared history. Still, I can't offer you much assistance. I sent you back for a reason, yet now, there is no turning back." He sighed and continued. "All I can tell you is that Avernus Cathedral is where you'll find the answers once you know the questions."

"Where is Avernus Cathedral?"

"It lies to the east, through the Termagent forest, in the heart of the city of Avernus." He pointed for emphasis.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't thank me yet, Marina. How can you be sure I'm not leading you into a trap?"

"Because of your partner," I confessed.

The Death Guardian frowned deeply. "I don't speak with Anarcrothe. I haven't in years. We've gone our own separate routes."

"But _I_ can. Where is he?"

Mortanius pointed again. "Dead north, beyond the Oracle's Caves. He lives with two other Guardians in Dark Eden, and quite frankly, I would rather you didn't see him. You may lose your life in the process. He and Bane and DeJoule, the Nature and Energy Guardians, have taken up residence in a tower there, and hate all vampires. They warp and twist the earth around them, creating unnatural forces and creatures. It's out of your way by many miles, and Anarcrothe himself may not understand. He's not exactly trustworthy."

I tried not to let my disappointment show. "I see. Well, I'll travel east then."

"Good luck, Marina," he said softly, promptly teleporting away. It seemed that beings used the power of teleportation to the extreme. I wished I could transport myself to another place when I desired to dismiss myself.

Again, I was left on my own. I searched the circle of trees in all four directions. I liked to think of the Pillars as a sort of compass of Nosgoth. The mountains to the north would be best avoided, no matter if the Guardian I sought to encounter was there. To the south was the Sarafan Stronghold, and as for the west…

I decided to embark to Avernus. However, I wouldn't go directly. Since Vorador was in the swamps of Termagent forest, I meant to schedule an appointment with him. Surely, the father of all vampires would know something. Yet, my true reasons for meeting him were for far more selfish purposes. I wanted to know where Lucius was. I felt like I _had_ to know. Or had he already left, and took my human self with him? Would my sire recognize me if I happened to confront him on the woodland path?

I would have to cross every bridge when I came to it, I supposed. Before I left the raised platform that would become the dais of Kain's throne, I waited for a sign, but it was no use. Whatever bond across time I had felt a few minutes past was broken. Perhaps Kain had left the surrounding area. I didn't dare speculate further on why I could no longer sense his presence.

I moved through the clearing and entered the thicket of wildlife again. The forest here was darker, denser, and as far as I could tell, no path had been cut. I would have to make my own here on out. Meanwhile, I marveled at the deep greens of the pine trees around me, and the brightly colored birds chirping overhead. A brook coursed past me; flowing over the rocks. The sound soothed my fraying nerves and set them right again. _I could do this. _

One foot in front of the other, I trudged through the wilderness. Luckily, there weren't as many soldiers or hunters. The human settlements were established in the opposite direction. The east had always been less populated. Few would dare walk further so through Termogent forest unless they were really desperate or had good reason to.

Though Moebius' army had reduced in number, they had by no means completely left the area. On the outskirts, they had built camps and were polishing swords, chatting, or cooking; doing these mundane activities out of habit while waiting for a fiend to appear. I did not have to worry, for I kept to the shadows created by the wide leaves. It must have been late spring for it was not yet hot enough for summer. There was a certain warmness in the air though, and this slight balminess made it possible for the daisies under my boots to bloom.

Vorador's mansion would be a risky venture. However, if he thought to make me a bride in his harem, he was sadly mistaken. I could get away if I had to, yet I doubted I could fight him and live. Hopefully, it would not come that.

Above, the sun slowly completed its journey across the azure skies. The ground beneath me began to get muddier as the air became more humid. Vines could be seen snaking their way along tree limbs. The swamps I remembered from before were nearly in view. There would be no danger of a confrontation here. A mist lay atop of the greenery of grass, and both the weather and the odor were quickly becoming unpleasant. Whatever had possessed Vordaor to build his abode in the middle of a swamp? The fetid water beneath the rafts of ivy and marshes would surely scald a _normal_ vampire's skin. Did he do it for protection? Some other purpose?

Quite suddenly, a branch snapped behind me, halting my train of thought. My sword was drawn in seconds; the sapphires on the hilt glittering in the sparse light coming in through the thick canopy of willow trees overhead. Moebius was still sending his soldiers after me, but I was ready.

Even so,I was unprepared at what I beheld. It was a huge beast. A hairy beast that stood at least seven feet tall with long, lethally sharp claws and teeth. This creature was obviously a sort of werewolf, yet there was no full moon to be seen. The beast growled low in its throat; its yellow eyes glowing hatefully, prepared to kill and maim human or vampire. I had never encountered a creature akin to this, yet I suspected it shared something in common with any other being: it could be destroyed.

The demon snarled and flew at me, talons outstretched. I sent a telekinetic blast and diverted its path of imminent destruction. It gave a horrible howl and tried to swipe at me with its sweeping arms. Jumping up on a nearby ruin, I glowered at the creature. On the ground, it was going berserk, desperately trying to rip me to the shreds. I was out of my league here. In the Nosgoth I knew, no such beings existed.

From my perch, I tried to strike at it. After three hits, I succeeded. The demon roared a blood gushed down its face. For good measure, I scratched it with my own claws, blinding the creature. With a howl of defeat, it finally retreated into the brush.

Carefully, I climbed back down and sheathed my weapon. I was not frightened by my experience, yet it left me overwhelmed. It was either kill or be killed in these woods. Strangely, I was empowered by it. I could be a warrior in my own way.

I embarked again to the mansion I sought and was faced with more problems. It was bad enough there were wolves in this swamp whose main purpose for existing was ripping someone's throat out, but now the very vegetation was attacking me! A bizarre, spiky plant with snaking stems and blood-red thorns was spitting energy bolts at me. The huge viridian bud at the top was like a watchtower; attacking all who wandered into its vision from afar. I dodged the stream of white-hot bolts and rolled beneath them, ending up facedown in the marsh.

Angrily, I wiped the mud from my cheeks. Though it was unpleasant, it would be far worse if I hadn't the immunity to water. My skin would've been completely burned. The wild swamp around me was wiser than I and knew how to protect itself from an intruding vampiress from the future.

I labored along until the sun made its descent into the hills, turning the sky from crisp blue to golden-orange. Misty lavender and pink clouds swam in the air like fish. A cool evening wind blew from the east, promising the velvet blackness to come. Shadows surrounded me in the growing gloom, but my night vision was clear. I could walk all night to Vorador's mansion, in the hopes that the gracious "host" inside would welcome me. I knew little about Vorador; the history texts were vague and contradictory, and no one spoke of him, yet it seemed that Kain grimaced whenever the occasion arose. Kain and Vorador had not been friends, even though they hadn't known each other personally for long. The Father of the Vampires had been killed a few precious days later. I prayed that he was indeed alive and not executed by Moebius' fanatics.

I couldn't help noticing that the ground appeared to be getting steeper and less muddy as I ascended, much like the crescent moon that was rising ever higher; bathing everything pure luminous quicksilver from its changeable perch in the rose tinged atmosphere. I was growing tired. I knew it had been more than six hours I had set out, but even before, I had been racing to the Time-Streaming Chamber. I hadn't had a whit of sleep for two whole nights. Vampires needed regular bed rest due to their advanced powers, especially when such as I had been heavily relying on them for survival. If only I could find an adequate blood source by midnight…

The overgrown grass and sucking swamp were flattened by my suddenly angry footsteps. Mortanius had better not have sent me on a suicide mission or a fool's errand. Vorador's mansion _had_ to be near.

And as it turned out, it was. A curious sight emerged from the darkening twilight mists. It was a skull. A skull fixed to the top of a post. Presumably, it was from a human being who found out how hostile Vorador really was. An extravagant being such as he wanted to make a statement. He alone had claimed this territory, and anyone who thought otherwise paid the price.

I followed this "road of bones," observing the mysterious eerie green orbs of light floating above me. There was a name for this phenomenon, but I confess I forgot it, though I remembered something about a "path to hell." Not very encouraging in this aspect. I followed these landmarks in the starlight, wondering what I was thinking coming to Vorador for any advice. I followed the carefully placed rows of death placed on either side of the trail to warn each and every human and invite the occasional brave, daring vampire. Or an incredibly desperate stupid one.

This path wound like the loops of a snake until at last I was faced with a semi-welcoming sight. Two ornate iron gates depicting dragons—Vorador's historical symbol—decorated the gold, burnished structures. My destination was at hand. I pushed open the boundary, which squeaked under my hesitant claws and stepped into a fantastical walled courtyard of stone spread out before the most magnificent abode ever built. It was easily more impressive than the Sanctuary of the Clans and was five times bigger than my former home; the mansion I lived with my sire nearly eight centuries ago. Any delusions that Vorador's mansion could be _that_ particular building I was "raised" in as a fledgling evaporated.

The courtyard itself was dreamy weathered stone with thick columns piercing the air, mimicking a sort of pillars. Four rectangular ponds of sparkling water each surrounded a marble warrior angel: each one in a different pose, all painstakingly carved to perfection. Against the front of the house were shrubbery and perfectly manicured landscaping. The mansion itself was an overwhelming sight and demanded immediate attention. It was constructed of pink and cream sandstone with more gleaming white columns framing the massive wooden front door that simultaneously supported the four levels that converged into three individual towers that were painted olive, red, and sable. Vorador could occupy any of the topmost structures and could be peering down at me. There were certainly enough windows to do so. The stained glass set into every story glistened in the light of the moon, and the colors seemed to take on a life of their own. Vorador clearly appreciated his art and luxury.

As I took in this stupendous architecture, I felt a sort of peace emanate from within. I had reached my goal. Inside was a being that could help. _Could_, not would. Regardless of this uncertainty, the quiet serenity spreading throughout my body only intensified. Had the worst been braved? Or was this simply the quiet before the storm?

I approached the entrance, unsure of what to do. I was awestruck by the sheer magnificence of this blessed place. Polite etiquette dictated that once should knock, but that seemed a little juvenile in this particular situation. Then again, I couldn't just barge in uninvited, demanding an audience. _Could I?_

I tried the gold latch on the polished oak door that was surrounded by more colorful stained glass, and found it surprisingly unlocked. It opened smoothly without a mere sound. This was perplexing. Shouldn't Vorador himself do his best to protect his home from the marauding bands of vampire hunters? Unless he had completely gave up on living. Or, perhaps, it was a challenge. A contest for the courageous that brandished their swords with zeal, only to discover someone standing behind them ready to rip out their heart. The Father of the Vampires needed his sport in all likelihood.

However, the door snapped shut behind me as soon as I moved in the candlelight of the opulent interior. Turning around, I attempted to open it to prove my theory. Yes. It had locked. I would not be leaving by that exit, yet no one else would be able to enter. Still, I didn't foresee another so desperate for the company of the vampire Vorador.

I switched my gaze to the deep ruby hall around me with its gold moldings. A portrait of Vorador himself hung in front of me on the velvet-flocked wallpaper. On the floor was the symbol of his namesake dragon; meticulously painted. Crystal chandeliers hung above me; quivering in the slight breeze. I recognized the décor of my sire's own abode. Vorador had apparently made quite an impression on him.

The plush cherry carpet muffled my footfalls once I set off down the exquisite jeweled corridor. It appeared that I was the sole inhabitant, but I knew better. The red hall split in two separate directions, but both seemed to convene at the same place. I chose the left branch, and found myself in a vast chamber that rose up around me on all four walls. Tiers of crème marble, rose pink, and darker mauves held numerous burnished doors that led off to separate sections of the house surrounded me. The marble floor below was polished to a glaring shine and was perfectly elegant. If one laughed here, it would echo for a full minute. Directly across from me was another stone angel; terrible and fierce looking. I regarded it nervously, almost expecting it to jump to life.

However, something else completely captured my interest. It was a stained glass motif of a beautiful slender woman with ultramarine skin and gorgeous waving raven hair. Her facial features were captivating with full dark lips. Like Raziel when he evolved, she possessed lovely curved wings. Her tight clothes were of russet leather armor that I myself used to wear. In her long, delicate fingers, she held an odd symbol of a teal hue. Upon closer inspection, I recognized that this symbol was the Nosgothian elemental symbol for water. What did Vorador's mansion have to do with the element of water? I was growing suspicious. Studying the winged woman, a kind of realization dawned. If my own skin were a more distinct blue and not merely tinged with the shade, and I too had been gifted with wings…_the woman and I would be identical._ Foggy thoughts raced through my tired mind. _Would I grow wings someday? What exactly _is_ the woman?_

"Intruder!" a haughty voice roared. I instantly turned to find two of Vorador's brides staring at me.

"What business do you have here?" one of the women hissed. Her mane was the color of flame, with her face entirely too painted with rouge. She pulled up the sage green skirts of her provocative, low-cut gown and rushed towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced over at the girl's companion. The dignified brunette with red lips stood demurely. Her dress resembled that of a nightgown and was pure white with flowing veils. She guardedly watched me with her silver, glowing eyes.

"My name is Marina. I wish to have an audience with your sire."

The blonde eyed me jealously. "You can't see him, and you will die for trespassing. I'll see to it."

"Tara, don't. She's strong. I can sense it. You can't fight her alone," the brunette called out.

"Then join me, Bianca." Tara replied simply.

Underestimating the pretty brides would be a bad idea. They were wily, shrewd, and had a strong presence to allure, persuade, or to trick women as well as men. These girls were gifted in certain magics and could do considerable damage should they be developed enough in power. Brandishing my sword once more, I again was prepared to take on both foes before the night was out. No matter how weak I felt.

TBC


	38. Secret Legends

Thanks to Varyssa, shalisa, bahamut, and Aki. Now, I'm off to study for finals. It's a shame that you have study when you have such a creative impulse going. Glad everyone likes the name change! :)

* * *

"Tara, hold!" Bianca warned.

"No!" she snarled. "I want to mark that pretty face."

"Too bad I can't say the same," I remarked nastily. With another growl, she came at me; polished talons raised threateningly.

"Stop at once!" a commanding voice boomed. The bride froze in her tracks, and all three of us females were left to drink in the sight of the master of the house. A stranger to me: a lover to them.

Vorador himself was standing in the vast hall; his yellow eyes narrowed. His skin was dark green with a bit of a hoary beard splaying in four directions. His forehead was broad with a long, noble nose. Vorador wore an elaborate red vest over a white silk tunic. Ruffles decorated his immense thick neck, a flashing crimson jewel winking just under the decoration. From his velvet trousers to his winged shoulder-pads, every stitch of clothing was trimmed in gold. He aristocratically carried his posture well, and his presence demanded immediate and full attention.

Instantly, as if a match had been struck, the violent tigress Tara had become retreated in a playful kitten. _Servile fawner, _I thought bitterly. Bianca calmly took in her sire and directed a welcoming, seductive smile towards him, but kept her silver eyes fastened on me. I could only imagine how bad I looked with my sword still in an aggressive stance.

"You!" Vorador called out. "Who or what are you? More importantly, what are you doing in my abode? Are you an intruder as my ladies think, or are you simply lost?"

"Neither," I hissed. "I braved the perils of the swamp to find you and request an audience."

Vorador raised an eyebrow. "Do tell! And why should I grant you such a grand request?"

"Because I traveled backwards through time to find out about my sire Lucius. I got separated from Kain. Only the gods know where he ended up."

Vorador's eyes bulged in shock. "You know Lucius?"

"Unfortunately. I'm his childe. Perhaps you can tell me where the nearest Time-Streaming Chamber is before he embarks yet again to Nosgoth's corrupt future."

Tara frowned. "What is this…Time-Streaming Chamber you speak of?"

That did it. The Master of the House folded his arms across his muscular chest. "Tell me, girl, what is your name?"

Girl?" I smirked up at him. "I'm over a thousand years old. I am no "girl". My name is Marina. It means "from the sea." At least that's what Kain told me when he found me out in the mountains when Lucius threatened to kill me."

"Maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere more private," Vorador curtly informed me. "Follow me. You haven't anything to fear, I assure you."

"What of us, master?" Bianca glared daggers at me.

"_Both_ of you may return to your sisters. This affair is mine alone. Quell your jealousy. She will be on her way soon enough. Besides, I doubt she'd have anything to do with me."

"_She_ agrees," I replied. "I came to you, the Father of all Vampires, for help. If you desire to give it that is."

"Then you'd best follow me," he murmured.

I swished past the dumbfounded brides, despising I had been anything akin to them once upon a time. Vorador led me down the lavish hallway of burnished gold, jewels, statues, and anything else a mansion needed to keep up appearances. I had lowered my sword—momentarily. I would take no chances.

The ancient green vampire took me to a massive set of doors framed by two more fierce stone angels. Whilst looking at them, an odd shiver spread through me. It was almost as if they were ready to spring to life at any given minute, silently waiting for a command. _By Vorador?_

The doors obediently opened before the vampire master and I followed him to another chamber within. I heard the flow of a massive waterfall. Oh, not this again. Did Vorador seek to dispose of me by tossing me into a pool of water? Dumah had already tried that trick. Still, I allowed myself to gaze around the circular room. On the outcroppings, fresh green grass grew. More stone angels and mosaics of azure, winged women painted on entire walls was the décor here. However, my eyes eventually rested on the fountain itself. Three stone demon heads flowed jets of clear, foaming water out of their mouths. It flowed rapidly into the collecting teal and cobalt tiled pool. As I stared at it, I sensed a sort of bond. Indeed, I half _wanted_ Vorador to push me in. It felt like I belonged in there.

"You like it?" Vorador whispered.

"It's beautiful. Very inspiring," I admitted. "I feel connected to it somehow."

"Then the rumors are true."

I turned on my heel to look at him. "What rumors?"

"That you will not burst into flame if you choose to wade in the fountain. You have an immunity to water. I can tell by the color of your skin. Your heritage too, Marina." At my sudden silence, he continued. "You are the daughter of Anarcrothe of course. I thought it was a mere falsehood. Obviously, it is not."

"How do you know?" I pressed.

"All the Guardians know. What they know, I make a point to learn. There may be a plot to kill you. Your human self anyway."

"They never got the chance. Lucius spirited me away on the sands of time and turned me into what I am now."

"I believe you," Vorador breathed, lost in thought. "I was wondering what Lucius would do with his immortality."

"You're his sire," I guessed.

"Yes, making you my grandchilde." Vorador curiously looked me up and down. Not in an admiring, sexual manner, but in an analytical one. "You are similar to— "

"—the mosaics?" I finished.

"Don't interrupt," the ancient vampire growled. "But yes. You do resemble an Ancient. Somewhat."

"An Ancient?" I mused.

Vorador sighed. "You don't know anything about them, do you? Very well. The Ancients or Winged Ancients were a peaceable, noble race of people that loved humanity. However, their rivals, their enemies, cursed them with a blood thirst, and forced them to live as vampires. It was pandemonium. There were many mass suicides amongst the Ancients."

I let the words sink in before I dared ask my question. "Who was this enemy race of demons? What did they look like?"

"The Hylden." Vorador's eyes narrowed. "As _our _enemies, they were banished by our race to a terrible hell dimension. I would imagine they would all be hideously deformed by now, should any still live."

What a horrible fate. _The Hylden… _So. They had a name. There was no doubt that the demons that had been haunting my dreams was this enemy race. What did they want? Did they still have a pull from beyond the grave?

"There is a prophecy…" Vorador muttered hesitantly, as if he were weighing the possibilities of whether to tell the rest or not. I could only wait patiently. "There is a legend that a war still exists between us and the Hylden," he picked up again. There will be two chosen champions, each representing their own race. The battle between both warriors will decide the outcome of who really rightfully rules Nosgoth."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm not sure. Still, you undeniably resemble a Winged Ancient female priestess. Perhaps this signifies which side you'll be on when the conflict inevitably occurs."

"Who are these champions?" I dreaded the answer. I had a hunch I knew. _Both_ of them. Who else could it be?

Vorador shrugged his shoulders. "Who can say? It could even be you."

"Or you," I countered.

"No," The ancient vampire snorted. "Not me. I'm destined for the bone-yard soon. Moebius' army gets closer every single day. They will ambush my mansion in the near future and take my head. I fear I haven't much time left."

"Which is why you're helping me," I surmised.

"Quite perceptive, aren't you?" he commented. "You may have a small percentage of my blood in your veins after all."

I tried not to let my distaste show. Vorador was tolerable. Nothing more. "Now, about the Winged Ancient priestesses. Tell me, why are they holding the Nosgothian symbol for water?"

Vorador clasped his hands behind his back and began to walk around the fountain. "Because this mansion is dedicated to the Water element. It has been for centuries since the Winged Ancients built this mansion. In fact, the very fountain you behold is a gateway to the Water Temple."

"May I go there?" I said in a hushed whisper.

Vorador swung his head my way and fixed me with a heated glare. "No. Certain precautions have been taken so that it would be near impossible for any to go there. It's dangerous."

I wisely dropped the issue. I did not want to make yet another enemy.

"Although," Vorador continued, "I can show you something else even more amazing."

I took his word for it and followed the Father of all Vampires out through the twisting corridors and staircases into the estate gardens that were complete with a well and more marvelous architecture. I walked down the steep path, nearly ready to drop from exhaustion from lack of proper nutrition. Vorador went to an odd white marble door with braziers all around it. I took note of the blue symbols for water and the red symbols for fire decorating the polished stone. Vorador waved his hand in front of it and stepped inside. I had no choice but to proceed. Down more winding steps, Vorador opened another door in the same manner. It was almost as if this separate structure recognized him. What could be so precious here that he would have to go through such great lengths to hide?

The smell of smoke and burning wax assaulted me as I moved inside the interior vault. There were candles. Dozens of them, lit all over. They were thick white ones meant to be kept perpetually alight. Currently, the candles surrounded a corpse. A blue-skinned winged corpse. _Raziel? _But no. It was another. The being's eyes were shut; its hands folded primly across its chest. A chest that had been completely ripped open. There were traces of blood around the gaping wound and on the body itself. _Could this be…?_

Vorador answered my own question. "This is Janos Audron, my sire. Do you not see the wound where the cursed Sarafan ripped his heart out?" he spat.

_The legendary Janos Audron. _I was speechless at first before I summoned up the courage again to speak. "Where did the Sarafan hide the heart?"

"I have been searching for if for years, but they have hidden it too well. They may have even destroyed it." His expression was purposefully blank. He wasn't telling me the entire truth, but I would take the assistance that was offered. It wasn't my concern or my place anyway.

"Why do you keep him here? Do you believe he may be raised?"

"I _know_ he can. Which is why I divide much of my time trying to return his heart to him. Still…" Vorador trailed off.

_You never give up hope_," I finished in my head.

Seconds later, Vorador straightened his spine and recollected himself. "There. I think I have showed you what you need to see. Now, I think it time that we clean you up and slake your thirst. Come."

Vorador? Being generous and hospitable? Write this in the history tomes. On the other hand, I was thankful all the same.

* * *

I joyfully let the surprisingly warm currents flow over my naked form. The three streams of water washed away the aches and pains along with fatigue. If only they could cleanse the grief as well. Relaxing, I stretched in the pool, listening to the fountain's jets cascading down. I felt guilty about enjoying this, while the others might be in hazardous, life-threatening situations, but I wasn't going to get much done in my formerly exhausted state.

The doors were securely shut, and I was left in privacy. Still, I had my sword nearby for unexpected emergencies. I remembered what Kain told me. _A good warrior never leaves a sword behind. _I knew not if Vorador was peeking through the keyhole, but it mattered not. There was a perk to this. No one could harm me while I was in the fountain. Not a vampire anyway. They would be taking their life in their hands. Vorador's "brides" were keeping away. For the moment.

I had fed before. Vorador had taken me to his own pantry filled with victims. I was sorry for them, but it meant my death if I did not feed. Besides, they were out of pain now. I was sated. This was quite a pleasurable interlude.

A couple minutes passed when I finally decided to get out. I wrapped an old but clean towel around my nudeness, shaking out my waving tendrils. My hair would definitely need to be tied back. I couldn't have anything distracting my vision, even a stray curl hanging in front of my face.

Moments later, I had redressed. My sword too was freshly cleaned and polished in my talons. I was ready. It was strange, but I felt absolutely invigorated and alert. I couldn't explain why I felt totally rejuvenated. The sole reason I could find was that this had indeed been a healing fountain. It _was_ a magical portal. Regretfully, I could not explore it.

Cautiously, I opened the doors and wound my way to the entrance where Vorador himself was standing. He gazed over at me. "I see you are ready."

"To resume my journey," I explained. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it. I have resolved to help every vampire that wanders through my mansion. It's the least I can do to assist my race."

"But, Vorador, I must ask you for one more thing," I said.

He stiffened. "Yes?"

"Where shall I go next? Have you any advice?"

"Go to the Avernus. The cathedral there will have some answers you seek. On the other hand, you could choose to visit the town of your birth. You may recover a mysterious heirloom."

There was wisdom in his words. Mortanius too had spoke of the town of Avernus. With nothing left to say, I swiftly exited. No goodbyes needed to be exchanged. We knew we would not see each other again. Not in this era anyhow.

The door was shut behind me, and promptly locked by the master of the house. Then his towering shadow moved away from the frosted glass itself. I was alone now. During my time inside, I had forgotten about Kain. I remembered him at this moment though. Was he all right? Had he been killed? Are they both okay? _The two champions._ Yes. I was sure of this. But on which sides?

All of a sudden it came to me. Raziel had emerged from the Abyss as a deformed creature. While I had lain unconscious in its green tinged waves, I could've sworn there were odd voices. What if the Abyss was a Hylden gateway? Was that even possible? Is that where Raziel went? To be reborn as a Hylden? If this were true, Kain would be the champion of the vampires, meaning the annihilation of one of them. This was an outcome I couldn't begin to fathom. Yet, I could be wrong, but has my intuition ever been wrong? It has occurred to me over the centuries that I saw things right off that others could not. And this was one of these things.

My happiness was being drained away by the sharp, strong wind that also dried my damp flesh on contact. My bath was already a distant memory. The bright moon above currently filled my sight and illuminated the arduous road ahead of me. I prayed that I would not falter.

* * *

Kain waited in the shadows of the Sarafan Strongold. He had watched them. He watched the pack of inquisitors walk away from their terrible crime for vampires everywhere, the second in command cradling Janos' beating heart. How Kain wanted to rip them to shreds. Still, it was not his destiny that needed adjustment at the moment. He would much rather have Raziel do the honor.

So here he waited for his charge to appear. He would sooner or later; of this he was certain. They were milling around. All six of them. Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah, and Raziel himself. They would all fall in one fell swoop. They would all perish by the Reaver. How ironic that Raziel would be the one to set his own destiny in motion. So ironic, and so tragic.

Raziel's fate was the one that mattered, and he was of the most importance. Yet, there was another problem troubling Kain. _Where was she?_

He would find her. He _had_ to.

TBC


	39. Memories

**Review Responses:**

shalisa: Wow, thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! Those pesky finals. Well, they're done now. Bye finals, hello vacation! Thanks for reviewing!

Varyssa: I tried to make Vorador as likeable as possible since I hate him too. I surprised even myself when I reread it. Speaking of which, are you continuing "The Seventh Lieutenant?" Good story.

Vatra: You registered! Good! I appreciate your continued support! :)

bahamut: Thanks for reviewing my story! The heirloom will be featured in this chappy though. Oh, and I've e-mailed you.

phoenix: They will reunite soon, but I'm still figuring out the best time for it since Kain technically would be 500 years away. Thanks for your continued support!

Chibi Lunnie: 5 hours? Yeah, the fic's getting pretty long. Longer than I expected actually. Thanks for your kind review!

**The **swamp rode up around me on all sides like a cocoon. It nurtured me. The pale light of the moon lit up the green interior and made every leaf stand out sharply so that each resembled evening emeralds. The vines literally glowed in this silver glow. I forgot any fear. Instead, I had been blessed by a new kind of resolve.

I would go to the town of my birth. I could not remember the name, but I could recall the location. Then, I would have to find a way to save myself. Lucius would never harm another woman; I would make sure of it. I sought to find him before he used the Time-Streaming Chamber. There was one in the swamp, but I couldn't wait all night and the entire morning in the hopes that he would walk past. However, if the opportunity arose, I would deal with him personally. Kain and Raziel had a mission. Now I had one of my own.

I threaded my way through the ancient, crumbling monuments. I knew which one held the Time-Streaming Chamber. I knew, but I would not use it. It had occurred to me that I could trail Kain myself or leave this era altogether, but, one had to move on. If I could help change anything for the better, so be it.

Gradually, the moon slipped down into the mountains. Dawn was approaching. I quickened my pace. The more I could travel under the stars the better. The world of daylight was an impediment itself. There was the telltale sign of birds chirping above and the faint pink tinge on the horizon. I was walking west towards the Pillars. The town of my birth would be there. If I remained hidden within the dense forest, I could minimize my contact with the zealous mortals that hunted vampires for sport or their "duty for humanity".

The woods narrowed to the south I noticed. They encircled the Pillars themselves. Logically, if I kept moving south and west, I would reach my destination. The wilderness for the most part had quieted down around me. Either the creatures that inhabited it were avoiding me purposefully or they simply took no notice. Meanwhile, the skies were lightening into a cerulean blue and the pink clouds had changed from salmon to orange. _This could be the last sunrise I ever witness, _I thought sadly. This was certainly true, but I couldn't stop now. It was all or nothing at this point.

In the distance, I could see a familiar, welcome sight. All nine punctured the rosy clouds around them. The Pillars could easily touch the stars themselves. However, they had been taller before. In a few hundred years, they would be reduced to stumps. I parted the last of the tree branches and skipped down the grassy embankment that was a bit slippery from the dew. However, as soon as I approached them, a copper light streamed out and struck each structure, bathing all in a burnished glow. The morning sun had risen. Dawn had broken at last.

I hoped that this was indeed a good omen. When the solar beams touched the Pillars; for a brief shining instant, they appeared aflame. Perhaps it meant they could be reborn. Myself as well. That was if one believed signs and prophesies. I slowly strode around them. I would on my way soon enough. But first—

In the center of the architectural magnificence, a misty shape formed. It was unadulterated colorless mist in the shape of a woman. I knew this woman. _Ariel._ The spirit had finally decided to show herself. Still, she did not know me personally. And yet, she may have something important to say. I was sure she only appeared to only the pestilent vampires that had an adequate amount of power to help her.

"Spirit? You are the slain Balance Guardian, are you not?" Intentionally, I baited her.

She swung around angrily. An eerie illumination emanated from her incorporeal body. I could see her familiar features through the film. She was a newer spirit now; her flowing dress still white. Two thousand years from now it would fade to black, and her appearance would become more distinct. Practice made perfect I was sure.

"Who are you, vampire?" she demanded.

"Someone who knows of your plight," I responded.

Her roaming gaze drank me in. She was considering something. Perhaps, she half recognized me. Or heard about me. But since she hadn't heard of Kain's private conversations with me amongst the very same Pillar, she had no proof I was this daughter of the States Guardian.

Finally, she spoke again. "Well, I don't wish to know you, wench. Each and every one of your degenerate race will soon be brought to justice. My heir will cleanse this world. Indeed, I have recently sent him on his quest. His destiny has been revealed to him and Nosgoth will become purer than before. Kain will do this. It is his duty." She sounded rather smug about these developments.

I couldn't help smirking. Ariel would be seriously disappointed by her "heir." Still, I would let the ghost have her gilded fantasies. I wouldn't spoil the surprise, yet I would not stop Kain either. _Kain…_ His fledgling self was here, and was walking the same roads as I. Another person I would have to take care to avoid. Neither my human self, nor Kain's younger self could see me. Before I could retort, Ariel fled to the spectral. I was of no use to her. Sharply, I turned and left the Pillars. Let Ariel have her schemes. I needed to plan my own. I reentered the thicket of trees and was off. Prowling under the shade of the pines, I stuck relatively close to the main road, intending to spot any situation that may arise.

The road that was empty minutes ago now held more than a several humans. Three loggers were entering the forest opposite from me, ready to start their work. A lone vampire hunter sporting an axe swaggered past, ready to start his day with the scent of a fiend's blood. Two maidens wearing aprons swept past, baskets swinging from their arms; ready to gather wildflowers or berries of some sort for breakfast. All the townspeople were coming from the same direction. West. From Ziegsturhl.

Like a shadow, my boots silently glided across the brush. I wanted to keep out of public view. There could be a riot, and all chances at spotting my original home would be ruined. Gradually, as the sun rose higher, I spotted the town itself. Strangely, I had no memories of this place. There was no nostalgia or special meaning. It was just a settlement on the outskirts of Nosgoth. _Was this the wrong place?_

Muddy earth streets crisscrossed between small cottages and larger, proper houses of Ziegsturhl. Mean log cabins occupied the edges of the town. Was I rich or poor in my human life? Which domicile had I lived in? I watched as several ladies, wives and mothers presumably; went to the fruit and vegetable carts and haggled with the merchants while a group of children chased chickens. It was an idyllic day. Everyone looked happy. All the more reason to stay away. No need to disturb the general populace.

Further out, the metallic scent of water wafted in the air. Curiously, I wound around the town, and discovered a blue, babbling brook. Beyond, I could make out more dwellings. _Yes._ I vaguely remembered a river. Perhaps I would find more clues in the rural area. The houses outside of Ziegsturhl were clearly farms. Nearly six or seven of them were clustered together.

I walked across the convenient wooden bridge, and wandered up a slight hill. Furtively, I scanned the area. No one was around. Good. More confident now, I strolled to each abode. I heard pots and pans clanging from the second cabin and water rushing from the third, but nothing seemed familiar to me. Until…

"Marina! Go to the well! That tea isn't going to get boiled by itself you know."

I heard giggling. "Yes, mother. You make it sound like a chore."

"Well, don't roam too far. There are bandits and cutpurses in the wilderness." _And vampires._

"Of course."

A door opened and a girl emerged from the fifth farmhouse. A girl that bore a striking resemblance to _me_. It was me actually. The resemblance was unmistakable. She was wearing a simple peasant's dress with puffed sleeves—an azure color naturally. Her curling hair was a rich mahogany with sparkling, friendly brown eyes that possessed the slightest hint of gold. She seemed so carefree and innocent. I envied the mortal girl I once was, and bemoaned the embattled vampiress I had become. Where her skin was the color of summer peaches; mine was the color of winter moonshine. Whatever the case, my human self was going my way, and the woods had thinned out. I required a hiding place. Being in plain sight would do neither of us an honor.

Thankfully, I spotted a golden haystack. Perfect. I ducked behind it just in time when my human self passed by humming a sweet song. Her eyes were dazedly fixed in front of her. I'd seen that expression before. She was in love, and I bet I knew who exactly the man was. But I couldn't bother myself with that now. _How much of history could I afford to change? _Kain had never taught me those lessons.

When the other Marina was at a safe distance, I prepared to inspect the three-room stone house, but I was forced to retreat yet again when another figure darted through the field. The figure was male I could see, and was dressed in a steel gray cloak. A hood hid his features. Numbness spread over me. _It was Lucius. He had come to abduct me sooner than expected. _

But no. The cloaked stranger wanted to remain as unseen as I. He gazed in human Marina's direction and scurried to her house's front door. Reaching inside the folds of his robes, he pulled out an indigo velvet pouch. I watched him place it on the single doorstep with great care. Again glancing in both all compass points, he fled from the stone farmhouse itself, disappearing as smoothly as he had come. I could catch a glimpse of purple fabric under his drab gray disguise. _Purple silk. _Still, it couldn't be…could it?

Someone had left a gift for a lady of the house. Was this the heirloom Vorador had hinted at? In spite of this, I couldn't just steal it from my former self. The Marina of the present could need it. In the midst of my deliberation of right and wrong, I realized I was not alone. Another had witnessed what had transpired.

In the sixth farmhouse, right next to the human Marina's, a sandy head poked out of a kitchen window. Freckles dusted the girl's cheeks and her eyes were a brilliant green. _Zara._ The name came to me easily. Suddenly it all made sense. I knew how Zara's descendents ended up with the object inside the pouch. She had stolen it. Zara, always so jealous, always so disapproving, let her envy get the better of her. She had taken the trinket, and somehow her younger sibling laid claim to it. This was the wedding present Zara's younger brother Brendan gave to my younger sister Katie. Although, I did wonder, how did Zara lose it? Well, she was always the unpopular one, the only female in a household of men besides her mother. Maybe she'd been forced to give it up.

Nonetheless, these various implications did not matter. It wouldn't change what I had to do. I would have to steal it back. I would never get the chance to use it in this era anyway, and Vorador had instructed me to assert my birthright.

Without further hesitation, I ran to the farmhouse and seized the pouch. When I heard a door slam, I streaked across the field and occupied the cool shady forest once again. I wasn't worried if I had been noticed. So be it. Zara would have yet another elaborate yarn to weave that no one would believe. Indeed, I was thinking cruel thoughts about this "friend" of mine, even though such trivial issues no longer mattered. I would have to look out for myself for the time being; and if this object could help me, it might help Kain, should the Fates be so kind to reunite us. Raziel too.

I untied the pouch and turned it over. A precious gold chain tumbled out and attached to it was a single sparkling ruby. It was the infamous necklace that had been haunting me for eight centuries. Who was the giver? No wait. I already knew the answer. It was after all a _family_ inheritance. There was no other option. _I_ would have to take the gem. I very well couldn't deliver it to _myself_ safely under the circumstances.

Clasping the jewel around my throat, I felt a warmness I couldn't explain. I examined the jewelry critically. As far as I could see, it was a simple necklace, but it had to be magical in some form, or the giver would've never bestowed it on me. Perhaps it was made out of an alchemical substance. I was genuinely surprised it looked precisely as I had remembered it. The years had not tarnished its beauty a bit. Either it was extraordinarily well made, or it was supernatural. I suspected the latter.

Without hesitation, I broke through the circle of trees again. I had a hunch about one of the derelict ruins in the swamp. Afterwards, should I still be alive, I would continue onto Avernus. The cathedral had been mentioned twice already: once by the oldest vampire in Nosgoth and once by a member of the Circle, so I could be guaranteed of the validity that _something_ significant was hiding there.

A ray of sunlight hit the ruby, dotting the immediate area in crimson sparkles as I moved through the woodlands ahead.

**Raziel** skirted over the wild grasses, darting through the marsh. He hadn't time to spare. The ancient vampire Vorador had instructed him well. In Avernus Cathedral, he hoped to find the heart of Janos Audron and return it to him.

Would Janos help him? What could he have to say? Did he really know anything more? According to Janos, he was the vampire messiah, but other legitimate sources were depicting otherwise. Even Vorador shrank away from him, as though he were a threat. Still, Raziel was desperate.

Less importantly, the fallen being could sense the presence of another. It had started as a vague inkling, but now it was lucid reality. _She was here. _Somehow, this sixth sense had increased over the past several minutes. Indeed, she could be here in the surrounding wilderness. But, this did not concern him. He would not waste precious moments considering how she got here or how she could still live after plummeting into the waters of the Abyss.

He would leave her be at present, but if Marina opposed him, he just might be forced to finish what he had attempted.

**TBC**

In the next chapter, I promise that Kain and Marina will be reunited in some form. Wow, everyone seems to like the pairing! Btw, if there are any Inuyasha fans, I wrote some fics if anyone's interested, but they're a little dark. (Naraku is hot.) ;)


	40. Recognition

Review Responses:

Varyssa: Naughty, impulsive Marina! :) Hope you had a Merry Christmas too!

Smoke: This story does progress rapidlyfrom one chapter to another. Some people even said it doesn't make much sense, but it will at the end! Thanks for your continued support!

shalisa: Why, thank you! A fan? I have a fan! :)

DuoPhreaks: Glad you are still following the story! Thanks for showing you care!

thejennamonster: New reviewer! Yeah, there hasn't been a lot of interaction of late between Raziel, but that will change in the next few chapters, starting with this one.

bahamut: I got a B on mine. All I ask for no Fs or Ds. I hope you had a good Christmas, rabid family members or not, and thanks for your reviews!

* * *

For the second time, I strode through the morning mists of the forests, although I truly did not mind it. After living in absolute barrenness in Nosgoth for a thousand years, the plant life sprouted from the rich, brown soil was a sort of miracle. Indeed, with experience, I could build a home out here. However, certain matters needed to be resolved first of all. The day would be mild with a teasing wind from the north that carried the slightest trace of a chill.

The morning steadily progressed, as had my strength. I had drunk the blood of a logger and three vampire hunters. I was full of energy and vitality. Finally, the journey seemed to be evening out. The roughness of the trip seemed to be smoother. Hardly any creatures could be spotted in the denseness of the swamp. In fact, it seemed that everything was too quiet. Perhaps demonic activity picked up at dusk.

I knew my presence here endangered the fabric of time. In a moment of haste, I had looped the necklace around my neck. What I was considering next could be considered fatal, not only to time, but my very existence as well. I had to find Lucius. I couldn't just let myself be carried off with that man. Which is precisely why I was in the depths of the wood again. I would seek my sire, and I had a sense of where he might be. Lucius wouldn't be old enough to withstand sunlight, so he needed shelter. Vorador hadn't seen him in weeks. Moebius would kill him on sight. Where else could he take refuge? Somewhere abandoned. Somewhere isolated. Somewhere he could work in private. _The Time-Streaming Chamber in the center of the swamp…_

My footsteps falling with purpose, I cut my way through the swamplands; flinging aside vines, kicking away stones, and weaving through larger boulders. I was calf-high in sickly, foul smelling mud and putrid water. My boots were ruined beyond repair, but they would have to do.

Treading through the moss and brushing aside the bothersome flies, I found myself standing in front of the ancient stone edifice. It looked exactly as it did before when I emerged from the metal doors on my first travel through time due to the treacherous designs of Lillian, the last remaining childe of Lucius besides myself. Mortanius had aided me then, but I wasn't sure if he could at present.

Not wasting a moment, I jumped up on the structure and found the rusted gold doors that I remembered. I didn't skip a beat when I opened them fiercely, nearly ripping each one off their hinges. Inside, I strode down one of the huge staircases. I was intent to reach the bottom. When I saw what was lurking down there, I automatically put my claw-like hand on my sword. _I had been correct._

A familiar vampire was gazing at me in shock. Arrayed around him on the marble floor were maps and scroll. One single lantern hung above him, yet it was more than enough light to identify _him_. Already, he was smirking; so easy and self-assured. Lucius stood in the dimness in all his vile glory, although he was tall and undeniably handsome with those chiseled features and smoky dark brown hair. For some reason, his complexion was as rosy as a mortal's, yet his eyes were like smoldering, molten amber. He wore the red velvet trousers and doublet of a gentleman even though he was anything but.

I approached him warily, sword ready. "You are Lucius?"

"Yes. I am." He didn't look too startled. In fact, he seemed fascinated by me. "What manner of being are you, lady?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

"I am your creation—one thousand years in the making."

"You come from the future?"

I let the question purposefully hang in the air.

He tried again. "So, am I to believe I Made one such as you?"

I wasn't sure how much I could tell him, but that wasn't going to stop me from making my point. "Yes. Don't you feel proud?"

I gave him no opportunity to move when I unexpectedly dove at him…or so I thought. He anticipated my actions and sidestepped me and promptly ran into the center of the vaulted chamber, studying me intently. "Come to kill me? I don't even know your name."

"My name is Death. Yours," I snarled whilst lunging at him again.

With a leer, he placed his hand on the machinery next to him. They controlled the Time Streaming Chamber itself. What happened next completely overtook my mind. There was a blinding white radiance, and I was promptly thrown against a wall. Blackness seeped into my vision and then there was nothing.

_Lucius was dead. I had taken his life with my own sword. With Kain at my side. Was he true? What would my future be like with him? Would he choose to make me subservient to his commands and become even worse than my sire had been?_

_"Are you sure you're all right, Lady Marina?" Raziel's voice cut through the mists of my wonderings._

_I smiled at the handsome vampire lieutenant in his red cape. "Yes. I just need to rest."_

_People had been hounding me for a fortnight after my despicable sire's death. I was fine. Completely. But, some were not so easily fooled. _

_Gratefully, I entered the brown and cerulean hues of my room. It was akin to a lakefront where the blue water met the dark soil of the land. I felt safe here. Throwing myself on the bed, my tears sprang loose again. It would take some time to actually succeed in blotting Lucius from my mind._

_The door eased opened. I was not to be alone after all. Kain had arrived. Strangely, the fact that we were technically male and female and reclining on the same bed no longer fazed me. After he had threatened me at sword point due to Zephon's meddling and I ran weeping from the assembly hall, we had unexplainably grown a lot closer. He had come to my room then and quieted my sobs. Tonight was no different._

_As always, he laid down next down me and took me in his arms. I turned myself around to look into his golden eyes and found them misted over like hazy moons. Was he going to--?_

Awareness rushed over me again, and the scene where Kain and I were in my old bedchamber in a place that didn't exist in this era melted away. Did he really cry over me? I had no recollection of it. Perhaps it was just a dream. _A dream…_

Oh, how long had I been knocked out? I dragged myself up one of the staircases and kicked open the door. Late morning sunshine streamed inside the dank chamber. Two swallows soaring above in skies greeted me. I had only been out of commission for barely ten minutes. _Why had I blacked out?_

Then, more realization dawned on me. In anger, I kicked the very wall of the accursed Time-Streaming Chamber. He had gotten away on the wings of time. My only chance to eradicate Lucius was lost.

But, mayhaps this was a blessing. If I killed Lucius, I might be stamping out my own existence. Did I really care if I myself lived or died? I had put the needs of my human self first, but my own hateful wrath had gotten the best of me. In any case, Lucius was in another world. At least he wouldn't come back to collect the other Marina for a while. Or, so I hoped.

I reemerged from the Time-Streaming Chamber and after vowing to never set foot in another; I hopped down to the swampy marsh below. Mortanius had told me to go to the cathedral that lay in Avernus. It was to the southeast. I wished he had been a bit more specific, but what else was there to do? However, there were tales whispered about Avernus in the oldest of Nosgoth's history texts in the bowels of Kain's library in my former home. Avernus was completely consumed in flames and had been demolished by demons that had been summoned by a corrupt priestess. In fact, the book even went as far to list a Guardian of the Circle, but did not name the offending person. I had met Moebius, Mortanius and Ariel. Also, I knew of this Bane and DeJoule, the Nature and Energy Guardians, along with Anarcrothe of course. Most likely, it was the wretched Time Guardian himself. Well, if that were the state of my destination, I would simply follow the carnage.

Without further hesitation, I flew off in a new direction. I had to be fast. The acute sense that sand was trickling through the hourglass weighed heavily upon me. Mortanius directed that I should have been at Avernus _last night _already. The day had grown hot and steamy. Insects flitted everywhere in the muggy air. The scent of the swamp was overpowering. All three factors did not make this a pleasant journey, yet it still had to be taken.

An hour or so passed when I encountered _them_. It appeared that the trip just became all the more difficult. There were unusual prints imprinted in the mud that weren't mine. There were only two beings that I knew of that could create this distinctive mark. Immediately, an image of a blue-skinned winged wraith with angry glowing white eyes crossed my vision. _Raziel._ It was he. How had he gotten here? I supposed he had found a Time-Streaming Chamber somewhere. How else?

Ducking under the screens of hanging cypress, a sudden fear filled me. Actually, it was more akin to nervousness than fright. When I last encountered Raziel, he nearly succeeded in killing me. Had his feelings changed? Could he forgive me? What exactly would transpire if we met in Termogent Forest? I did not wish to find out, but as usual, I had no choice in the matter if that's what the Fates demanded.

Overhead, the sun finally surrendered to the ominous dark clouds that were sweeping over the previously blue sky. There had been an annoyance at first and seemed to be blowing away by the north winds to plague another landscape, but the grayness had redoubled its efforts. When thunder shook in the distance, I instantly thought of Kain and Raziel. A thundershower would burn _their_ flesh, though the rainwater wouldn't cause _my_ skin any danger. _Is this abrupt change of weather a sign of things to come?_

A certain dread could be perceived; there was no denying this fact.

Coincidentally, as soon as I reached the top of a hill and learned that I was now looking down upon my destination of Avernus; a streak of hot lightening split the sky, narrowly missing the Cathedral spires. Oh yes. I could clearly see it from the surrounding wilderness. The Cathedral was the most notable landmark in the city obviously. It was situated at the back: rising up above the dwellings and shops. Except that the dwellings and shops were in shambles and aflame. Whole homes had been reduced to rubble. Demons stalked the streets. It was utter mayhem. Even from my high perch, I could hear the bloodcurdling screams. Should the city have been eerily quiet, there could still be no mistake of the evil that lurked within. The hue of the menacing clouds above the area gave that hint; the fluffiness stained a hellish red, giving the correct impression that total turmoil had broken out.

I slid down the embankment and approached the city gates. To my shock, I found that they had been completely torn down. People were evacuating the city in droves, although some were plainly trapped with their backs against the ruined structures that had been their homes. Some cried out when they saw me; others never glanced my way. Would any be saved in the Termogent Forest Swamp? In all probability, the demons inhabiting the woods would eat well today.

Entering the confusion, I drew my sword out and raised it defensively. I would slay any demon that got in my path. I'd let the mortals be if they let me be. I threaded through the broken cobblestone streets; tripping over bodies the entire way. A couple of brave human hunters shouted in my direction, but they had bigger problems than a lone vampiress on their hands. Behind them was a huge black demon with sharp horns studding its leathery body. Poison mist circulated around the immense being. A larger scarlet demon stood beside it; fire running up and down its back. No doubt that the race of this scarlet demon had started the original blaze.

For the most part, everyone and every thing ignored me. The mortals naturally thought I was in league with the demons and kept their distance, and the demons did not think of stopping me because either they wanted to slay the mortals first or assumed I was one of them. Nonetheless, it worked to my advantage.

I scuttled through the panicked crowds, skirted over fallen carts and wreckage, and navigated past fountains of crimson water until I reached the massive building I sought. It was both impressive and majestic; entirely carved from white stone and set with dozens of stained glass windows. Inside, one could find sanctuary. And sanctity. And serenity. However, I was wise enough not to expect such things.

Rushing up the marble staircase, I eagerly opened the double doors of finest wood to the sacred, shadowy interiors within.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Hope everyone had a great holiday and I wish everyone a very happy New Year's! Hurray 2005! 


	41. Realities

Review Responses:

Varyssa: Your wish will soon be answered! I guarantee Marina and Kain will be reunited soon! :)

* * *

I was in a wonder when I entered the cathedral. It was the most beautiful architecture I had ever seen built; rivaling even that of the Sanctuary of the Clans and Vorador's mansion put together.

Glittering white stone had been sculpted to perfection. Two rows of columns supported the vaulted ceilings that lengthened into points. They were wholly constructed of stained glass of azure and gold. Light poured down in silvery cerulean pools upon the ornately designed floor that had a structural peculiarity. Mystical flames licked along the center aisle, leading to an elaborate altar. I wondered what had spawned this fire. What was its purpose? Deciding not to risk a burn, I left it alone. On the front of the painstakingly crafted altar in question were two innocent cherubs gesturing to a book. The opened book had rays of light emanating from its contents. These were illuminated pages for real. Behind both angelic beings, three hooded figures lurked. _Vampires? Guardians?_ Other marble angels alighted on several pillars and alcoves. Rays of colored light issuing from the slim glass panes of many blended hues set high in the back wall fell upon the huge altar beneath it. Rising from the altar itself was an array of organ pipes amidst other religious decorum. Nosgothian saints were interred in wall niches with arms outstretched to welcome the weary people of Avernus. The walls themselves were pure latticework, teasingly revealing hidden precious panels and sacred relics. Above were lofts, but there was no way to reach them. Perhaps the monks and priests had quarters there.

It was utterly awe-inspiring. I was surprised the cathedral was devoid of parishioners. Not one soul was praying, and considering the situation outside, it was quite unusual. Wandering into the center of the cathedral, I stopped dead in my tracks when a sudden indigo flash lit up the entire area. A purple sparkling form slowly materialized into the gray-cloaked man that left the "present" I was wearing around my neck.

With one whisking motion, the man swept off his cloak and presented himself to me at last. He was wearing crushed purple velvet robes with a gold trim. His light-colored beard poked out from under of his hood. I knew his cheeks would be scarred, and that we shared the same nose.

I already recognized who this was. "Father?" I called out tentatively.

A dry laugh escaped his lips. "You know, Marina."

"For centuries now." My name sounded rather strange coming from _him_.

He stood there in silence a few moments before he gestured to my necklace. "You have it. It was meant for the human."

"It would've been stolen otherwise," I replied.

"That will do. As long as it protects one of my daughters."

_Daughter. _"What exactly does the necklace do?"

"It protects you from harm. Several unscrupulous individuals seek to assassinate your past self, child. But, there _is_ something I need to tell you about it."

He was intentionally keeping his distance. So, I folded my arms across my chest and let him speak.

"I imbued that ruby with the elements; mostly fire and water. An unstable mix I know, yet very powerful. If you wish it, grip the jewel, and will yourself to the Water Temple, the place of our ancestors."

I nodded. "What will I find there?"

"The Vampire Citadel." I could almost see him smirk.

"What's in this citadel?"

"The answers will be revealed in due time."

Left staring at the Guardian of States whom was also incidentally my father, it struck me to inquire him about something. "What do you think of a daughter turned vampire?"

Anarcrothe paused to think a moment. "You're wearing blue," he said finally. "That's all that matters to me."

Blue. The color of the ocean…

"Please for give me for cutting this reunion short, but I'm sure you have some more pressing mission to complete. I myself have a meeting with Mortanius at the Pillars today. We have grave issues to discuss."

Just like that, he was gone. Teleported away. There had been so many subjects I wanted to touch on with my _father_, but he too had a destiny to fulfill. It was Anarcrothe's fate to die along with his brethren. Mortanius would slay him, I was sure. Ariel reported to me that Kain hadn't laid a hand on my father, though I'm certain he wanted to. It was for the best not to get involved with a dead man. And I thought _I_ had been mysterious. Behind where Anarcrothe had been standing was an odd portal I hadn't noticed before. It was akin to a black hole, but with white and sapphire sparkles racing through it. It flickered and flared, reminiscent of a candle flame, except it was suspended in the air. The oddity was clearly a portal of some kind. A portal I was hesitant about entering. I scanned the cathedral again, checking for doors or staircases. Again, I came up empty-handed. The portal it was then. I had no other choice.

Slowly, I stepped into the mystical warp space and felt myself being transformed into a pure essence, moved from the main cathedral that was full of light from the fires burning outside in the city to a darker place still. My body reemerged from the portal in an underground corridor. It took several seconds to assure myself it was not the Chronoplast. No, this hall had an earthen floor and there were rough stone walls instead of smooth marble. I sniffed at the air curiously. There was a familiar tang that I identified immediately. Blood. Old blood, such as the blood that surrounded the decaying dead. I'd wager that there was definitely a corpse up ahead. Of course, that was entirely plausible. This was after all the catacombs under the cathedral itself. I had been in catacombs before naturally, not to mention the cemeteries and gravesites in Melchiah's former lands. So why did I have such a sinking sensation? Actual fear oozed out of me.

Literally forcing myself to walk down the passage, I noticed many odd scenes painted on the walls. Monsters. War. Bloodshed. Magnificent winged beings being struck down into a boiling vermilion sea of death while a circular being with numerous arms watched gleefully at the bottom of the illustration. I knew what was depicted here. The race of the Winged Ancients falling from grace: cursed by their enemies, the Hylden. Then who was this numerous armed being that was shown orchestrating the entire event? A vengeful god the Hylden served mayhaps? Nevertheless, these murals were mere legends and myths. _Or were they?_

Thinking of Kain and Raziel's supposed intertwined destinies, I strode onward. Solemn white candles illuminated the area, throwing off enough radiance to see. Averting my gaze away from the disturbing frescoes strewn on the plain walls, I noticed the corridor growing steeper. At the end of the hallway, two double doors waited. I pushed them open, and continued my descent. However, the corridor fell away into a large open pit below. In the center of the pit was figure I'd dreaded to encounter. _Raziel._ Lying next to him was another figure I didn't anticipate to catch sight of again. _Turel._ Turel and Raziel. A scholar was not needed to understand what had transpired here.

Impulsively, I leapt into the pit and landed expertly on my feet. "Fancy meeting you," I drawled, unsure whether to label him a friend or foe.

"You're here," Raziel stated blandly, as if I were a common mouse. He obviously expected no less. In fact, the blue-skinned being appeared ready to believe anything.

"What happened?" I asked softly. My eyes flickered over to Turel's huge vampiric body.

"You mean how did he get in this pit in this era?"

I was in no mood for games, "Raziel, please tell me." I had to learn what had befallen my late best friend. Besides the Soul Reaver. Turel had been the lieutenant I drew closest too, even more so than Raziel himself.

He sighed. "Azimuth, the Guardian of Dimension, reached through the planes of existence and captured him. Azimuth is the same corrupt guardian that summoned all these demons to ravage the countryside. In this pit, they forced Turel to become their dark god."

I gasped. "They worship vampires? I thought the Guardians swore to destroy them."

"Yes, but they needed a strong vessel for their god to inhabit. Turel was chosen, for he was one step below Kain. After me of course." The resentful tone of his voice revealed to me his festering bitterness.

I stared around at the bleak surroundings. The floor and the walls were entirely constructed of dirt. Dead dirt that would be stiff to break through with a shovel. No vegetation would grow in this blood-spattered land. There were skulls and other bones tossed carelessly here and there. Obviously, they had to feed Turel. Imagine existing in such a state for nearly two centuries. There was a twinge of loss in my heart for Turel. If only I could have talked to him one last time…

But now was not the occasion for regrets. "Who are _they_?" I gazed upwards, expecting to see perhaps some Winged Ancient flying above.

"Azimuth, but Mortanius is leading the ceremonies of worship it seems."

"Mortanius?" The Death Guardian?" I was genuinely floored. And I thought it was truly his wish to help the vampires and me as well. What a fool I had been.

"Yes, Mortanius. Mortanius was close friends with Moebius in the past. They exterminated their former vampiric masters and claimed the Pillars for the humans. Originally, vampires held them. Hardly surprising, considering their lineage. You have heard of the Ancients, the vampires' ancestors, have you not?"

"I know more than you realize, Raziel," I told him gently. "I have heard the prophecy about the two heroes."

The glare that shot out of his glowing orbs was painful. "And the illustrious Marina's musings about this?"

With a bit of a frown, I tried to remain placid. "Which one do you think you are?"

"I don't know," he whispered, his gaze drifting towards the debris on the barren earth.

I wanted to comfort him, but feared his spectral sword in my side should I dare touch his shoulder. A spark of our friendship still remained however. I could sense it just below the surface of the shell Raziel had become. His soul remained. That's what's counted the most.

Yet, the moment was forever shattered when Raziel's lifted his head and fastened his accusing stare on my necklace. "A becoming piece of jewelry, Marina. Tell me, which mortal lady did you kill for it?"

"You dare!" I cried. "That's none of your business. I'm not a murderer!"

"Your past deeds contradict your current delusions," he smirked, in a voice that was not completely his own. A flash of green shone in his eye sockets. That sickly green light that had been haunting my dreams. Now, in a burst of revelation, I realized what it was, and more importantly, what it implied about Raziel's destiny.

Raziel had been a vampire, but became wholly another entity when he crawled out of the Abyss. _Hylden. _They were the ones whispering in my dreams while I slept in the late afternoon hours. They had been the ones discussing my fate while I lay unconscious in the Lake of the Dead. They were plotting my doom. My race was his enemy.

Instantaneously, I drew my sword, but it would do no good I was sure.

His eyes glowing a hateful olive, so like those green-tinged waters, he continued his speech. "I almost had you. But, you did not inform me you had an immunity to water. I too share this immunity. A kind gift from Rahab, I must admit. Also, I can scale walls like Zephon and pass through barriers like Melchiah even better than Kain can. Dumah's blood added to my strength and speed, but Turel's has increased my telekinetic abilities. I surpass Kain himself in power." Raziel leered at me.

I would not plead for my life. Instead, I would endeavor to talk some sense into him. "You're possessed by the enemy race, Raziel. Listen to yourself!"

"Enemy? I suppose I am your enemy, aren't I?" He sounded cheerful about this development. The disgusting radiance in his eyes never dimmed. Not once.

Trying again, I decided to ask my question. "Where's Kain?"

"Kain? Is that all you care about? Your lover? Never fear, Marina, you'll be joining him soon."

This was not a threat, but a promise. I watched as the fatal paradoxical sword uncurled itself. There was no way my own sword could stand up to it. Crafted from well made lustrous metal maybe, but it was overall a human's weapon. It wouldn't stand a sliver of a chance against the Soul Reaver.

With little chance to react, the spectral sword of jade light suddenly plunged through my chest. Raziel appeared shocked a second before his features reworked themselves into a sneer. Needless to say, this was not Raziel. The being inside his body was pulling the strings now.

_Turel. Turel must have housed the essence._ Presently, that very essence imbued the Soul Reaver. My fate was at an end. So many centuries rushed past me, and yet I couldn't conjure up one single memory.

Gasping on the ground, the blackness claimed me, although this time, I would not be able to escape.

* * *

Evil cliffhanger, mwa ha ha! I usually don't do these since I think cliffhangers are cruel, but since it's nearly the end of the story, I figured it was time. At the very most, there'll be three more chapters. I'm considering doing a sequel and want to know what you guys think. Should it be continued at the story's end? The sequel would be much shorter and much more original with no game plot to flow with. (And don't worry, Marina's not dead obviously.) 


	42. Everlasting Love

Review Responses:

Varyssa: Yup, it's been a long time for the reunion! This wouldn't be much of a romance without more well…romance. Thanks for reviewing! :)

Smoke: Oops. My mistake. Forgot about the Azimuth thing. But actually, the way Marina is revived is quite believable in the LoK universe.

Tom T. Thomson: It sucks, but sequels are good! I just this particular story has run out of steam.

phoenix: Kain saves Marina in a sense, but not really. This fic may be ended but a continuation is in the works. Thanks for your support!

Chibi Lunnie: Evil cliffhangers, he-he! The story's continuing weekly for the most part. Thanks for your review!

Rikku142: A dangerous lover, huh? ;) There should be more Kain romances. You keep writing too!

shalisa: Glad you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing!

Valnazzar: A taker for the sequel? Good!

* * *

I awoke on something hard and cold. Blackness swam in front of my vision. An ocean of dark. There was the sound of flames sputtering in the distance. I could almost feel their heat. Fire that would dance along my skin for eternity. So, this was the true fate of all vampires. Perhaps I would meet a Hylden down here. I knew now that I was in hell.

Opening my eyes slowly, I decided to face whatever lurked above me. My chest hurt so much, as if liquid heat were spreading across it in a stain.

Moaning slightly, I let my vision focus and turned myself around to look into his golden eyes and found them misted over like hazy moons. _Kain. _He was holding me gently on the stone floor in the main part of the cathedral. Light still emanated from the stained glass; illuminating the area around us, resembling a circle of bright everlasting love.

"Kain…?" I grasped the word sleepily.

"Don't try to talk," he whispered gently. "You've been through quite an ordeal."

"As have you," I breathed, gesturing to a gaping hole in Kain's chest. I was seconds away from asking what exactly led to it, but a realization dawned on me in my foggy state of mind. _Gaping hole…missing heart…_Janos Audron. Only the gods knew how I came to this conclusion.

Kain appeared pain, and not in the physical kind. "Raziel nearly took my life as well. He did not succeed however."

"He tore your heart from your chest--no. Janos' heart!" I corrected.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but as it turned out I guessed correctly. "When the necromancer made me, he created me from very special means obviously. The Death Guardian is more devious than the Time-Streamer himself."

"So, that's where the heart was hidden," I said stupidly. Vorador's aim had been quite misdirected indeed.

Tenderly, Kain cradled me, and lightly stroked a talon through my ebony strands of hair, a talon that most likely had felled more than a dozen beings. This is what I missed. I could stay in this cathedral or anywhere really, as long as Kain were beside me. However, that was not to be at this point and time.

"Where did you get the ruby?" he inquired softly. "Is it the same necklace the mortal woman wore? It was glowing all the while from when I found you in the pit and carried you here."

"It's a gift from my father, Anarcrothe. I spoke with him previously. He said it would protect me."

"And so it has," he replied ironically. "It must protect the wearer from all elemental and mystical attacks, including even that of the Soul Reaver itself. How perceptive of him to prepare for a situation such as this. The States Guardian finally did something right."

Letting the insult to my father pass, I decided it was unnecessary to defend him. I was not assured of his loyalty anyway. There were more pressing issues here. "Kain? How did _you_ survive?"

He growled slightly at the memory of it. "I was thrust inside the hell dimension of the Hylden after Raziel defeated me. I fought and clawed my way out and…here I am," he finished with mischievous smile decorating his features.

"But, your heart is missing—"

"I suppose my role of Scion of Balance allows me to survive. That would be the only way I could have escaped death." He brightened a bit. "I've been battling against fate my entire existence, but this is one twist I can live with. Both of us, still on our feet, together."

I was on the verge of grinning too, but chose against it when Kain's exuberance faded and he once again became serious. "Marina, this is far from over. I must go to the Vampire Citadel, the place of our ancestors, and stop Raziel. Janos Audron must never walk again."

"What am I to do?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"You must stay in the cathedral; for safety's sake. I must embark at once, and I can bring only myself. I nearly lost you once; it will not happen in the near future." Lovingly, he looked down at me. His passionate gaze told me at once what he'd rather be doing, but duty came first. Extending a helpful hand, he set me upright. "Now, remain here. We'll meet soon."

With a parting kiss on my lips, he assumed the guise of his bat form, and flew out a convenient stained glass window. I watched in awe as the great scattering of brown winged mammals flitted into the air. Kain had rarely used his bat form, but whenever he did, it was a stupendous sight. To my knowledge, Kain was the only one that was able to use this medium. Usually, he simply teleported to where he needed to go. In either case, he could only transport _himself_, leaving me to fend on my own. Well, that was that.

Sighing, I peered around the cathedral that no longer seemed as angelic. The previously beautiful blue and silver misted radiance had turned into a hellish crimson, bathing the altar in a gory glow. I was left to my own devices. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my sword. How thoughtful of Kain.

The cathedral was deserted. I could sense that much. All enemies were dead. Visible ones anyway. Fingering the ruby at my throat, I considered the situation in front of me while Anarcrothe's words came drifting back. _"__If you wish it, grip the jewel, and will yourself to the Water Temple, the place of our ancestors…"_

From what the Guardian of States told me, this place was near to the Vampire Citadel. I was genuinely shocked at this development. I thought I knew all the landmarks in Nosgoth. Evidently, I had much more to learn.

Gripping the bauble on its sparkling gold chain, I willed myself to another place in my mind. Not completely sure of what to do, I just conjured up the memory of water. Refreshing, cleansing water. Like the lake in Melchiah's homelands. The races with Rahab…the element dripping from my skin as I returned to Sanctuary…the moon reflected in the clear liquid below…the bubbling stream that flowed past my former home; half in shadow due to the sun, creating speckles of cool shade on the gleaming current…

The necklace warmed, and I was adrift. The elements the relic had been composed of called me across space to my namesake. I abruptly found myself standing in the middle of the teal and cerulean Water symbol that had been swirled with foamy white. Ultramarine shadows surrounded the area, and the room was alive with the liquid element. A huge fountain was in front of me with three waterfalls cascading down into a wide, tiled pool. Lesser fountains were set in wall niches around the perimeter; throwing off a sea green illumination, with scallop shells etched into the thick stone above them. I half-expected a mermaid to wave from the depths of this temple that looked as if it had been built at the bottom of the ocean.

Trading carefully, I examined the rooms around me. All doors led to empty chambers, except for one with an odd ribbon of granite set with numerous notches. _It could be climbed,_ I realized. My climbing abilities were mediocre at best, but I had to try. There was no other way out. Anarcrothe told me how to get here, yet not how to escape.

Digging my claws into the rock, I pulled myself up without much difficulty to the opening and walked out onto an overhang. I gazed down upon the central fountain room from the balustrade. How magnificent this place was. These Winged Ancients walked here, I was sure of it. Especially those that served under the Water Element. Did some of their mystical power flow through my veins? The ruby necklace thought so. It was nearly pulsing on my chest; vibrating with the fluidity of running water.

Yet, a copper gate halted my progress. Beyond, I could spy another portal that could perhaps lead to the Vampire Citadel. I recognized the fact that I could not break it, nor could I phase myself through the barrier. However…

I clutched the necklace and again willed myself to turn into mist; perspiration the pounding waves created when they crashed against land. Amazingly, my body obeyed my wishes and I passed through the gate. This necklace the Alchemist had created was powerful. Maybe _too_ powerful.

I approached the new portal and momentarily felt my mind separate from my physical form. An intense sensation of dislocation washed over me, and before I could grow concerned, I emerged into another temple.

I noticed there were orange flames licking up and down the walls in paint. Hanging scarlet lamps glowed below the curved, sculpted ceilings. I could safely assume this was the Fire Temple.

I walked out of the room and jumped down to the next onto a stone shelf. After hopping on the ground level, I came across four gleaming marble chairs. Obviously, these seated the four Guardians that paid homage to the element of Light. The other half of the circle supported Darkness. The Balance Guardian consisted of both. In Kain's case, I could not distinguish what was stronger.

Haltingly moving into the central chamber, I took note of the flaming yellow fire symbol on a smoky brown background in the middle of the floor. Additionally, there was another feature that interested me. As in the Water Temple, there was a curious crystal canister that was at least three times my height. Its function I could not guess.

Ultimately, I passed it by and located another portal. The Vampire Citadel should be in view soon.I was annoyed after regaining my equilibrium when I wound up in…another temple! Rays of sparkling, fiery light pierced through the wrought iron roof. All was bathed in a soft gold glow. Shining mirrors attached to the walls only reflected this glow more intensely. It came as no surprise to discover that this was the Temple of Light. _Why would my search lead me here? Was the States Guardian lying?_

I had spent nearly ten minutes roaming these musty shrines of the Ancients. Sand again was slipping through my fingers. If the Time-Streamer could see me now, he'd guffaw in delight.

Plunging forward, my path was blocked by another gate. I simply stood back, and relied on the magical ruby necklace to transform into river vapor to slide through it. Was this power limited only to me, or could Teresa and Eleanore utilize it as well? It didn't matter. They had not been born yet and even when they were, they wouldn't get the chance to possess it without Zara's intervention.

I jumped down to the center of the gleaming white floor and heard the distinct hum of energy. Another portal. This _had_ to be it. I hoped that I would not have to traverse through all of the elemental temples. I would be too late.

Sighing, I approached the violet, pulsating portal and was off yet again.

* * *

Oh, my brain hurts. So many descriptions… Anyway, I'm thinking about where to set the sequel and have two ideas. Should it be at the end of Defiance/Blood Omen or in Blood Omen 2? Tell me if you have any ideas! 


	43. United

CONTINUED DISCLAIMER: I do not own the direct quotes from Defiance. Anything that was mentioned in the game itself belongs to the scriptwriters.

Review Responses:

Varyssa: Yup, Kain and Marina have good chemistry. I don't plan on ripping them apart again. I see what you mean about "certain whores" though, but maybe an Umah bashing chapter would be fun. ;)

Smoke: Thanks for the advice. I have an annoying habit with the automatic knowledge thing, and I guess it doesn't add much depth to the story. Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

Rikku142: Someone else who doesn't like Vorador! Yay! :) But, thanks for the writing tip. Oh yes, and I'm including the Raziel scene in the fic.

bahamut: There's an interesting idea! (Has a scene in mind where Marina sneaks behind Umah and hits her in the head with a tire iron. "My Kain!")

shalisa: Another vote for BO2? Interesting. Personally, I like BO2 the best even though everyone else said it sucked. Thanks for your review!

* * *

I emerged from the misty fuchsia portal and for once did not see the foundation of another temple. No. Now, I was positioned on a precarious strip of land that encircled a deep gully. It was of an immeasurable distance to the bottom, and one false move meant a sure end to any being. Across, I could make out an ancient structure. The Vampire Citadel, I presumed. Kain and Raziel were somewhere inside. Still, there was the problem of this subterranean drop before me. Trying to remain calm, I gazed around me for another avenue to get to the other side, but there was none. There would be only one medium available to cross the ravine.

Summoning my courage, I took a couple of steps backward and leapt over the yawning gully. I cleared my landing with inches to spare. Jumping was my most hated facility, yet in an emergency, there was no other option.

Chancing to explore the edifice that lay before me, I wandered the cold, stony, musty halls. The place was dead save for the sparse dried grass that grew in between the flagstones. The Vampire Citadel had been built on a mountaintop, obviously meant for Winged Beings. Cold air blew all around me. There was no escaping the assaulting elemental force.

Hurrying through the corridors, I tried to find Kain and Raziel. Perhaps they were below. The Citadel was bound to have secret chambers in its cavernous depths. Afer coming around another bend, a mural caught my eye, as faded and decrepit as it was. It illustrated the fateful battle of the two heroes. A demonized antagonist, who somewhat resembled Kain in appearance, had plunged a flaming sword into the chest of the regal, blue-skinned Ancient. I now knew the roles had been reversed. Raziel carried the flaming sword. He was the enemy now. The picture covered one wall that framed a flight of steps. I took this as a sign of where the two "champions" might be.

Rushing down the steps, I entered the underground chamber. A pool was at is center with not much else except another doorway. Scurrying through it, I discovered I was in a distinguished corridor that didn't appear as badly damaged as the rest of the Citadel. I could sense a being with great power lay ahead. _Beings_ maybe. Did everyone else chance to meet at the same place? All remaining Guardians including the wretched Time-Streamer could be clustered together and it wouldn't faze me. My rapid footsteps created the patterned metal floor to creak and moan, but I was not concerned. All sound would be muffled by the thickly tiled walls of brown, green, and burgundy. Tulip-like structures cast a magical white light that was harsh and unnatural, creating ghostly shadows. Still, I would not back down. It was all or nothing now. This tunnel reminded me of the architecture of the eerily still halls of the Chronoplast. Surprisingly, I longed to be there instead of here. At least then, life had more stability and Kain and I were both blissful in our arrogance. Presently, we were no longer an emperor and his "uncrowned empress," but a pair of lost, confused, pestilent vampires in a strange era.

I reached the end of the corridor and looked down. There was a shallow crater. Nothing more. Frowning, I jumped down there. The path couldn't stop here. I wouldn't let it. As it turned out, there was an open gap in a heap of piled up rocks I could gain access through. Skidding into another hallway that was designed much like the first, I tore past the frescoes of agonized Ancients in contorted and weeping positions and snatched the handles on the second set of gold doors; propelling myself into the final chamber.

I gasped upon entry. There were so many sights and sounds to take in. Approaching the edge of the outcropping where the floor had simply fallen away, I peeked at the activity going on at the bottom and nearly cried out. "Oh, Raziel…." I murmured sadly.

I had arrived just in time to witness Raziel being absorbed into the physical Reaver blade. Raziel spoke haltingly. "The two become one-both Soul Reavers-together-and the Scion of Balance is healed. And, I am not your enemy, not your destroyer. I am, as before, your right hand. Your _sword_." I was touched beyond belief. Raziel's hate had dissipated, and at so dear a cost. His forgiveness moved me, even though I was not physically there.

"No, Raziel. This _can't_ be the way," Kain protested vehemently.

"And now you will see the true enemy," Raziel promised breathlessly. His voice had gone raspy. Soon, the deed was done, and within the next few moments, he was gone. Passed from this earth into another. Would he suffer as the Hylden did in theirs?

Before I could get down there, another unforeseen incident occurred. Where there was emptiness at the bottom of the chasm, there was now a humongous tentacled being. Long, snaking, suckered arms unbound themselves around a confused Kain. The beast was studded with sickly green eyes and was repulsive to gaze upon. I noticed that my necklace was throbbing wildly now, competing with the violent shuddering of the Soul Reaver itself. I had the distinct feeling that only Kain and I could glimpse this creature. The significantly changed Soul Reaver and my necklace were on the same vibration. Hardly surprising, since the necklace repelled the Soul Reaver, and the two objects were forged by mystical hands, either Ancient or mortal.

The being laughed cruelly, and it disturbed me to the core when I recognized it. It was the exact duplicate of the laugh I had heard in my dreams. So, it was this being that had been threatening me while I lay sleeping.

"You may ponder the futility of your ambitions as you spend a deathless eternity beneath a mountain of rubble. You and your Soul Reaver will go equally mad as the eons pass. The Citadel of the apostates will become your living tomb," the thing leered.

Kain responded with some cutting insults of his own while physically cutting off the creature's many tentacles. It wasn't long before a full-scale war brewed between the two. All I could do was watch. If I joined the fray, I could jeopardize Kain's offensive. Besides, my measly human-crafted sword couldn't do any considerable damage. This was his fight and his alone.

And so I surveyed the scene from above. Kain dodged the swinging tentacles and sent out a flurry of blows whenever possible until one arm struck him across the room. It had come out of nothingness! Somehow, I could no longer keep my eyes open. I could only hope against hope that Raziel was somehow fighting right there next to his sire. Together, they could face any foe.

Eventually, the raging conflict dissipated and ended with the foul tentacled being howling in anguish. Opening my eyes, I saw that Kain was battered, but not beaten. How long had I closed my eyes? Minutes? Hours? Days? Still, I was relieved that Kain had won. _This_ round.

The fiendish being, although defeated, would not stop his loathsome speeches. "You cannot destroy me, Kain. I am the Engine of Life itself. The Wheel will turn. The plague of your kind will be purged from this world. And on that inevitable day, your wretched, stagnant soul will finally be mine."

Suddenly, a harsh crack was heard throughout the foundation of the chamber. The ground rumbled ominously. It was going to cave in!

"In the meantime, you'd best burrow deep," Kain snarled maliciously before teleporting away. I followed his lead and ran down the corridor, back through the rock pile, and up to the beginning hallway that was in front of that odd still pool at the entrance of this subterranean, cursed place. Even from here, I could sense the structure behind me buckling. Shrugging through the doors, I only began to feel safe once my boots touched the flagstones in the freezing outdoors. Up near the snowy mountaintop, the temperature was uncomfortably low, yet, I was glad to be animate enough to stand in the chilled air. But where had Kain gone?

Following a hunch, I tripped up a sloping hall past those curious lamps of artificial light, to a vast room filled with crumbling chairs arranged in a circle. Beyond was Kain; gazing down at Nosgoth's landscape from his high perch. Slowly, I came up beside him by the open terrace.

"Where's Raziel?" I asked.

"Marina." The white-haired vampire whipped around in shock. Opening his mouth slightly to probably inquire how I'd gotten here, he ultimately shut it. With me, he knew where there was a will; there was a way. His face fell. "He's here. In the sword."

"I know. I watched from above."

He nodded absently. "Raziel sacrificed himself, so I could fight the hideous demon that lurked in the shadows. "The true enemy," he said. I don't understand it all myself."

"Neither do I." I couldn't help moving closer to him.

"That creature played a major role in this. I'm sure of it. He's the prime mover of all the pawns on the board, even Moebius."

"Is Moebius…"

Kain gestured to the Soul Reaver. "The Time-Streamer got what he deserved."

Moebius dead. Raziel dead. How many others?

Kain's voice cut into my thoughts. "We must find Janos. If he has been raised…" I let the sentence hang in the cold, wintry breeze. I was staring at the Pillars. Kain followed my gaze. The nine columns were worse off than before. In fact, they didn't resemble columns anymore, for each had been reduced to a mere stump. The stumps where Kain had built his throne.

"What has happened?" I asked. Nonetheless, I think I already knew.

"The Pillars have eroded entirely. The fatal moment has passed, although the people of Nosgoth and all future generations will have to pay for the consequences."

Staring up at the intense expression on his face, I noticed his eyes were full of pain, but his mouth was set into a daunting, almost amused line. Was he secretly happy? Hopeful? Angry? Had the grief from losing his son affected his mind?

"What are we to do now?" My words came out in a whisper.

He looked into my eyes. Golden met golden. "Fix it," he replied softly.

Momentarily, every trouble was forgotten when our lips united. The Soul Reaver crackled loudly. I wondered foolishly if Raziel approved.

* * *

_One week later…_

The day was gone, and a strong evening breeze had kicked up from the mountainous north. The sky was bluer than her skirt. Indeed, as the night progressed, it would darken to black, allowing the stars to break through. Her old friend from childhood; the silver crescent moon, peeked at her through the boughs of the pine trees. The world seemed to be running as smoothly as a quietly ticking well-oiled clock, but the men folk said differently.

The loggers and vampire hunters from nearby towns brought back awful tales of the Pillars. Trembling in the middle of the public square at Ziegsturhl, the grown men said the Pillars had simply collapsed. Exploded. In spite of this, her wise mother advised her to forget about this ugly turn of events that could be mere fabrications by drunken louts and pray for a bountiful harvest instead. But she couldn't do that. No, she felt a keen connection to the Pillars; she had to see them with her own two eyes. Unfortunately, the hours had slipped away and twilight had come upon her sooner than expected.

Making her way across the grass-lined lane, a man appeared from the surrounding wilderness. She gasped. Panicked, she froze in her tracks. Perhaps the dark stranger wouldn't glimpse the lone, defenseless lady in the road. To her horror, the dark stranger proceeded to walk towards her. Hastily, she braced herself.

The evening lights illuminated the stranger's face and she recognized it at once. "Kain! You startled me!"

"Marina, what are you doing out of doors?" He sounded concerned.

"I came to catch sight of the Pillars."

Kain snorted. "Not much to catch sight of."

"Oh, but I am so glad you're back, Kain! I feared the worst. You weren't back for over a month. I began having dreams of your death."

"There are different types of death, Marina." His tone was vaguely bitter.

Curiously, Marina tried to glimpse his features. They were hidden under a broad-brimmed hat. He was different somehow. She just couldn't place my finger on it.

Suddenly he smiled. "Did you worry about me, Marina?"

She was blushing, but she didn't care. "Of course."

"Had you any suitors once I was gone?"

"Yes, but I sent them away. Mother doesn't know. She wants me to marry in the worst way. Soon."

"Be a wife of a peddler or a farmer? You are destined for something else, Marina. I guarantee it. You shall become a goddess."

"Kain, do not tease me!" She giggled.

"I mean it whole-heartedly. You will become a goddess—a Goddess of the Night" He raised his head and Marina found his eyes had transformed from blue to gold.

END

* * *

Yes. It's true. The end! I hope everyone enjoyed the story from beginning to finish as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! You guys are great! :) It seems like there's a tie between Defiance and BO2. Perhaps the sequel will have elements of both. In any case, there will be very little Umah, if any. (Just because.) The second part should be posted by the end of February. Hopefully by then I'll have more ideas. Help is welcomed. Also, be sure to read Varyssa's "The Seventh Lieutenant." That's a good story. Well, I'll see you all later in "Controlling the Flame!" 


End file.
